Disconnection
by Jafs
Summary: The one you love is happy and secure, but what is the price you pay for it?
1. The lie has a name

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica and their characters.**

**English translation from Portuguese by Jafs, proofreading by EllioneDHunter. We hope we squashed all the grammar issues.**

* * *

**The lie has a name**

The Mitakihara school was a reference of the city's architecture and the ideal of its founders. With the conspicuous use of glasses to show how reality is: the world was built through numerous hands and you did not own it.

_But now this world is constructed through a lie, made by only one person._

In the overpass that connects the school blocks, a girl contemplated a panoramic view of the city whilst thinking about it. Those who passed through there would not see anything other than that she was a student wearing the long-sleeved beige female uniform. It came with a big red bow at the collar and a black skirt plaid with white lines. Perhaps the only thing about her that could call attention would be her big blonde hair curls, surely the result of great care and skill with a flat iron.

However, Mami Tomoe knew she was not an ordinary person. She was a **Magical Girl** and had remembered that a few months ago and also knew why she forgot.

_A lie._

Homura Akemi, in a moment of opportunity, put her hands on Madoka, the magical girl goddess that she had so much spoken about. After that, Mami only remembered being in this new world.

"Akemi-san... I want to understand." Mami sighed. Suddenly she realized that someone was watching her from below at the schoolyard. Their hair and eyes were pink, pigtails tied with red ribbons left no doubt: Madoka Kaname was there alone, sitting on a bench in a timid posture with her snack.

_How long was she there looking? Does she... no. She does not know me. I don't know her. As it must be, for now._

Mami decided to return to the classroom to wait for the end of the class break.

Homura not only changed the world, but the memory of all people as well as their relationships. Mami was older and studying in another class, her unique relationship with their companions was the fact that they were magical girls. All this now 'does not exist'. It would be illogical to simply approach the others girls. It would only raise suspicions.

The only exception was Nagisa Momoe. As if they were destined, she eventually found the girl in a grocery store trying to buy a lot of cheese. Nagisa did not even have money! In fact, she had no home, family, or anything. At that time Mami had no memories and felt natural to adopt her. Everyone thought this was normal. No one questioned. All so very convenient. Easy. No doubt, as Homura planned.

Similarly, it must have happened to Kyouko, since she could see her always leaving school with Sayaka. Probably she was living with the blue-haired girl.

_Divide and conquer._

Pondered Mami while biting her lips. Homura divided the magical girls in pairs. She is cold and calculating, and must have considered it as the best ploy to control the situation.

In the midst of all this, as a cruel irony, Madoka was alone. She heard from the gossip of colleagues, she was a transfer student who spent a few years in the Occident. She was insecure, but friendly with everyone. However, it seemed she could not make friends and has always been alone. The strangest thing was that even Homura, who has such an obsession with Madoka, did not have a close relationship with her.

_I don't understand..._

The familiar sound of the classmates' conversations made Mami remember that she was close to her destination. Mami slightly smiled, maybe a small talk would help distract her from worries.

Then came a hit at the top of her head followed by a familiar sound of something breaking. Mami lost her balance and fell to her knees while trying to understand what was happening. A pulsating pain arose at the impact site, she put her hands on the head while watching the shards on the floor. Some of them are still bouncing, but she could already distinguish through the larger pieces what hit her. Mami was perplexed.

_A cup? A cup hit my head?_

"Are you all right?" A voice made Mami's heart stop for a moment.

She looked at the direction of the voice's source and found the person she least liked to see. The violet eyes of Homura Akemi did not have any shred of concern, only indifference. Mami's golden eyes always sought to avoid them, but now having the opportunity to stare at them so closely, she noticed a difference. The old Homura look was cold, passive, now appears that it has no life at all.

_Does she know?_ Mami's mind raced against time in search of a way out. As someone who struggled with demons, she knows very well that despairing would be fatal.

_This is a test._

Relying on instincts, Mami saw no sense of Homura's approach. If the dark-haired girl knew something, she would not even be wasting her time with that act.

"I think so ..." Mami grabbed Homura's hand.

"That blow was very strong." Homura expressed as if she was sure. "I'd better take you to the infirmary." Homura continued as she helped Mami to rise.

"No need for that." Mami answered while students stared at the two from their seats, showing concerned faces through the glass. "It wasn't that serious."

"Look," Homura raised her eyebrows, "I am the nurse's aide in my class, and even if you not in the same room as me..." Homura put more pressure on Mami's hand. "... It still my responsibility to care for the health of everyone here."

Mami tightened her lips. She had little choice.

"You!"

Mami receded slightly at Homura's sudden shout that was being directed to someone else.

"M-me?" A bystander who was standing in the hallway watching the scene pointed the finger at himself.

"Go to the Principal's office and tell them to review the installation of these lamps. Explain that one has just dropped on the head of a student." Homura spoke with authority.

Mami saw the bystander nodding and leaving. Soon after, she looked at the ground where thin shards of a shattered lamp resembled a broken eggshell.

_A light bulb? I was sure it was a cup._

"Could you follow me?" Homura gave a slight formal smile.

Mami put a hand on her head again, the pain seemed to be more intense. "Sure and thank you ... erm... sorry if I'm being rude, but what is your name?"

"Oh yes." Homura narrowed her eyes and partially opened her mouth, as if searching for words to put in. "My name is Shizuku Saitou."

"My name is Mami Tomoe. Nice to meet you Saitou-san."

_Smart, but made a mistake now._

Mami felt that a burden had just left her body. Although she would take care to not confuse and end up pronouncing the real name of her dark-haired colleague, Mami now knew for sure that it was a test. Her instincts were right!

Homura may have been suspicious and decided to check on her or she even might be doing this for fun.

Fun...

_Like in a game._

A game where a misstep is fatal: what punishment in which someone who owns the world can apply? However, if this was a game, there was a possibility to win.

Mami Tomoe glanced at Homura 'Shizuku Saitou' Akemi as the two went hand in hand toward the infirmary.

_I must win this game. For me and Nagisa._

* * *

**Next chapter: Devil's exam**


	2. Devil's exam

**Devil's exam**

The school's infirmary, as well as most of the rooms in the institution, consists of glass walls. However, the infirmary contained curtains that allow you to leave the space more privative. The moment Homura and Mami arrived, they were closed.

Homura hit the door twice, but no answer came from inside.

Mami sighed. "Saitou-san. It seems there's no one here. Maybe in another..."

Homura effortlessly opened the door. "You're right, there's no one."

"T-they left it unlocked?" Mami feigned surprise. _There must not be a single door in this world that is locked to Homura._

"See how incompetent people are in this world, with improperly installed lamps and unlocked doors? What else can happen? Hmm?" Homura said in a sarcastic tone unfamiliar to Mami.

Before Homura usurped the divine power of Madoka, she went through a lot. Mami remembered the stories that Homura told between the demon hunts. About time traveling in order to protect Madoka. Although she never judged that Homura was wrong about what she said, it was virtually impossible to empathize about the anguish she hid behind her cool personality.

_Sorry Homura. I should have been your friend, tried to get closer._

It was only possible to see the extent of her despair when she became a witch. Probably it took a toll on Homura's psyche. Be taken by the Law of Cycles would be the only solution that remained, but...

"Tomoe-san?" Homura called from inside the infirmary to Mami, who was still in the hallway.

"I was waiting for whoever's in charge to return. I don't think that it's okay to enter without permission." Mami said as she passes her hand over her head. It seems that the pain subsided.

"If someone has the courage to rebuke us, I'll take the responsibility. Don't worry about it." Homura shook her head negatively seeking to strengthen the statement.

_I know what I have to worry about._ Mami thought as she walked in. The infirmary was quite large, which further reinforced the emptiness of that space with only two people. All the glass that makes up the walls of the room were covered with a green curtain, except the left side where the cabinets were. Each cabinet contained vials of medicine and material for making bandages. Mami had even forgotten how to use them since the fateful day where she became magical girl, she never needed it.

In the back, there was a desk with a monitor and keyboard. There was not any evidence that someone had been there recently. A glass or a cup, a personal object over the desk or a chair out of place. On the right side of the infirmary had several curtains with the role of partitions for the beds.

Determined, and with ease, Homura went past Mami who had just entered and closed the door. Soon after she went to one of the partitions and collected the curtain, then pressed a button on the floor with her foot. A part of the floor retracted and a bed began to rise silently from the newly revealed trapdoor.

"Stay here and rest." Homura pointed to the bed while she pressed another button on the floor with her feet, causing the neighboring bed to rise.

"I think the break is already over. I wouldn't like to see you late... Saitou-san." Mami tried to cover that she almost forgot the name of the 'new' acquaintance.

"I can't leave you alone. You suffered a concussion in the head and that shouldn't be mocked." Homura continued, as she stared at Mami. "At the moment, you're my responsibility. Your health is of utmost importance."

_Well... I tried._ Mami thought as she sat on the bed. It was clear that the only way to get rid of Homura would be through the 'battery of examinations'.

The bell rang.

"Speak of the devil..." Homura grinned.

"Yeah." Mami answered with a forced smile while watching Homura sat on the neighboring bed.

Homura may have changed, but some quirks still existed. While finished sitting down, Homura threw her long hair back with the help of one hand. In that moment, a glow drew the attention of Mami.

"Beautiful pair of earrings." Mami said while watching the little violet gem swinging next to Homura's left ear.

For a moment Homura froze, then she moved a hand in her hair to reveal the right ear.

"Oh... sorry, I thought it was a pair." Mami looked low, feeling the blunder she had committed.

"It was."

Mami looked back at Homura, curious.

Homura looked away, losing her gaze. "But I lost it."

Silence returned to reign in the infirmary, further accentuating the fact that there is no one but the two girls. While Mami observed the raven haired girl lost in her thoughts, she noticed something that was missing: her red ribbon, once tied in her hair. Homura once said to her and Kyouko, during a planning meeting for the next night hunt, that the ribbon belonged to Madoka and that she would one day return it.

"Is ninth grade too hard?" Homura broke silence again turning her gaze to Mami.

"I think not, although everyone is concerned with the tests to enter the high school... Hey! How'd you know I'm in the ninth grade?" Mami answered, trying to demonstrate how surprised she was about the deduction of her 'new' friend.

Homura raised her eyebrows. "You were close to the rooms of the ninth grade when I helped you. It seemed obvious."

"Oh yeah!" Mami smiled. "Although the rooms from eighth grade are not far away, right Saitou-san?"

Homura was with her eyes half closed and smiled slightly, Mami feel a chill go through the spine. With a soft, calm voice, Homura questioned. "Tomoe-san. So you know I'm from eighth grade?"

_Damn! I was careless. She attacked with the same side of coin. I have to give a proper answer._

Mami kept her composure. "You asked about the ninth grade, wasn't? I assumed you would enter this grade next year."

Homura looked away down, mulling over the words that Mami had said. Then gently nodding in affirmation signal, Homura said. "Great insight. You're amazing Tomoe-senpai!"

"Oh no! I'm not all that." Mami held a sigh of relief.

"Let's talk about some other subject. Have any hobbies? Something outside school?" Homura tilted her head to the left side, shaking the earring.

_She's more suspicious. I have to choose my words carefully and avoid mentioning anything about Nagisa._

Mami open a smile. "Yes Saitou-san. I have much interest in teas. I was even thinking of entering the school's garden club."

"Really? Are you thinking to cultivate herbs for tea?" Homura did not show much surprise in her voice.

Mami was more lively. "That's right. Some teas need fresh herbs to work. I would like to grow some in the large garden we have here in the school." _And at home too, but I better not mention it._

"Your tea should be good. I bet you invite many people to drink at your home." Homura crossed her legs and started to interlock her fingers together. Her questioning glance seemed to be able to see Mami's hope collapsing.

The smile on Mami's face disappeared. Homura seemed to be about to laugh. "...Or you drink alone? Tomoe-san."

_Nagisa._

Her heart squeezed. Mami would never mention her. This would lead only to more questions, that she would fear to answer, increasing the suspicions. However, saying that she drinks alone would be a lie that Homura already knows, which also applies to family members. Saying that she invites school friends also would not work, Homura would interrogate them at the first chance. She was trapped!

_That's what I'll do will be a long shot, but I will not give myself easily. It's all or nothing!_

Mami closed her eyes and smiled slightly. With a calm and serene tone, she made a proposal. "Saitou-san. Would you go to my house and try my tea?"

"Really?!" Homura, this time, seemed really surprised.

Mami raised her eyebrows. "Oh! You said yourself that my tea should be good. After school we could drink together. We might even become great friends."

"F-friends?" Homura babbled. "After school...I..can't. I can't Tomoe-san. Sorry."

"A pity. "Mami opened her eyes and saw that Homura is again staring at nothing. It even seemed that she was smaller, shrunken.

_My instinct..._

If Mami was still a magical girl and alive, it was because of her and that raised the questions: Why, after so long, Homura was only talking to her now? Because she was more suspicious? Or maybe she does not have time to spare? Owning the world gives you rights, but also requires responsibilities.

_...was right._

"How is your pain?" Homura recovered.

"Pain? Ah yes. It seems to have disappeared. Hehe." Mami smiled, more confident.

Homura left the bed and approached Mami, who didn't understand the intentions of the raven haired girl. Homura examined the top of Mami's head. "No bruise. I thought it had been more serious."

"How nice." Mami knew that the accelerated healing of magical girls was still working.

Homura withdrew a little from Mami. "No one appeared. I will report this to the office. They should take appropriate actions."

_It's over?_ Mami was eager for the next words of Homura.

"I will also ask them to release you for today and tomorrow, that's Saturday. So you will have the weekend to rest. Wait here until I come back with an answer."

When Mami observed Homura walking towards the door she can barely contain her joy. She had won the game. It was possible that Homura return to question her in the future, but she would be better prepared.

Arriving near the door, Homura turned toward Mami. "Mami Tomoe, I remembered something just now. Before release, we will need to warn your parents about the incident."

Mami's hands closed tightly, nails almost tearing the skin. _Why are you being so cruel, Homura? This is too low..._

Homura noticed that the happy expression of Mami fell apart, yet she continued. "Would be nice if they could take you to a doctor, but it's their choice. Could you give me a telephone number to contact them?"

"You can't contact them. They...they..." Mami looked at the ground and gritted her teeth.

"Gone away?" Homura tilted her head to the side.

"Yes..." Mami remembered that day. The traffic accident. Kyuubey. The contract. The regret. The loneliness.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Homura kept a cold expression, staring Mami. "It was in an accident?"

Mami looked back to Homura with wide eyes. _She will really use this to test me?_ "Why do you ask Saitou-san?"

"Because I lost my parents that way." Homura said without hesitation.

Mami frowned. She knew that Homura had no contact with any relatives, as well as Kyouko and herself. However, Homura never talked about her family or any tragedy that has occurred. Just like the name 'Shizuku Saitou', she could be making up stories about it too. "Oh... I'm sorry too."

Homura looked down at her palms. "I couldn't do anything to save them. If I had a chance."

_The contract. The regret._

Mami had her chance. When she signed up with Kyuubey that turned her into magical girl, she wanted to survive that accident. But she could have wished to save her entire family. She only learned about it when was too late.

The heart of Mami was beating so hard that she feared Homura could hear it. _If Homura think this will make me despair and give up, she is wrong._

"Saitou-san. I see that you're suffering, but think of the following: Your parents, wherever they are, would be happy that you are well" Mami spoke in a gentle way, holding the feelings that wanted to emerge and dominate her. "I... I survived the accident while my parents died. I miss them, but I know I should move on. They would have wished that for me."

"I'm impressed." Homura said in a tone of surprise. "Really impressed. Mami Tomoe."

"With what?" Mami asked, feeling her goose bumps warning that something was wrong.

"With you surviving a plane crash where there are no reports of survivors." Homura was now pure malice, from her voice to the smile that was plastered on her face. "Besides, you never boarded that flight."

Mami's mouth was open. Her eyes flashed endlessly confused by that statement. She lost her parents in a traffic accident. No?

"Saitou-san..."

"My name is Homura Akemi or you don't remember that yet, Mami Tomoe? Fufu." Homura came back to approach Mami.

Mami's hands were clutching the mattress where she sat, her eyes almost in tears. Her eyes strayed from Homura in the vain idea that it was enough to run away from her tormentor. Her face contorted in a mixture of fear and anger.

"You know what's the problem with memories?" Homura was in front of Mami. While playing with her hair with one finger, she continued. "It's difficult to discern fact from fiction."

Seeing that Mami turned away her face even more, Homura took on her chin and turned with force so that the two stayed eye to eye.

Mami's face was in tears, not repressing over what she felt, her teeth chattering. "You hurt me! So much!"

"Oh my! Then I must compensate, no? I had a commitment, but I think I can postpone it and accept your invitation to a tea. Fufu."

Homura realized that Mami had stopped breathing. Perhaps by surprise or maybe... "By the way, I have to check on how your relationship is with that witch."

_Witch._

A slap on that devilish face was all Mami wanted at that moment, but she failed to raise either of her hands. Her body was paralyzed. The only thing she could do was watch that face get even closer to her and kiss her forehead.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan!"

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!"

In front of the school gate, the two girls separated. One went to her mother who was waiting to pick her up.

The other stayed. Her long white hair gently swayed in the afternoon's late breeze along with her pink dress with white polka dots. She wore a pair of chocolate brown shoes with pink bows and wearing a pantyhose of burgundy color. Her eyes, orange with a touch of yellow, watched the setting sun. Nagisa Momoe waited eagerly.

"Chocolate cupcake with mint. Hmmm..." Nagisa mumbled to herself. Today was another day of temptations. Her hunger was great and only Mami, the person she waited for, knew to quench it like no one else could.

"Bebe!"

The voice that came behind her made Nagisa's body froze. It was Mami voice, yes, but she would never call her this way so loudly and much less in school. Bebe was the pet name that Nagisa received from Mami when the two were in Homura's barrier. This was a memory that Homura made them forget when she recreated the universe.

"Bebe!" Mami put her hand on Nagisa's shoulder.

Nagisa turned and saw a smiling Mami with tenderness in her eyes. Mami was like she knew, but there was something wrong. Call her by the nickname once might have been a mistake, but twice...

"Why are you calling me Bebe?" Nagisa asked.

"Huh? Don't you like being called that?" Mami was confused by the question.

Nagisa was now certain that something was really wrong. Mami was well aware of what Homura had done. She was very careful to not reveal that she had recovered her memories and would not be acting this way.

"Don't call me Bebe! My name is Nagisa. NA. GI. SA." Nagisa crossed her arms and made a pout face.

"She's rebellious, no? Fufu."

A figure appeared behind Mami, as if it had come out of the shadow. Her dark, long straight hair and her violet eyes left little doubt who it was.

"It's true. I think she's at that age where it begins." Mami answered the question of Homura Akemi.

Nagisa felt a chill and an urge to run away, even knowing it was useless.

"Can you give me a minute alone with my dearest?" Mami smiled gently at Homura.

"Of Course. I will wait." Homura shook her head affirmatively.

Mami and Nagisa moved a few feet away from Homura. Mami then stooped down to the same height of Nagisa and whispered in a scolding tone. "Nagisa Momoe. I didn't teach you manners? You can't do that in front of strangers. What will they think?"

Nagisa looked down sadly. Homura must've changed Mami's memories again. The best she could do was keep pretending and find out what the new memories of Mami reserved.

"Who is she?" Nagisa stammered.

"A new friend. She is very interested in teas and I invited her for some at our house." Mami said.

Nagisa looked back at Mami. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. All these months, they have struggled to not draw Homura's attention. Now she would be having tea with them. The situation was bizarre.

"I want you to behave. Hum? If you feel ashamed that I call you Bebe, I will stop ok?" Mami rubbed Nagisa's long hair.

"Ok... Sorry Mami. I love you." Nagisa gave a kiss on Mami's cheek.

Mami, now a bit embarrassed, rose. "Haha... I love you too. Come on." The two approached Homura, who was looking at the orange sky. The night was coming.

"I want to introduce my friend. Shizuku Saitou." Mami waved a hand toward Homura.

"Sa-saitou-san. My name is Nagisa Momoe." Nagisa bowed.

"Nagisa Momoe. Tomoe-senpai spoke so little about you. I'd love to know you better." Homura said as she flipped her hair back with her hand.

* * *

**Next chapter: ****Memories in ruins**


	3. Memories in ruins

**Memories in ruins**

"Kyoooukoooo! Let's go! The sun is setting!"

A girl with long red hair that, even using a ponytail tied with a black bow, reached her waist. She was wearing the traditional uniform of Mitakihara school and was in front of a stand of fruits and vegetables. She was receiving a paper bag from the seller, containing the apples she had just bought, when she heard her name.

She turned in the direction whence came the voice and her red eyes found a blue haired girl who, unlike her, has a hair cut so short that barely reached her shoulders. This girl was wearing the same uniform and her face, with eyes of a sky blue color, showed impatience.

"Wait Sayaka. Just lemme finish negotiating with the nice man here." Kyouko, referring to the seller, grinned. It was good to flatter a little, for the apples were too expensive!

Sayaka approached Kyouko and pulled her by the arm. "Hurry up!"

"Tch..." Kyouko opened the bag she always carries to school and took the required money. "Hey man. Here." Kyouko throws the coins on the counter, some rolling out and fall through the floor, to the despair of the seller.

"Kyouko!" Sayaka was not happy with Kyouko's attitude.

"What? Didn't you ask me to come, huh?" Kyouko said while looking in the paper bag for the first apple she would eat.

"Can't you think about food when we're home? Now we'll have to run to get 'there' in time." Sayaka said while picking up the pace, beginning to run.

"I could if that 'there' wasn't theeeeere in the old part of the city!" Kyouko snapped as she tried to follow Sayaka, having difficulty because the extra weight she was carrying. "I hafta restore my energies, ya' know?"

Kyouko Sakura was living at Sayaka Miki's house since a few months ago and the two leave the school together. Sometimes they take a "detour" on the way home. Usually to the arcade or the mall, sometimes they eat something too. However today there was not a 'deviation' planned, but after school Sayaka invited her to go to a very special place. Now that Kyouko knows this place is in the old part of town, she was not so sure that it was 'special'.

"Hey, Sayaka. It's still a long way?" Kyouko was already on the fourth apple.

"No, I guess we are nearby." Sayaka was still leading.

"You guess?! You don't know where it is?" Kyouko's blood began to boil.

"Well... it could be not there anymore." The end of Sayaka's response was almost inaudible to Kyouko.

"Ah! So it's one of those amusement parks that move from town to town?" Kyouko began to calm down, imagining that a session of bumper cars with Sayaka could compensate the journey.

"No no. I'll show you when we get there." Sayaka looks back to get an idea of how Kyouko's mood was.

"'Get 'there'. Riiiiiight." Kyouko said in an unfriendly tone.

Kyouko had no more hopes. The old part of Mitakihara is famous for its stone buildings and masonry, different from glass and metal of the modern part. The only thing that might be interesting in this place would be an exquisite restaurant, but they had no money or clothes to get into one of them.

Sayaka suddenly stopped running, her face showed surprise and joy. "Found it!"

"Finally!" Kyouko stopped beside Sayaka. She was searching in the bag for the sixth apple with her hand while looking around for Sayaka's 'special' place.

Kyouko found that there was nothing special in those surroundings, except a large building that was in the middle of a courtyard overgrown with weeds. Its stone walls contained several stained glass windows, many of them broken. The entrance was a huge wooden door that stood on a tower in the center. What caught the attention of Kyouko was the strong foreign influence architecture, even more so because she felt a certain familiarity.

"Hey, Sayaka. The place you wanted to show is here?" Kyouko pointed to the seemingly abandoned building.

"Yes!" Sayaka answer with a big smile.

"Y-You're kidding right? This is a church!" Kyouko was wide-eyed, more surprise than anger.

"Well... it's...hehe" Sayaka puts hand behind her head and begins to itch while smiling. But her face changed suddenly, her eyes are wide as the girl's next to her and her smile disappears. She stares Kyouko and questions, "How did you know it's a church?"

Kyouko opened her mouth promptly to say 'It's obvious', but she hesitated. _Would it be obvious? Why was that the first thing that went through my head?_ At that moment she noticed Sayaka had an anxiety countenance. It seemed like the answer of that question was of paramount importance.

"I saw that it has a lot of stained glass. Churches has stained glass, right? So I deduced. Duh!" This was not the reason that the word church came first, but Kyouko did not want to look stupid.

Sayaka's face showed only sadness, that was not the answer she had hoped for. "You're right Kyouko. Well... what I want to show you is inside. Shall we?" Sayaka get into the courtyard overgrown with weeds, towards the door of the church.

Kyouko, with the same hand that had discarded the sixth apple that she had finished eating, pulls Sayaka arm. "Hey Sayaka!"

"What?!" Sayaka was already used to the impulsivity of Kyouko, but it still startles her sometimes.

Kyouko gave an inquisitive and penetrating gaze. "You're not in one of 'those moments'?"

One thing that always made Kyouko concerned was the fluctuation of Sayaka's humor. There are moments that Sayaka was happy and the two had a great time. In other moments, however, Sayaka was crying for nothing and was paranoid, fearing that someone was watching. Kyouko was afraid that, one day, Sayaka would even commit an act of madness.

"And if I say yes? Will you give up? After all this walking? I really wanted to show you what's inside." Sayaka said with determination.

"Give Up? Me? Haha! I just don't wanna carry a crying baby when we get back to home, huh?" Kyouko let Sayaka arm. She would not give up, especially when curiosity already spoke louder.

"Deal!" Sayaka raised her arm that Kyouko just dropped and clenched her fist.

"That's how you say it, girl!" Kyouko clenched her fist too and punched Sayaka's, signaling their agreement.

The two crossed the courtyard and reached the large wooden door. Sayaka tried to open the door, but failed.

"Damn!"

"What?" Sayaka turned her attention to Kyouko. She saw that Kyouko had taken another apple from the bag, which was now completely empty.

"I should have bought more." Kyouko crumpled the bag and threw on the floor.

"Hey!" Sayaka, with an angry expression, put her hands on her hips.

"C'mon! You won't come with the uptight now. This place is abandoned." Kyouko rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay! Help me to push the door. I think it's stuck." Sayaka returned to the door and put both hands on it.

"Right." Kyouko held the apple with her mouth and went to help Sayaka.

"On three." Sayaka said.

"Mmff!" Kyouko nodded.

"One. Two. THREE!"

The two pushed with all their might. The door moved a little, but not opened.

Kyouko was the first to stop. She took the apple from the mouth, but not before biting a good piece.

Sayaka stopped too. "What the hell! Doesn't open. Looks like there's something on the other side holding it."

Shaking her long red hair, Kyouko turned her head. She returned to observe the construction that the two are planning to invade.

"When was the last time you came here, Sayaka? It was before I went to live in your house?"

There was a brief pause before Sayaka's response. "Yup. It was."

"And at that time you managed to open the door?" Kyouko, seeing that Sayaka was slow to respond, bite another piece of apple.

"Yup. Sure..." Sayaka said as if reminded of something.

Without noticing it, Kyouko continued. "Look. I think we can try to get through one of these broken stained glass. We'll just have to be careful not to c..."

Kyouko was interrupted by the sound of an impact and wood breaking. Her eyes widened to see that Sayaka had not only opened, but knocked down the door! With a kick!

"WWHHHAAAATTT?! Where are you working out, girl?"

"I think this walk left my legs stronger. Hehe." Sayaka was scratching her head.

After recovering from the surprise, Kyouko discovered what was blocking the door: inside the building was also taken by weeds and had numerous debris and wooden planks on the floor too.

"Let's go Kyouko! I want to take you down the aisle." Sayaka entered, walking over the fallen door.

"So this is it! You want to marry me." Kyouko, speaking in jest, came too.

"Hahaha. Only if you wash the dishes every day." Sayaka said.

"Keep dreaming."

The altar that Sayaka mentioned was a wooden platform that was just on the other side of a large hall, in relation to the door through which they entered.

"Be careful not to stumble." Sayaka was pointing to any type of debris that was on the floor.

The two came up a flight of stairs that led to the platform. The steps were made of simple wooden boards.

"Hmmm...Sayaka. Are these stairs safe? "Kyouko stopped following Sayaka before the two began to go up.

"Didn't I say I came here? Are you scared?" Sayaka peeked at Kyouko with a confident look, smiling.

Without seeking to answer the question, Kyouko went first.

When the two reached the platform. Kyouko took the opportunity to observe the hall where they were, as she finished her apple. The ceiling was high and made of stone. The walls were practically composed only of stained glass of all sizes. Many of them were broken, but watching those that were whole, one could bet they were very beautiful. The orange light of the setting sun gave the final touch, bringing heat to a place so cold and empty. However, a dark curtain was coming down on that environment. In a minute or two, orange tones would be replaced by the night pitch.

Sayaka watched the reactions of Kyouko. Ironically, she had to thank Homura to have recreated the world so perfectly, including the church where they were. Sayaka saw her friend finished eating the apple, her nibbling lips with a canine tooth showing.

"This is the place. What do you think?" Sayaka joined hands in the form of prayer, seeking contain a stir.

"Yeah... It's kinda beautiful here, but it seems be boring too." Kyouko threw the apple toward the stairs.

Sayaka watched the apple bouncing step by step down to the floor. "And you don't feel anything?"

"Like what? Spirits? Buuuu!" Kyouko grimaced. Seeing that Sayaka did not respond to the joke, she continued. "I feel nothing."

Sayaka was crestfallen. "What if I tell you this..."

The dark curtain came down.

"...was your father's church?"

Kyouko's face froze, except a vein on her forehead that had just jumped out. She took a deep breath and answered. "If this was to be a joke... Tch..." Kyouko paused for a moment and let her teeth bare themselves. She breathed deep once again. "My father was an atheist."

"Sorry." Sayaka still head down, said in a low, mournful tone.

Kyouko smiled again. "Hey. Hey... Remember what we agreed?"

"Sorry." Sayaka yet answered quietly, but was not so mournful.

The dark curtain was about to reach the platform.

"Look." Kyouko reached into a pocket of her uniform. "You did a big job in bringing me here. So I think I should reward my dear cousin."

Even with head down, Sayaka noticed that Kyouko had removed an apple from her pocket and was offering it to her. "Kyouko? Do You..."

"I was bargaining there. Get it? You didn't let me finish. So I had to compensate for the expense." Kyouko winked.

Furiously, Sayaka slapped the apple, it flew and got lost in the weeds and debris on the floor.

Kyouko advanced with anger toward Sayaka and shook her. "What the fuck did you have in your head, huh? You know I... I..." The shake stopped. Kyouko's eyes began to move from side to side, as if looking for something.

Noting that Kyouko had gone from anger to confusion, Sayaka returned to raise her head. "Kyouko?"

Kyouko released Sayaka and started to walk away. "Wait... wait ... um... this already happened?"

Not letting her get away more, Sayaka hugged her. "Kyouko! Do you remember?"

The curtain reached the two girls. For a moment, the darkness saved them from the surrounding lies. Only their feelings were still there.

"Sayaka." Kyouko speaks very softly.

"Yes..." Sayaka at that time could not discern from who these heartbeats belonged.

"Why am I still wearing that stupid uniform?" Kyouko returned the embrace of Sayaka.

Tears of joy began to slide on the surface of Sayaka. _Yeah... I was unable to meet the deal._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bwahaha! I knew it! I knew that girl was completely out of her mind! Hahaha! But this? Hahaha! It's ridiculous!" Kyouko was looking at the moon rising in the sky. A moon that had been literally cut in half!

The two were walking by Mitakihara streets, returning home. Sayaka's mother must have been furious, but that was one of the minor concerns.

"Do you think she is insane?" Sayaka had already informed Kyouko of what Homura Akemi had done.

"Of course! The silent ones are the most dangerous." Kyouko still looking at the moon. "When we hunted demons, she only opened her mouth to speak about that Madoka. Remember?"

Kyouko saw that her bluenette friend frowned.

"Yeah. Now I know that she exists..." Kyouko waited Sayaka for some response, but without success. "Hey. Have you gotten any news of Mami?"

Now Kyouko had obtained a reaction: Sayaka's eyes widened and lowered her head a little.

Kyouko stopped walking. "Sayaaaka. What happened?"

Sayaka stopped too. "I want to talk about it another time."

"That time is now." Kyouko's body was completely tense.

Sayaka took a deep breath before speaking. "Today, after the end of class. You know when you were at the candy vending machine? It was then that I saw..." Sayaka was concerned about what the next words would mean to Kyouko. "...Mami-san along with Homura Akemi."

"Yeah. And...?" Kyouko continued listening.

"Well... I bet she was distracted with Mami-san and then I took a chance and brought you to the church. The rest you know." Sayaka smiled at Kyouko.

Kyouko started closing her fists. "Do you really think that demented girl will do something with Mami?"

Sayaka was sweating cold. If Kyouko went after Mami, she could put everything in jeopardy. "She'll be fine. At most, she'll be lobotomized."

"LoboWHAT?!"

Sayaka gave a little jump with Kyouko's reaction. She looked around to see if that scene had not called anyone's attention. Fortunately, it was not the case.

"Calm down Kyouko. It was just a way of speaking. Hehe. What I mean is that, at most, Mami-san's memories will be changed again. "

"And that's not BAD?" The frenzy of Kyouko continued.

"Yeah, but it's reversible. As you can attest." Sayaka gave the biggest smile she could to reduce the tension.

Gradually, Kyouko relaxed her stance.

"Let's go home. Ok? We need to rest and eat." Sayaka winked to finish the sentence.

"Heh. It would be good..." She was calmer, but Kyouko has not shown much sympathy with the suggestion of Sayaka.

The two returned to walk side by side. They barely passed a block when Kyouko asked. "How many times has my memory has been changed?"

Sayaka, surprised by the question, took a while to formulate a response. "This is the first time you recovered your memories."

"Really?"

"Yup. So I'll have to teach you everything I know, so you don't get caught by that traitor. Right?" Sayaka shoved Kyouko and broke into a run. "ROOKIE!"

"ROOKIE?! Get back here! I'll show you who's the rookie!" Kyouko subsequently pursued Sayaka.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Despite the odds, Sayaka was happy. For the first time she had managed to recover the memory of her friend. She hoped one day to achieve the same feat with Madoka.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami Tomoe observed the moon through the window of her apartment. Despite being cut in half, it shone majestically. "You don't really want to me to call a cab, Saitou-san?"

"There's no need. I can take care of myself." Homura gave a simple smile as the two were heading to the exit door.

It was time to Homura leave, after an evening of tea and cookies in Mami's apartment. The visitor was already out while the host had been taking care of the door.

"What did you think about the teas that I prepared?" Mami asked with a serene voice.

"They were excellent. Especially the black one." Homura answered promptly.

Mami was a little flushed. "Black tea? Huhu. I think I just prepared it with more affection for being my favorite."

"Certainly." Homura said, closing her eyes.

Turning her head, Mami said. "Nagisa!"

Homura's eyes opened again. The few traces of sympathy that she was presenting were gone.

Soon a silver lock of hair appeared, claiming that someone was behind Mami. A small hand grasped the right side of her uniform and then, tentatively, the face of a girl with orange eyes appeared.

"Nagisa. I want you to say goodbye to Saitou-san." Mami lovingly moved Nagisa's fringe to the side.

Nagisa did not direct her gaze to Homura. "Bye... Saitou-san." Saying quietly.

"She always this shy?" Homura asked without taking her eyes off Nagisa.

"Huhu. No no. She's quite playful. I think she was surprised a bit. That's all." At that moment, Mami felt that Nagisa's hand had tightened around her uniform.

"Yeah... I'm scary sometimes. Fufu." Homura looked back at Mami.

"Now! Now! Come on! You're always welcome here." Mami put her hand on her chest. "Come visit me more often. She'll get used to you. Then you'll know how troublesome she can be sometimes. Huhu."

"Fufu. I can imagine. "Homura flipped her hair back. "Tomoe-senpai, Momoe-san. Thanks for the tea and good night."

Homura began to walk toward the stairs that led to the exit of the building.

"Good night Saitou-san. Take care." Mami spoke before closing the door.

Homura was already on the street when she began to grumble.

"Waste of time."

The night was not as profitable as expected for Homura. The fear expressed by Nagisa was clearly suspicious. However, consciously or not, Nagisa just messed with the protective instincts of Mami. The blonde took the reins in every conversation and Homura was unable to get any relevant information regarding the little girl.

Homura stared at the top of her left hand as a violet gem, in the form of a diamond, arose.

"Smart little witch..."

Sayaka was synonymous of problems, but Homura knew that girl very well. Nagisa was just the opposite: she had not bothered but little was known about her past. She was an unpredictable and dangerous variable in her world, especially now that Homura found out that Mami had recovered her memories.

"...but if my theory is right..."

Homura would not take any risks. She would protect Madoka from any possibilities.

In the dead of the night, no one was around to hear the sound of two claps.

* * *

**Next chapter: Contrast**


	4. Contrast

**Contrast**

"Wake uuuup!" Sayaka kicked the mattress that was on the floor of her bedroom.

Wearing red pajamas, Kyouko was asleep. "Hmmm... Mami... let me sleep a little longer... mmm" She did not open her eyes.

Sayaka, at hearing Mami's name, had an idea. "Huhu~! What a pity~. I just prepared an apple pie~. It's still warm~."

"Pie?!" Kyouko rose in a jump. However, whom she saw was not Mami but a girl with blue eyes and hair, with a sarcastic smile. She was already dressed in her school uniform.

"Oh... yeah. I'm in the world of that nutty." Kyouko said as she returned to lie down.

Sayaka held Kyouko's arm before she lay her head on the mattress. "Noooooo! Today we have class, you know?"

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Oooh, I can't believe it! I hafta go to school! And on Saturday?! Can't I cut it?"

"You can't or she will suspect something." Sayaka said.

"Tch..." Kyouko started pulling the arm that Sayaka was holding. "Yeah okay. You can lemme go."

Sayaka hesitated for a moment before releasing it.

Kyouko fell and rolled on the mattress to reach the ground. Then stood up and shook her head to throw her ponytail back. "What a bore."

"Look. I even let you sleep a little more while I get changed." Sayaka said as she watched Kyouko, apparently looking for something.

"Um. Thanks. Where is my survival kit..." Kyouko went toward the bed table. Sayaka's room was typical of a middle-class girl: curtains and wallpaper of pink color, a dresser, a closet, a desk for her computer. What could attract some attention were the stuffed animals: aquatic creatures such as fish and octopus, and a frog with a crown, who was patiently awaiting the kiss of a princess.

Kyouko approached the bed table and saw the frames that was on it. They contained pictures of her with Sayaka, but were photos of 'another Kyouko' in which she had only fading memories.

"Right there!" Kyouko grabbed a box of Pocky brand candy sticks in the drawer.

If there was something that Kyouko and the 'other Kyouko' had in common was the taste! The sticks made of sweet biscuit, with one half covered with a layer of chocolate were the best thing that was made on the face of Ear...

"Shit!" Kyouko dropped the box, letting it fall to the ground.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka was surprised by the sudden reaction of Kyouko.

Kyouko ignored the question, staring at her left hand, more specifically to the base of her middle finger. There was a ring with runes inscribed on it. "Shit! Shit! Holy shit!"

Focusing her attention on that ring, Kyouko soon saw a bright red light appears just above it. Then a gem materialized and gently landed on the palm of the hand.

The jewel has the shape and size of an egg. The base and adornments were golden and involved a gem of bright red color, but with some dark lines in it that looked like dirt floating in a liquid. A weak red light illuminated the room.

"Your soul gem!" Sayaka said, realizing that she had forgotten something important.

Kyouko breathed, relieved but confused. "It's clean, but how is it possible? I didn't purify it all this time..." The red eyes that stared the jewelry turned toward Sayaka. "You know something?"

"I didn't even think about it." Sayaka's vision kept alternating between Kyouko and the soul gem on her hand.

"Jeez, didn't you check yours?" Incredulous, Kyouko asked.

Sayaka lowered her head and pressed her lips. "Well... I don't have one."

"Is that so? Oh. I forgot you were taken away."

Sayaka just nodded.

Kyouko focused and made the jewelry disappear. Then she took the Pocky box that was on the floor. "One less headache. It seems that this nutty did something good after all. Heh."

That statement made Sayaka lift her head, she did not like it one bit to hear that and was determined to change the subject of conversation. "Do you remember how to act?" She could barely contain her tone of anger.

Kyouko opened the box and took out a candy stick with her mouth. "Mmmm... 'I must not draw attention', 'I must not talk to Madoka', 'I must not talk to Mami', 'I must not use magic nor telepathy' and I must be an ordinary little girl who goes to school every day."

"That last part I don't remember talking about, but right on the spot, 'cousin'. Hehe." Sayaka gave a sarcastic smile.

Kyouko raised her eyebrows, she did not realize that she had swallowed the candy stick. "It's true that I am your cousin?!"

"A distant cousin." Sayaka said. "Don't worry about that because at school you've called me by my name."

"Heh... besides fucking over my memory, this girl also teases me..." Kyouko closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You still remember something that little devil put in your head?" Sayaka asked in a serious tone.

"'Devil'? What a nice nickname." Forcing her eyes, grimacing, Kyouko tried to remember. "Hmmm... My family lived in the city of Kazamino."

"Yeah. Anything else?"

"Hmm. My head is a mess, but..." Kyouko opened her eyes, but did not look towards Sayaka. "...I'm an orphan. Right?"

There was a brief silence before Sayaka respond. "Yes. That's why you're with us. My mother has your custody for now."

Kyouko looked down. "And how... did they die?"

Sayaka opened her mouth a few times, but was unable to say something. She was still looking for the words.

"Speak!"

"It was a fire." Sayaka began. "They were sleeping. 'You' said you only escaped because you had run away from home to enjoy the night."

Kyouko not outlined any reaction.

Sayaka then continued. "'You' were sorry. You said that if you had not fled, maybe you could..."

"Stupid girl."

Sayaka was so surprised by the interruption of Kyouko that she forgot to close the mouth.

Lifting her head, Kyouko was smiling broadly. "Well. Let's go, right? Where is my uniform?"

"T-there." In a reflex, Sayaka pointed for the clothing that was on the chair in front of the dressing table.

Kyouko went toward the chair and first thing she did was to put the Pocky box in the uniform pocket. "It's good to be prepared for everything." Then she began to remove her pajama shirt, revealing the sinuous shapes of an athletic belly.

"Ah..um.."

Kyouko stopped what she was doing and looked for a Sayaka who was all red and with a hand on her mouth. That made her drop the shirt, hiding her body again. "Oh yeah. I forgot..."

Sayaka looked away and said shyly. "The bathroom is in the corridor, first door on your right."

As she listened the explanation, Kyouko took the uniform and headed toward the door. Before leaving, she turned toward Sayaka. "I'm guessing it will be fun to share this room with you. Senpai."

Sayaka would have laughed with the situation, but other concerns were occupying her mind.

_Homura was with Mami yesterday, perhaps with Nagisa too. I hope the two are doing well._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Uuuh. Nagiisa~."

A calling. Someone swinging. It was a new day for Nagisa. The first thing she sees when opening the eyes is a blonde wearing a yellow pajama with floral theme, with a smile that seemed to be able to light the enviroment more than the daylight. "Mmmm... Good morning, Mami."

"Good day. Huhu." Mami sought to stop laughing with the help of her hand.

Rubbing her eyes, Nagisa surprised with the reaction of Mami. "What?"

"Ah! Nothing. Just that.. Huhu. I think you slept awkwardly." After recovering her composure, Mami was leaving the room. "As you get dressed, I'll make the breakfast."

Nagisa just shook her head in agreement, not understanding what Mami meant by that. She was not feeling any pain or stiffness in her neck. Just feeling a bit light headed.

Getting out of bed, Nagisa headed toward the bathroom. She needed to wash her face to wake up definitely. Along the way, she sniffed a parmesan cheese smell in the air. She did not understand why she was sure that it was parmesan cheese, but she was.

Getting to the bathroom, the first thing she did was see in the mirror. She opened and closed her eyes several times to make sure it was the reflection of herself. Now she understood what Mami said, she looked awful! Her long white hair was full of frizzes. There was much rheum by her eyes and a dry drool stain on the corner of her mouth.

Nagisa vigorously wash her face. When she finished, she concluded that she already seemed more human and smiled. However, there was still much work to be done. She picked up the hairbrush in the sink counter and brushed hard. Only stopped when her arm began to complain of fatigue. Yet still there were two strands of unruly hair that refused to stay in place.

"Uh-huh!" An idea came and she ran back to her room. Digging through the drawer, guided by her memories, she found two yellow scrunchies. With agility, she put one on each rebellious strand. If she could not solve a problem, at least could leave it cute!

"Nagiisa~!" Mami called.

"I'm already comiing!" Nagisa pressed her cheeks with both hands and pouted. Now all that remained was the dress. The closet of her room did not have as much variety as Mami's, since she has not been living here a long time. Still, it was difficult to choose from the polka dots gowns, her favorite model. However, perhaps because of some inspiration, she soon decided what to wear.

Mami already was in her school uniform and had prepared the table, which was a triangle shape and made of glass. It was also low, requiring a person to sit on the floor to use it properly. Mami had numerous pillows to make this more comfortable.

The room had large windows, which could have a panoramic view of modern part of town. Mami was watching the city slowly waking up when she heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

Nagisa came into the room wearing a yellow dress with black polka dots.

"Huhaha." Mami this time could not help herself.

"Huh? Not good?" Nagisa's hand to one of the scrunchies that held her hair.

"Haha. That's not it." Mami shook her head, "It's this dress... don't know why it came into my head. Sorry... haha!"

Nagisa looked at the dress and turned red with embarrassment.

"Just that it makes you look like a piece of cheese. It's stupid of me. Sorry, sorry." Mami gestured with her hand as 'don't worry'.

Nagisa snapped. "Gaah! Gaaaaaaah! What if someone thought the same in school? Why do I have this dreeeeessss?"

Mami put both hands on her face. "Forgive me. This dress is beautiful. I'm just feeling strange today. I'm not measuring my words."

"I'll never wear this dress anymore." Nagisa, sullen, began to turn with the intention of returning to her room.

"Wait!" Mami reached out toward Nagisa. "First, we'll eat together. After that, you look for another dress. Okay?"

Nagisa wanted to take that dress off as soon as possible, but her stomach was already complaining. She did not speak or gesture, just sat in one of the pillows next to the table.

The two began to eat in silence. Mami, unable to support that environment, broke it. "Nagisa. You know what happened to the cookies that were in the pot?"

"No." Nagisa said as she bit a piece of toast with grape jelly. She was still brooding about the dress.

"I swear we had a full pot. But when I entered the kitchen..." Mami gave smile. "Today is Saturday, so let's go to the market in the afternoon. I will buy cookies and ingredients for a cake. Hum? How about it?"

"Cool." Nagisa smiled. She recognized how Mami was trying to please her. It was then that she remembered something.

"It's parmesan?" Nagisa pointed to a plate with cheese cubes.

"Oh? No no. It's provolone." Mami took the plate and offered to Nagisa. "You want some?"

"Ah. Of course." Nagisa took one of the cubes.

Before she put it in her mouth, Nagisa sniffed that small cube to be sure. It really was not the same scent. She closed her eyes. Tasting, soon recognized the strong flavor of _provolone piccante_. Her mother liked the _dolce_ variant, it combined better with desserts. When making a cheesecake, her favorite dessert, she always used ricotta because it is lighter. Her mother wanted a cheesecake so much when she was in the hospital...

"BEBE!"

Nagisa opened her eyes, startled by the cry of Mami. She saw that Mami had arisen. She was pale and wide-eyed.

Trembling, Mami pointed to Nagisa. "B-bebe. Y-your face... ah...your e-eyes. AH!"

Nagisa did not know, but she had undergone a transformation. The skin of her face had become pure white, except her cheeks that had a yellow circle each. Her mouth was bigger, lips purple. Her eyes were a true rainbow: one of the sclera was red, the other blue, and the irises were half yellow and half blue.

"Rawr? Whawr..." Nagisa covered her own mouth with her hand. Her voice was not of a girl, but guttural like the monsters' from horror films.

If that voice did not scare Mami more, the discovery of not only Nagisa's lips, but also the entirety of the mouth was purple inside, including the tongue. And there lay a maw of large sharp teeths, like a shark.

"Kyyaaaahh! Bebe!" Mami hid her face. It was a nightmare, there was no other possibility. She had to wake up.

However, she did not.

The shock had passed and curiosity returned to overcome fear. Mami looked to Nagisa with corner of the eye.

"Awr... huuuwr?! Haaawr!" Nagisa had pulled her huge purple tongue out of her mouth with one hand. She was in shock. Her eyes literally whirling!

_Bebe?_

Mami realized. Why that name? Why was she calling Nagisa so?

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"She found out!" Mami was on all fours, feeling completely defeated.

"Mamiii. It's okay. We're okay." Nagisa, with her appearance returned to normal, tried to bring comfort.

"No. It's Over."

The two had just recovered their memories. The last thing Mami remembered was being in the infirmary with Homura.

Mami shook her head, tears hit the ground. "She came here, no?"

Nagisa knelt and embraced Mami as best as she could. "Yeah. She messed with our memories, but..." She felt Mami's sobs "...We've recovered. It passed."

Mami pulled away from the hug. "Don't you understand?" And sat on the floor. "She'll be back, now that she knows."

"Mami..." Nagisa had no words. She knew it was true what Mami was saying. Homura Akemi, from now on, would pursue them frequently.

Mami hugged her knees, her gaze was lost. "I followed your advice. You said we only need to wait. Kaname-san would recover her powers and end this."

Feeling guilty, Nagisa lowered her head. "I know it hasn't happened yet, but it's true."

There was a brief silence.

"I did nothing." A new pair of tears trickled down the face of Mami. "Absolutely nothing, and yet she hurt me." She got up and went to the table to pick up a napkin to wipe away the tears and blow her nose. "But if she's a monster now, it's because of me."

"Mami?" Nagisa was perplexed by the statement.

"It's my fault." Mami was convinced.

"No!"

"Yes! I should've been a true friend." Mami took a nostalgic smile. "You know, Bebe. When I met Akemi-san, I was the only one who believed what she was saying. Madoka... Witches... Kyouko and Miki-san always thought she was strange and poorly remembered what she spoke."

Mami looked to the damp napkin that was in her hand and crushed it. Her smile gone. "But then I realized. I didn't believe her because I wanted her to be our friend. I believed her because it was 'convenient'."

Nagisa closed her eyes and shook her head. "You couldn't know that Madoka existed. It's not fair to blame yourself!"

Mami pondered for a moment. "Maybe. But now I know. I must redeem myself." Then she looked at Nagisa. "I'll talk to Akemi-san."

Nagisa's eyes widened. She grabbed the uniform of Mami and began to pull it again and again. "Don't! Mami! She won't listen to you!"

"No need to hide anymore. I have to show to her that we aren't enemies. So maybe she'll leave us alone." Mami smiled and rubbed Nagisa's head. "If I fail... she'll only mess with my memories again."

"She can do worse. She can..." The voice of Nagisa was almost as crying. She buried her face in Mami's body.

Mami felt that her clothes were getting wet.

"I don't want to lose you too." Nagisa revealed her face with tears.

Mami dropped the napkin. During that statement, Nagisa, for a moment, had her white face with multicolored eyes.

"Nagisa..." Mami let Nagisa again hid her face on her. "You won't lose me. I know that Akemi-san has some consideration."

Mami remembered that fight with Homura when the raven-haired girl threatened Bebe. There was a moment where the girl saw she could kill her, but still did not.

Nagisa let Mami go. "You won't change your mind..."

"I'll take precautions. It will be something planned. I'm not stupid." Mami's statements were not only to ensure Nagisa as herself too.

Nagisa nodded, still very sad.

Mami looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "We'll be late for school. We have to go or Akemi-san may suspect."

Nagisa remained silent.

"We can talk more about this when return, huh?"

Nagisa replied this time. "No. You're right. It won't continue like before."

Mami held both hands of Nagisa. "Bebe. I will fight for us to be happy. I promise you."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The Mitakihara channel is a popular place where many families spend their time together. That sunny Saturday afternoon would be no different.

Next to the channel, the ground was composed of sand. Some would even venture to say that this was a 'beach'.

A girl of pink hair, who was still in school uniform, drew in the sand with a stick while a boy of about three years old was sitting beside her, watching.

Madoka Kaname had finished her work of art: a stickman wearing glasses. "Hey Takkun. Who is this person?

The boy picked up a handful of sand and threw up with joy. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Madoka shielded her eyes. "Ouch! Wehihi. Don't throw it like that." Then she returned to draw in the sand. "Yes it's our father. I'll draw the whole family."

The boy got up and knocked on his pants to take off the sand. "I'll help."

Madoka was distracted with the drawing. "Uh-huh. You only need a stick."

Could not be any stick. It could not be too thin or too thick. It had to be one like his sister was using. He looked around, but there was none.

During his search, something called the child's attention. There was a girl sitting on the grass embankment, which was the border between the sand line and the boardwalk. She was wearing a dark dress and watched them both with a smile.

Drawn to this curious figure, the boy ran toward her.

Noticing the boy coming toward her, the girl stopped smiling. She stood up with an air of surprise.

He stopped near her and now he could see with more detail. Her eyes were violet color and had long black hair. The dress had a daring neckline. The back was completely exposed to below the waist. The dress ended in a tail made of dark bird feathers, the inside of the tail had purple tones. The gloves that she also wore were black and long, covering almost the whole arm. She wore sneakers and wearing pantyhose with diamond theme that came up to her thighs.

The boy did not care about her appearance, which would have drawn the attention of anyone who passed by. "Hi!"

As if to answer for the greeting, a pair of wings rose from back of the girl. They were not like the wings of a bird: it was more a white frame with long dark feathers hung side by side. It seemed to be a cosplay.

"OOOOHHHH!" The boy's eye widened. "Angel!"

Incredulous, the girl brought the tip of one of her fingers to her own chin and smiled again. "Angel? Fufu. You're mistaken Tatsuya Kaname. I'm just the opposite."

The girl stretched her other arm and picked up a tomato in the air that was flying toward her.

"OOOOHHHH!" Tatsuya clapped.

"Be sure to eat the tomatoes in your meals, Tatsuya. They are good for your health." The girl bent down and offered a tomato.

It was a very big tomato. Tatsuya tried to put it in his mouth to bite, but could not.

"Fufu. Now go back to your sister. I don't want to see her worried." The smile has opened up even more. The girl's eyes sparkled.

"Ok." Tatsuya did not know if he should keep looking at her or to the tomato.

The girl said nothing more. Raised, turned and jumped. Contrary to their appearance, those wings really allowed her to fly.

"OOOOHHHH!" Tatsuya was amazed to witness that.

"Tat. Su. Ya. Kaname!"

He looked back and saw his sister coming.

"I can't take my eyes off you for a second!" Madoka put her hands on her hips. She was trying to impose a reprovingly tone, but without much success.

"Look." Tatsuya showed the tomato.

"Uh? What a huuuge tomato!" Madoka gaped. "Where did you get this, Takkun?"

"Angel!" Tatsuya pointed to the sky, in the direction where the girl had gone.

Madoka looked at the direction pointed by Tatsuya.

"Angel! Angel!" Tatsuya jumped excited.

Madoka shook her head, smiling. "Wehihi. An angel giving a tomato. Such an imagination."

Tatsuya did not give care about the discredit of Madoka. His interest now was that big tomato.

"Let's show this to Dad. He will be jealous when you show that you have one bigger than we have at home."

"Hehehtschh." Tatsuya laughed with his tongue between his teeth.

Madoka took the brother in her arms with difficulty, he was getting very heavy, and then set off in search of her father on that happy day for the families of Mitakihara.

* * *

**Next chapter: Informal invitation**


	5. Informal invitation

**Informal invitation**

Sunday. Paris. Night.

With 324 meters of height, the Eiffel Tower receives hundreds of visitors every day, but not like this one.

Balancing on the edge of the tower, Homura Akemi was waiting. The deafening wind was flapping violently in her hair, dress and dark wings. However, it was not able to get her off of her post.

Gradually they began to emerge. It first appeared in the air like a hologram, strange images that looked like the snowing of a television. It was known by the magical girls as miasma. From the miasma, materialized men wearing white robes covering the whole body. On their faces was only possible to distinguish the mouth, the rest was covered by the miasma. They came in many sizes, some were the same size of a person, others were bigger than buildings.

_Demons._

Homura knew very well what she was witnessing. These creatures are one of the legacies of Madoka's fatidic wish. They replaced the witches as human's curse representatives. Parasites of emotions, they haunt and consume every value that humans have for life.

To be able to see and hurt them, were task of magical girls to hunt them every night. Compared with a witch, a demon was much weaker. But they were very dangerous because they attacked in bands. The demons used lasers from the tip of their fingers as weapons. A careless girl could be burned and cut into many pieces by bursts coming from all directions in an instant. Teamwork was essential and being thankful, for having survived another night, a norm.

But that is the past.

Homura extended her left hand and, after a violet glow, she was holding a black bow. With her right hand, she pulled the bow and an energy arrow appeared ready to be fired. Violet energy sparks leaving the arrow lit Homura's face.

By pointing the bow, not towards the demons that were below but to the sky. When she released the arrow, it flew so high that she could not distinguish its shine with the stars. Until a light explosion occurred and purple lines crossed the sky in all directions, forming an abstract drawing of a spider web.

From these lines started falling energy arrows. They persecuted and destroyed all the demons, wherever they were, without causing any damage to the city. They had no chance of reaction.

Precise. Lethal. Perfect.

The drawing was gradually disappearing in the sky as well as the bow in hand of Homura. She jumped from the tower and flew toward the ground. Unfortunately, the longest part of work would start now.

Homura flew at hyper speed through the streets of Paris, but left no vacuum, for at that moment she was immaterial. She was able to go through people and objects without any disorder and without anyone noticing. The goal was to collect the grief cubes that demons left behind. If they were not collected, demons would reborn from those cubes.

Where Homura passed, the nearby cubes vibrated and disintegrated. They leave a dark smoke that spiraled toward the top of her left hand and then was absorbed.

It was a boring job, but necessary to protect the world where Madoka exists. This weekend was very exhausting for Homura, because she had to make up for the lost time with Mami.

"Huh?"

Defying all laws of inertia, Homura stopped suddenly. She felt a growing grief nearby. New demons came or...

Homura approached an apartment window. She could hear the muffled sound of a cry. She saw through the window a dark room with a girl in a bed.

That was the origin of the grief. Could be a heartbroken story. Loss of a loved one or perhaps even of a pet. The cause was no matter but who that was suffering.

Homura could feel the magic of the magical girl who was crying in bed. Once this girl had sealed her fate when making the contract with Kyuubey, she would be fighting against demons until death or being taken by the Law of Cycles.

But that is the past.

Homura land her left hand on the window and focused. Again, black smoke began to emerge, but now from a ring that the girl on bed was wearing. Little by little, the smoke went through the glass and was absorbed by Homura. Little by little, the girl who was in bed calmed down and fell asleep.

"Rest. This fight is only mine now."

Homura left. She needed to finish the job soon, because there was less than an hour before sunrise in Mitakihara.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Monday. Mitakihara. Morning.

The first class of the day was physical education. A good way to start the week in school. However, this was not enough to reduce Nagisa concerns.

It was baseball practice. She was in a queue, along with their colleagues, waiting their turn to use the bat. In the grade where she was, there was still a mix of boys and girls in these classes. In the coming year it would change, as well as the use of the uniform that would become mandatory. All of this, thanks to puberty.

Among sound of a strike or another, Nagisa brooded memories of recent events. Especially the recent decision of Mami. The two had not talked more on this subject over the weekend. Nagisa would not prevent it, but she wanted Mami to give up the idea of having a conversation with Homura.

Even deep in thought, Nagisa noticed a beige object spinning and coming toward her. In an act of reflex, she ducked.

"OUCH!" The bat had hit the colleague who was right behind her.

Nagisa looked back and saw the colleague crouching, her hands on her head. Looking to comfort, Nagisa put her hand on the girl's head. Then she felt something wet.

Nagisa's eyes widened to see that her palm was painted with a red viscous liquid.

"Uuuuaaahh! I'm going to die! I'll die!" Her colleague despaired with all that blood dripping.

"Get back! All of you!" The teacher came running to help the bleeding girl.

Obeying, Nagisa pulled away and observe her other colleagues. Some were scared, pale, others thought something was funny about the girl's reaction and were whispering together.

The teacher examined the injured girl. "Um... A big cut in the eyebrow. May need a stitch, but you'll be fine. I'll take you to the infirmary." The teacher said as calmly as he could.

After helping the girl to get up, the teacher addressed the students. "It was an accident! It happens. Now I want you all pack up the equipment. Class is over for today."

There were some protests from students, but most had no interest in class and they saw the opportunity to have some free time.

"Momoe..." The teacher looked at the bloody hand of Nagisa. "Go wash that off."

Nagisa just nodded and ran.

A bathroom in the school building would be the best option. Since it was class time, they were empty and she could avoid questions about the blood.

She went into the bathroom. Facing the sink and the mirror, Nagisa looked back at her hand. The blood was already drying and darkening, but the _sweet_ aroma still fresh.

That brought her mother's memories, her curse. Becoming a witch does not necessarily mean to become evil, but to give control to a mixture of pain and desire. The paradigms change, the senses are subverted.

Just maybe compassion, understanding and patience, symbolized by the peaceful face of Madoka, can bring a witch back to sanity. But the abyss is always near...

When Nagisa licked the blood, the intense flavor of guava invaded her mouth. This was one of the coverages that her mother used on cheesecakes. Nagisa felt ecstatic to imagine the two seated at the table, sharing it.

Voices. Door opening. Someone was breaking that magical moment. Wanting to take satisfaction, Nagisa looked at the invaders. They were two girls, a year or two younger than her, who were distracted in a conversation.

However, when looking at Nagisa, the girls widened their eyes and screamed in terror. "KKKYYYYAAAHHHH!"

"GGRRRAAAAUUUURRRR!" Nagisa cried, surprised at the reaction of the two.

The two ran out of the bathroom. "AAHHH! MONSTER! They do exist!"

_Monster?! No..._

Nagisa was puzzled by that and turned to the mirror afraid of what would follow.

The reflection was not lying to Nagisa. Her white face, the yellow circles, the big purple mouth and multicolored eyes. The witch image of Charlotte was there, her image.

_No. No! I faltered..._

Desperate, Nagisa turned on the tap to wash. However, when throwing water on her face, she was hit by a pair of wet brown cloths.

_NO! NO!_

This wasn't cloth, it was her **hand**. Nagisa felt her body shrink and, with effort, she threw herself on the sink counter.

_I can't turn here. I have to get out. Madoka! Save me!_

Nagisa closed her eyes and tried to imagine the time she was taken. The moment Madoka appeared in a flash of pink light. Hope that illuminates a land of griefs.

A light cleared her mind, images emerged and grew sharper. They were memories of her with Mami and Homura...? Yes, a shy girl wearing braids and glasses, which looked weak but had the heart of a lion and devotion without limits.

Nagisa returned to open her eyes and saw that her hands were back to normal. The reflection in the mirror said she was a common girl of eleven-year-old with orange irises. The only unusual thing is that she was on the counter...

"Whoaa!" Nagisa fell on her ass.

Even if the fall had been painful, she was relieved. She went off the bathroom and glanced out in the hallway. Those girls would call someone for sure and she needed to be far away at this time. Fortunately, the corridor was still empty and Nagisa could run away.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang for lunch.

As usual, the first to leave the classroom would be Kyouko Sakura. She ran just for that. 'Would be', because today was different, who came out first was Sayaka Miki.

_Should I consider...?_

With her hand resting under her chin, Homura Akemi watched through the glass. Both girls were running down the hallway. This was forbidden in school but Kyouko becomes a famous delinquent, who had spent so many times in detention so far that this mild behavior is ignored.

She did the same. The two should be competing, as usual. If it was not race, was arm wrestling or a video game. None of that mattered, provided they do not stay in her way.

Homura had already stored her school material. She was just waiting for another girl to leave. One who sat in the middle of the room, pink hair and pigtails, one on each side of the head with red ties.

Keeping a safe distance, Homura always followed Madoka Kaname during lunch. Usually Madoka went to the school canteen and ate what she brought from home. Fortunately, in this case, today was not different.

Madoka stopped on the middle of hallway.

_Did she notice me?_ Homura leaned against a wall and watched other people passing in the hallway, trying to disguise. Then she turned to look at Madoka.

Madoka was reading something silently at the school's board. These boards contain numerous posters of events, festivals and announcements of school clubs.

Homura notices that Madoka was moving her lips. Maybe she was spelling something. Then she could know what had captured the interest of Madoka, for she had some practice with lip reading.

During the time loops, back when she tried to prevent Madoka from making the contract, Homura began acting alone. With binoculars, she followed and watched Mami, Sayaka and Madoka. With practice, she began to 'hear' conversations with her eyes.

Checking her skills, Homura tried to decipher the words that Madoka was pronouncing.

"..ella Magi.."

A chill ran the spine of Homura.

"..Holy Quin.."

Homura, nimbly, stood behind Madoka. What was on the wall made her dry swallow. It was a poster made by hand and very colorful, with large letters saying:

**PUELLA MAGI CLUB! HOLY QUINTET!**

Not wasting a second, Homura went to the board and ripped the poster.

"Ah! Homura?!" Madoka said, startled.

Homura held Madoka by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. In the midst of pink, it seemed there had not arisen any traces of golden color.

"Huh? H-Homura?"

Homura released Madoka, but she was still tense. "Kaname-san, please..." Her face was trembling, holding a pained expression. "...call me Akemi-san."

"Ah..um..'_sorry'_..ah...sorry!"***** Madoka scratched her head and gave a waning smile. "I still have some western customs, that was an oversight."

Homura breathed deeply. "It's okay Kaname-san, you have plenty of time to adapt."

Madoka gave a more legitimate smile. "I'll try!" But then she got embarrassed, her face a little flushed. "Um..Ho-Akemi-san..why were you holding me?"

Homura tilted her head to the left, swaying the earring. "I saw you standing in the hallway. I called you, but you didn't answer. Looked like you're in a trance. I wanted to check if you're okay."

"Ah! Was I?" The Madoka face lit up. "I'm an airhead sometimes. Wehihi. Hey. What is that?" Madoka pointed to the sheet that Homura held.

"This?" Homura kneaded the poster more. "It's a fake ad that someone put on the board."

"Is it? Who would do such a thing?" Madoka was intrigued.

"Doesn't matter. What really matters is that you take caution, Kaname-san. You may hear fancy and fantastic stories out there. Don't believe in them." Homura said in a serious tone, almost threatening.

"Wow Akemi-san!" Madoka stared at her feet. "You sound like my parents talking."

"They are right." Homura back down the hall. "Bye Kaname-san."

"Wait!" Madoka reached out.

Homura stopped and turned her head.

"Look." Madoka took a big pot from the inside of her bag. "My father has prepared this thinking I have the same size of him. Wehihi. I don't think I can eat all this alone. Do you want to have lunch with me?"

Homura gave a smile. "I appreciate the invitation..." It disappeared quickly. "But I have an appointment now." She began to walk again.

"A commitment? I understand..." Madoka saddened. "You're a busy and responsible person, Akemi-san. A very important one. I want to be like that one day."

Homura kept walking. "Kaname-san. You are important as is."

While Homura rounded the corner of the hallway, Madoka sought to decipher those last words.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The fourth floor of the school was where the clubs' rooms were. Unlike the classrooms, the walls were made of masonry. The idea was to not reveal in advance, for those who passed the hallway, projects that the clubs were doing for the festivals.

_Room 405._ Homura mentally read the fine print that were at that poster that she had torn. She checked the other boards and did not find anything else similar. That was the only one.

Sayaka was the prime suspect, especially with her unusual behavior today. But those words written in the poster indicated someone else.

_Here._

Homura was in front of room 405 door. It might not be anyone in the room. Could be just a waste of time. But her senses indicated otherwise.

_I feel a source of magic. Seems weak, distant._

Magical girls are able to camouflage their magic. This was important when hunting witches or demons, because they are able to sense it. However, this requires experience.

That was all that Homura needed to know who was waiting. She opened the door and ran into a room with few objects. There were some bags and pots accumulated in a corner of the room.

On the other side of the room stood a girl sitting next to a small table against the wall. The nearby window was open and a breeze that came out swings her big blond curls.

"Tomoe-san." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

"Akemi-san." Mami returned.

Homura entered the room and locked the door. "I'm really surprised you've recovered your memories so fast."

"Really? Huhu." Mami smiled. "I was also surprised. So I made this poster. I thought this would be a very discreet method to get your attention..."

Homura's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure? If that was the intent, you were very unsuccessful."

"Oh!" Mami put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry if it caused you any inconvenience. I just wish you would not have found out about my recovery by yourself."

Homura started across the room slowly, looking around suspiciously. "Are you telling me that you're surrendering? I thank you then, this saves me time."

"That's what I want to talk about." Mami said.

Homura stopped halfway.

"I'm doing this to show that I'm not your enemy, Akemi-san." Mami said in a calm tone. "There's no need to mess with my memories."

For a moment, only the sound of the breeze coming through the window was possible to hear.

Homura raised her eyebrows. "Don't confuse gratitude with trust, Mami Tomoe."

"There is nothing..."

"No." Homura interrupted Mami and returned to approach.

Mami was disappointed with that response. "So before you do... what you have to do... I wanted to talk."

Homura was already next to the table, she raised even more her eyebrows. "You still want to give me advice?"

"Please!" Mami started begging. "If not for friendship, at least on behalf of the companionship."

Homura grimaced in confusion.

"For the days we fought together against the demons. Please! Sit." Mami made a gesture pointing to the chair across the table.

Homura looked the chair, closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay."

Seeing that Homura had pulled the chair and sat, Mami felt more relieved. She put her hands on the table. "Thanks Akemi-san. I..."

Like an attack of a snake, Homura held Mami's wrists firmly.

"A-Akemi-san?"

Homura smiled. "Why the surprise? On behalf of the companionship, I answered to your request. Fufu." Looking at Mami's hands, she continued. "Remember? This is how I held Madoka and became what I am today. Creating this world..."

Homura's face gained serious traits and her eyes grew when she saw Mami ring. She had been taken by a moment of epiphany.

_The magic source doesn't seem to be far because it's weaker. It's because it really isn't here!_

"Oh!" Mami's surprised expression changed to a simple smile. "You found out this time. I see that you learn fast."

The arms of Mami turned into bonds that snaked and coiled around Homura's arms.

"I didn't want to, but you've left me with no other choice." Those were the last words of Mami before her body broke apart in a jumble of colorful ties.

Homura tried to escape, but her arms were being pulled. She ended up falling to the ground before the numerous ties wrapped her completely, leaving only her head untouched.

On the floor, Homura observed a yellow ribbon, once invisible, arise. It was connected to her and went outside, through the open window. Then she felt herself being pulled and, without even trying to react, carried out.

* * *

***The first '_sorry_' was really spoken in English.**

**Next chapter: A farewell**


	6. A farewell

**A farewell**

The afternoon sun. This is a good reason for not attending the rooftop of the school at lunchtime. Most students prefer the shade of the trees in the courtyard when they want to eat outside.

Those that have the courage to face the heat, however, receive a privileged view of the city. Furthermore, the architects and engineers who designed the building gave a special touch to that place: access to the rooftop is adorned with beautiful gothic design towers, like the old churches built in the middle ages.

Lunch time was coming to an end and the courtyard began to empty. Soon all the students would be in the classroom. However, there was a single girl who stood alone at the rooftop, unmoving. She was not wearing the school uniform either.

Mami was contemplating her garments with nostalgia. A white shirt with a yellow bow tied at the neck along a brown corset on the shirt, enhancing her bust. A pastel yellow skirt and a brown cap with a white plume. Boots and pantyhose matching with the rest. Her magical girl outfit in all its glory.

And of course, the soul gem. It was in the palm of its owner with its yellow glow a little off because the recent use of magic.

Even with gloves covering her palms, which were non-slip, Mami almost dropped the gem on the ground. She was trembling, thinking of being face to face again with Homura. Memories from infirmary squeezed her heart.

Mami held her gem tightly. She could not go back. It made no sense to go back. Sooner or later Homura would find out. It was inevitable.

She felt a tug on her right arm. There was a ribbon tied to her wrist, stretching, going over the guardrail and descending. It warned that its work was done.

Mami gestured and the ribbon began to be pulled, as if she were using an automatic reel. Meanwhile, she took her gem to the side of her head and placed it in the center of a golden jewel, flower-shaped and which served as a hair pin. She took a deep breath. She could not show fear, she needed to believe in every word that would be said.

Soon the other end of that ribbon emerged, revealing a person bandaged to it. The long dark hair was already alerting that it was Homura. She went over the railing and fell to the hot ground like a sack of potatoes.

Homura, tumbling, got her hair scattered, like a fan. Her violet eyes immediately met those of Mami.

Mami joined palms and smiled. "My! My! What a great fish I caught..." When she separated both hands, between them emerged a gun. It was a long musket of dark metal with ornaments and stock of silver.

Wielding it, Mami went and pressed the muzzle in Homura's forehead. With her finger on the trigger, she expressed a confident look.

Homura just closed her eyes. Moving her head, she rubbed her forehead against the weapon. She gave a broad smile, as if it were a form of affection.

Mami picked up the gun. "Now we're even."

Homura opened her eyes and spoke in discontent tone. "We'll be quits if you let me go."

"You had your chance, Akemi-san." Mami said with serenity.

Homura rolled her eyes. "Then you will only loosen me if we have your conversation."

There was a pause, where Mami was looking and feeling along the raised patterns of her gun with her fingers. "Maybe."

"Fufufu." Homura's body contracts as she held a laugh.

"You know." Mami looked back at Homura with a tender smile. "I've never seen you laugh so much. I'm really happy to see it."

Homura frowned. "Well... Let's talk then. I start." She looked at the sun and kept her eyes open, it did not seem like it could blind her. "Beautiful Day, no? The weather is great."

"Just like yesterday and the day before." Mami acquired a more serious expression. "And all the previous days. In your world it doesn't rain?"

Homura became more tense, a vein showing on her temple. "Rain only brings melancholy and bad memories."

"And by erasing them, you think we'll be happy?" Mami answered promptly.

Homura looked at Mami again. "Tomoe-san. If I could... I would bring your parents back."

Now it was Mami's turn to become tense.

Homura continued. "So I looked for an alternative. Something, anything, less traumatic. A flight that disappeared in the middle of the ocean, without a trace. It sounded like a good idea."

Mami gritted her teeth.

Homura smiled. "Sixteenth of March. The day of their disappearance. Can you remember?"

Mami put her hand on her head, her breathing starting to shorten.

"You went to the beach with two spider lilies. You whispered something to those flowers, a message to your parents." The malice in the voice of Homura was growing. "You still believe that one day would see your parents once again…"

"STOOOP! It didn't happen! That. Is. A. LIIIE!" Mami shook her head and tightened her eyes closed with force. She screamed once more. "Stop playing with what is not YOURS!"

Homura, disappointed, spoke. "Wow. Such inelegance Tomoe-san. This is not still a conversation?"

Mami stopped completely, including breathing. The butterflies in her stomach began to spread. Somehow Homura, even on the floor and tied, still managed to 'hit' her.

"I'm doing this with the best of intentions. I assure you. Fufu." Homura continued. "But if you don't want it, you could kill me now."

Mami sought to calm down, sought self-control. "I said I'm not your enemy. What would Kaname-san think if I did that?"

"Madoka..."

Homura closed her eyes. A gust of wind further spread her hair.

"You created all this for her." Mami said what she already knew.

"Hmmm..." Homura opened her eyes. "You know why I didn't want to be taken away?"

Mami did not outline any response.

"It had the voice of Madoka, looked like Madoka, but it wasn't Madoka. Oh no..." Homura shook her head. "'It' was just a concept, a law."

"The Law of Cycles." Mami said.

"The Madoka I told you about, from my memories, was quite different. She was not a deity and yet, she was more important than anything." The expression of Homura glowed in happiness. "You saw how she really was when she was in my barrier, Tomoe-san."

"People change Akemi-san. If I remember correctly, you were also different there." Mami said calmly. The conversation was paying off, Homura was ope...

"AND YOU THINK I HAVE PRIDE OF WHAT I AM NOW?" Homura snapped before recovering her composure. "But when I saw I had the opportunity, I didn't hesitate, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if that gives the life that Madoka deserves."

"You're so devoted to her..." Mami realized that it was time to get an answer she had not figured out. "...Why is she so alone?"

"How so?"

"I know now she's just a transfer student and don't know anyone." Mami began to put the cards on the table. "I understand you don't want her to mix with us, that you don't want her to remember about the magical girls. But… why are you not with her?"

"S-she's not alone!" Homura raised her voice. "She has a father, a mother and a little brother. They all love her very much."

"Why are you not with her?" Mami now spoke like a mother wanting to find out what her daughter was hiding.

Homura was silent. She turned her head to escape the gaze of Mami.

"Akemi-san?"

"This is not an interrogation. I speak what I want and when I want." Homura once again turned to Mami, now impatient. "Are you satisfied? Soon the bell will ring and I don't want to be late for class."

Mami bit her lip. She had not gotten a specific answer. She only knew that subject bothered Homura to a point where she closed herself again. "Not yet. I want to know when."

"What do you mean?" Homura was confused.

"Months? Years?" Mami began counting on her fingers. "Decades perhaps? How long will stay that way?"

Homura was silent.

Mami smiled. "Today you and Kaname-san are in the same classroom. And then? One day she goes to college."

Mami looked at blue sky and began to wonder. "She spent a few years in the West, no? Maybe she'll back to traveling. Will you follow her? Or… One day she will meet someone. Start to form a family..."

"Fufu..."

"Can she get old? After all, I knew from other magical girls that the Law existed even before history."

"...fufufwahahAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !"

Mami ideas were interrupted by Homura's laughter.

"HAHAHAhahaaahhh ..." Tears started streaming down Homura's face to wet the ground. "I won the day with this joke."

Mami got angry. "Akemi-san, this is not..." She did not finish, seeing the gaping and malicious smile of Homura.

"I will reward you for it. I will reveal to you something very simple to understand. You've always 'coped very well' with the truth." Homura said in sarcastic tone that even the greatest of ignorant could notice. A violet aura began to surround her.

Mami can feel the absurd magic that was being released at that time.

"I betrayed you ALL!"

Then an explosion of energy.

"Aaahhhh!" Mami shielded her eyes from the fragments of the bandage that flew all over the place.

When she could see again, Mami was amazed: The shadow of Homura was flying before her. No! There wasn't a shadow! It _was_ Homura, who was wearing a dress and black wings. "A-akemi-san ?! What happened to you?"

Homura opened her arms and lifted her chin, looking disdainfully at Mami. "You can deny that you're my enemy all you want, but I AM YOURS!"

Mami did not expect that Homura had changed so drastically, including physically. It was surreal! And it was getting even more surreal when Mami noticed that the sky was getting violet. She looked at the sun. The moon was eclipsing it... well... only half of it.

"Oh yeah..." Homura smiled. "It's time for punishment."

"P-punishment?!" The heart of Mami seemed at throat. The musket she held trembled like bamboo in the middle of an earthquake.

"Oh?" Homura spoke in a sarcastic tone. "You didn't think, after all you did today, I'd it let go unnoticed. Huh?"

At that moment a flock of strange birds with black wings appeared in the sky. There were hundreds of thousands, if not millions of them, passing over the school. It brought a great shadow and started a shower of feathers.

Homura placed her chin on the fingers of one hand. "Hmm... You won't thank me for the conversation we had? This is your last chance. Fufu."

_I will fight for us to be happy._

Mami held on tightly to her weapon. The promise she made to Nagisa echoed in her mind. It strengthened her.

_I will fight._

Two lassos circled her musket. They shone in a bright yellow. When the light faded, the gun was in another form: a mini-cannon. Wielding with both hands, Mami pointed it towards Homura.

However, Homura did not seem too worried.

With a bang, the gun fired a ball made of ties. While flying towards Homura, it blossomed and revealed to be a great sheet of interlocking ties.

"You still trying to arrest me? Nonsense." Violet sparks were jumping between the fingers of Homura's hand. She hit the sheet as if she had claws and cut them apart.

Homura wanted to reveal her triumphant smile, but Mami was gone. At that time, she realized: the sheet was not to arrest her, but to block her field of vision like a magic trick.

_Where?_

A yellow light radiated from a higher point where Homura was. She looked up and saw that Mami had done a super jump and raised a huge cannon. Was six meters long and a gauge of 300 millimeters!

"_Tiro..._"

But it was not pointed to Homura.

"_FINALE!_"

And nothing happened.

Mami was perplexed for a moment, believing that the time had stopped, but the black feathers that kept falling said the opposite. Then she heard a strange sound from inside the cannon. Something was about to leave.

Tomatoes.

In various shapes and sizes, but all red, began to leave the mouth of the cannon. In the beginning there were a few dozen, but it soon became a torrent. They crashed to the ground, staining the rooftop with red. Mami had no words for what she was witnessing.

"You were bold." Homura started talking. "Shooting against the empty courtyard. The explosion would probably shatter half of the school's windows."

Mami looked at Homura. Tomatoes continued to fall and were already forming a mountain.

"You would like to have a large audience, right? It would give me a lot of work. However, I decide when the show ends." Homura made a snap with her fingers.

The gun disappeared. Mami returned to her school uniform and began to fall.

_Fighting was useless._ This was the realization of Mami. Homura was not merely very powerful, she literally had the keys of reality. Against that, nothing could be done.

Mami dived into the pile of tomatoes.

"Fufu." Homura laughed at the sound that this event generated.

Smeared, Mami came out with difficulty, slipping from the middle of the mountain. The black feathers began to stick to her body. And how heavy they weighed! It seemed that each feather has about twenty kilograms if not more.

That was another reason for Mami get out as soon as possible. The other was the fact that she still had a trump card: someone could have heard the sound of the mini-cannon shooting.

"Where are you going, Tomoe-san?"

Mami ignored Homura and tried to run toward the access, but she ended up slipping in a tomato and fell. The feathers on the ground glued on her. Even with plenty of effort, she could not get up with all that weight. She tried to take them off with her hands, but in vain. So she kept trying to reach the access by crawling.

More feathers to fall on her, the weight was crushing. She could not breath.

_She can do worse. She can..._

Mami remembered the tearful face of Nagisa and what she had said. Then came the faces of Kyouko, Sayaka and, in the end, Madoka.

"Sorry. I was stupid." A single tear fell down Mami's face before she succumbed.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Run man!"

Two boys were coming up the staircase that led to the school's rooftop.

"It was really a gunshot?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah! My grandfather has a collection of weapons. I can recognize that sound. It was a large caliber. I'm sure." The other, who was leading, replied.

"Iiiihhh! But if the school learns that we're walking with someone armed, we will get a suspension order."

"Only if you open your big mouth." The leading boy replied. "Come on!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_Breathe!_

Mami open her eyes as she forcefully pulled air into her lungs. She was still in a deplorable state, covered in tomato and feathers all over her body. At least the latter weighed now as they should be.

"What did you think of my punishment?"

Mami was face down and tried to turn around. Homura was flying above her, carrying a black feather. There were no more birds and the eclipse was coming to an end, but the sky was still purple.

"No air, right?" Homura was turning the feather in her hand. "Now you know how I felt at all times that you tied me up, gagged me, arrested me."

Mami had no breath to answer. In addition, an answer could only make matters worse. At least she was still alive.

Homura looked at Mami and revealed a sly smile. "This punishment was nothing compared with what I'll do with that witch."

If she wanted a response from Mami, she had achieved it.

"Wait!... Ah... ah... she has not.. nothing to do with it."

Homura winced in an act of pure anger. "She has EVERYTHING to do with it. You're proof of that."

Mami was confused by what Homura was saying.

Homura calmed down and smiled again. "Don't worry Tomoe-san. You will not suffer, for I vow to erase all the memories you have of her. It will be as if she never existed."

Mami's eyes widened and started shaking. Taking in a gulp of air, she yelled. "DON'T! DON'T DO ANYTHING WITH BEBE!"

Homura closed her eyes, looked like she pondered about the appeals of Mami, then dropped the feather she was holding and said. "I'll tell her you sent a farewell. Fufufwahaha..."

In a final act of desperation, Mami reached out toward Homura, trying to grab her. Before that, the feather fell on her eyes, the last thing she saw and heard was the laughter of Homura.

Now, in the midst of darkness, the only thing that Mami could still do was grab her memories with all her strength she had left. The texture of those long white hair, the warmth of the embrace. When those curious orange eyes appeared in the kitchen wondering what she was preparing. Or when she showed catalogs of numerous types of plants used for tea, trying to teach her foster child the art. Even the more disturbing memories, like when she woke up in the night because of the sound of grunts coming from the other room and then met Nagisa with a transformed face, crying because of a nightmare where she said she had hurt someone she loved very much.

But, ever slowly, the sounds, images and smells faded and she could no longer distinguish them over the darkness of the void.

"**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...**"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

After winning over the last flight of stairs, the boys opened the door leading to the rooftop.

There was only the sun and the blue sky.

"I swore that the shot came from here."

The bell rang.

"Idiot! Now we have to run to the classroom!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan."

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!"

In front of the school gate, Ayako went to her mother, leaving Nagisa.

Nagisa had to swallow the excess saliva in her mouth.

"Hmmm. Cupcake..."

That temptation reminded her of the recent incident in the bathroom. She needed to police her behavior always, she could not betray the trust that Madoka had put on her when they were rescuing Homura.

But there she was most of the time with Mami. In this world the torture was now too much. The school was like a huge glass jar fulled of delicious things.

Nagisa was lost in these thoughts when she was hit by a strong wind that made her hair flutter in her face, forcing her to protect her eyes.

When the wind was calmed down, Nagisa opened her eyes and saw the lights of the modern Mitakihara buildings. It was a familiar sight, but the angle was not: it was a point above the buildings. She was flying? The moon, cut in half, was high in the night sky. Why was it night? A moment ago it was still afternoon.

When Nagisa looked to the ground, trying to locate herself, she found she was in front of a cliff. A mere step forward and she would fall into the void.

"Welcome, Charlotte."

If that situation was frightening to Nagisa, that voice was even more. She turned and saw Homura, with a revealing black dress and dark feathers wings. That really was Homura?

The blood seemed to have fled Nagisa's body. She began to sweat cold, witnessing a smile forming on Homura face.

"H-hi? W-who are y-you? Who is C-charlotte? Hehe. Eh... My name is Nagi..."

Homura slapped Nagisa's face so hard that knocked her down. She almost fell into the gorge.

"This is no place for lies, witch." Homura said in a cold tone.

Nagisa was lying face down and not moving.

"You'll pretend to faint?" Homura rolled her eyes. "If you're wanting to buy time for Tomoe-san. It's no use. I took care of her."

Nagisa clenched her fists. "Did you..."

"She sent a farewell to you. Fufu." Homura said.

Nagisa stood. Her face had turned in the Charlotte witch. Her colorful look, fixed in Homura, was pure hatred and made a point of showing her sharp teeth.

Homura laughed. "Hohohoho! Now we're talking."

Nagisa's body for a moment radiated a strong orange light and then her clothes had changed. She wore a cap of dark chocolate color, decorated with a fake pair of cat ears and pom-poms hanging on the end of long wires. She wore an orange shawl over a dark bra, her belly was exposed. Another piece that was also of chocolate color was her inflatable skirt with suspenders, a color lavender gem in the form of a sweet faced the belt buckle. Finally, could not be different, half brown pants with polka dots to complete her vestments of magical girl... when she was one.

Nagisa stood, ready to start a fight, even if that could be her last.

But Homura showed herself to not be there for that. "She's fine."

Nagisa did not relax her position.

Homura continued. "Well... She'll need a bath. You know. Tomatoes."

Nagisa tilted her head to the side and gave a grunt. "Huwr?"

"She's not the problem I have to solve." Homura pointed a finger at Nagisa. "You are."

Nagisa relaxed her stance and began to point to herself.

"Yes. You may not be aware, but your colleague, Sayaka Miki, has caused me problems." Homura said, growing more serious. "She's always recovering her memories. Today she is... tamed, but is still a threat."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nagisa spoke with her voice distorted.

Homura looked at her left hand. "Don't you understand? What are you two have in common? Huh?"

Nagisa did not actually answer the question, but her expression already indicated that she understood.

"I formulated a theory. It's called 'desire hierarchy'." Homura extended her left hand. "First comes the naive magical girls." She began to lift it. "When they see that their desire will only bring frustration for themselves, they mature and become witches." And lifted it again and stopped when a violet glow soon emerged on that hand.

In light appeared a soul gem, but different: it was a lilac ball inside an ebony trim that was shaped like a crown. Nagisa had never seen anything like before.

"Finally I come. Who transcended all that." The gem disappeared and Homura lowered her arm. "But you witches are closer to me in this hierarchy and seem to be able to resist to my powers."

Homura looked back at Nagisa. "Unfortunately I can't eliminate Sayaka Miki. She was a childhood friend of Madoka."

The heart of Nagisa began to pound, she already foresaw where Homura was getting at.

"But you?" Homura grinned. "Especially now that I know that you're able to recover Tomoe-san's memories."

Nagisa lowered her head, accidentally letting her big tongue out, having to pull it back. Was she who had brought Mami back, even if it was not the intention. The bond that the two had formed, still within the Homura barrier during the rescue, was very strong.

"Will you... kill me?"

"Kill you?" Homura said incredulously. "No. I've done it many times. I thought of something more useful. I'll banish you."

Nagisa looked up. "Banish?"

Homura continued. "You'll leave my world and return to the Law of Cycles. Is that what you call there? Well... you'll tell whatever or whoever is there that Madoka is very well here. Fufu."

Nagisa got on all fours and put her face on the ground. "DON'T! I don't want to go there!"

Homura raised her eyebrows. "I gave you a choice?"

Nagisa began to sob. She emitted a sound like the yelp of a dog. She showed her face: Purple tears contrasted with the white facial skin.

"Tears of a witch? How touching." Homura gave a sarcastic smile.

"I-I went back to being a girl. I behaved well. Sniff. I made up friends at school. I am happy here." The tears continued to fall.

"I can't leave you with Tomoe-san." Homura answered, bored.

"I'll do anything!" Nagisa lie down again. "I'd rather DIE to go back there!"

Homura was surprised by that statement. Memories of the recent past populated her mind. Memories of a field full of flowers.

_I would never want to go somewhere I could never see anyone again._

"Charlotte." Homura paused, her lips trembled. "Do you treasure this world? Do you consider stability and order more important than desire?"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Another morning in Mitakihara.

Mami Tomoe was on her way to school, running. Usually she was one of the first to arrive in class, but today started bad. She woke up smelling like a tomato! Ended up taking a long bath, almost thirty minutes just to wash her hair.

On the way she passed next to a table with a dark umbrella without noticing its residents, not that she could with less haste.

Homura, sitting in one of the chairs available at that table and wearing the school uniform, watched Mami.

"Like I said. She's fine." Homura addressed these words to the other person sitting at table.

Nagisa kept looking at Mami until she went through the school gates.

"And she will remain that way as long as you don't approach her. Do we have a deal?" Homura supported her head with her hands.

The orange eyes Nagisa avoided Homura. Her mouth was open with the intention to mention something.

"Charlotte?" Homura said.

"Th-thank you A-akemi-san ..."

"Don't thank me." Homura said in a cold tone. "I didn't do it for you, but for what I believe."

Madoka, also without noticing, passes next to the table too.

"Well... classes are about to start." Homura smiled. "Shall we go?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Land of the good-for-nothings**


	7. Land of the good-for-nothings

**Land of the good-for-nothings**

_Almost there._ Nagisa thought.

She was climbing the last flight of stairs before the school's rooftop access. Opening the door, she saw that Homura was already there, next to the guardrail, looking at the people below leaving.

Nagisa approached Homura. "Akemi-san?"

The only movement that was perceived of Homura was the swing of her long hair in the wind. She started talking. "You did as I instructed?"

"Yes!" Nagisa replied promptly. "I got on the top floor by the service ramp and locked the door to the rooftop access. Here are the keys." She shook the set of keys that was in her hand.

"Stay with them." Homura looked at Nagisa. "Access to the rooftop is now restricted."

Nagisa looked at the keys. "I thought anyone could come here."

"Change of rules." Homura smiled.

"Speaking of change..." Nagisa said as she put the keys in the backpack. "I always leave with a school friend. We've always said goodbye at the gate, but she didn't feel weird that I left the classroom alone today."

Homura waited for Nagisa to look back at her before she started talking. "I took some necessary measures. She's still your friend, right?"

"Oh?! Yes! Yes! She still is." Nagisa gave a quick smile.

"Great."

The silence took over. Nagisa began to get nervous, perhaps because of the wind whistle or the penetrating gaze of Homura that time, maybe due to them both.

Her heart began to beat faster when Homura revealed a wide, mischievous smile.

Homura then started talking in another language, unintelligible to humans, but to a witch that was like the mother tongue.

"Show your face, Charlotte."

Nagisa hesitated, trying to believe what she had just heard. Then she covered the face with her hands. Finally, she revealed her witch's visage.

"RRwwwaaarrr!"

Homura laughed.

Nagisa cleared her throat and spoke in a lower tone. "Why do you want me to stay like this? It's... scary. My voice is horrible."

A violet aura enveloped Homura. In a flash, her school uniform was replaced with a black dress. Wings sprouted from her back. "Because it's good to know what you're dealing with. If it bothers you, I can still banish you."

"No! I don't feel uncomfortable." Nagisa gestured nervously.

"Are you sure? This will be the point of no return." Homura expressed seriously. "If you betray me, I will destroy you. Not even Madoka could bring you back."

"I understand." Nagisa nodded. "I swear I won't. I will be worthy of your trust."

"We'll see." Homura said coldly. "Hold your backpack and turn around."

"Huh?"

"Turn around."

Nagisa obeyed the order. Held her backpack tightly, thinking of the possible intentions of Homura, when she felt herself being embraced. Her eyes widened. "Um... Akemi..."

Homura sought to better fit her body against Nagisa. "We'll always come and go school that way."

Nagisa shrugged. "H-how? WWHHHOOAAA!"

The two left the rooftop flying.

Vehicles and people now seemed, respectively, like cockroaches and ants at that time. Nagisa noted that, despite the high speed, there was not a strong flow of air against them. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Homura answered mechanically.

This was a subject that had not been touched. After school, where she would be? She could no longer live with Mami. Does that mean she would live with Homura?

"We arrived." Homura landed softly on the sidewalk without attracting the attention of passersby. It was as if the two girls did not exist.

They were in front of a three-story house that was on a bifurcation corner. For its architecture and of the nearby buildings, it was in the old part of Mitakihara. However, buildings of modern part were very close, no more than a block away.

Seeing that Homura was heading toward the door, Nagisa asked. "This is your home?"

Homura collected their wings covering her bare back. "Yes."

Nagisa looked at the people passing between them. "Um... Akemi-san."

"You can call me Devil." Homura said as she opened the door.

"Okay." Nagisa continued. "Devil-san, can I call you Homura? You know. If I'm going to live in your home. It's... well... I don't know actually..."

Homura stopped. It was as if she was waiting for the door to open fully by itself. When the door finally stopped, she turned her head and stared into an empty point in space. "Whatever. Come on Charlotte."

"O-of course." Nagisa quickly went along with Homura.

The two were not yet inside the residence, only in a small hall. Nagisa saw that this room did not lead to anywhere, just to a pile of rubble. Then it all became clear: the house was not only old but also seemed abandoned. Everything was to mislead anyone who could check this place for curiosity.

Nagisa also noticed that the walls were covered with graffiti. They were runes, the language of witches. She approached a wall and began to read naturally.

**HOMURA**

**Liar**

**Cold**

**Selfish AKEMI**

**Coward Stubborn**

**Stup...**

A peculiar sweet smell invaded the nostrils of Nagisa. It made her get away from the wall. Those runes were written with blood, a person's blood.

"Do you like the work of my children? Beautiful, no?" Homura closed the door smiling. The darkness took the ambient, except a pair of eyes and an earring that emitted a faint violet light.

Nagisa thought to reconsider the concept of scary.

"Stay still." Homura ordered.

Nagisa obeyed and waited. Soon a bright light appeared in the air like a great hologram, illuminating the hall. Gradually that light was gaining definition forming an image.

It was a diamond with a black salamander behind. Under the salamander tail was a pair of inverted white wings, as if they were falling.

"Charlotte." Homura started towards the image. "I'll go first. Wait twenty to thirty seconds and then you may enter. Got it?"

"Hum...ok." Nagisa said, without understanding the reason of that procedure.

"No tricks." Homura looked one last time to Nagisa before crossing the image that was in the air and disappear completely.

Nagisa, now alone in the hall, stared at the picture knowing its function: a portal to a witch barrier. Homura was not a witch, right? However, since she could recreate the universe, building a barrier would be a mere joke.

Bearing in mind this conclusion, Nagisa approached the portal. What would be on the other side? What would be the throne of this deity? She swallowed hard, caught her breath and closed her eyes.

Then crossed.

The singing and beating of birds wings were the signal that Nagisa was on the other side. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in the middle of a cloud of white dust. She despaired at the thought that it could be toxic. Fortunately, she had held her breath, unfortunately, she had not thought to breath in more air before went in. Unable to hold it anymore, she aspirated the dust. It smelled like... chalk?

The cloud began to dissipate and it was possible to discern that Homura was standing right in front of her. She was white from head to toe, covered by that powder. There were several blackboard erasers on the floor surrounding her.

It was also possible to see where the bird sound came from. Black birds were perched on chandeliers in a corner of a large hall. The floor and the walls seemed to have an ink that emitted a faint white light, which contrasted with a tangle of red lines painted all over. It was like being inside a huge spider web.

And there were the children of Homura, right in the middle of the room, holding a long poster and blowing party whistles. The poster contained runes that said:

**Welcome Your Good-for-nothing!**

Homura turned her dusty face and exchanged glances with Nagisa. She closed her eyes and gave a sigh. Then she turned to the children and clapped, throwing dust to all sides. "Children. Come to me."

The children left the poster and party whistles. With a mechanical sound from their joints, they stood to walk toward their master.

Nagisa soon recognized that they were not children but dolls. The same dolls in which she faced when Homura had turned a witch. They were made of white wax and had black clothing. Their eyes spiraled in blue and white tone. The mouths of inhuman proportions expressed joy.

In an orderly fashion, they lined up before Homura.

"Right." Homura crossed her arms. "Which one of you had this idea? Huh?"

The dolls began pointing between them. Some also pointed to Homura and others towards the birds.

Homura rolled her eyes. "I'll reward for anyone who tell me the truth."

The dolls went back to pointing, but to a different place from before. Still, there was no agreement. One of the dolls had pointed to Nagisa as well.

That was when the dolls noticed the newcomer. In unison they mechanically dangled their head to the side and fixed their gazes on Nagisa.

Nagisa stepped back. She knew that these dolls were very strong, just as much as a magical girl. In an instinctive reflex, she revealed her sharp teeth.

In response to that attitude, the dolls have changed their eye colors. The blue becoming green, white becoming red. A row of teeth similar to Nagisa's appeared in their mouths as if they were retractable.

Homura stared at the dolls and Nagisa. "Oh. Fufu. I see you're already getting along well." Then reached for Nagisa. "Don't be afraid. My children are just curious."

Nagisa stood by Homura, but avoided getting too close so she would not mess with the powder.

"They asked about your name, witch." Homura said.

Nagisa understood that Homura was doing the interpreter role, but she had not heard anything. Was it some kind of telepathy or sign language? "Hi. My name is...um...Charlotte."

The dolls began to whisper among themselves.

"Ufufu."

"What is it, Homura-chan?"

"Ah..." Homura's smile disappeared, but soon returned. "They found you strange, including the name. So they decided to call you 'Weird'."

"Well... thanks?" Nagisa, with her big teeth, expressed a grim smile.

"I'll present them." Homura began to point to each doll. "Ibari, Nekura, Usotsuki, Reiketsu, Wagamama, Warukuchi, Noroma, Yakimochi, Namake, Mie, Okubyou, Manuke, Higami, Ganko."

Homura spoke so fast that the only information that Nagisa absorbed was the fact that there are fourteen dolls in total. Fortunately, each doll had different hair and clothing, which would help when needing to identify each of them. "Nice to meet you."

Homura nodded to Nagisa and then headed toward the dolls. "Children, you'll have a lot of time with her. Now I want you to clean up this mess and leave."

The dolls were sad.

Homura was more reprehensible. "Now! Even the poster and the party whistles."

The dolls began to collect objects on the ground. Some of them took the erasers and started beating Homura with them, raising a cloud of dust again.

Nagisa avoided the powder by swaying her hand.

Homura put the arms over her face. "Cough! Stop! Cough! Let me clean myself."

The dolls stopped and finished collecting everything. Together they walked to an almost invisible door, due to its similar painting matching the walls.

After the dolls were gone, Homura removed all that dust in a flash of violet light. "You only waited twelve seconds..."

"Yeah?" Nagisa had not come to count the time before entering, but the waiting seemed to have lasted an eternity. "S-sorry. You didn't want me to see you like that."

Homura turned to Nagisa. "Of course it isn't that."

A bird poop fell on the head of Homura.

"I just wanted to avoid you being the victim of one of their jokes."

More poops fell. One almost hit her eye.

"I wanted to avoid an incident. That's all."

Nagisa was not even more paying attention to what Homura was talking due to the literal rain of poops falling on the raven-haired girl. Birds that were doing the deed came from nests in an old and huge clockwork at ceiling. The gears and the pendulum stood still, rusted over.

With the silence of Homura, the birds returned to their homes.

In another flash of light, Homura was clean. She smiled, trying to change the subject. "Ah... I'm hungry."

Suddenly a flying tooth, larger than a human head, came from one of the walls. He had a mouth and carrying a glass cup on its top. When stopped suddenly near Homura, the glass fell.

Already expecting this, Homura took the glass out of the air and offered it to the tooth.

The tooth then vomited a dark brown liquid, something you'd find in a poorly maintained latrine. The jet was filling her glass and splattered on the floor and Homura. The smell was horrible.

Nagisa was flabbergasted.

With the cup overflowing, the tooth stopped. Homura happily handed the cup to Nagisa. "Vitamins, Amino acids, Proteins... All the daily needs are in here. Want some?"

Nagisa made a negative gesture with her hand. "No, thank you. Hehe."

Homura shrugged and drank all glass content in a few gulps. After that, she threw the empty glass back to the tooth.

The flying tooth took the cup with his mouth and chewed, and chewed, and chewed. It continued until the glass turned into powder and then returned to the wall where he had emerged.

Wordlessly, Homura started to walk down the hall.

Nagisa accompanied, seeking to avoid the puddle of vomit that had been on the floor.

When they approached a wall, Homura stopped and, with a gesture with her hands, made several screens appear.

Nagisa saw that the screens were passing moments of her and Mami, but from the perspective of a third person. Recognizing a tea scene with cookies in the apartment of Mami, she realized that this person was Homura.

"You always knew." Homura said.

"Huh?" Nagisa asked.

"On the first day of my world, Miki-san didn't lose her memories. You also didn't, just pretended, did you?" Homura looked at Nagisa.

Nagisa lowered her head.

Homura looked back at the screens. "You're smart. So I'll keep you here, near me."

"I remember now." Nagisa looked up. "Your children... they were at school too."

The screens began to show the dolls. "Yes, but they are useless. They were playing tricks and scaring people which caused me many problems. That's why they don't leave here anymore."

_So this is how you're dealing with your problems._ Nagisa thought as she stared at the red lines on the walls. _This is a cage._

"Globe."

After Homura say this, the screens are gone and a hologram of the Earth globe appeared above them.

Nagisa saw the spinning globe revealing dark spots on some parts of the world. Two, one on China and one on India, were particularly large.

Homura sighed. "As usual."

"What are these spots?" Nagisa was pointing.

"Demons."

Homura and Nagisa were exchanging glances with each other.

Nagisa began. "T-then it's true! Mami had felt their presence, but then she didn't feel them no more."

"Unfortunately they still exist. Disappear!" With that last word, Homura made the globe vanish. "Well... I'll have to take care of it."

"Howwrrmura-chan! Will you go there alone?!" Nagisa was so surprised that she forgot to control her voice.

"Of course." Homura gave a big smile. "Since in my world there are no magical girls."

Nagisa was taken by an orange light and changed into her magical girl uniform. "Then I'll help you. Teheee!"

"NO!" Homura frowned.

Nagisa was shrunken and pouted.

Homura snorted. "You will only delay me." She began to walk towards the exit portal. "I'll be back at dawn."

Nagisa gaped and twirled her eyes. "Huh? Will spend all night out? You don't sleep?"

Homura stopped and looked up where the bird nests were. "I sleep when I can. Now pay attention." She pointed to a door in the wall. "There is the access to your suite, don't miss it. I took all your stuff from Tomoe-san's apartment and left on the bed." Finally, she turned to walk.

"So that's it?" Nagisa looked around. "I will be waiting for you here?"

Homura was about to leave, when she looked at Nagisa. "Have you forgotten? I told my children that they would have much time with you. Fufufufufu..."

And so Homura gave a goodbye to Nagisa.

As she imagined the significance of what Homura just said, Nagisa felt herself being observed. She turned around and saw that the dolls were right behind her. Where'd they come from?

Nagisa waved her hand. "H-hi. Um... What do you do to pass the time?"

The dolls, together, stepped forward.

"How about a game? One that isn't very dangerous. Hehe." Nagisa started to get scared. Then she felt something nudge her shin.

It was a very strange creature. It had a couple of mouse paws and tail. Its body was round and black with red polka dots. It had a great eye in the center, its iris was made of concentric circles that alternated between yellow and dark blue. Between the body and the eye came a pair of blue ears and a moustache that was actually a very sensitive nose.

Nagisa's face lit up. "Pyotr! How did you get here?"

Then she heard the sound of mechanical clicks.

The dolls had their eyes fixed on pyotr and a black object began to materialize in their hands. They were large pins about the same size as their owners.

Before Nagisa could understand their intentions, one of the dolls struck pyotr with the head of the pin like a golf swing.

"Oh no!" Nagisa put her hand on head.

The other dolls, smiling, join the game. They stuck the unfortunate pyotr, alternating between each other in various styles. Sometimes it was golf, sometimes baseball, or hockey or cricket...

"Stop! You're hurting hiiimmm!" Nagisa left her backpack on the floor and ran.

The dolls made silly faces at Nagisa, in-between silent laughter. Then, in a dive, Nagisa managed to rescue the pyotr.

He was shaking and with his tail between the legs. His ears covering the eye.

Nagisa hugged him fondly. "I know. They were very cruel, but I'm with you now." And ended with a kiss.

The pins evaporated of the hand of the dolls. They watched with curiosity.

Nagisa spoke to the dolls with irritation. "He's not a toy. You have to treat it with care, see?"

The dolls dangled their heads to the side and stared at the floor with a sad expression.

That scene stirred the heart of Nagisa. Then she spoke to one of the dolls. "Hey. Want to try?"

The doll straightened her head when she saw the pyotr being offered to her.

He returned to tremble.

"This time they won't mistreat you." Nagisa sought to reassure pyotr.

Nevertheless, he continued shaking as he was held by the doll. Imitating Nagisa, the doll hugged him and she began to caress his body.

Slowly, he began to relax.

The doll looked at Nagisa and the two exchanged smiles.

However, the other dolls began to get agitated, they also wanted to caress.

Willingly, the doll launched the pyotr to one of her colleagues. She cared for him and passed him off to another and it repeated. Basketball, handball, volleyball... There were passes in all kinds of styles.

Nagisa made a facepalm. "No! Not like that!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mitakihara was welcoming the sun.

Homura was returning from her long hunt. The more populous regions are where the presence of demons is greater. India and China required weekly visits.

In the entrance hall, while invoking the portal, Homura thought of the witch.

_Did she try to escape?_

Homura smiled, in which case her children would have a lot of fun.

After crossing portal, Homura came across an unusual scene even for her: dozens of pyotr were walking from one side to the other. A large rectangular table had been set up in the middle of the room, their children were sitting there as well as Nagisa too. There was a vacant chair at one end.

Conveniently, Nagisa was close to that end. "Hi Homura-chan!" She nodded, as well as the dolls.

Homura approached Nagisa, avoiding tripping over one of the pyotrs. "I see you brought your familiars, witch."

"Ah! They will follow wherever I am. Hihi." Nagisa laughed, but then came down with a serious expression. "Or can I not keep them?"

"There is no problem, since they don't get out of here." Homura said coldly.

"Yaawwrr!" Nagisa opened her big purple mouth and raised her arms. The dolls did the same in silence.

"And it also seems that you managed to make friends with my children." Homura noted that each doll had a pyotr in their lap.

"Yeah. They helped me pack my stuff in the room." Nagisa took a 700ml cup filled with chocolate milk and started drinking.

"Really?" Homura was perplexed.

Nagisa had drunk the entire glass and was licking her lips. "Mmmmhh... they were also brought the table into the hall."

It was something Homura could never doubt, both the table and chair were made of ebony. There was on the table all types of cake, desserts and other delicacies. Her dolls were also eating or at least seemed to be: they did not swallow the food, just chewed and chewed...

"I was hungry and you did not tell me where the kitchen was." Nagisa put a whole cornmeal cake on her plate. "So I had to improvise."

Homura was staring off. "Even if you had found, there is nothing there."

The conversation was interrupted by the intrusion of a nurse. In fact, one could say that was a nurse by the body and clothing, as for her head there was only one large eye similar to pyotr. She was carrying a tray with a lid.

Nagisa looked at the nurse. "Hi Polina! What have you brought?"

Polina put the tray on the table and took off the lid.

Nagisa clasped her hands. "Wow! Profiteroles!"

Homura gave a simple smile. "You should be very useful for Tomoe-san."

"She prefers doing the cooking. Told me that's like a therapy." Nagisa pushed the tray toward Homura. "Want one?"

"I'm not hungry."

"But who said you had to eat it because of hunger?" Nagisa gave a smile from ear to ear.

Homura then carefully took one of profiteroles. Approached the mouth and smelled the chocolate icing. She finally took a bite and was quick to give a sigh of pleasure as she chewed.

"So? You like it? "Nagisa asked.

Homura swallowed. "It's good." she said in a polite tone before mouthing the profiterole altogether.

"Hihi. Want more?"

"Mmmhhh." Homura finished swallow that piece, which was much larger than the last. "I'd love to, but we lack less than an hour to get to school and I would like to have a little fun before we go. Right, children?"

The dolls turned to Homura and seemed excited.

Nagisa was intrigued. "Having fun? It's a playtime of yours?"

"That's right. Fufu." Homura began to stretch her fingers. "Bring him."

The dolls left their pyotrs and the table then joined hands to form a circle and began a ring-around-the-rose. It went faster and faster until it formed a blur due to speed and finally disappeared.

Nagisa was impressed with that. "Who is he?"

"You'll see." Homura said, crossing her arms.

Then the blur came back again and slowly the circle of dolls were losing speed. At its center there was now a white cat. Not exactly a cat, but a cat mixed with rabbit: His body, tail and head were of a cat, but his red eyes seemed more of a rabbit. It had cat ears, but from these ears flowed out long and flaccid ones, similar to some of rabbit species. These 'rabbit ears' were exotic, as they had a golden halo surrounding them and a hint of rose color at the tip with three red gems same as his eyes. Finally, there was a red oval design on the back.

The cat looked around and saw that was surrounded, he still tried to run. But the dolls easily caught him.

While one of the dolls led him to her master, Nagisa exchanged glances with him.

"Kyuubey!"

Kyuubey rose his cat ears and began to struggle.

"What's up Incubator? Don't you want to fight entropy today?" Homura invoked her gem and it landed softly in her hand. She then revealed the gem to Kyuubey and blew.

The gust made a thick black fog left the gem, as if it was dusty. The fog began to be absorbed by the body of Kyuubey. Then his fur began to shiver and his eyes, usually static, were bulging. His body writhed in erratic spasms.

"Feeling happy to save the universe? Oh yeah. You don't feel anything at all. FufufwahahahaHAHAHA..." The sadistic laughter of Homura echoed through the hall.

In response, the sound of children's laughter began to be heard by Nagisa. It was a muffled sound, as if from another room. Was it the dolls? Although not in sync with the sound, the dolls were visibly laughing too.

"HAHAHAHAHahahaaa ..." Homura noticed the expression of pity from Nagisa. "Are you finding it very cruel, witch?"

Nagisa looked away.

"I see that Madoka taught you very well." Homura took Kyuubey by his head. "But I can teach you something too."

Homura held Kyuubey in front of Nagisa's face. He was still suffering convulsions.

"Compassion is a laudable virtue." Homura said quietly, but soon acquired a begrudging expression. "But only for those who are able to comprehend it!"

Homura crushed the head of Kyuubey by closing her hand. His body and his bowels fell on the cornmeal cake. His eyes popped out and flew toward Nagisa.

"AAHHH!" That made Nagisa fall over, along her chair.

Homura stared at what was left of Kyuubey in her hand, a mixture of white fur with minced meat. "Enjoy it while the icing on the cake is still fresh." She looked back at Nagisa. "If you aren't hungry, then go to your room to get ready. In half an hour, we'll leave."

Nagisa got up and ran to her room without saying a word.

Homura looked at her children, they were eagerly awaiting her call.

"Bring another."

* * *

**Next chapter: Prelude**


	8. Prelude

**Prelude**

"The breakfast is on the table. Come on!"

"I'm already coming."

Kyouko appeared in the kitchen running.

When Sayaka saw the school uniform of Kyouko, she approached. "It's been over a week since you recovered and you still can't fix the collar." Then she began to adjust Kyouko's clothing.

"Argh... I don't know how you can study while being suffocated this way." Kyouko was a little embarrassed with the motherly attitude of her friend.

"You didn't complain about it before." Sayaka finished up knotting the red bow on the uniform.

"Because that wasn't me. Got it?" Kyouko showed her grumpiness.

"Okay." Sayaka started to clean off the table.

"Hey! I haven't eaten yet."

Sayaka didn't stop what she was doing. "But if I let you sit down to eat, we will be late. Grab something and eat it on the way."

Kyouko took a bunch of bananas from the fruit bowl. "So why you said the food was on the table if you were gonna do that?"

Sayaka turned her face slightly, revealing a mischievous smile. "Because I knew you'd stop being lazy."

Kyouko bit one of the bananas so aggressively that she almost swallowed the peel and all. "Mmmh... You're testing..mmmhh..my patience... mmmhhh... girl."

Sayaka stopped putting the food in the refrigerator. "If you'd wake up early, you wouldn't be grumbling now."

"I woke up before your mother. Heh." Kyouko was already eating another banana.

"What?!" Sayaka's face trembled with anger. "My mother returns from work at five in the morning. What would you expect?"

"Hey! Relax. I'm only joking." Kyouko was finishing the bunch.

"Can we go?" Sayaka said as she picked up her bag.

"I had an idea." Kyouko threw what was left of the bunch in the trash. "Why don't we go to school jumping from rooftop to rooftop, huh? It would save time and we could sleep more."

Sayaka stared at Kyouko and expressed in the most serious way possible. "That's not funny at all."

"Tch... I'm seeing that you woke in a bad mood today." Said Kyouko while cleaning the space between her teeth with her tongue.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"I'm telling you... that was lucky." Kyouko bit a baked cake shaped like fish. "Finding a _taiyaki_ stand on the way to school."

"For me it was bad luck. Now we'll arrive at the last minute." Sayaka replied sharply.

Kyouko ignored the attitude of Sayaka. "The first _taiyaki_ of the day is always the best. Look how much it's stuffed!" Kyouko showed the cake to Sayaka and squeezed. A generous portion of sweet red bean paste leaked where she had bitten.

Sayaka just brushed off Kyouko's arm.

Kyouko nodded disapprovingly. "Hm... You should have bought one too, maybe it could have improved your day."

Sayaka's concern was unfounded, since they were almost at school. The building was just ahead, at the end of a boardwalk. While finishing the cake, Kyouko watched the flight of pink petals from cherry trees. Apparently, the cherry trees in this world were always blossoming. A clear stream followed the boardwalk and the sound of water was like a sleeping pill for her.

There were small bridges passing over the stream, linking the boardwalk to the cherry tree garden. On one of these bridges was a couple hand in hand: a gray haired boy wearing the school uniform, a shirt and slacks of light beige color with black details. The girl had green hair and eyes and nothing more drew attention to her. However, that sight alerted Kyouko's memories.

"Hey Sayaka. Aren't those two from our class..." Kyouko realized that her 'cousin' was not at her side. "Huh?"

Sayaka had pressed the pace and was a few dozen meters ahead, having already crossed the gates.

Kyouko had to run to catch up. "What! Why the rush?"

The two started up the flight of stairs before entering the building. "I... want to get to the classroom early as possible."

The statement Sayaka made sounded so weak that Kyouko could not help but suspect. "Does it has something to do with that little couple? They're in our class."

Sayaka was silent.

Kyouko squinted. "The boy..."

Sayaka's lips moved a little.

"It's that boy, right? You still have a crush on him." Kyouko smiled triumphantly.

"Heiswaterunderthebridge." Sayaka answered, stumbling over words.

"Uh-huh... I _believe_ you." Kyouko said sardonically, crossing her arms.

"Put this in your head, Kyouko." Sayaka stopped and, with a bulging look, snapped. "It wasn't meant for me to be here ANYMORE!"

Kyouko leaned back, feeling the impact of those words. Students who passed by were looking at the two.

Sayaka capped her face with a hand.

"I was harsh. My bad." Kyouko was scratching her neck awkwardly. "You sure have feeling down like this for a while."

"It's all right Kyouko." Sayaka sighed and lowered her head. "It's just the thought of going into the classroom and seeing my friend as a hostage to that devil... A-And because she doesn't recognize me."

"Hey." Kyouko held Sayaka's chin and lifted her head. "Warriors move on with their heads held high."

The two exchanged glances.

"Otherwise they could bump in a wall."

Sayaka laughed at that statement.

The two girls resumed the walk and went to the floor where their classroom was.

"Kyouko." Sayaka began. "I'll go to the bathroom before class starts."

"Okay..." Kyouko held Sayaka's shoulder and forced the bluenette to face her again. "What's happening?"

"Kyouko?!" Sayaka stared at the hand Kyouko was using to hold her.

Kyouko's expression was more serious. "You're going to the bathroom all the time but only at school."

"So what?" Sayaka pushed Kyouko's arm away to get her shoulder free.

Kyouko continued. "I know it's not your bladder. Could even be that you're skipping class, but I noted Homura always asking to leave soon after you."

Sayaka pursed her lips, her breathing became shallow. "If... you see me with her."

"I'll give her a beating."

"No!" Sayaka was incisive. "I don't want you to intervene."

"But how?!" Kyouko clenched her fists. "And if she fucks with your head?"

"It's like a wound, I'll recover." Sayaka forced a smile. "You know I'm good at it." Then she spoke with an apprehensive tone. "Now.. if you're discovered, I don't know if I'll have a second chance to have you by my side."

Kyouko relaxed her fists and turned to face away. "Tch..."

Sayaka looked at students in the hallway; she recognized some who were from the classroom. However, there was no sign of Homura or Madoka. "You better go to the classroom before she appears. I'll be right back."

When Sayaka made a gesture that she was leaving, Kyouko called out. "Sayaka..."

"Huh?"

"Don't be a fool." Kyouko smiled slightly. "You're better than that."

"I know." Sayaka winked and stuck out her tongue before the two separated.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

End of another class.

Nagisa was sitting at her desk, putting a book in her backpack, when she felt a nudge on her shoulder.

A girl was standing beside her. She had bright green eyes that matched the butterfly-shaped jaw clip in her brown hair. The hair cut was short, bobbed and unlike Nagisa, she wore striped clothes. Her white shirt was emblazoned with a cute drawing of a sunflower with a caterpillar, both with smiley faces. She wore blue jeans that went to the knees and tennis shoes.

Nagisa smiled. "Ayako-chan ~!"

But Ayako was not looking at Nagisa but to another point in the room. She had a serious expression. "Nagisa. Kuroki was looking at you the whole class."

"Huh?" Nagisa followed Ayako's gaze to a boy with spiky blue hair and black eyes. He rose from his desk and headed towards them.

Ayako made a suspicious face and spoke softly. "He'll try something. Be prepared, he's coming."

Nagisa remembered what Ayako had commented about Takuma Kuroki. He was a very cheeky boy with a big ego. It only got worse when he became the tallest student of the classroom, considering that most of the boys had a lower height than girls at that age. However, what he had gained in height, he had not won in body and attempted to compensate it by wearing thick jackets.

Takuma nodded. "Hi girls."

"What do you want, Kuroki." Ayako crossed her arms.

"Huh? Nothing special Kinomoto." Takuma put on a small smile, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I just wanted to know if you and Momoe are aware of the latest rumor."

"Rumor?" Nagisa was intrigued.

"So you don't know..."

Takuma stared at Nagisa, wide-eyed.

"...about the bathroom ghost."

Nagisa was speechless.

But Ayako wasn't. "Oh okay. I heard that. It's like the 'Hanako of the toilet'. Every school has one. Bullshit."

"Oh... but isn't like the Hanako's one." Takuma nodded. "Although it's also in a ladies' room, the story is different. I'll tell you."

Takuma cleared his throat.

"It begins like this: if you enter an empty bathroom, you can find a little girl..."

Nagisa started to get tense.

"You can stop there!" Ayako gestured with her hand. "How is the bathroom empty if there's a little girl?"

Takuma rolled his eyes. "The little girl is the ghost, she doesn't count."

"Hm... proceed." Ayako did a bored expression.

"At first you don't see her face, only her long hair." Takuma begins to focus more on Nagisa, as she clearly showed more attention. "But soon she reveals her whitened face with terrible inhuman eyes."

A chill ran down the spine of Nagisa.

"If you see it, then it's time to run. If you stay..." Takuma got his hands out of his pockets and positioned them as if to lunge at Nagisa. "...She opens up her wide mouth full of razor-sharp teeth and eats you. IIIIAAAHHH." He opened his mouth and bared his teeth as much as he could while advancing at Nagisa.

Ayako held Takuma's arm. "Stop it. You're scaring my Nagisa with this silly story."

Takuma breaks away and gets very angry while caressing where Ayako had touched, as if it had been a sacrilege.

"The Hanako's one is faaaaaaar better." Ayako said.

"Oh yeah?" Takuma returned his hands to the pockets. "But this is the story that everyone is talking about in school." Then he looked at Nagisa. "So I wanted to ask something to Momoe."

"T-To me?" Nagisa was cold sweating.

"Yes." Takuma began to smirk. "Are _you_ the ghost?"

That was like a punch in the stomach for Nagisa. Her legs were wobbly, if she was not sitting, she would have fallen.

Takuma continued. "There are versions of this story where they say that the ghost hair is not only long, but also all white. Hehehe."

"Pfstchhhahahahaha! Nagisa-chan a ghost?!" Ayako pulled Nagisa's cheek. "Noooo. She's made of flesh and bone."

"Ouch." Nagisa moved away her friend's hand before rubbing where redness was forming.

Ayako added. "Also her hair is silvery, not white."

"Silvery?!" Takuma said incredulously. "Her hair is white like an old hag. You girls... always making up colors where it's not."

Ayako's face was disfigured with rage. "Go buy glasses! Pistachio!"

"Pistachio? " Takuma was surprised. Had Ayako gone mad?

Ayako smiled contemptuously. "You're always pestering the others, thinking you're the ruler here, but you're no more than a pistachio ice cream ball."

"Ayako-chan." Nagisa said quietly, still having not recovered from the emotional blow.

"W-Where did you get that? Are you crazy?" Takuma still confused.

"Nah. It was Nagisa-chan who told me that and I agree." Ayako closed her eyes and nodded her head to reinforce the statement.

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa scolded her friend.

Ayako winked at Nagisa. "You don't have to be ashamed of it. It's super cute."

Takuma became impatient. "What is she talking about, Momoe?"

"Ah... is... um..." Nagisa wanted to vanish at that instant.

Ayako decided to help. "Nagisa-chan associates each person with a food. For example,." She pointed to herself with a smile and a look that shone with pride. "She said I'm a chocolate cupcake with mint!"

Takuma observed the appearance of Ayako. "Hmm... but you do resemble a chocolate cupcake. While I have nothing to do with pistachios..." He then stopped and stood blinking his eyes again and again, as if waking up.

"Why am I discussing this?" Takuma shook his head. "This is another stupid girl's talk. Argh." Then he stopped completely mesmerized. "Hey, but wait a minute. So that was it!"

Now it was Ayako and Nagisa who were confused by the reaction of Takuma.

Takuma laughed. "So this's what that sissy was talking about. Hey Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Sanjuro and Ogai were two who lived in the shadow of Takuma. Sanjuro had long black hair and blue eyes, and had the average height of the boys in the classroom, but some students says he has the agility of a cat. Ogai was chubby and shorter, with brown eyes and hair, neatly combed. Ogai would be an easy target of teasing if not for the fact that his family has possessions: he was part of the gang thanks to the snacks funded with his money.

The two were talking when they were called by Takuma. "Bring the little sissy here."

Ogai questioned. "Now? The teacher should be coming soon."

"Bring him!" Takuma was harsher.

Ogai and Sanjuro looked at each other and shrugged. Then they went to a desk where there was a boy, who seemed to be sleeping. They pushed his head, causing him to rise suddenly.

The boy had messed blond hair, his eyes were of intense red. Despite the messy hair, his clothes were very tidy: orange polo shirt, brown twill pants and white tennis shoes.

Seeing that it was the henchmen of Takuma, the boy sighed in frustration. Ogai and Sanjuro caught his arms and lifted him from the chair. Now standing, anyone could tell that he was shorter than Ogai and was very skinny. One might say that he could pretend to be less than ten years old.

"What do you want with Hidaka-kun?" Ayako started to get concerned.

Takuma said. "I just want to know something. Hehehe."

Aki Hidaka walked toward Takuma reluctantly, with Ogai and Sanjuro trailing behind him.

Takuma then nodded and put one foot forward.

At the same moment, Ogai and Sanjuro pushed Aki, who eventually stumbled at the foot of Takuma. Completely unbalanced, he collapsed on the desk of Nagisa.

"Hey. Are you all right? "Nagisa sought to help him.

Aki, with his arms resting on the desk, rose a bit and exchanged glances with Nagisa. Then his face turned as red as his eyes. "Ah! Ah! M-Many apologies!"

"I saw everything, you bastard!" Ayako was pointing to Takuma.

Takuma said with malice. "You didn't see anything... yet." Then he took Aki by the neck and would not let him get up any more.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Ayako advanced towards Takuma.

But was quickly blocked by Sanjuro. "Heeey! Come at me first, baby."

Ogai was just laughing.

The whole classroom now was watching that scene.

Takuma bent down and spoke in Aki's ear. "Remember that time we got you wondering to yourself about what food would you be? Now I know it's further proof that you're really a little girl."

"Please Kuroki! Let him go." Nagisa said.

Takuma looked at Nagisa and answered. "I will when you tell us which food he is. Spill it out Momoe."

Nagisa hesitated.

"SPEAK!" Takuma tightened around Aki's neck.

"Hnggaahh!"

Aki's expression was enough to let Nagisa feel the pain and humiliation he was going through. That cruelty needed to end!

"Roquefort."

"What did you say?" Takuma was still angry.

"Roquefort. Free him!" Nagisa begged.

Then Takuma relaxed a little. "What food is that?"

"Dumbass. Don't you know?" Ayako began. "It's a fine Swiss cheese. I bet you'll never enjoy it in your life."

"French..."

Everyone looked at Aki.

"Ah ... It's a French cheese..ah."

Ogai then added. "That's right. It's a smelly cheese."

"Smelly cheese? SMELLY cheese? Haha...haha..HAHAHA!" Takuma laughed and then pulled up Aki.

Aki came face to face with Takuma and was so close that he had to turn away.

"See what happens for being a sissy?" Takuma was smiling. "Now the girls are calling you a smelly cheese."

"Yeah... I'm feeling the stink here. Yuck!" Sanjuro began to shake his hand.

"Go take a bath smelly cheese! Hahaha." Ogai covered his nose.

"H-Hey! I didn't call him that." Nagisa protested.

Unfortunately, the boys paid no attention because the teacher had just arrived.

Takuma released and rubbed Aki's hair vigorously. "Haha. Go back to your place, smelly cheese. We'll play more after class."

Aki kept his head down, and the other boys reached their seats.

Nagisa stuck her face on the desk. "I should not have spoken."

Ayako comforted her friend. "That's my fault. I never imagined that someone else knew about the food calling. Much less Hidaka-kun."

Nagisa looked to Aki from the corner of her eye.

He had sat with the hands on his head, which was leaning against the desk.

"Nagisa-chan." Ayako said before returning to her desk. "Sooner or later, that Kuroki and his troupe would find something new to mess with Aki over. That's how it was last year."

The class was about to begin, but Nagisa had no desire to participate.

_Why? Why does this meaningless cruelty freely exist?_

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

**K O!**

These letters flashed on the screen, announcing a winner.

Kyouko almost dropped the lollipop that was in her mouth. "Bwahahaha! This was the easiest popsicle of my life."

Sayaka threw her hands up. "How could it be any different?! You just go with that cheap fighter with a spear, I can't even get close."

Kyouko pulled the lollipop to one of the corners of her mouth. "Mmmhh... So go with one that has more ranged attacks."

Sayaka was very upset. "Then I would be more of a coward than you!"

"Well..." Kyouko smiled. "So I'll love to keep betting with you. In fact, I want the popsicle now. My lollipop is almost finished."

"Okay." The two left the machine where they were playing.

The arcade was full of people, the dark hall was bombarded by lights and sounds from the innumerous machines.

"I didn't think we'd go out to have fun after I recovered my memory." Kyouko said while avoiding bumping into people.

Sayaka was leading, looking for the way to the snack bars. "That was part of our routine. If we stop, she could get suspicious."

"Oh right. By the way I'm getting tired of playing the role of secret agent. When will we act, huh?" Kyouko savored the last remnants of her lollipop.

Sayaka was having difficulties, when they arrived in the arcade there was not so many people. "I haven't thought of a plan yet. You know... in the meantime I have to teach you how to behave in school."

Kyouko ignored the acidity of Sayaka. "Hmm... You said if we recover the memory of our little pinky, she'll solve everything."

Sayaka smiled when she saw a sign indicating the way. "That's right, but this is also our major challenge."

Kyouko nudged Sayaka to stop her. "Yep. We can't simply get to her and talk, but what if we scream loudly in the middle of the classroom like 'WWAAAAKKEEE UUUPPP MAAADOOOOKAAA! HOMURA IS THE DEVOOOUUUCCHHH...!'"

Sayaka stomped her foot on Kyouko's.

"HEY! What was that?" Kyouko complained.

"What do you think?" Sayaka said as she looked around.

"No one here gives a fuck..." Kyouko then smirked. "Oh... I know... you think she's here."

Sayaka looked at Kyouko.

Kyouko continued. "Stop with this paranoia. We couldn't speak even at your home if she was everywhere."

Sayaka nodded. "Maybe... you're right. However, your idea wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

With a melancholy expression, Sayaka answered. "Recovering her memory would be as difficult as yours, it requires time, and...and..."

"...And?" Kyouko raised her eyebrows.

"...and that devilish girl always appears." Sayaka gritted her teeth. "No matter where or when, she comes and spoils everything. EVERYTHING!"

"Slow down girl!" Kyouko was more worried. "So if I go in disguise and talk with Madoka on a random street, in the middle of the night, that lunatic will appear out of nowhere?"

"Madoka doesn't walk outside at night, at least not alone." Sayaka said in a monotone voice.

Kyouko's anger flared up. "You understood what I meant."

Sayaka gave a smile. "Yes." But then returned with a sad expression. "Unfortunately that's right."

"Hmm..." Kyouko was ruminating, making the lollipop stick up and down in her mouth.

Sayaka was curious. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of changing the subject. For example..." Kyouko took the lollipop stick out of her mouth, there was nothing left over. "What flavor is the popsicle that you're gonna buy?"

Kyouko flicked the stick, which made several somersaults in the air just to fall and glue to the hair of a girl who was passing. She continued walking without noticing her new adornment.

However, the two girls had witnessed it. Sayaka put her hand on her mouth. Kyouko gave a broad smile as she pulled her long ponytail.

"Hnnh...Hnnnh..Hahahahaha..." Sayaka could not help laughing. "...HahahahoOOUUCCHH!"

Kyouko stomped the foot of Sayaka. "Heh. You thought I'd forget it?"

"I didn't think that." Sayaka squinted. "I thought you wouldn't dare. Now get ready!"

"Geez!" Kyouko stood, prepared for a war.

"For my SUPER HEROIC STOMP!" Sayaka jumped towards Kyouko. "IIIAAAAAHHH!"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It's about time.

Homura opened the door to a dark room. The light from outside revealed a double bed with a little girl lying down.

"Charlotte".

The light now illuminated a white face with multicolored eyes.

"I'm leaving. I'll arrive late tomorrow. So be ready for school when I return. I also resupplied the kitchen, there's cheese."

"Cheese." Nagisa celebrated, but without much enthusiasm.

Then came silence. There was nothing more to be said. It was not necessary. Homura made a mention of closing the door.

"Homura-chan." Nagisa whispered.

Homura stopped. "Yes."

"You... could you sit next to me for a little?" Nagisa took out one of her arms from under the blanket. "I'm not able to sleep."

Homura stared for a moment to the door's knob before giving a long sigh. "Okay, but only for a few minutes."

"It's enough." Nagisa said.

Homura then went to the bed. Before sitting, she returned to her school uniform in a fading purple light. "Had a bad day, witch?"

"That's not it." Nagisa closed her eyes. "It's that I have many bad dreams. In fact, in the days I was here, I was always late getting to sleep due to fear."

"Bad dreams?" Homura watched the white painted face of Nagisa. "I see."

"Can... um... can I ask one more favor?"

"And what that would be Charlotte?" Homura was mentally counting each second.

"Can you hold my hand?" Nagisa was moving the fingers of the hand that lay beside her out of the blanket.

Homura put her hand on Nagisa's, she could feel it was warm. "Tomoe-san did these things to you?"

"Uh-huh..." Nagisa began to relax.

"You miss her, no? Are you happy with me?" Homura felt that Nagisa's hand had grabbed the mattress.

"I miss her, but..." The purple lips of Nagisa contracted. "If you say she's fine then I'll feel relieved."

"She's fine. I checked." Homura then smiled. "She has no memory of you."

Homura waited for some reaction of Nagisa, but nothing happened. Her hand had stopped holding the mattress, seeming to be already asleep.

"Tomoe-san is a very sociable person. Now that she doesn't know she's a magical girl, she'll eventually make new friends."

"Thank you... Thank you so much..."

Those words were so soft that neither seemed to come from the witch.

"...and you?" Nagisa continued.

"Me?" Homura was confused.

"...are you...happy...?" Nagisa uttered in a sigh.

Homura looked at herself, seeking an answer.

_Madoka is well, happy and safe. She's with her family. She's going to school and following a normal life. No anomalies in her routine._

The train of thought was interrupted by a rumbling sound.

Homura, in a fright, turned to Nagisa and saw the witch with her big mouth open, snoring. Every time she snored, bubbles came out flying out of her mouth and slowly went spreading through the room.

Then Homura gave a nudge in one of the bubbles. They started to stick to one another. At that time, she also realized that she was caressing the hand of Nagisa. This brought out memories of another hand, another person. "Fufu."

Then a pyotr who was sneaking around the room caught her attention. Others were entering through the open door. The dolls were also there, watching.

She got out of bed and, in quick and decisive movements, was taking each pyotr by the tail. Carrying a bunch of them, she headed toward the door. "Shoo! Shoo! Let her sleep."

Ready to close the door, Homura looked one last time to the room. Here was a little girl, snoring, amid a cloud of bubbles.

_...are you...happy...?_

And then darkness took the scene.

* * *

**Next chapter: The right answer**


	9. The right answer

**The right answer**

"Milk. Milk. Where's the milk?"

Nagisa was searching for a vending machine during recess. Unfortunately, there were no vending machines for cheese. Milk was the closest she would get.

"Here it is!"

The problem is that the vending machines in school was that they not have a label for each product. The worst part about that was that they always changed the products' places. This rule was also valid for the machine that Nagisa was using, which was on the corner of one of the corridors.

Nagisa put the coin in to activate the respective shelf. Homura always guaranteed some money for her but she did not ask the source. The automated shelf dropped a milk carton, where she picked it up from the collection point.

Nagisa then pulled the straw that had come stuck with the box. Only when she tried to puncture the box with the straw, she found that the location to stab was defective. Ayako must be waiting, so she could not lose much time. But she also could not force it too much or...

"Hi!"

Scared, Nagisa pierced the box so hard that milk splashed in her face.

"Ah! Sorry! I shouldn't have come from behind."

Only it was not the direction where the voice came that did scare Nagisa, but because she knew who was the owner of that voice.

Turning around, her fears were confirmed, she was faced with sweet girl's eyes and pink hair.

"Here." Madoka took a handkerchief from her uniform pocket and began wiping down Nagisa's face. "I'll dry you off as well. It's the least I can do."

When she was about to end, Madoka's eyes widened and began to open her mouth as if about to say something.

Nagisa was even more fearful with that situation.

_Why is she here? Neither study is on the same floor. Does she remember me now?_

"Your eyes..." Madoka began to open a smile. "Wow! They're awesome! They're so different."

"Oh." Nagisa looked away, embarrassed. "There are people who have told me that." Then she saw that Madoka carried a folder with papers in the other hand.

Noting where Nagisa's attention was, Madoka said, "I won't take up any more of your break time. Hihi. Just wanted to know where the principal's office is." before she passed the handkerchief over the little girl's face one last time.

"Um..." Now Nagisa knew why Madoka was there, the principal's office was on that floor. However, she did not know exactly where it was, because from the first day in this new world she was already registered in the school and there was never a need to go there. "Well... it's..."

"Kaname-san."

Nagisa, in a reflex, pressed hard on the milk carton. Another jet of milk left out the straw and wet the floor.

"Hey!" Madoka jumped back. "Watch out. The box is well filled." Then she turned to the person who was coming to them. "Akemi-san?"

Homura stared at the two, especially focusing on Nagisa. Her expression was cold.

To disguise her tremors, Nagisa held the box as close as she could, shrugged and started drinking. She was seen close to Madoka, also talking with her, this was bad news.

"What are you doing here?" Madoka asked to Homura smiling.

"I ... was going to the principal's office to resolve some issues with my tuition. Something quick to resolve." Homura answered without taking her eyes off Nagisa.

"What a coincidence! Wehihi. I was also going there." Madoka put the handkerchief back in her pocket. "Did you notice her eyes?"

"What?" Homura said.

Madoka looked at Nagisa. "Look how amazing they are! And that hair too. As long as yours Akemi-san and seems to be made of milk."

Madoka turned to Homura. "She's not pretty?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." Homura said in a monotone tone. "So cute you could die for."

Nagisa shrank even more.

"So Akemi-san..." Madoka was stirring on the tip of one of her pigtails. "Could you show me where's the office? I wouldn't have ask to that girl then."

"Certainly." Homura walked.

Madoka, noting that Homura was already leaving, took one last look at Nagisa. Then approached and caressed her long hair. "Sorry again for having scared you. You seem to be very shy."

Madoka approached a little more, looked around and whispered. "You know. I also feel weird sometimes."

"Kaname-san." Homura noted that Madoka was not following.

"But never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today. Hihi." Madoka winked and walked away from Nagisa.

Before the two girls turned the corridor, Homura turned her head and saw Nagisa from the corner of her eye, like they are daggers.

Only after they disappeared from view had Nagisa noticed that the box was withered. She was so nervous that she had drunk the entire contents without notice.

She breathed deeply a few times. Apparently it was just an unfortunate event... or was it a test? Nagisa sought to take these ideas from her head, deciding to buy a new box of milk. She would drink on the way to her encounter with Ayako.

"And then? Got it?"

While the box slid to the collection point, Nagisa heard the voice of Takuma. He was on the other corridor that ran through that corner.

Then came the sound of a bunch of keys dangling. "They almost found me inside the warehouse, but it's here." Now was the voice of Sanjuro.

"The ground floor keys. That's it. From what they told me, the ladies room ghost is there." Takuma said.

In response to that, the voice of Ogai was heard. "Do you really think the smelly cheese will go with us there after school?"

"Of course he'll." Takuma said. "If I promise I'll stop messing with him, I think he would even accept to licking my feet. Hahaha."

After the laughter of the three boys, Ogai asked. "But what if he doesn't give up? If he actually goes into the bathroom..."

"You're stupid huh?" Sanjuro interrupted. "Why do you think I brought the keys?"

Takuma added. "We'll teach that smelly cheese that he's a little girl once and for all, locking him there."

"All night?!" Ogai spoke in a tone of surprise.

Takuma said. "Of course. Then he'll have plenty of time to stick in his shit head about which bathroom should go to from now on."

"B-but when they find him, he'll tell about us!" Ogai exclaimed.

"Just deny it. Without any evidence, adults do nothing. This's how it works." Takuma said calmly.

"After locking it, we go to the warehouse to put the keys back. It will be a breeze." Sanjuro completed.

"You're looking like that sissy now. Want to join him?" Takuma threatened.

"N-no. Hehe. I just didn't know it was a well thought out plan." Ogai answered.

"Of course it is." Takuma said. "Let's go back to the classroom. I want to see if the smelly cheese gave up or not."

Nagisa fled as fast possible to avoid being seen by the three, to the point of leaving behind the milk carton.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Ready to become a man?"

Four boys were in front of the ladies' room door. They hid in one of the bathrooms on the upper floors to avoid being caught by the monitors and waited for the nightfall.

In that corridor, lit by moonlight, Aki asked. "I could ask the same, Kuroki."

"How?" Takuma snapped.

"Are you a man who honors his word?" Aki looked Takuma with a serious expression.

"Deep. Saw it in a movie?" Takuma smiled and spread the hair of Aki. "Of course I'll stop calling you 'smelly cheese', smelly cheese."

Ogai and Sanjuro, who were also there, laughed with that statement.

"That was not the deal." Aki angered up. "You promised you'd stop everything."

"Yeah. Yeah." Takuma nodded. "I promised. How could call you sissy after you prove your courage? Huh?"

"Yes." Sanjuro began. "We'll call you dead man when the ghost catches you."

Takuma, Ogai and Sanjuro laughed.

Aki shrugged. "I don't believe in ghost stories."

"So it'll be easy." Takuma pointed to the door. "Go in."

With determination, Aki turned the knob of the door and went into the bathroom.

"HEY! SMELLY CHEESE!" Takuma shouted.

Aki turned to the door. "Hi. There's no need to shout."

Takuma then said. "Don't turn on the light or else you will drive away the ghost."

"Ok."

Aki Hidaka had already seen many horror movies. Enough to know that it was all tricks and imagination of their creators. Why be afraid of a monster when there's a Takuma sitting next to you? And even if they were real, the monsters kill only a few people in the movies. Some exceptions involve tens or at most hundreds of deaths. How could that to compare this with the thousands who die in the hands of humans?

"Smelly cheese. I want to hear you opening the door of each toilet stall. No bullshit." Takuma spoke through the door.

"Got it." Aki said. At that moment he realized that it was the first time he had entered the ladies' room. His eyes were already accustomed to the darkness and saw that there was not much difference from the male except that the counter sink and the mirror were extended, overlapping the space where the urinals would usually occupy.

As he had expected, the toilet stalls were exactly to the opposite the sinks. All doors were ajar.

_Let's get over with this._

Aki went to the first door and shoved without hesitation. It opened completely, pounding in the wall, revealing a latrine as the only occupant.

"Did you hear?" Aki said out loud.

"Yeah. Continue." Takuma said.

And so it went on: Aki was opening each door. Gradually began to smile. He knew Takuma never fulfill the promise. However, he did not come to prove to them but to himself. A laughing stock is worthless if you fully believe it is a lie. He was not a sissy, no, he was a man without fear.

There were only two stalls left.

"You're still alive?"

Listening Takuma, Aki looked up to the row of tilting windows. They were closed, but that did not stop the moonlight entering the room. "I am."

_More than ever._

Then a squeak alerted Aki senses. The sound came under the sink counter. _A mouse?_ He squinted in the search for any movement in that direction.

His newly acquired pride would be tested.

First, a hand clamped over his mouth, then there was another arm that passed at his belly and wrapped completely. His arms were trapped.

"Hmmmpf?!"

Aki tried to fight, but in vain. Despite feeling that whoever had took hold was not much bigger than him, had great strength. He was seen being pulled into one of the stalls.

The first idea that went on Aki's head was a Takuma's scheme to give him a scare, though Sanjuro and Ogai were out there. Perhaps Takuma had arranged someone else?

But this idea faded because Aki was gagged. If it was to scare, they would want him to scream.

"Hmmmpf?"

It could be the ghost? Aki was more confused than frightened by this idea. The story said that he would see a little girl before suffering an attack and not simply be kidnapped into a stall.

Aki tried to see who was holding him through the corner of his eye without success. He could feel from the hand on his mouth that there's a glove that covered only the palm. His back was warmer where they were glued together. Ghosts do not emit heat, no?

Then, with the hand holding the mouth, the kidnapper tilted Aki's head to one side, exposing his neck.

"HMMMPF!"

The breath Aki released was puffy, he swallowed hard. The fear was beginning to emerge. It reminded him of some movies he watched.

White face. Confers. Inhuman eyes. A little vague, but gives the same idea. Sharp teeth. Also vague, it could refer only to canines. The ghost story is not specific about what time of day, but it did not matter much, because those bathrooms were not bathed by the sunlight much.

Everything was even clearer when he felt a breath on his neck. His heart fluttered and eyes widened.

Again seeking the visage of his abductor, Aki looked down and was able to see the top of the head. It had pointed ears, like a bat.

It was a vampire! It was a vampire! He would receive the deadly kiss. Those teeth would pierce his neck and suck all his blood.

His vision began to blur.

Then he felt something warm, soft, damp passing on the skin of the neck. That made Aki shiver.

"HHMMMPPPPFFF!"

It did not hurt, but Aki began to feel a strangeness. His feet and hands began to tingle. Then he was no longer able to feel or move them. What was happening?

That tingling started up to the legs and arms. When he felt the arm that involved his belly pressing harder, he realized he was no longer able to stand up by himself.

"Hmmmpppff! Hmmmmpffffff!"

He would die.

His eyes could no longer hide their distress and poured. Aki always thought that the victims died in the movies more because of their idiocy. Only now knew he was as dumb as them.

The tingling went up the torso and reached the neck. Aki looked at the bathroom ceiling. It revolved, more and more. Increasingly distant. It was like he was falling. Falling into a bottomless pit.

He could not see anything, nor could he feel his jaw, but his conscience screamed in agony. He thought of his family. He thought about how it would be his funeral. This in case they found a body.

"Shhhh..."

In that sea of darkness where he floated, Aki could hear someone. His last sensation was the slip of fingers on the apples of his face, collecting the tears.

"Shhhh..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sanjuro was impatient. "You gonna lock it or not?"

Takuma was standing with his ear against the door. "Hold on."

"I thought we were going to lock it as soon as he went in." Sanjuro crossed his arms.

Takuma turned to Sanjuro. "And miss the chance to hear the squeal of that sissy?"

Sanjuro closed his eyes. "Dude. He said he doesn't believe in ghost. Moreover, it's late."

"It is." Ogai said. "I told my parents that I was in a movie theater, but if I take too long they'll complain."

Takuma looked Ogai with spite. "I should have put you in there too, big baby."

Ogai flinched.

"Okay." Takuma said after sighing. "I'll do the following: I'll call him and then lock the door. Then we'll be enjoying his crying. Hahaha."

"Good." Sanjuro nodded.

"Okay." Takuma looked at the door and said out loud. "Speak smelly cheese!"

Silence.

"Deaf." Takuma told himself and then shouted. "HEY SMELLY CHEESE!"

No reply.

"What a little piece of shit, he doesn't answer." Takuma said.

"D-do you think the ghost got him?" Ogai looked worried.

Sanjuro looked at the Ogai. "Takuma was right. He should have put you inside." Then to Takuma. "Lock it and let him fuck himself. Let's get out of here."

But Takuma just kept looking at the door. "The window."

"The window?" Sanjuro was confused.

"He may have escaped, no? He's small, skinny, it would be easy."

"It's very high. No way." Sanjuro nodded negatively.

"He may have gone up on something. Like the sink counter for example." Takuma said.

Sanjuro was thoughtful. "Um... In the women's bathroom the counter goes to the wall with the windows." Then he shrugged. "So what if he escaped?"

Takuma gritted his teeth. "'So what'? 'SO WHAT'?! He'd be making a sucker out of me! I'll crush him." He put his hand on the doorknob.

"Takuma?!" Ogai's eyes widened.

"If we find out that he fled now, he must not be far away. We can reach him and give him a lesson." Takuma then spoke in a threatening tone. "And you'll go with me Ogai if you do not want your life to become hell, you cowardice trash."

"And you Sanjuro?" Takuma continued.

Sanjuro sighed. "Whatever, we already lost a lot of time."

"Then let's go." Takuma opened the door and the three entered.

The bathroom showed no signs of having someone there. However, the window was closed.

"It seems he didn't run away. SMELLY CHEESE!" Takuma called Aki again. No reply.

Takuma said to his two cronies. "He must be hiding somewhere. Close the door and keep an eye out. I'll search."

"Okay." Sanjuro obeyed. "Ogai?"

Ogai was shaking with his eyes wide open.

"Tch..." Sanjuro nodded in disapproval.

Takuma began to walk, looking at each stall. "It's no use to hide! Show yourself, sissy."

"HihihiHAHAHAHAHAHAHARAWWWR."

A sinister and monstrous laughter echoed through the bathroom.

Ogai grabbed Sanjuro's arm. "Ahhh! It's the ghost."

"Release me!" Sanjuro pushed Ogai yet he also had been scared. "Takuma?"

Takuma closed his eyes and laughed. "Hahahaha!"

"Takuma?!" Sanjuro was surprised by that reaction.

"Smelly cheese!" Takuma continued. "So that was your plan? To scare us with an imitation of those horror movies you watch? Is that all?"

Takuma then straightened his jacket and started to crack his knuckles. "We were going to take it easy, but now be prepared, as I'll show you the true horror."

A guttural voice cried.

"So be it! Then show to me."

Then, someone came from one the last stall. The silhouette, highlighted by moonlight, had pointed ears and long hair and appeared to be dragging a body on the floor.

"What is this?!" Sanjuro began to feel goose bumps.

"T-turn on the light! Now!" Takuma felt sweat run down his neck.

Sanjuro obeyed promptly.

The light revealed a white-haired girl wearing a brown cap with pointed ears, orange shawl and a curious skirt with suspenders. But that was not what drew the most attention, but the face painted in white with strange colored eyes. Nagisa was holding Aki, who was completely motionless on the ground, by the collar.

"The ghost got him! Aaahhhh!" Ogai began to bawl.

Nagisa flashed a smile, revealing her row of sharp teeth. "Awwrr... Now I can see that there are three bad, yummy boys... hmmmm!" She opened her mouth more, letting her big purple tongue pass on her lips.

"I'm out!" Sanjuro try to open the door to escape, but when he tried to pull, it resisted like someone was holding it on the outside. "W-what! Who's there? Open up!"

Not waiting for an answer, Sanjuro pulled as hard as he could. "HHHHGGGNNNN! OGAI! TAKUMA! HELP!"

But Ogai kept crying.

And Takuma was paralyzed, his body trembling all over. He struggled to contain his cries, fearing that it would make the 'ghost' to attack. "...AH...AH... AHHH..."

"What?" Nagisa said. "I have not eaten you yet. Why not show me the true HORRAWRR?"

"It's...um..." Takuma gathered every bit of confidence he had left. "S-sorry for invading, ghost. We were just looking for our friend, that's all. I warned him to not to enter. That's it, hehe... but he's all yours. Okay?"

"Damn Takuma! Come help!" Sanjuro pulled Ogai's arm, who was in tears with phlegm dripping onto his clothes. "Ogai! Pull the door with all your strength. Got it?"

Ogai could only nod to confirm.

"I... I won't die here." Sanjuro took a key from the pocket of his pants. "I'll try the hinge. Keep pulling."

Using the tip of the key like a screwdriver, Sanjuro tried to lift the hinge pin, but his hand was shaking too much. "Shit!"

Then he heard a dragging sound in the doorframe and came out several hairless tails like that of a mouse, which acted more like tentacles trying to reach him.

"AAAAHHHH!" Sanjuro fell on his ass.

Nagisa was thinking about what Takuma had spoken. "Hmm... You're right."

"Yeah?" That was not enough to relieve Takuma.

Nagisa crouched down and pulled the collar of Aki's shirt, revealing a mark similar to a tattoo.

Takuma was not close enough to discern the details, but he could say that off-white design was a circle with some kind of person inside.

"See?" The multicolored eyes of Nagisa remained focused on Takuma. "That means he's mine, only **MINEEEEWWRR!**"

The roar shook the window glass and mirror.

"I'll show you what happens to those who mess with my property." Nagisa opened her menacing smile.

"P-please..." Takuma joined hands.

To the astonishment of Takuma, Nagisa shut her big mouth. Then he saw that she started to contract her bare belly. Her cheeks got stuffed as if about to vomit. Then, from her mouth an inflatable toy serpent left, which was getting bigger and bigger...

Takuma's eyes widened: the serpent was already barely able to fit in the bathroom due to how big and long it had become. Then it moved suddenly, stopping in front of him, making him to fall to the ground.

The serpent had a body made of black fabric with red polka dots. The head had a face similar of its owner, but with a nose similar to a birthday party hat and two large plumes in the place of the ears, being red on the right and blue on the left.

When the serpent eyes moved and stared at him, Takuma realized that it was not inanimate. His pants started to get wet, but he did not even notice. The only thing he wanted was to get as far as possible from that giant smiling face.

The serpent then began to open its mouth. If its owner had a big enough mouth to bite the whole hand of a person, the snake could eat a whole body. The row of teeth accompanied by a purple tongue and the sweet smelling breath of candy was the harbinger of a brutal end.

Takuma was only able to imitate it, opening his mouth in horror.

**"** **HGNNHHHHAAAAAAAAH!"**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Aki began to feel cold, then opened the eyes to know where he was. He could see the ceiling with lighted lamps, but it seemed far away.

Then he realized that he was lying on the cold floor in the middle of a bathroom and so his memory began to work. He remembered that he was in the hands of a vampire, that memory brought goose bumps and a strange sense of something over his belly.

Aki could see that there was a rag doll on top of him. It had to be about 30 centimeters tall, maybe less. Half of this stature came from the head in the form of a packaged candy. The flaps of the 'candy' had a rose color, as well as the top head and a cloth wick over the face, representing the hair. Speaking on the face: it was white and not made of fabric, the texture was more like rubber. It had yellow circles painted on both the cheeks and purple lips. Its eyes' resin called a lot of attention because they were multicolored.

The doll dress was not so unusual. A black cap with red polka dots involved the head. It wore a brown coat with sleeves too long for such short limbs, at least that it could be concluded by observing the legs made of fabric, also of rose color. For completeness, it also wore a red cape.

When he saw the doll, Aki felt his heart stop. That face... That face matched the ghost's description! No! The vampire!

The doll tilted its head to the side and smiled, making a strange sound. "bbbrrriiiiHiii!"

"AAAAHHHH !" Aki struggled, making the doll fall. Then crawled until he hit his back against the wall. "Don't kill me, vampire! Don't kill me!"

The doll, awkwardly, was standing up. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwon'tiikillii. iiVampireii?"

"Y-you said something?" Aki was huddled on the wall.

The doll took its sleeves to the mouth, ashamed. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwon'tiikillii."

"'I won't kill'..." Aki mumbled, deciphering what the doll had said. "Then I'll turn in a vampire?" He said as he ran his hand on the neck.

The doll understood what Aki was referring to, but it was not a bite but a witch's kiss that had been placed on it and had already been removed. The doll shook its head. "bbbrrriiiiNoii. iiMyiimasteriiisiiaiighostii."

"Master? Ghost?" Aki's curiosity had overcome the shock.

The doll smiled again and excitedly threw its sleeves up. "BBBRRRIIIII! iiYesii! iiI'miiheriiassistantii. iiShe'siigoodii."

"'She's good'? Okay..."

Aki had seen stories involving ghosts of good, commonly found in the cartoon sessions. However, that doll, despite the disturbing appearance, seemed to be harmless.

"Oh yeah!" Aki slapped his forehead.

"bbbrrriiiiWhatii?"

"My colleagues." Aki said as he looked at the door. "They are out there."

"bbbrrriiiiTheyiiareiigoneii."

"Huh?" Aki turned to the doll.

She gave a smile so wide that the tips of the mouth reached the eyes. "bbbrrriiiiGoneii. iiLockediitheiidooriiandiileftii."

"They locked the door?!" Aki has already begun to imagine spending the night with this doll and its master, wherever she was hiding.

"bbbrrriiiiStayiicalmii! iiMyiimasteriialreadyiiunlockedii." The doll crossed its sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiSheiiwantsriiyouiitoiigoiiawayii."

Aki started to stand, adjusting his pants. "And nothing will happen to me?"

"bbbrrriiiiDidn'tiiIiisayiisheiiisiigoodii?" So the doll extended sleeves towards Aki. "bbbrrriiiiSheiieveniiaskediimeiitoiiaccompanyiiyouii."

"Accompany?!" Aki realized that the doll asked his lap.

"bbbrrriiiiToiiyouriihomeii. iiIt'siidangerousiitoiiwalkiialoneiiatiinightii."

Fearing, Aki took the doll and gathered it to his chest. By doing that he saw that there was a picture on the cap it wore: a cheerful face similar to the doll, except the nose was something like a birthday hat. The body was warm, as if the doll was a living animal.

"It's okay? I'm not pressing too much?" Aki asked.

The doll up straightened and relaxed in his lap. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Haha. That tickles." Aki went toward the door. "Hey. But I... don't think you can protect me."

The doll replied. "bbbrrriiiiNeveriiunderestimateiibyiitheiiappearanceii."

That statement put a doubt that would haunt Aki during their journey home. _She is harmless, right?_

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Aki always returned from school alone, but never so late at night. He used the subway, as the residential condominium where he lived was near the station.

Luckily the trip went by without a hitch, except for some people who made some curious looks to a boy that was carrying a doll. It was completely static, with a smiling expression similar to the design of its cape. Aki wondered the reaction of people if the doll began to move or speak.

When he arrived at the condominium, Aki decided to go into a side street that was darker. He stopped and checked if there was anyone nearby.

"We've arrived. I live right there." Aki pointed to the building.

The doll looked up and exchanged glances with Aki. "bbbrrriiiiOkii. iiPutiimeiidownii."

Aki obeyed the request. "How will you go back, doll? ...um... I didn't ask your name or your master's."

The doll shook a little her flaps. "bbbrrriiiiIiidon'tiihaveiitheiipermissioniitoiitelliitheiinameiiofiimyiimasterii,iibutiiyouiicaniicalliimeiiBebeii."

"Bebe? Uh-huh." Aki bowed to the doll. "My name is Aki Hidaka and thanks to you and your master."

"bbbrrriiiiThat'siinothingiiandiidon'tiiworryii, iiI'miiincredibleii!" The doll was spinning its sleeves.

"Haha. Yesss..." Aki was sadder.

"bbbrrriiii?"

Aki stood up and gave a waning smile. "I'll never see you again, right?"

The doll lowered its head and then shook negatively.

"I figured that. Haha. Of course. How could it be different?" Aki caressed his blond hair and turned around. "Farewell Bebe."

"Hidaka-kun!"

"Huh?" Aki turned back to the doll. "You spoke my name just right."

"bbbrrriiiiIiispeakiirightiieveryiinowiiandiitheniiheheii." The doll said as it gathered the sleeves. "bbbrrriiiiIiiwantiitoiitelliiyouiiaboutiiaiigirliiiniiyouriiclassroomiithatiicallediiyouiiofiiaiicheeseii..."

"How do you know that?" Aki was curious.

"bbbrrriiiiMyiimasteriiroamsiitheiischoolii. iiSheiisawiieverythingii."

"I see..." A ghost roaming the school was quite disturbing for Aki, even if was a good one.

So the doll continued. "bbbrrriiiiTheiigirliilikesiicheeseiialotiiandiineveriiwantediitoiioffendiiyouii."

"I didn't feel offended." Aki began to blush. "I didn't know she liked cheese... well, I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. If she feels guilty, I'll have to solve this misunderstanding."

He noted that the doll was grieving. "What?"

"bbbrrriiiiNothingii." She turned. "iiIiimustiigoii."

"Ok... wow!"

The doll flew off, leaving a black trail with colored dots in the air.

"Farewell Bebe and THANK YOU! I PROMISE THAT I'LL SPEAK WITH NAGISA!" Aki said out loud and then stammered. "If I survive the earful I'll take back home..."

Nagisa knew Aki promise would not be fulfilled, but not by his fault.

She would die.

Flying through the sky of Mitakihara in the form of a doll, which actually was the original form of her witch, Nagisa had no direction or hope.

She believed that boys would be going to the bathroom right after class. So she figured she would just come a little late to the rooftop, where Homura should be expecting her. Unfortunately, they waited until the night fell.

The moon and the stars were the only companions and witnesses of Nagisa's distress. Homura should be searching for her and sooner or later would find out. If she had a mental map of the city, maybe she could have visited Mami one last time...

Nagisa suddenly felt a very strong blow on her back, like she was attacked by a bird of prey. Completely messing up her flight control, she fell over a top of a building.

"bbbrrriiiinnng!"

Rolling over and over again, Nagisa would fall from the building if her body had not been stomped on.

"bbbrrriiiiaarrgg!"

Lying on the ground, she could contemplate the predator that was over her.

Homura Akemi was with her devilish costume and with open wings. Her expression had an air of satisfaction. "You broke our agreement... ghost."

Even if she was a doll, Nagisa needed to breathe and was difficult. "bbbrrriii... bbbrrriiiiYouiiknewii?"

"I saw everything. Bathroom ghost? Fufu." Homura smiled. "You were very lucky. If you didn't order your minions to open the door and let those boys escape, I would have destroyed you at that very moment."

"However..." She invoked her bow in her left hand. "You're **not a** **ghost**, but I can do something about it. Fufufufu..." With her right hand pulled the bow, creating a violet energy arrow and pointed against Nagisa.

Nagisa just closed her eyes. She could even leave her snakelike form out of her, but she knew that had no chance.

_But never lose hope. Tomorrow can always be better than today._

There would be no tomorrow.

But Nagisa still clung to the hope of seeing her mother again.

Then she felt her body being further crushed.

"bbbrrriiIIAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Nagisa's eyes widened and cried out in pain, leaving her tongue out.

"You're really wishing for death." Homura was still pointed bow against Nagisa. "But do you think that you'll die without any suffering? I'm not done with you yet."

Homura trampled repeatedly.

"bbbrriiiingn... bbbrrriiiinnggnniiiiaarg."

"Since you won't react..." Homura sighed. "Tell me one thing: why the boy? You know him?"

Homura had relieved some of the pressure, allowing Nagisa to pull some air. "bbbrrriiii... bbbrrriiiiHe'siiofiimyiiclassroomii."

"And...?" Homura trampled again.

"bbbrrriiiingrrr..." She could not stand it. "bbbrrrIIIIHEIIWASIISUFFERINGII!" Purple Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "bbbrrriiiTheyiiwereiiabusingiihimiiforiinothingii..."

Homura remained firm in her position.

"bbbrrriiiiIiididn'tiiwantiiitiianymoreii. iiJustiilookingiiandiidoingiinothingii. iiNotiiAGAINII!" Nagisa began to sob. "bbbrrriiiiNotiinowiiIiicanii. iiIiiwantediitoiisaveiisomeoneii,iieveniiifiiitiiwasiionlyiionceii..."

"Finished?" Homura said monotonically.

Nagisa stopped crying. "bbbrrriiiiYouiicaniistompiimeii, iiteariimeiiapartii! iiIiidon'tiiregretiiitii." Then she turned her face and closed her eyes again, determined to hold the cries before whatever pain she would receive.

And the first feeling that came was a hand grabbing the top of her head. "Let's go home."

Nagisa opened her eyes. "bbbrrriiii?"

Homura was holding her, the bow began to evaporate from the other hand. "You have the absolute certainty that I would kill you. Great."

Homura then smiled. "And still broke the rules and went after what you wanted. Even if I undo today's events, I would still remember of your rebellion. There's no turning back."

Then Homura's eyes flashed "Desire is the agent of change and you gave value to this power. Lived up to your answer, witch."

Nagisa remembered the conversation on the edge of that ravine. "bbbrrriiiiYouiitrustiimeiinowii?"

"Of course not." Homura frowned. "Let's go. I want to fix your little mess as soon as possible." Carrying the doll, she took off towards the starry night.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

End of another class.

Nagisa was sitting at her desk, thinking about the events of last night, when she felt a nudge on the shoulder.

Nagisa smiled. "Ayako-chan ~!"

But Ayako was not looking at Nagisa but to another point in the room. She had a serious expression. "Nagisa. Kuroki was looking at me the whole class."

"Huh?" That sounded very familiar to Nagisa.

Ayako made a suspicious face and spoke softly. "He'll try something. Be prepared, he's coming."

Takuma nodded. "Hi girls."

"What do you want, Kuroki." Ayako crossed her arms.

"Huh? Nothing special Kinomoto." Takuma put on a small smile, placing his hands in his jacket pockets. "I just wanted to know if you and Momoe are aware about the latest rumor."

"Rumor?" Nagisa was perplexed. Homura had not finished with fixing the story of the bathroom ghost? No one seemed to remember anything.

"So you don't know..."

Takuma stare Nagisa, wide-eyed.

"...about the scandal on the top of the school."

"Scandal?!" Nagisa was surprised.

"Yeah." Takuma closed his eyes and nodded. "That's why the access there is restricted now."

"Tell us more about this silly story." Ayako challenged Takuma.

"It's what everyone else is commenting on." Takuma shrugged. "They found a couple making out there."

Ayako raised her eyebrows. "So what? This happens all the time at the cherry trees..."

"Really?" Nagisa looked at Ayako.

Ayako returned that reaction with a smile. "You're very innocent Nagisa-chan ~."

"It's true." Takuma winked at Nagisa. "Or maybe she hides her game very well. Huh?"

Ayako's anger flared up. "That's all?"

"Oh no..." Takuma gestured. "I haven't finished. You said 'So what?'. So… the couple was a girl in our class with a boy in the ninth grade."

The two were open-mouthed. "Oh really?!"

"The best part of all is that I know who the girl is." Takuma looked at Ayako.

Ayako's eyes narrowed. "And you'll tell us?"

"I was told..." Takuma smirked. "...that the girl had a butterfly on her head."

Ayako was turning red. "I knew it was another of your jokes! If you spread this lie, I'm gonna kick your ass, you... you..."

Takuma did not try containing the laughter. "Hahahahaha ..."

"PISTACHIO!"

"...hahahahuh?"

"Ayako-chan!" Nagisa called.

Ayako spoke dismissively. "You're always pestering the others, thinking you're the ruler here, but you're no more than a pistachio ice cream ball."

"W-where did you get that? Are you crazy?" Takuma still confused.

"AYAKO-CHAAAANN! Don't tell him!" Nagisa held Ayako's arm.

"Ouch! Nagisa?" Ayako was surprised by the force exerted by that little girl.

"So it's your invention Momoe. Want to humiliate me, is it?" Takuma stared angrily at Nagisa.

"NO... um..." This could not be revealed.

"It's a custom that she has. It links people to a food." Ayako said.

"No!" Nagisa despaired.

But Ayako did not stop. "She does it with everyone. Please leave her alone." Then she looked at Nagisa. "Sorry."

"Yuck!" Takuma did a disgusted face. "Only girls would make drama for something so stupid." Then he stopped, completely mesmerized. "Hey, but wait a minute. So that was it!"

Nagisa looked at her desk, gritting her teeth.

"So this's what that sissy was talking about. Hey Sanjuro! Ogai!"

Everything was repeating itself!

"Bring the little sissy here."

"Now? The teacher should be coming soon."

"Bring him!"

But she could change it, no? She could lie and say he was another food. But...

_Sooner or later, that Kuroki and his troupe would find something new to mess with Aki over._

No matter, the end result would always be the same.

Ogai and Sanjuro went to the Aki's desk. He was alert and rose with the arrival of the two. Then he looked to a malicious Takuma, a suspicious Ayako and an apprehensive Nagisa. He sighed and began to walk toward them with the henchmen of Takuma close behind.

"What do you want with Hidaka-kun?" Ayako started to get concerned.

Takuma said. "I just want to know something. Hehehe."

Takuma then nodded and put one foot forward.

At the same moment, Ogai and Sanjuro pushed Aki, who gave a stomp on Takuma's shin.

"AAAHHHHhhhgggg!"

"Oh! Many apologies!" Aki caressed his tangled hair. "You should be more careful about where you leave your leg, Kuroki."

Takuma, furious, held Aki by the collar. "You want to die, you little shit?" Then he took him by the neck and pushed him hard, making Aki's torso crash on the desk of Nagisa.

"Stop! You're hurting him." Ayako advanced towards Takuma.

But was quickly blocked by Sanjuro. "Heeey! Come at me first, baby."

Ogai was just laughing.

The whole classroom now was watching the scene.

Takuma bent down and spoke in Aki's ear. "Remember that time we got you wondering to yourself about what food would you be? Now I know it's further proof that you really are a little girl."

Nagisa was in that scene again. Is all in vain? How the desire can be the agent of change if the result does not change?

Takuma looked at Nagisa. "Say what food he is. Tell me Momoe."

Aki did make any sound, moreover, Nagisa saw a serene expression on his face.

"SPILL OUT!" Takuma tightened Aki's neck.

Aki's bright red eyes were fixed on her. His mouth quivered with pain, but tried to smile. He then made a nod to her.

Nagisa replied, also with a smile and a nod.

"Roquefort."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Are you smiling?"

The vigilance of Homura during class was interrupted by a girl at a neighboring desk. She had hair that grew slightly long, ending just below the shoulder line. The color of both her hair as her eyes were green.

Homura replied in a tone of surprise. "Hitomi Shizuki, our class representative, talking during a class."

Acting as a refined lady, Hitomi put the fingertips on her lips and spoke softly. "True, but I could not help but notice your expression. You are always serious and speaks so little."

"I see no need ." Homura looked briefly at Madoka. "However, since we're both in an unusual day, I'll avail to make a small question. How is your relationship?"

Hitomi kept looking at the whiteboard and continued with her hand over her mouth. "Kyousuke? He is a very special person. He has a talent..."

Homura interrupted with a more serious tone. "I have no interest in the boy and that's not what I asked."

"Ah..." Hitomi considered that rude attitude of Homura a little excessive. "Our relationship is great. We love each other very much."

Homura gave a light touch on the gem of her earring, causing it to swing. "It's true?"

Hitomi turned to Homura. That question had not sounded like a genuine doubt.

"Shizuki-san?"

"Ah! Sensei!" Hitomi jumped from the chair. The classroom was looking at her.

The math teacher was surprised. "Who knew that I would see Shizuki-san distracted during class. So I will not miss the opportunity to ask you to demonstrate the solution of this equation for us. Am I correct?"

"O-of course sensei. I apologize for my attitude."

While Hitomi went to the whiteboard, Homura exchanged glances with a boy with gray hair and eyes.

Kyousuke Kamijou knew that Homura was the reason for the distraction of Hitomi, but had no idea what they had talked about.

In this dispute of staring, Kyousuke was the first to yield. If Hitomi had a problem with Homura, she would tell him.

Homura then directed her gaze to another student, a girl, who sat in the first row, with a bluish hair.

* * *

**Next chapter: Justice's tears**


	10. Justice's tears

**Justice's tears**

She adjusted her glasses and pointed to one of the students, a boy of light brown hair and eyes.

"Nakazawa-kun!"

"Y-yes sensei?"

"What is the ideal age to get married?"

_Jeez, it begins._

Kyouko knew where this conversation was going. The lessons with Kazuko Saotome was a torture. The woman should be in her forties and the only thing right on, or in, her head was her haircut.

Nakazawa thought and thought, but in the end shook his head. "I don't know."

"THAT!" Saotome aggressively pointed to Nakazawa, then pronounced to the classroom. "So girls, if your mother call you about men, do not feel pressured. I'm 99.99% sure that she does not know that answer too."

"And for you boys..." She continued. "Just because a woman arrived at a certain age, does not mean she is not single. Do you understand?"

In the first few days she laughed about it, but Kyouko Sakura was not known for her tolerance.

"Hey you there." Kyouko reached up for Saotome.

Saotome raised her eyebrows. "Saotome-sensei for you, Sakura-san."

Sayaka, who sat at the desk next to her, was surprised by the attitude of Kyouko.

"Okay." Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Sensei, tell me one thing, why don't you find a woman?"

"What'd you say?!" Saotome was astonished.

Sayaka took the book that was on her desk, left it standing and stuck her face in it.

Kyouko opened her arms. "You know, I hear that litany of yours all the time. If you really want some company and can't get a man, then try your luck with a woman."

A commotion began to form in the classroom.

Madoka began to feel uncomfortable with that subject.

Saotome seemed to be in shock. "B-But that's... that's..."

Hitomi rose from her chair. "Forbidden love, sensei!"

Saotome pointed. "T-That's i-it, Shizuki-san!"

"Forbidden love? Heh. "Kyouko closed her eyes and spoke calmly. "Well... If you don't like the 'fruit', always there's a man willing for an adventure."

Saotome was speechless and even if she had spoken, would be just another sound in the middle of the immense buzz installed between students.

"Sensei! SAOTOME-SENSEI!" But a girl managed to draw attention.

"S-Shizuki-san..." That name left Saotome's mouth barely audible.

Hitomi expressed with all the education she had learned. "Sorry if I am being too nosy, but what is the fruit that you do not like?"

Madoka was completely red with embarrassment. She tried to hide pulling her ponytails in front of her face.

"EEEhhh...?!" Saotome had just become a living statue.

"Ufufu..."

Hitomi and students nearby looked at Homura.

"What are you looking at?" Homura answered with her neutral expression.

"Sensei!" Sayaka rose up.

This had broken the spell on Saotome. She raised her arms. "Ahhh! I don't know about any fruit!"

"That's not it... hehe." Sayaka scratched her head. "I'm just asking for permission to go to the bathroom."

"Of course Miki-san. Of course." Saotome adjusted her glasses, which had been moved. "Provided that you don't come back talking about fruits..."

"Thank you, sensei!" Sayaka left running.

"Don't ru..." Saotome did not finish, seeing that Sayaka was long gone.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes and smiled.

_5_

Saotome turned her attention to the classroom, which was now in silence. "Well..."

_4_

"...the class is almost over,..."

_3_

"...let's change the subject. Yes?... "

_2_

"...Let's talk about the homework for the next class..."

_1_

"Sensei." Homura stood.

"Akemi-san?" Asked Saotome.

"I request permission to go to the bathroom." Homura flipped through the book on the desk. "The task involves this book, am I right? I could get more details with the other students when I return."

"Yes, that's right." Saotome shook her head, confirming. "But I see no need to convince me. You are an exemplary student. Permission granted."

"Thank you, sensei." Homura left the room out in a fast and steady march.

"Okay." Saotome spoke again with the classroom. "I want everyone to visit the page..."

But Kyouko had her attention on Homura walking down the hall, while she nibbled her lip with her canine tooth.

"Heh."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

_I liked it more when you played hide-and-seek with me, Sayaka._

Homura was smiling when she reached the bathroom. No matter where Sayaka had gone, at that distance Homura would always be able to feel...

When Homura opened the door, she came across a girl with short hair above the shoulder line, looking bored at the mirror. But the hair color was not blue but black as coal, eyes are like citrine gems.

The heart of Homura began to beat faster.

The girl looked at Homura, which stood as the door closed on its own. She was weirded out by that. "Hi..."

Homura stared at the girl, giving off a hostile aura.

The girl turned to the only stall that was closed and then to Homura. "Are you two together?"

Homura clenched her fists. The silence seemed to made the air heavier.

"Are you mute?" Girl asked suspiciously.

Homura answered that question with another. "Killing the class again, Kirika Kure?"

Kirika's eyes widened. "How you..."

"GET OUT!" Homura demanded.

Kirika hesitated, completely confused. She had never seen that girl before, but acted as if she was a long-standing enemy.

"Hurry up!"

That new demand shuddered Kirika altogether. Now she embraced the idea of Homura being her enemy, just as she had embraced for so many others. This world is stupid.

Kirika left the bathroom, but not before staring with hatred at Homura as she passed her.

The bell rang.

Homura wasted no time: a violet, diamond-shaped, gem appeared on her left hand. Then she held the knob with that hand, causing it to glow with magic. The characteristic sound of locking is heard.

_I must finish this quickly._

She went to the sink that was in front of the stall with the door closed. In the mirror it was possible to see the gap under the door, which revealed someone's shadow inside the stall.

Then Homura realized how was horrible her condition. Although she was able to suppress the feeling of sleep with magic, her swollen eyelids gave hard evidence of her long nights hunting worldwide.

She washed her face, even though that would not be enough. Then looked back at the mirror, her eyes now shone along with the gem in her earring.

The sound of the doorknob turning in vain and the talking outside called her back to reality. She had a job to do.

Homura then turned and held out her left hand to the closed stall. Soon a black steam started to emerge in the stall, going through the door, and spiraling toward the gem on her hand.

She counted each second.

_Her grief is higher than average today._

But she was certain that the process would end before anyone get too much suspicious about the bathroom. Not that she could not manipulate the memories in the worst...

"_.akodaM_"

Homura, shocked, immediately stopped what she was doing and gritted the teeth. Her breathing quickened.

The black steam that was not absorbed returned to its origin.

Homura stood before the stall's door. "Don't forget... wash and dry well that face before returning to the classroom." Then unlocked and left the bathroom, ignoring the witnesses. There was something more urgent.

She walked quickly and accurately. She made so abrupt curves at the corners that her long dark hair whipped whoever was on the way.

"Hey! Watch out!" "Ouch..." "Whoa!"

Clenched her fists. None of that mattered, there was only one objective to be achieved. And there it was, in the hallway, next to the classroom.

Madoka Kaname, slight blushing and inhibited, was talking with Kyouko Sakura, who had a bag of potato chips in hand.

The rusted but experienced senses of Kyouko were the first to notice the newcomer. "Yo! If isn't our miss sympathy!"

Homura sought to maintain her composure. "Sakura-san. Kaname-san."

Madoka was further inhibited by the presence of Homura. She just stared at the floor.

Aware that she could be frightening with her sudden arrival, Homura sought to compensate forcing a smile and soothing the tone of voice she used. "Hello there. What are you talking about?"

"Nothing special. Just girl's talk. Right?" Kyouko winked at Madoka before consuming a chip.

"Um... yeah..." Madoka blushed more and hugged herself. Then giggled. "Wehihi... I... I think I'll go back to the classroom ... yeah ... I will..."

Madoka passed between Homura and Kyouko.

Kyouko picked up another chip. "Well... I think I will too. Heh."

Homura held the arm of Kyouko.

"Hmmm... You're very curious." Kyouko smiled.

Without exchanging glances, Homura said. "Come with me."

Kyouko followed Homura in the school hallway. For her it will always be a maze and the transparent glass walls more confused than helped. However, they reached a masonry block of rooms.

Kyouko now had an idea where Homura was taking her.

"Come in." Homura said as she opened one of these rooms.

Kyouko entered a room that has no one, with several counters with sinks. In the middle of each branch there was a set of empty test tubes. In the back there were lockers containing cataloged pots according to the chemical they contained. The whiteboard still had things written of the last class that had been in this lab.

Homura came in and closed the door.

Kyouko turned to her. "I don't know why all this. That transfer student didn't request to keep a secret... yet."

"Transfer student?" Homura was confused at first, but then realized the mistake she made. "Oh right."

Kyouko put a handful of chips in her mouth and then offered the package to Homura. "Mmmhhh... Want soffe? Itff isff... mmmhhh... very cruffchy."

Due to talking with the mouth full, small pieces of potato ended up in Homura's face.

"Myff bafffd."

Homura closed her eyes and rubbed her face to clean it. "Just tell me what you were talking about."

"It's like I said, girl's talk." Noting the refusal of the offer, Kyouko again took up more chips from the package. "I told to that transfer student about a boy interested in her."

"H-How?! A boy?" Homura was surprised. "I want details."

Kyouko crumpled the empty package and hurled toward the trash. It entered without knocking on the edge. "Yay! Three points."

Homura was more tense. "Tell me! Who is it?"

Kyouko was poking her chin. "You know that one who Saotome is always pestering during class? Damn! His name is on the tip of my tongue, but doesn't want to leave..."

"Nakazawa?" Homura questioned.

"Yeah! That's it!" Kyouko pointed to Homura.

"You... you're lying." Homura said as she pulled her hair back.

"Don't believe me?" Kyouko smirked. "Or is it jealousy?"

"Jealous?" Homura turned her body slightly to the left trying to hide the hand of that side behind her. The diamond-shaped gem appeared on top of the hand.

Kyouko noticed a slight flutter in the test tubes. "Why not? That boy isn't something to throw away. Huh?"

"That's not it." The gem was gone. "But this story coming from you..."

Kyouko put her hands behind her head. "Oh. I'm not really sure, but I sit next to him and saw the boy staring at her. She can confirm this."

Homura was thoughtful.

Kyouko continued. "These men of today. Only want girls that are innocent, sweet, silly or soppy... They would never dare to deal with tough and independent women like me and you."

"Me?" Homura pointed to herself.

"Of course." Kyouko put her hand on the right shoulder of Homura. "I can see in your face that you have been through a lot."

"Maybe." Homura slapped Kyouko's arm.

"Hey!"

Homura then looked into Kyouko's eyes and spoke threateningly. "Sakura-san, stay away from Kaname-san."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko said defiantly. "And if not?"

"You will." Homura said, sure of herself. "Our conversation has ended."

"It's not!" Kyouko's anger rose up. "Don't you think you're being too harsh?"

"Too... harsh?" Homura only repeated, without understanding the meaning of it.

"Yep. To the transfer kid." Kyouko opened her arms. "I shouldn't even call her that anymore, she's been here for months." Then she pointed to Homura. "But you don't let her blend in with the crowd."

Homura remained silent.

"I just went to exchange some ideas with her and you already come acting all threatening. You look like a guard dog." Kyouko crossed her arms. "In the early days here, it would even be good to protect her, but now it's too much. Why continue with this? Huh?"

Homura smiled. "As yourself said. She is innocent, sweet, kind... They are qualities that I admire, but are also qualities that others will use to take advantage of."

"Is that it? Heh." Kyouko smiled. "Then I'll invite her to hang out around the city. I gonna have to teach her how..."

Kyouko was interrupted by a precise punch in her solar plexus. The movement was so fast that even facing Homura, she failed to made any reaction.

"Ahhgggnnnnn... ghghg..." With the air escaping her lungs, Kyouko knelt down and hugged in pain.

"I'd never impede her from having friends." Homura continued, with a broad smile. "I just don't want her to be target of bad influences like yours, delinquent. Fufu." Then she went to the door.

"Agh...Ah..." Kyouko then looked up. "...Ah...tough... bitch...gnnn"

Homura stopped for a moment, before leaving.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

Kyouko, in Sayaka's room and ready to sleep, had just told to her 'cousin' about her conversation with Homura and Madoka.

Kyouko said to the reaction of Sayaka. "Nah! She remains the same girl, playing the role of a smartass, but has no cunning..."

Sayaka, who was sitting at the dresser and wearing a blue nightgown, got up and hurled her hairclip against Kyouko. "You were very lucky to not screw it up!"

Kyouko got up and sat on the mattress. "Lucky? I played safe. Heh."

"Played safe, is it?" Sayaka was ironic. "Thinking that this is a joke, is it? Are you having a great time, yeah?"

"And you don't?" Kyouko snapped.

"How?"

"Oh yeah!" Kyouko slapped her forehead. "We only go around and have fun because we have to keep the routine and, of course, you're a great actress. Uh-huh... uh-huh..."

"I... I'm happy with the times we've spent together." Sayaka lowered her head. "But this can't continue."

"Can't?" Kyouko shrugged. "For me it can go on forever."

Sayaka began gesticulating, agitated. "How can you say that? Was it not you who said she went insane?"

"Yep. I thought she fucked up." Kyouko looked through the window at the moon split in half. "But now I put everything in perspective: living with you and, despite the lessons being a bother, it's better to be fried by a demon. Sayaka... did you ever see that white pest, Kyuubey, around?"

Sayaka said sulkily. "I didn't..."

"There it is!" Kyouko pointed to Sayaka. "One more proof that she did everything right."

Sayaka put the hands on her hips. "Yeah! And the lobotomizing?"

"That 'lobosomething' isn't cool..." Kyouko said. "...but Homura never trusted in anyone and I understand this very well. And I also know that this doesn't mean that she's evil. Wasn't you who said that Mami was fine?"

Sayaka winced at that question. "Yes... She's fine." Then her body tensed. "And Madoka?"

Kyouko smiled. "The pinky is just fine. She's still the little silly I remember. I just thought she was isolated, but Homura should take care of it."

Sayaka made a disgusted expression. "Frankly Kyouko." After that, tapped her chest and snapped. "I aM hE**r** fRi**e**nd. **m**E!"

Kyouko nodded. "Knowing how you are, I bet that you challenged Homura at first chance and she gave you a lesson. You thought she was going to let you get closer to Madoka after that. Huh?"

Sayaka pulled down on the skin of her face. "No. No. No. You have no idea..."

Kyouko punched the mattress. "Blockhead! You're not seeing that it's a second chance? A second chance for all of us?"

"Second chance?" Sayaka did not even want to look at Kyouko.

"Yeah..." Kyouko continued. "If I were you, I would dump that green haired girl. That would also be enough to be a declaration of love for that boy."

"Don't be ridiculous. Haha." Sayaka gave laugh with a disappointed tone. "I don't have anything with him. My wish was fulfilled and he'll be happy with Hitomi."

"Oh yeah?" Kyouko was not convinced.

"Kyouko..." Sayaka looked back at Kyouko and spoke in a serene tone. "Didn't I tell you that I don't regret anything? That the only thing I wanted was to see you again?"

"Wow!" Kyouko closed her eyes. "I think I forgot before with so much going on." Then she got up from the mattress and looked to Sayaka, smiling. "Thanks for reminding me of that."

Kyouko started walking toward Sayaka.

"Kyouko?" Sayaka gave a simple smile with the reaction of Kyouko.

The smiling face of Kyouko had been replaced by a more serious one. She advanced against Sayaka, pushing and pressing the bluenette against the wall with both arms.

"K-Kyouko?!"

"ARE YOU A RETARD?" Kyouko snapped, her saliva hitting the face of Sayaka.

Sayaka tried to push against, but Kyouko threw her back against the wall.

"Don't regret anything? Idiot!" Kyouko's lips trembled. "You know what happened when you were taken away?"

Sayaka lowered her head.

"You left nothing behind. Not a single thread of hair!" Kyouko was lowering her voice. "You were reported as missing."

"I walked down the streets and faced your image all over the place. The posts, in shop windows, on television..."

Kyouko swallowed hard, trying to hold her voice which was getting weepy. "Your father appeared on TV calling for you. They said you have been kidnapped by women traffickers looking for East Asian supply."

Tears started streaming down Sayaka's face.

"But like all news..." Kyouko gritted her teeth. "...they are only good while they are fresh. Gradually you had been forgotten."

"But your parents didn't give up. They hired investigators." So Kyouko pointed to the walls. "They came to sell this house to pay off debts and you have the courage to say you don't regret anything?"

Kyouko pointed to herself. "I was supposed to have been taken. The world doesn't need me."

Sayaka was crestfallen and static. The tears watered the blue gown she wore. However, Kyouko was still pressing her against the wall.

"Shortly after you were taken, Homura left us and later she vanished from the city. If not for Mami I..."

Kyouko's face contorted and her eyes reddened.

"I would have given up everything and you have the courage to say you don't regret anything?"

Considering the lack of reaction of Sayaka, Kyouko was calming. "All because of this stupid obsession over one person. Tch... you know, you look like Homura."

"...Haha...hahahaha..hahahahahahahahahahaha..." Sayaka started laughing.

"Sayaka?"

"...hahah**ah**Ah**aHa**hAhAHAh**ahaH**ahaHa**ha**HAh**a**Hah**a**Ha**haha**Ha..."

The voice Sayaka was distorted, as if her voice was heard through a long tube of metal.

"Sayaka!" Kyouko noticed the gown that Sayaka was wearing was getting wetter. This could not be possible only with tears. Her skin was getting humid and her blue hair was also darker due to being soaked.

"l**Oo**K aT **M**e!"

Kyouko gasped before the face Sayaka revealed. It was not tears but water that poured from her pores. Nostril, mouth, ears, all of them were like taps. Her blue eyes now were a raging sea, with a large swirl in the center. Her clothes and hair dripping wet.

"**i** **L**oO**k** l**I**kE h**Om**UR**a** n**OW**?"

Kyouko felt her bare feet in the puddle that was forming and expanding throughout the room. The wall where Sayaka was leaning was like a waterfall. Then she was surprised by gauntlets of iron that gripped her wrists.

"S-Sayaka."

They began to crush them.

"SayaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Sayaka contorted her face. "**A**gH... yo**U** a**re** O**U**t o**F** **t**U**nE**!"

Sayaka released her wrists, but before she could feel any relief, Kyouko received a strong blow in her abdomen. She flew and fell on her mattress that was already floating. The sound of an orchestra could be heard.

Still lying, Kyouko rose her head and had an idea of what had hit her: A long fish tail replaced the legs of Sayaka, who now towered at three meters high. She wore full iron armor with a drawing of a cutlass puncturing a stylized heart on her waist and a huge red bow tied at the collar. A navy blue cape fluttering in her back. Only the face and hair were still recognizable.

The reflection of everything in the room featured the image of that mermaid knight. The light went out and then the walls and the ceiling revealed musical scores, written with a blue phosphorescent ink. The stuffed fishes came alive and desperately struggled in search of water. The frog was jumping toward the witch, to crown her.

Oktavia Von Seckendorff removed a cutlass from the water, revealing to be one meter and a half long, and pointed it against Kyouko, ready for the trial. "W**h**o d**Ar**e**S** T**o** cO**M**pA**Re** M**E** tO **A** T**Ra**It**O**r?"

Kyouko rolled across the mattress into the water and then said as she tried to get up. "L-Lower your sword Sayaka! It's me!"

But Oktavia ignored the words and continued her performance. "s**He** nE**Ve**r s**Hou**LD H**a**V**E** bE**En** rEs**cUe**D a**F**tE**r** wH**a**T **SHe** D**I**d."

"Wake up Sayaka!"

"b**Ut** **H**o**Pe** h**Ad** t**O **D**o** iTs f**Un**c**T**i**o**n..."

Oktavia began to move toward Kyouko with the blade ready.

Kyouko backed away, shaking her head. "Please... I don't want to fight you."

"**i** s**H**o**uLd** H**a**vE eX**ec**u**te**D H**e**R W**h**E**n I** h**A**D T**he** cHA**nc**E! **Wh**EN S**hE** w**A**s u**NA**wa**Re** oF **hE**r V**i**Le **NA**tUr**E**."

The water was reaching to the knee. The bedroom door was closed.

_If I open the door, the water will spread throughout the entire condominium quickly. This will draw a lot of attention. Damn!_ Kyouko thought.

"**hO**p**e** SA**I**d sH**E **W**or**KeD H**Ar**d, Sh**E** deS**e**rV**E**d F**o**Rg**iVen**ESs."

Kyouko leaned against the wall, the blade was getting closer. The ring on her middle finger seemed to weigh more and more.

"**Ho**W fO**ol**IsH! T**he** G**u**IlT**Y** W**iLl** a**L**wA**ys** b**E** gU**I**lt**Y**. tH**Is** Ti**ME** T**hER**e wI**ll **B**e** N**O** mErC**Y**."

The face of the witch, once of Sayaka, contorted in hatred.

"**HeR**e IS **m**Y D**e**CR**ee**!"

The waters churned as if they had been hit by a thunderous sound wave.

"f**O**R T**He** UN**iV**eRs**E **t**O** L**i**V**e**, T**HE** dE**V**Il M**u**s**T** **D**i**E**!"

At the end of that statement, a helmet appeared, involving the head of Ocktavia.

Kyouko, fearing she was about to lose her friend completely, cried with all her might. "MORON! I AM NOT THE DEVIL! I AM KYOUKO SAKURAAAAAA!"

The witch stopped, with the blade next to Kyouko's neck, and looked at the palm of her other gauntlet. She clenched her fists saying.

"**k**uo**Ky**O SkA**rU**A sR**r**O**y.**"

Her armor and weapon began to liquefy. At first the liquid had metallic appearance, such as mercury, but then became transparent. The huge figure was gradually sinking and disappeared under the water.

The light turned back on.

From the water emerged Sayaka in her soaked gown, floating in a fetal position. "sorrysorrysorrysorry..."

"Hey! HEY!" Kyouko ran up to Sayaka and bent down to hug her. "It's all right. It's all right..."

Sayaka trembled as she stared at her flooded room. The stuffed animals floated, now lifeless. "I...almost killed you..."

"Kill me?" Kyouko asked incredulously. "I'm a diehard girl."

Sayaka ran her hand on the wrist of Kyouko that was stained with dark red. She knew that tomorrow would be purple and swollen.

Kyouko said. "Oh... I've had worse. Don't forget I'm a magical girl too, this bruise won't last more than a day."

"Do you understand now? I don't have a second chance." Sayaka hid her face. "I'm not the same one you know anymore."

"Yeah. You may have changed, but it's still Sayaka. Get up!" Kyouko forced Sayaka to stand.

The water line now hit on level with their shins.

"We have to fix that or the entire condominium will know." Kyouko was emphatic.

"The water should be running down the bathroom drain. This will be no problem." Sayaka watched the door.

"Really? I didn't think about that." Kyouko said.

"But we need mops, rags and buckets." Sayaka pointed to the mattress. "And hair dryers."

"And a change of clothes too." Kyouko complemented smiling.

Sayaka looked at her wet gown, glued to her body, revealing her feminine form. "Y-Yeah, you're right..."

Kyouko put the hands on her hips and looked around. "Will we be able to arrange everything before your mother comes back?"

That question was like a needle puncturing Sayaka. "Look Kyouko... I didn't know about my parents. Madoka never showed that to me. But when I decided to become magical girl, I was aware that I would be further away from them. I didn't know it would be so much, but... it's..."

Kyouko lowered her head slightly and spoke in a very low tone. "Is it always like this?"

"I don't know..." Sayaka nodded.

"And what about what you said before?"

Sayaka was confused by the question of Kyouko. "Before?"

"Yep. When you turned in that mermaid, you began to speak about the betrayal of Homura." Kyouko began to remove the excess water in her ponytail. "But you spoke as if she had betrayed us before. It wasn't only when she was gonna be taken away?"

Bitterness was now stamped on Sayaka face. "This Madoka told me. That's why that monster left you. She knew you and Mami-san would fight against her if you discovered it."

"Jeez!" Kyouko felt the weight of those statements.

"If everything was ok, Madoka would've revealed this one day, when you reached the Law of Cycles. However, now I'll tell you."

The night would be long.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica and their characters.**

**Next chapter: Blessed are we all**


	11. Blessed are we all

**Blessed are we all**

White.

It was the color that reigned absolute in that environment without beginning, middle or end. However, it was not an empty environment. Numerous chairs, modern and ancient, synthetic and of natural material, floated softly in varying altitudes.

Among them was a girl.

_Where am I?_

That scene was completely bizarre for her. The chairs swirled in the air like in a weightless environment, but she felt firm on the ground or what she could tell was ground.

Something drew her attention. A mahogany chair with upholstered green. The girl had recognized, even being far away from it.

Or not.

_Huh?_

The chair now stood before her.

_I-I went up to it? Or it came up to me?_

When held out her hand to touch the chair. Something new had called her attention.

_My hand._

Not exactly the hand, but the glove she wore. White, frilly and something shiny in the inner part...

Her eyes widened at what she saw: stars, galaxies, quasars, comets... on the dark background of the universe.

_It's beautiful, but..._

Her dress was of pure white. As for the glove, it was ruffled in the long tail and the short sleeves. The last layer of the ruffle was light pink, as well as the pantyhose. The shoe that she wore projected a wing.

_But..._

The neckline revealed the curve of her breasts, closing at the collar where rested five pink gems with the format of a drop. The gem in the center was bigger than the others.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!" She put her hands on the head.

Her scream was able to send the nearby chairs twirling away.

"My hair..." She ran her hands though her scalp. "...is long?"

When pulling a lock to investigate, she saw that there was no end: her pink hair floated, spreading and losing sight at the horizon whiteness. The only familiar thing were her pigtails, one on each side of her head, but tied with pompous white bows.

However, something managed to stun her even more.

While squirming to see her back, she noticed that there was something floating behind her. It was a hologram of a pair of white wings.

"W-Wings? Have I turned an angel? That... that means... I'm in heaven..."

She shook her head hard. It could not be true. She was at home with her family, so how could she be in this place now? She needed to remember. Needed to get out. Get Out. Get Out. Get Out!

Then, accompanied by a buzz, a hologram began to appear in front of her. It was an image of black and pure red color, it was still very blurry but it was already possible to say that was larger than the girl.

The image was gaining definition, yet the girl was not able to recognize or understand the meaning of it: They were two suns, one inside the other.

Before she could get a better look or even touch, another image began to form next to this one. This one was composed of the blue and white colors, forming the design of a TV showing two angels greeting.

"What's going on?" The girl was increasingly fearful as she watched a new image forming. It was red as the image of the two suns, but was in the shape that resembled a butterfly or a crown of thorns or, maybe, a flower?

There was no time for answers, for another picture emerged. And another. And another... And immediately the white background was being populated by a mosaic of these symbols.

The girl found herself surrounded by it, as if in a huge globe. Looking up, she saw that at the top of the globe, about a hundred meters above, had formed an image larger than the others.

It was circular and had to be more than a dozen meters in diameter. The central part of the image was a dark sphere pierced by a pin and a pair of dark wings. Over all this was a pink lace scattered.

The girl did not even notice she was staring with her jaw open, especially when that image was turning into another. The lace merged with the ball, turning in a pink star with eight points. The tip that pointed north had the shape of a crown. The pair of wings cleared until they became bright white. A frame of golden tones with a pink edge formed behind where numerous black lines projected from its center in all directions. Four black circles were positioned as cardinal points near the star.

Then, just below the wings, pink runes began to be written.

"Eternal Feminine..." Girl stammered, confused by her mind have been able to read that writing.

While the girl reread the runes, due to doubt her ability to be right about that, the image began to crack like glass.

_Oh no!_ The girl lowered her head and put her hands on her head, fearing the worst.

A burst.

The image fragmented into thousands of pieces, falling over and around the girl. Fortunately, no piece was big enough to hurt her.

Returning to look up, she again found that an image had replaced the previous one.

Now it was only black and white. A dark salamander with a lozenge in its front and a pair of reversed wings behind.

The girl was completely absorbed in contemplating that she did not realize the danger: the destroyed image's fragments began to melt, acquiring the appearance of tar. The numerous puddles composed by that dark liquid snaked toward the girl.

She would just realize only when it was too late.

"Huh?! AAAAHHH!"

Like tentacles, the tar clung around her legs. Coalescing, slowly it began to rise to her waist.

Desperate, she tried in vain to remove the dark liquid with her hands.

The whole floor was taken by the tar. There was nowhere to go.

Then she felt herself being gripped around the waist and she started to rise up.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Terror gripped her. She was going straight against the salamander's image.

She protected herself as best as she could with her arms. Fortunately, the impact was not as strong as the material felt like a thin and light crystal. The image shattered as well as the previous one.

However, she was rising faster and faster. Below there was now only a mountain of black tentacles, which swallowed that myriad of images she had seen. The tentacles were firmly strapped to her waist, they were like a grotesque skirt.

Floating chairs passed her with speed, as she went up. She feared that one of them hit her or the possibility of a ceiling at the seemingly endless landscape.

The only thing she thought of doing was raising her arms and ask for a miracle. "HEEELLLPP! HEEEELLLLLPPP!"

Then she saw, on one of the chairs that had just passed, an animal. Had dark scales and should have around a meter long from head to tail.

Then came another one, on another chair. Now she was sure that the animal was the salamander she saw in the image.

Rising and rising. Her mind exhausted from all this madness, she glanced at the salamander, which was now in another chair. Then she discovered that it was the same animal as it disappeared from a chair and reappeared in another.

The salamander was following, trying to reach her.

Then she lost sight of the animal. She did not know if that was good or bad. It wanted to save her? Or was hunting?

It seemed that these questions would be answered soon, because when lifting her head, the girl saw the salamander falling towards her.

She raised her arms in order to hold the animal. However, her reaction was too slow and the salamander fell on her head.

What she did not expect was that those scales were so soft...

Opening her eyes, Madoka Kaname saw her arms reaching toward the ceiling of her room.

"Hmmmm...?"

The sleeves indicated that she was wearing her olive green pajamas. She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

The light and the songs of the birds coming from the window were announcing the dawn of a new day.

"Eternal... eternal..." Madoka sought to remember what had happened, but was left only a few flashes in her memories.

Then she remembered something had hit her head. Lying on the ground next to the bed, was a pink stuffed rabbit.

Madoka jumped up and hugged the rabbit. "Sorry to have thrown you Meggy, I think I had a terrible dream..."

She took and put the rabbit on top of a mahogany chair with green upholstery.

The room Madoka resided in consisted of two collections: one was of stuffed animals of various sizes, types and colors, and the other was of chairs. This unusual collection was initiated by her maternal grandmother and passed on to next generations.

The sound of movement in the house caught her attention. When she opened the door to the hallway, she ran into her father.

Tomohisa Kaname was a thin man of good appearance, due to the result of his adherence to a diet of natural products as he said. Even though having more than thirty years, his brown hair did not have a single gray hair or any other signs of age.

"Madoka? Already awake?" Said surprised, while cleaning the lens of his glasses with his shirt.

"Yeah... I think I rested enough." Madoka was running a hand in her messy hair.

"Good. So could you wake up Tatsuya for me? Then I can start to prepare the breakfast already." Tomohisa winked.

"Of course dad. Hihi."

Tomohisa put his glasses back on his face. "After you dress him, wake up your mother. She asked a few more minutes of sleep, because today will be one of those days."

Madoka was dismayed. "Oh? She'll work overtime on Saturday again?"

Tomohisa sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah." He said in a disappointment tone.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Junko Kaname was a modern woman with a promising career. Wearing a typical combination of blazer with a black pencil skirt and a white dress shirt, just missing the hair and the makeup to be ready to work. She was sharing a spacious bathroom with her daughter. "Anything new at school?"

"Nothing." Madoka, already dressed in the school uniform, said as she combed her hair. _I'd better not tell mom about the conversation I had with Sakura-san._

"Um..." Junko tied her purple hair. "What will you do after school?"

"I'll walk with dad and Takkun." Madoka said without hesitation.

Junko began to apply a face foundation. "Why don't you go to the mall?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows. "Alone?"

Junko took the mascara applicator that was in the case. "Why not? Maybe you can find someone from the school there."

Madoka understood the idea of her mother. "Could be..."

"There's no need for it to be someone of your classroom. Have you thought about joining a club?" Junko had finished with her lashes.

"I thought, but..." Madoka remembered that strange conversation with Homura in front of the board, at least part of it...

Junko sighed. "I never imagined that getting these years out of Japan would make such a difference."

"Don't worry." Madoka smiled. "I don't have friends, but everyone treats me very well."

"Of course, else they would have to deal with me." Junko said in a threatening tone as she applied eyeshadow.

"Wehihi." Madoka began making her pigtails, tying with a red bow.

"You always use these for school, despite having others." Junko was preparing the powder for blush.

"Yes." Madoka looked at one of the laces. "I have a special affection for them, but I don't even remember where I bought them."

"Bought?" Junko questioned, while using the lipstick. "You didn't win them from someone?"

"Eh?" Madoka frowned in an effort to remember. "Um..."

"Well..." Junko closed the case and took a good look at her reflection in the mirror. "I'm ready to fight!"

"Mother! Your shoes!" Madoka pointed to the pink slippers that her mother was wearing.

"Oh yes! I left them to decide later." Junko reached for Madoka. "Thanks my good girl. Together we're invincible."

The two made a high-five.

The breakfast was ready.

There were vegetables coming straight from the home's garden. The bread and jam were prepared by hand by Tomohisa, who was wearing an apron behind the kitchen counter.

"Angel! Vvvuuusshhhh." Tatsuya, sitting at table in a chair for small children, was playing with a tomato like a toy airplane.

"Tatsuya! Don't play with your food." Junko scolded before taking a sip of coffee.

Tomohisa laughed. "Tatsuya has an imagination... Seeing an angel in a tomato."

Madoka was eating a slice of bread. She remembered the day Tatsuya showed off that huge tomato, since then he acquired this habit.

"Does someone want more coffee?" Said Tomohisa.

"Please." Junko raised the cup. "Today I have to be very alert."

Tomohisa brought the jar. "Junko, do you need to work every Saturday?" He said as he filled the cup. "Was it not because of the stress that we came back to Japan?"

Junko exchanged glances with him. "Dear.. I'm just dealing with the bills. "

"But..."

"The company only covered our tickets, luggage and transportation was on our own." Junko continued, leaving no room for her husband.

Tomohisa thought to impose her voice, speaking about the value of family, but he saw that Madoka and Tatsuya were looking closely at the two.

He stayed silent and smiled.

Junko answered that smile and held the hand of Tomohisa, sliding her thumb over a ring. "That's why I married you."

Some unusually long seconds passed.

Unfortunately for Tomohisa, the clock on the wall was there to spoil the mood. "I think you two better hurry."

The mother and daughter quickly left home together.

"Have a nice daaaayyy!" Tomohisa and Tatsuya said in unison.

Junko went toward the garage to get the car while Madoka would continue on foot. It didn't take more than ten minutes to get to school in a good pace.

"_Bye mommy_!" Madoka waved to her mother, taking the opportunity to exercise her English.

"_See you_." Junko said.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

These moments with family were of great esteem for Madoka. Mainly because it made her forget about her worries.

Now that she was alone on her way to school, they returned to haunt her.

It started since returning from the West. It was a strange feeling that something was wrong. Something felt out of place. Like, something that did not fit in that environment.

And she was absolutely sure what it was: herself.

Even the act of walking did not seem familiar. Is the ground in each country somehow different?

No. In fact, that seemed to apply to everything. Wearing pantyhose, going to the bathroom, feeling hungry... It was all so normal and at the same time... not...

Upon arriving at school, another feeling with which she dealt with had emerged: being watched. There were so many people looking at her, noticing her presence.

Even worse was when she entered the classroom. No one to give that special 'hi' or 'good morning'. Groups of friends were already formed in the room. That was the problem to those that get in at the middle of the school year.

Madoka knew she should have taken advantage of the early days, when she was still the 'new girl', to form friendships. But her restlessness combined with shyness acted as shackles.

Sitting at her desk, the feeling of insignificance, that she could disappear at any time and no one in the room would care, tormented her.

Maybe she should just go away. Maybe follow a similar career of her mother? Foreign trade? For a woman who travels the world, Japan would be a too small place. Yes! She belonged to the world!

But she would have the courage to do so?

_Sakura-san certainly would._

Madoka noted that girl with a long red ponytail. Kyouko was not paying attention in class, she seemed more occupied with her friend of blue hair. What was her name?

_Mi... Michael... Mickey... Miki. That. Miki Sayaka._

Kyouko was not afraid to take the teacher's scolding. She was not afraid to run through the halls. She was not afraid of detention. She was not afraid of being labeled as a delinquent.

_She can be a delinquent, but..._

In the first conversation Madoka had with the red haired girl, Kyouko had started talking about such a sensitive subject that it had left her embarrassed. However, Kyouko spoke so naturally, as if they had talked in other occasions.

_Does she accept... to being my friend?_

Madoka imagined what life would be like with those two girls. Do they hang around? Visit the mall? Listen to some music? So much could happen. It would even be possible for her to gain a little attitude from Kyouko.

_It's decided! I'll talk to her during the break._ Madoka was now determined.

However, then came the geography lesson, history, English...

It was always the same. The bells rang and her heart raced. So much could happen. Kyouko could laugh at her, mock, ignore... such endless possibilities that she could not finish that list before the bell rang again.

_Next class will be the last of the day._

This break was her final chance. She knew the two would run away when school day ended and she could never reach them by then.

Within the last a few minutes before the break, her heart was already in a rapid pace.

_What my mother would do?_

Her mother was a warrior. Traveled to the West shortly after she gave birth to Tatsuya.

_We're invincible._

What would be a mere talk?

Madoka kept shaking her legs while waiting for the take-off sound.

_I'm invincible. I'm invincible. I'm invincible. I'm invinc..._

The bell rang.

Madoka rose from her chair and forced a smile. Clenched her fists with determination and ignored her anguished heart. Finally, she began her journey towards her mission.

"Kaname-san?"

The tense body of Madoka turned to the person so quickly that she was not sure it had been a voluntary movement. "Ahh... um... A-Akemi-san?!"

Homura was near her. "I interrupted something? You wanted to go somewhere?"

"It's... not... hihi..." Madoka was scratching her neck. "I just... wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

"How nice." Homura smiled. "Since you're so willing, would like to follow me?"

"Now?"

Homura was looking at her nails. "Uh-huh..."

"Of course. Hihi." Madoka's mission may have been a failure, but going hand in hand with the exceptional Homura Akemi would be a great consolation prize.

However, before leaving the room with Homura, Madoka looked one last time to her former goal. In this she eventually exchanged glances with... What was the name again?

"H-Hi Mi... Michi-san." Madoka waved and made a bland smile.

Sayaka, who was still sitting, looked away. Her expression mingled disappointment and sadness.

Madoka looked down and bit her lip. Friendship with those two would not have been so easy.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

For those who saw those two walking the halls, it was hard to say they were together.

Homura was leading, head up, assertive steps.

Madoka, in turn, was looking around hesitantly. So many strange people watching, they were far from the classroom. They gone up two floors.

"Where are we going?" Madoka realized that this was the first time she talked since they left the classroom.

"To the rooftop." Homura answered without looking back.

"The rooftop?" Madoka was surprised. "But it's not prohibited?"

"It's not prohibited." Homura paused before continuing. "It's restricted. This means that some people have access, including students of the astronomy club, teachers, class representatives and..."

"Nurse's aide?" Madoka completed.

"That's right Kaname-san. Considering that you'll be of my responsibility."

The two reached the staircase that led to the top of the school.

That's when Madoka came with another question. "But why come here?"

Homura turned to her with a serene smile. "I noticed how you were afflicted in these last classes."

"Oh... um..." Madoka blushed.

"So..." Homura tight her lips, searching for words. "I decided to talk with you, but I don't know how you'll react. I wouldn't want anyone to see, for your sake."

Madoka frowned. What subject could be? What reaction would it be? Anger? Sadness? Laugh until fall to the ground? Considering how Homura addressed it, the latter should not be the case. Because of this, she reached the top with apprehension.

In fact, this was the first time Madoka visited the rooftop. How she regretted not coming before the restriction... The view of the Mitakihara's modern skyscrapers was amazing. The sun combined with a cooling breeze seemed to rejuvenate. She imagined having lunch on one of the concrete benches that was there. Observing the movement of students in the courtyard. Another thing visible was the tower with megaphones that...

It was as if lightning had struck her. "Akemi-san!"

"Yes?" Homura, which was still leading, turned back.

"We won't be late for the next class? If the bell rings..."

"Don't worry." Homura smiled. "I had exchanged emails with the teacher, he informed me that he'd be late for class."

"Eeeehhh?!" Madoka was blinking repeatedly, then smirked. "Good then." _Wow! She is so close to the teachers. That's incredible._

Homura did not resume walking. "What I wanted to talk about."

Madoka held her breath.

Homura joined hands, locking the fingers. "Nakazawa-kun."

Madoka exhaled in relief. _So that was it?_ "Ah. Then she told you everything."

Homura heard that statement with satisfaction. "Yes. She told me everything and I can guarantee that this false information will not spread."

Thinking what would happen if the classroom, worse, the entire school knew, Madoka blushed once again.

Homura acquired a serious expression. "Though you should not pay attention to Kyouko Sakura. She isn't a model to be followed. This includes her colleague."

"I see..." Madoka said without enthusiasm.

"Huh? Is there a problem?"

Madoka turned her back to Homura, toward the guardrail. "I think Sakura-san just misunderstood."

Homura was curious. "Really?"

"Yes. If Nakazawa-kun really look at me, it's not because of interest..." When Madoka placed a hand on the railing, she picked it up in reflex due to pain. The dark ink, along with the Sun, had left it too hot. She watched the tips of the fingers getting red. "It's because I'm a strange girl."

"Strange girl? Are you unhappy?" Homura continued to interrogate.

"No. That's not it." Madoka said. "I'm just feeling out of place. I couldn't get close to anyone. And I'm sure that problem is in me."

"This is... unfortunate." Homura was about to clap.

"But then you came."

Homura's hands retracted with that statement.

Madoka turned, exposing tears that roamed her smiling face. "You're my hope."

Homura gaped. "Mmmaaa...name-san?"

"Since the very first day, you took care of me." Madoka crossed her hands on her chest. "You're always worried about me, always around, although we talked so little."

The bell rang.

"Even though, compared to you, I'm nothing." Madoka began to approach.

"Don't say that, Kaname-san." Homura shook negatively.

Madoka wiped her tears with her hand. "Even if I must be a burden to you."

"You'll never be a burden to me."

"I can't help but consider that you're a friend." Madoka extended her hands to Homura.

"NO!" Homura stepped back.

Madoka was perplexed by that reaction.

Homura sighed. "You're confused Kaname-san. This is... just a duty." She felt a hit on her back.

Madoka looked at her own hands. "But just with me?"

"L-Like I said. You misunderstood." Homura received another blow, "...I-I...can't..." and another.

Then silence.

Madoka lowered her hands. "Akemi-san, sorry."

"You don't need. It's I who should be, for making you come here." Homura looked away. "You better get back to the classroom. By the time you get there, the teacher should have appeared."

"Oh... I-I liked coming here, but don't you want to come with me?"

Homura formed a simple smile. "I'll take the opportunity that I'm here to check if everything is in order." Another blow.

"Okay. I see you there. "A saddened Madoka began to walk away.

"Bye Kaname-san." Homura waited Madoka to get out of sight before running a hand on her back. She felt something wet and slimy. It was tomato pulp.

Looking for the perpetrators, she soon found black birds perched on the guardrails.

"Goooo awaaaay!" Homura said ominously and the birds departed.

Now alone, she hid her face with both hands, not caring for them being dirty. "It's me, who will forever need to apologize, Madoka."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was late at night.

The only light in Madoka's room came from the moonlight. She was sitting on her bed, thinking about Homura. Had she gone too far? So why a nurse's aide would do so much for her?

Then she hears the sound of the front door opening on the floor below. The sound of shoes being left on the ground. From the sound of the steps, she knew that the person was going toward the kitchen.

She decided to go downstairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, she came across her mother opening the refrigerator, which was illuminating the environment. When it closed, the moonlight came back to reign.

Junko had taken a juice jug. "Madoka? I woke you?"

Madoka smiled. "No. I'm not sleepy."

"Hmmm..." Junko took two glasses.

"Were you working up those hours?" Madoka went to her place at the table.

"Your father didn't say? I was with your teacher." Junko was filling the glasses.

"Saotome-sensei?" Madoka asked.

Junko inclined her head. "Who else?"

Madoka, still smiling, frowned. "Problems with men?"

Junko tilted her head even more.

"Wehihi."

Then Junko opened her bag that was on the sink counter. From there, she took a small bottle with a clear liquid and put its content in her glass to mix with the juice.

Madoka realized that her mother was slow in her movements. "Mom? Didn't you drink enough with sensei?"

"My daughter policing me? Kuku..." Junko said as she put the bottle back in the bag. "This here will help me to sleep. You'll understand better when we fulfill our promise."

"Promise?" Madoka looked down, trying to remember.

"Don't you remember anymore?" Junko sat in the chair. "That we would have a drink together when you reach the legal age?"

"Ah..." Madoka drank some juice. "I think not..."

"Lately you've been forgetting many things." Junko was turning the glass, swirling the liquid that was inside. "And now your lack of sleep... something disturbs you, no?"

"Yes..." Madoka shrugged her shoulders. "There is a person."

"A person... hmmm..." Junko closed her eyes. "In school?"

Madoka nodded. "Yes."

"They made some kind of mischief with you?" Junko questioned Madoka.

"No!" Madoka gestured. "They treat me very well from the first day. They are always worried about me, asking how I am. Giving me advice and I feel that they protect me."

Junko was just listening.

"But..." Madoka wilted. "But when I want to get close, they avoid me. I feel that we would get along so well. I'm confused by that."

Seeing that her daughter had finished, Junko wondered, sliding her fingers along the cup's rim. "In the way you put it, it seems to me more like a case of love."

Madoka widened up. "L-L-L-love?! How is this possible? When we love someone, don't we want that person to be close to us?

Junko smiled. "It would be nice if it were that simple. You know that person well?"

"Uh? Oh!" Madoka's face lit up. "They're incredible. Very responsible. Has great grades. Very good in sports too. Teachers are always talking..."

"Hahaha..."

"What?" Madoka said.

Junko shook her head. "I ask you, do you know how they see themselves?"

Madoka was silent.

Junko continued. "Do you feel you would get along well with them? Do they think the same?"

Madoka watched her weak reflection in the glass surface. "But... but then why do they do this to me? Wouldn't it be better to stop?"

"Love has many faces." Junko sipped before continuing. "It's beautiful, but not all stories where it's involved are happy. This person loves you, but maybe they believe it has something that makes it unworthy to have reciprocity."

Madoka contorted her face. "I-It's terrible. If this is true, they didn't give me a chance..."

"Madoka!" Junko called her daughter's attention. "The story may be sad, but it's not over yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Madoka was curious.

"They keep approaching you, are they not?" Junko looked deep into her daughter's eyes, seeking to reassure. "Be patient. They will open up gradually. You must seize those opportunities."

Madoka remembered the last conversation with Homura. She had not gone too far, but too quickly. Perhaps if she had waited for an opening...

"Thank you mom!" Madoka said cheerfully.

Junko sighed. "There's already Saotome. Now I have these conversations at home."

"Wehihi." Madoka arose. "Let me do the dishes for you."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

In a lonely flight, Homura returned to Mitakihara. However, this time it would take some hours before the sunrise.

Weekend and other days off were the only opportunity she had to hunt demons in the Americas, due to the time zone. Fortunately, they were also the days that she had more time to rest.

However, she was sleepless. The memories of those tears, formerly of hope and she turned them into disappointment, did not come out of her head.

"_.emiT_"

There was no more. She had postponed the inevitable. She would have to do. It was that or lose everything.

Arriving home, crossing the portal, ran into the hall lined with black feathers on the ground.

_My children had lots of fun with all of you, my accursed birds._

The hall was completely silent. No birds, children should be somewhere hunting them. Also were absent that witch and her familiars, though she could feel her presence nearby. Her only companion for the moment was the rusted clockwork mechanism on the ceiling.

That environment gave her inspiration.

First she did stretching, crackling her body completely. Then a deep breath and two claps.

An orchestral music broke the silence.

As if in a trance, Homura answered every note, every chord, with her body. With each spin, the dark dress's tail lifted the feathers on the floor.

Her dance was evolving not by grace and purity, but by aggressiveness and sensuality.

Ah! The music brought guests to the opulent lounge. Her children and pyotrs had entered, now the ball was full. For those who saw from above, the guests formed a choreography of concentric circles around the harlot.

Screens appeared on the walls with images of Madoka. Her joyful expression, hopeful, compassionate, were in every corner.

"FufufwahahahaHAHAHAHA..." Homura swirled, making the feathers form a black rain. Faster and faster. She did not want to miss a moment, even the most subtle, of her love.

Her children, her princesses, tried to imitate it. However, Homura was the queen! The beloved only had eyes for her.

But...

It was very difficult to tell what had stopped first, Homura or music. Feathers rested on the ground again. Now there was only the waiting for the jury.

Children, one after the other, raised their plaques with grades.

**Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero Zero**

"Thank you." Homura hugged herself, sliding the nails on the exposed skin of the shoulders. "Thank you..."

Applause.

This unusual event caught the attention of Homura. There was a white-haired girl with a painted face, in her usual pink dress with white polka dots.

With a gesture, Homura vanished the images of Madoka. "Witch? I woke you?"

Nagisa smiled. "No. I'm not sleepy."

"Hmmm..." Homura was approaching the witch.

"Amazing Homura-chan!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Homura tilted her face, leaning on a index finger. "Did you enjoy? Fufu."

"Was wonderfuwwrrr!" Nagisa opened her arms and began to spin. "That time you started spinning on one leg faster and faster. I thought you were going to fly."

Homura took into consideration that, if she performed with her wings unfolded, this was a reasonable possibility. "You must be referring to the _fouettés_."

Nagisa was still very excited. "Have you been a ballerina?"

"Hmm... I wanted to be one..." Homura realized she was taking her hand instinctively to the left side of her chest. She stopped. "But it was a childish dream. By the way..."

"Huh?" Nagisa noted that Homura was examining her.

Homura uttered sarcastically. "With this face you have... by any chance you dreamed of being a clown? Fufufu..."

Nagisa looked away and tried to hide her smile with both hands. Without success, her tiny hands were no match for the dimensions of her mouth.

"Oh really?! Fwahahaha..." Homura did not hold back. "You lived in the circus?"

"In the hospital." Nagisa said.

The smile of the two disappeared.

"Hospital?" Homura was confused. "That is not a place for those things."

"I disagree." Nagisa replied. "There was a group of clowns who visited frequently. It was beautiful to see them bring joy to the people who were suffering."

Homura closed her eyes in a moment of consideration. "Oh yeah. I remember them, but I didn't give it much attention. Didn't see much point in it."

When Homura opened her eyes, she saw that Nagisa returned to smile. "I mean... I saw this in a news..."

Nagisa shook negatively. "There's no need to lie, Homura-chan."

"Did you know? So she told you, hasn't she?" Homura felt a bitter taste in the mouth. "Were you a patient too?"

Nagisa continued to shake her head. "No. My mother was."

"You said you lived in the hospital. What happened to her?" Homura questioned the witch.

"She was sick." Nagisa began. "I was very young when she had the first problems. I didn't really understand, doctors said they were in the kidneys and had to remove them."

"Both?"

Nagisa nodded in confirmation. "My deceased father and his family were Japanese, they didn't accept his marriage with a foreigner. My mother had no other relatives to take care of me."

"So I accompanied her to the hospital. She sat on a machine for hours. I saw her blood going through some tubes. She said it was currant juice." Nagisa smiled.

"But then she got worse. Doctors said the disease had passed to the liver. Even if they gave her very strong medicines, they didn't give more than six months for her life expectancy."

"My condolences." Homura stammered.

"No!" Nagisa was still smiling. "I didn't say I lived in the hospital? My mother was hospitalized, but doctors were good and let me stay."

Homura was surprised. "You slept there?"

"Nurses only could give me some sheets. But no matter, because I was with my mother." Nagisa continued. "She lost weight and hair, but never her smile. I liked when I passed her hand on her flat head." Nagisa then ran her hands in her hair. "I even let mine grow so I could give a very beautiful wig."

Despite the content of the story, the voice of Nagisa was full of hope. "It was then that I met the clowns. They came with a cloud of bubbles and were dancing and honking. The faces they made were very funny. Ehihi."

The witch's face was once again the daughter who never gave up her mother.

"More than a year had passed and my mother was alive. The doctors said it was a miracle. My mother said I gave strength to her. You see? She wanted to live because of me!" Her eyes flashed.

"Later said she would win a new kidney and they would take the diseased part of the liver and... she was good. She was good!"

Pyotrs began circulating Nagisa.

"We left the hospital, but she still had to take many medicines. Yet she was happy. Her hair grew back and she stopped using the wig."

"Uh-huh... uh-huh." Homura was not interested in those details.

But Nagisa seemed to take forever. "Did you know she was a wonderful cook? Her dream was to set up a confectionery of foreign cuisine. My father had left some money saved, but it wasn't much. So she started selling cheese at the fair. Customers were impressed that I knew the names of all the types of cheese!" She pointed to herself, bragging.

"What a beautiful story!" Homura said, trying to interrupt. She then slid the index finger that was supporting her face to the lower lip. "But you made the contract because of your mother, right?"

The radiant face of Nagisa paled once again, her eyes went back to its bizarre mixture. "After a few years she returned to get ill. Doctors said the kidney was stopping. But she took all the medicines right, I helped to remember."

Homura watched Nagisa lower her head slowly.

"She had to be re-hospitalized. They said... that the disease had returned. It was very fast, she couldn't get out of bed, and lost her hair again..."

Nagisa put her hands on her chest.

"I let my hair grow again, but she didn't see. She just slept, full of tubes, pale skin... the whole mouth purple. They asked about my family, I didn't want to go... and they didn't want me."

"And then he appeared." Homura gave a simple smile.

Nagisa was silent.

"You wished to save her life." Homura said.

"No." Nagisa put the hands on her face, the voice was tearful. "No! I wanted a cheesecake."

"A cheesecake?!" Homura was completely taken by surprise and confusion.

"I wanted her to fight, to want to live... because of me... I should have asked for plates and silverware..."

The hall began to quake with a slight tremor.

"...I took a piece by hand...she had a mask...I put my finger under...she liked to feel the smell first..."

Homura realized that more pyotrs emerged, they were agitated. "Witch..."

"...The machines started to scream...without end...people entered... they kept me away from her...they stepped over the entire cheesecake ...I couldn't do anything..."

Homura did not like what she was witnessing. "Charlotte."

".. So I ran away... awayiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii."

"CHARLOTTE!"

"bbbrrriiii?" Nagisa was now facing a huge Homura. No. It was not that she was gigantic.

Nagisa was a doll once more but those colorful and expressive eyes were now faded. Her visage of a witch who discovered that perseverance does not last.

"So that's your curse." Homura said while observing the witch's dark and dull eyes.

"bbbrrriiii..."

"I don't understand what you're saying."

A purple liquid leaked through the eyes. "bbbrrriiii..."

"Ah... You're cryin..." Homura was interrupted by a strong tremor. A huge donut began to emerge from the hall floor. Caramel running down the walls. Puddings fell from the ceiling and crashed on the ground, mingling with feathers.

Homura took the witch head with her left hand and held her up at eye level. "Stop witch! You're overriding my barrier!"

"bbbrrriiii..." Chalotte did not stop crying.

Homura sighed and closed her eyes and then led the witch to her lap and hugged her. The crying continued, but it was muffled. Purple ran down the black fabric of her dress.

This lasted until the tremor yielded.

Stroking the witch, Homura decided to give her opinion. "Her death is a blessing."

"bbbrrriiii?" Charlotte looked up and the two exchanged glances.

Homura realized the risk and continued quickly. "You're now aware of the consequences of the contract. Think! What would have happened if your mother's life had been saved?"

Charlotte keep looking expressionless at Homura. It was not possible to discern what emotions the witch was experiencing at that very moment.

Homura continued. "Dead, being taken by the Law of Cycles or even turning a witch. Does not matter. You were doomed, your mother would lose you."

This time the witch lowered her head.

"That was your wish? For I'd never accept a wish where the person you love goes away." Homura said bitterly.

The witch was static, there was no way to distinguish her from an ordinary doll.

Numerous pyotrs crowded and nudged the legs of Homura. She decided to put the witch on them. "You fought for her until the very end. I admire you for that. Now rest."

The pyotrs began carrying Charlotte to her room. Along the way, the witch turned and the serpent came out from her mouth.

"Eek!" The smiling face of sharp teeth came so fast that Homura only had time to arm the wings.

But Charlotte did not open her mouth, instead she began to rub on Homura.

"Hey! Hey. Ok... I'll take that as a 'thank you'."

Apparently, Homura was right. The serpent retreated and disappear through the door leading into Charlotte's room.

"This little witch..." Homura smiled. She looked closely at the palm of the left hand, where her crown-shaped gem appeared. Its violet color shone brightly. "Today I collected a quite amount of grief. Huh?"

Her children, along with several flying teeth, were chewing the huge donut that had appeared.

Homura called them. "Children! No more candy for today."

They made a tantrum expression.

"I have something much better." Homura raised her hand whose gem was floating. "Bring him to me."

Homura saw her children, in a real racket of mechanical sounds, jump with joy.

"_...htaeD_"

"Huh?"

"_...htaeD_"

"Oh yes! I fully agree." A screen appeared with a still image of the smiling face of Madoka. Homura extended her hand toward the image and slid her fingers as if she was caressing the image's flawless skin. Almost as if from there, she could reach her beloved.

"Death is a blessing.""_.gnisselb a si htaeD_"

* * *

**Next chapter: Disconnection**


	12. Disconnection

**Disconnection**

The area for sport activities of Mitakihara school, having a running track and baseball field, was large. However, the physical education class of female students from the eighth grade would only involve a small space, more specifically an area of dirt ground.

The girls wore a specific uniform for this class, a white shirt with the collar and the tip of the sleeves red, and mini navy blue shorts. They were doing their stretches while the teacher, using lime, demarcated a rectangular area. The area had dimensions similar to a volleyball court.

"What will it be today sensei?" One student asked.

"'Burned'." The teacher was now drawing a hazard by dividing the rectangle in half.

Hitomi was stretching her shoulders. "Hmm... Been a long time since I played that."

"'Burned'? What on earth is that? We throw fire or something?" Kyouko sat on the ground, without any interest in participating.

Sayaka was stretching her legs. "Never played it? You have to hit the opponent with balls."

"For those who don't remember the rules." The teacher spoke, taking into account the question of Kyouko. "I'll pass them on."

**Rule One** \- two teams will be divided equally, each will be on one side of the field.

**Rule Two** \- Outside of each team field, behind the endline, is the cemetery. This place starts with a member of the opposing team and cannot be attacked, while those in the cemetery can.

**Rule Three** \- There will be only one ball in play. Whoever has ownership should throw it against the members of the opposing team. If the ball hits someone and lets it touch the floor, that someone will be eliminated.

**Rule Four** \- If the ball touches the ground before reaching someone, it can be intercepted by any member of the opposing team safely.

**Rule Five** \- Exiting the demarcated area or enter the opponent's field will be considered immediate elimination. When the ball leaves the field, it should be collected by the members who are in the cemetery.

**Rule Six** \- The eliminated person has the right of possession of the ball and should go to the cemetery of their team.

**Rule Seven** \- The team who send all members of the opposing team to the cemetery wins.

Madoka listened intently. "Hmm... It's like _dodgeball_, but with one ball, simplified rules and a 'cemetery'. Did you know that Akemi-san? "

Homura stood close to Madoka, crackling her fingers. "No."

The teacher was gazing over the field with a clipboard in hand. "Before class, I had done a sortation to define the teams."

**Team 1** \- Taniko Kiyoura, Naho Koguchi, Kyouko Sakura, Mihoko Shibasawa, Chiyo Noguchi, Sayaka Miki, Teruyo Aoki.

**Team 2** \- Aneko Shimazaki, Hitomi Shizuki, Haruhi Asano, Gin Yamakage, Toshie Hatakeda, Yoko Takeshi, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi.

Sayaka crossed her arms. _Why am I suspicious of this lottery?_

The girls of the team 1 were concerned.

"We'll have to face Akemi-san..." "Akemi-san is too strong! She's worth a whole team!" "Oh... I don't want to get dirty..." "I won this shirt in a donation."

"Hey!" Kyouko called their attention. "Are you already giving up? Huh?"

Sayaka put her hand on the shoulder of Kyouko. "Kyouko is right. Homura Akemi is strong, but that just means victory over her will be far greater. We'll show our strength, girls!" She finished punching the air.

Madoka was happy with the draw. "Good thing we were together, is it not, Akemi-san?"

"It is." Homura replied coolly. She opened her arms with an intention to group the team in a circle. "You should not be close to each other to avoid obstructions. Also avoid directly attacking Miki-san and Sakura-san, they're the strongest..."

The girls, in respect of that prodigy student, listened closely to instructions. Except for Hitomi, who was with the teacher.

"Shizuki-san, could you get the ball?"

"Of course sensei!" Hitomi was running up with a large bag containing red rubber balls, with a similar size of a handball's one.

Then the teacher used the whistle, calling the attention of those present. "I want a representative from each team here with me."

Sayaka and Homura went up to her while she was picking a coin from her pocket. "We'll decide who start with the ball."

Sayaka stared at Homura. "I'll take heads."

"Right." The teacher said. "So Homura gets tails." She threw the coin in the air, spun a few times before falling back in her hand.

Heads.

"Even luck is on my side." Sayaka said, lifting her chin a little.

Homura was static, seemed like she was not breathing.

The teacher had also held her breath with that animosity.

It was only broken when Homura turned away from the two, returning to the field. "I don't need it."

The girls began to position themselves in the field.

Homura approached Madoka. "Kaname-san, do you want to start in the cemetery?"

"Ah. Takeshi-san said she wanted to go..."

"All right." Homura said. "So be careful."

"You can leave it to me!" Madoka expressed her determination.

"So let's start!" The teacher whistled, starting the match. "Wait."

No one moved, something was missing.

"Where is the ball? Shizuki-san!" The teacher went to see the bag with the balls.

Hitomi was still there, holding a ball with one hand and typing on her mobile phone with the other. "Sorry sensei, I am almost done."

The teacher extended her palm. "No cellphone in class."

Hitomi knew it was wrong, but could not wait to answer that person. Now she would have to pay the price.

"Here sensei." Hitomi handed the phone.

The teacher gave a wink. "You can talk with him later, during the interval."

"Oh... hmmm..." Hitomi was completely inhibited.

Giggles and whispers took over the field. In contrast, Sayaka was silent, as was Kyouko and Homura.

The teacher pointed to the side of the field of Homura's team. "The match has begun."

"I-I'm going." Hitomi rushed to enter, with the ball in hand.

Sayaka ran to the centerline of the field. "HEEEY! The ball is ours."

"Oh!" Hitomi walked to Sayaka. "Sayaka-san, sorry for my distraction."

"Haha. No problem." Sayaka received the ball.

Hitomi nodded and turned to join her colleagues waiting at the endline. It was then that her perception warned of the concern that her team expressed.

Madoka began opening her mouth, wanting to say something.

Homura just turned away.

"Hi?" It was the last thing Hitomi said before taking a blow behind her head and falling on her face to the ground.

"Yeah! A nice start!" Sayaka celebrated.

Madoka ran towards Hitomi, in desperation while the rest of the team was watching. "Shizuki-san. Shizuki-san!"

With help, Hitomi stood up. Her lips were full of dirt. "Auuuu... This ball is harder than it looks..." She said as she ran her hand on the back of her head.

Madoka directed the word to Sayaka, furiously. "Michi-san! She was close. Why throw the ball so hard?"

Sayaka stepped back, not because of that anger, but because of the look. A look that is given to a stranger and that her best friend was now doing to her.

"It's 'Miki'! Spelt 'M' 'i' 'k' 'i'!" Sayaka said angrily.

Madoka looked away, but still expressed outrage. "Sorry..."

Sayaka's heart sank. _What am I doing?_ At this point, she turned to who was responsible for it all.

Homura watched the scene without expression, until she exchanged glances with Sayaka and gave a simple smile.

That minimal movement on the lips was like a trigger for Sayaka. Her body tensed, took a deep breath and pressed her lips.

Homura's smile was getting bigger, malicious. She pulled her hair back and then, in the hand that she used for this, appeared a black feather between its fingers.

"C'mon!" Kyouko appeared next to Sayaka. "Stop all this crying. I want to finish this game before the class ends."

Sayaka came to her senses. "Yeah... Let's finish this."

The feather escaped from Homura's fingers and was being carried by a stream of air.

"Okay Shizuki-san?" The teacher used a towel to clean the dirt on Hitomi's face.

"Uh-huh." Hitomi said, already with the ball in hand.

"Right. Let's continue."

Hitomi before moving towards the cemetery, Homura instructed. "Shizuki-san, I want you to play the ball high. Don't try to attack."

"Understood."

In the cemetery. Hitomi watched the girls of the opposing team, already distant towards her. Kyouko had her hands on her hips, confident. Sayaka stood with her arms in front, ready to catch any incoming ball.

Hitomi felt some desire to throw toward Sayaka, but the instructions of Homura were clear. "Okay. High." She stammered.

Holding with both hands, Hitomi placed the ball behind her head before throwing it. But the movement was so awkward that the ball rose high in the air and just kept rising until gravity started to claim it back.

"It's mine!" Kyouko ran to where the ball would fall.

"Let hit the ground first!" One of the team members warned.

"Nah. There's no need." Kyouko jumped, reaching one meter and half high. As she picked up the ball in the air, she was already looking for her victim.

"GAME OVER FOR YOU!" She threw the ball, with one hand, towards a girl who seemed to be the most scared on the opposing team.

Perhaps due to intuition or experience, Kyouko had chosen a good target: the girl, instead of trying to dodge, tried embracing herself and turned away to protect the body. Unfortunately, the ball hit one of her legs. The impact was so strong that made the leg stand up, knocking the girl down.

"We increased our advantage. Heh." Kyouko was bragging.

Sayaka ran to her. "Good! Kyoukooo!" During the exclamation, she was keen to keep her back to Homura. Now, with a more serious expression, she whispered. "Don't exaggerate."

Kyouko understood, but sought to act naturally. "That's it Sayaka! As you said, we showed our strength!"

While the opposing team celebrated, Homura tried to help the girl to her feet. "You all right?"

The girl ran her hand where she had taken the blow. "I think it'll become a big bruise, but I can endure."

"Great." Homura continued. "I ask that you also to throw high and, preferably, to our field."

"W-We'll have a comeback." The girl said as she received the ball.

Fortunately, the girl managed to follow the advice. The ball came to the field of Homura's team.

"I-I'll catch." Madoka ran to the ball that was bouncing. "Got it!" But before she could think about the next step, the ball got ripped from her hands. "Huh?"

"Leave this to me." Homura went to the centerline with the ball.

The girls of the opposing team were already at the endline. "It's Akemi! It's Akemi!"

Kyouko rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I know."

Sayaka raised her voice. "Dodge! Don't try to catch the ball!"

Homura evaluated her opponents. The ball she held firmly brought her memories of the times she threw bombs against witches. Memories that she would like to, but should not, forget. She lifted the ball with her right hand and positioned slightly behind her head.

"Get ready!" Sayaka commanded.

Homura then began to turn the body and extended her right arm forward.

The opponent team replied, getting away from the estimated trajectory where the ball would pass.

But Homura did not drop the ball and continued turning.

_She fooled us!_ Sayaka had already started to run to one side.

Before she got her back to the opponents during the turn, Homura chose who she would attack exploiting the back foot. At the end of turning, she released the ball. As calculated, the centrifugal force had given to the ball a stunning speed and curve.

The red ball followed its path to the abdomen of one of the girls. With the rebound, it ended up in the ass of another and finally landed on the foot of one more.

"WHAT?! THREE IN ONE STRIKE?!" Kyouko gaped.

"Now we have the advantage." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

The teacher whistled, interrupting the match. "Only the first one counts."

Homura turned to face the teacher. "That wasn't in the rules."

"Because that's unusual." The teacher replied. "If you had asked..."

"If I had asked?" Homura interrupted, frowning, before calming herself. "It doesn't matter... no more."

The teacher had been confused with that reaction. "Well... then continue the match."

The teacher blew the whistle.

The match went normally. Soon the girls realized how tiring it was running from one side to the other in their field, in order to stay away from those who were with the ball. One by one was being eliminated.

Madoka was one of the exceptions. She was watching her colleagues looking breathless. _I think that healthy diet of father's has paid off._

The others were Sayaka, Kyouko and without much surprise, Homura.

In the end, only they remained within the field.

The possession of the ball was with Sayaka. All her attention was focused on Homura. Her target did not move a finger. She seemed a sentry robot programmed only to react.

"So Sayaka? What will it be?" Kyouko was beside her.

Sayaka pondered for a moment, looking at the ball in her hands.

Then she left the field.

"What are you doing Miki-san?" The teacher asked in surprise.

"I should be saying that!" Kyouko's eyes looked like they were going to jump out.

"I got tired teacher. Hehe." Sayaka said.

"You don't look tired..." The teacher looked at her wristwatch. "...but that's okay, we're almost at the end of the class."

Before Kyouko could protest again, Sayaka pulled her close. "Look. Let's focus on the devil. I'll talk to the other girls in the cemetery and tell them to always leave the ball to me. It'll be just me and you."

Kyouko smirked aside. "Oh okay... I got the idea."

Homura watched those two planning. "Kaname-san."

"Huh?" Madoka was close.

"Get away as much as possible from me."

"Do you think they will attack you first?" Madoka asked with concern.

"Yes." Then Homura looked at Madoka. "But keep alert."

"Yes!" Madoka said with confidence, not wanting to look weak before Homura.

When Sayaka came to the cemetery, she saw that her target was somewhat close. In fact, Homura was in the exact same distance between the cemetery and the centerline of the field.

"Akemi-san!" Madoka called her attention. "It's too close to her, comes further back!"

"No. Here is good." Homura pulled the hair back, enjoying a breeze to extend it.

_What is she up to?_ Sayaka thought. "This will only make it easier for me."

Sayaka threw the ball with great force.

Homura just turned the torso enough to dodge the ball.

Kyouko received, jumped and aimed towards the legs of Homura.

Homura merely flexed her left knee so that the ball hit the ground instead of her.

Sayaka caught the ball. _She won't leave that position? Won't run?_ "You'll fall!"

But she did not fall. Homura bent her body, lowered her head, gave a little jump... It was all she needed to do to not be hit.

The match came down on just Sayaka to Kyouko and Kyouko to Sayaka.

Madoka, on principle, ran from centerline to the endline and vice-versa, but the ball handoff grew so fast that she could no longer keep up.

As Madoka, the teacher and the other students watched, amazed, the course of that dispute. Homura's movements were fluid and precise as in an elegant dance.

Each time she picked up the ball, the patience of Kyouko decreased. _She's joking with us. At this rate, the class will end with her smiling. Sorry Sayaka, but I'll improvise._

It seemed that Kyouko would throw against Homura, but the ball went towards Madoka.

"Ah!" Leaving the trance where she was, Madoka just had time to close her eyes and put her hands in front for protection.

The sound of the impact, followed by the burning feeling of her hands, announced that the ball was sandwiched between them.

"You're kidding me..." Kyouko did not believe what she saw.

Madoka's eyes were opened to the miracle in her hands. There was pain, but she was alive, was in the game and could fight back.

With a determined expression, Madoka began to run up to the centerline.

Kyouko retreated. "Ooops! Here comes the bomb."

"Wait Kaname-san." The words of Homura arrived too late.

Madoka, with the momentum of the dash along with her body's lean, already was about to throw the ball.

"Toooooh!"

If this expression of effort contributed, it was not known, but the ball was traveling with speed towards the legs of Kyouko.

"Not bad." Kyouko put the left leg forward. "But I'll return it to see if you do better."

With the right foot, Kyouko kicked the ball back.

Every action has a reaction. The rebound totaled the forces of Kyouko's kick with the launch of Madoka, getting even faster.

It was a strange sight to Madoka. Kyouko, Hitomi and the other girls in the cemetery, the boys in the athletics track, everything was stopped. The only thing that moved was a red dot, growing increasingly close to her eyes. And then the whole scene was summed up in one color.

Black, black hair strands.

The ball hit the chest of Homura, just below the neckline. The impact was so strong that she lost her balance and fell backwards.

The sky was clear blue, like every day, as it should be. The chest pain subsidizes, she had worse. Homura was lying on the ground, but she had fallen much deeper than that for her love and the dirt was quite soft...

Realizing she had fallen over Madoka, Homura rolled off and dropped to her knees. The pink haired girl did not open her eyes nor move.

_Did she hit her head?_ Homura held the head of her loved one with both hands. "Madoka! Madoka!"

Madoka opened one eye and smiled. "Hi."

"Are you all right?" Homura asked with concern.

Madoka rubbed Homura's shirt with her hand, where it bared a mark of dirt from the blow of the ball. "I guess I should ask that. Sorry for not being good at this..."

Homura sighed, relieved. "If you are well, I'm happy. That's what matters."

Homura's long hair caressed the face of Madoka. "Akemi-..."

"My bad for intruding." Kyouko was near them. "But I want to finish this game."

"Don't worry. We're done." Homura helped Madoka to stand up. After she received the ball from one of her colleagues, she went next to Kyouko. "This game is now done too."

"Hmm..." Kyouko bit her lip corner. "I agree, we just need to know who wins."

Homura was in the cemetery.

Kyouko flexed legs and torso, rubbed the hands and tapped her chest. "Bring it on! I'll not even move. When I grab your ball, the pinkette will soon join you. Heh."

_Damn Kyouko!_ Sayaka could only observe the outcome.

Without delay, Homura did a simple throw with one hand. Still, the ball had acquired a good speed.

The destination of the ball was the head of Kyouko. "At that height? Too easy... huh?"

What was coming toward her was rounded and red, but it was not the ball, it was something smaller...

Kyouko could only discern the object when it had passed between her hands.

_An... apple?!_

The apple was fresh and hard, that's what Kyouko found out when it hit her forehead. Stunned, she heard the sound of celebration while she doubled over.

The teacher whistled. "End of game. The team 2 won."

Kyouko looked for the apple, but only saw the ball rolling on the ground. She told herself, "Yeah... she knows how to play."

"Kyouko!" Sayaka ran over to her.

Kyouko rubbed her forehead. "I think it won't leave a bump."

Homura also had approached. Without showing any expression, reached out to help her to get up. "It was a good game, Sakura-san."

Kyouko stood without assistance. "Let's get going, Sayaka. There's nothing here." She looked at Homura one last time, with an air of contempt, before the two left.

"Kaname-san!" Hitomi called.

Madoka answered. "Hi, Shizuki-san."

Hitomi joined hands. "What a game! You were the only one left in the field."

"Yeah, but the merit is not mine." Madoka searched for Homura, who was already walking away. "E-Excuse me."

"Um... Sure." Hitomi said smiling. "I'll get my phone back before I forget."

Madoka did not pay much attention to that comment of Hitomi. "Akemi-san!" Called as she ran after her.

Homura turned. "Yes?"

"We won!" Madoka said, excited.

"Yes... we won." Homura looked away. "Anything else?"

"Oh... ummmm..." Madoka scratched her eyebrow. She thought of extending the conversation, but had no topic in mind. Eventually decided to go to the point. "I wanted to thank you for receiving that ball instead of me. I owe you. If I can do something..."

Homura gestured, interrupting. "I don't need anything... anything more, Kaname-san."

"Madoka."

"Huh?"

"Madoka." The girl with pink hair said again. "You called me by my first name at the time when we were down."

"Oh..." Homura continued without looking at Madoka. "Forget that. It was an oversight." Then she turned her back.

Madoka held Homura's left hand. "Wait!"

Homura stood still.

"It is... no problem to call me by my first name. In the West, everyone calls each other like that so I'm used to it. Wehihi."

Madoka felt her hand being squeezed tightly.

"I-I'll keep calling you Akemi-san if you don't feel comfortable... what is better…" When Madoka finished speaking, felt a pull and was against Homura.

Homura was now facing Madoka. Their face was so close that the two felt the breath of each other. The violet eyes sparkled.

Madoka's lips parted. There were words that could be said at that time? Her heart raced.

If Madoka had no words, Homura had at least one. Her face distorted in pain and anger. A cry was enough to consummate the act. "FFFOOOOOOORRRRGGGGEEETTTTT!"

She released Madoka and ran.

"What happened?" Hitomi found a catatonic Madoka. "Kaname-san?"

Madoka turned to Hitomi without even blinking an eye. "Hi..."

"Why was Akemi-san yelling at you like that?"

"Akemi... -san? Who?" Madoka stammered.

Hitomi held Madoka's shoulders. "H-Hey? She cried at you just now."

Madoka returned to blink. "Akemi... Akemi..."

Hitomi was increasingly concerned. "Are you all right? Want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"Infirmary... infirmary... aaahhh..." A spark lit in the eyes of Madoka. "She is the nurse's aide, right? That's probably why that... Akemi must have yelled at me. I'm not feeling well and I didn't get there yet. What a silly I'm, no? Wehihi."

"Um... Let's go then." Hitomi began to guide her, suspecting that, when Madoka fallen on the ground, she really could have hit her head.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka and Kyouko were in their seats waiting for the start of the next class.

Since the teacher had already entered, Kyouko whispered. "Hey Sayaka. A lesson passed since we got back from physical education. Madoka returned, but no sign of Homura."

Sayaka replied in the same tone, hiding her mouth with her hand. "After your exhibition..."

"What do you mean by that?"

With the teacher distracted with the whiteboard, Sayaka continued. "Are you dumb? Your kick knocked her down, don't you think she got suspicious of your strength?"

"Ah! Bullshit! Do you think I used magic?" Kyouko raised her voice. "I already kicked a lot of balls, you know."

"Girls." They drew the teacher's attention. "The class has begun."

"Sorry, sensei." Sayaka said, but quickly returned to whisper. "When did you practice soccer?"

"Soccer? What? Ah... Forget it." Kyouko waited the teacher turn to the whiteboard again. "Will you waste this golden opportunity?"

Sayaka finally decided to look at Kyouko. "We don't know where she's, or doing. She can appear at any time. It can also be a trap, like in other times. It would not be so easy..."

"Sayaka Miki! Kyouko Sakura!" The teacher was in front of their desks. "If I catch another conversation, you two will go to detention. Do you hear me?"

Sayaka lowered her head. "Yes, sensei."

The teacher stared at Kyouko.

Kyouko frowned. "I'm not deaf."

"Good." Said the teacher, with a formal smile. She would never know that, when she returned to the whiteboard, Kyouko left her tongue out.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Today, the stairs seemed smaller to Nagisa Momoe.

The school days were going well. Takuma continued mocking and playing tricks on colleagues, including Aki. However, the 'smelly cheese' of the classroom had formed a friendship with her and Ayako.

Walking with the girls reinforced the mockery that he was a sissy, but Nagisa knew, deep down, that Aki was quite brave. At least he did not wet his pants when he received her witch's kiss.

Now all that remained was to open the door to find...

"Homura-chan?"

There was no hint of the presence of Homura on top of the school.

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa walked down the rooftop calling her, but without success.

_Did I arrive too early? I'll wait a bit._ Nagisa sat and start flipping through the homework that she got inside the backpack.

It's been fifteen minutes and nothing.

"Is she still in the classroom?" Nagisa mused. Then decided to check, hoping to find Homura along the way.

The hallways and rooms were well empty, but Nagisa walked with caution. She would have to answer to Homura in case she met with the other magical girls.

Platelets over the doorframe indicated the rooms of the eighth grade, which were empty. Except a room where a girl with green hair was cleaning the desks with a cloth.

Nagisa stood in the doorway. "H-Hi..."

"Hi?" Hitomi was intrigued. She left the cloth on the desk and approached. "What can I do for you, my angel?"

A familiar sweet scent invaded her nostrils. The salivary glands began an intensive work. Nagisa's stomach churned, while she remembered that wonderful flavor.

"Decorated cake..." Nagisa gaped, her tongue sliding over the lower lips.

"Huh? Cake?" Hitomi did not understood.

Nagisa winced. "Ah! I'll eat... at home. That... hehehe..."

"Um... that is good... I guess." Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"Is this the classroom where Homura Akemi studies?" Nagisa changed the subject as soon as possible.

"Homura Akemi? Yes." Hitomi was glad that the conversation had taken a more rational way. "Are you related to her?"

"Ah... no." Nagisa looked down. "I'm... the daughter of the neighbor and… and… Homura-chan is the one responsible to take me home today because my mother... can't come."

"'Homura-chan'? You two must be very close." Hitomi smiled.

"A little." Nagisa replied with a smile too.

"I am sorry to say this." Hitomi paused, had a melancholy expression. "Akemi-san did not attend the last classes today. The last time she was seen was at the end of physical education class."

"Huh?!" Nagisa's eyes widened. "You know why?"

Hitomi pondered. It was a sensitive information, but the girl in front of her seemed to know Homura well. "She was discussing with a colleague during class."

"The hair of this colleague was blue or pink?" Nagisa had been more curious.

_What question is that?_ Hitomi weirded. "Pink, but you know what is going on between the two? This girl I had to take to the infirmary, she was showing very strange behavior."

"Um..." Now was Nagisa who was being thoughtful. "She told me some things, but I can't reveal it."

"I see." Hitomi smiled again. "I must not meddle in these matters. I can only wish that they reconcile."

"Yeah..." Nagisa was crestfallen...

"You want me to take you home then?" Hitomi continued.

"Hi?!" ...but not for long.

Hitomi repeated. "Akemi-san is not here, but after I finish cleaning this room I can take you."

"Oh... I'm a big girl already, I can get home alone. I don't want to bother you. Hehe..." Nagisa made a bland giggle.

"There is no problem!" Hitomi insisted on offer. "By the way, I have the task to bring the accumulated homework of today to her. The sooner I deliver, the better."

"I see." Nagisa nervously rubbed her fingers on the backpack strap.

Hitomi joined hands. "Ah... Akemi-san is such a mysterious student. I could not even imagine that she was close to a lovely girl like you. It will be so good to know where she lives."

_It would be catastrophic._ Nagisa was sweating cold with the daydreams of Hitomi.

"Hitomi?" A male voice came from the hallway.

Hitomi was even more cheerful. "Kyousuke, my love, you are back."

"Here are the brooms that I got in the warehouse." Kyousuke was carrying two brooms, and a bucket. "Who were you talking to?"

"Well... I am still... Hmmm?" That moment of distraction was enough to Hitomi lose sight of Nagisa: she was running, around the corner of the hallway.

"Who was she?" Kyousuke asked.

"I did not ask her name..." Hitomi lamented. "I know she is the daughter of Akemi-san's neighbor."

Kyousuke frowned. "Homura Akemi? Who did not appear in class today?"

"Strange, is it not?" Hitomi was remembering that scream she heard during the physical education class.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura would not come.

That was the conclusion of Nagisa, who waited at the rooftop until the arrival of dusk. Some stars had already arisen in the sky.

_Where are you?_ Her concerns only increased. Ideas that something serious happened began to go through her head.

At least there was still a place to search.

Unfortunately, Nagisa did not know how to get to the Homura's home across the ground. All memories of school return trips involved the view of the tops of buildings and the tangle of streets below.

If she wanted to have a chance, she would have to take advantage of what was left of the illumination and fly. She could do this in her doll form, but the dark trail could attract too much attention. This time Homura was not there to hide their presence.

Then came an idea.

Nagisa, wrapped in an orange light, acquired her magical girl clothes. Her face transformed to its witch state and began to pull air through the mouth.

She pulled in until her cheeks were stuffed and then swallowed. Pulled and swallowed. Pulled and swallowed...

Then she contracted her full belly and gave a large belch. Thus, a bubble formed in her mouth. It was big, but not enough. She began to fill it with more air like a balloon.

When the bubble was the size that allowed her to stay there on foot. Nagisa pulled the bubble to her and pass through its surface without popping it. Once inside, began to blow.

The bubble rose with the gust and went over the guardrail. However, it was necessary to go higher, so no one had a chance to see a girl floating inside a bubble. Surely this would be the cover of the newspapers!

The crossing was very slow when compared to the wings of Homura. Nagisa had to blow hard to resist wind and correct the course. However, she had more time to enjoy the scenery.

The posts of the streets began to light. The subway winding fast, terminal to terminal. The Mitakihara channel with its illuminated bridges. The large skyscrapers of the modern region, where Nagisa was going, reflected the reddish light of the setting sun. The city was alive and more beautiful than ever!

Nagisa knew she could not get too close of the windows of those huge buildings. Fortunately, Homura's house was on the border between the old and modern region, she would not need to approach them.

Hanging around for a while, she recognized a bifurcation. She went down and finally smiled: she had found the residence. However, she could not just land on the pavement amid people.

If the night's pitch was a problem before, it now was an ally. She saw an alley between two nearby houses and landed on the roof of one of them. With a lithe touch of the fingertips, the bubble burst without making a sound. She checked the dark alley one last time to see if there was any possible witness. Concluding there was no one, she used her strength and agility as magical girl to reach the ground. Afterwards, her magical clothes evaporated, giving way to the mundane ones. The final touch was the face returning to human tones.

She walked the sidewalks to the entrance of the house. She did it naturally, as if the house had not the appearance of abandonment. Once in the dark hall, Nagisa focused her magic.

The portal had emerged.

At this point Nagisa realized it would be the first time she would enter alone. She brought back again her bizarre visage to avoid any problems.

Crossing the portal, Nagisa faced a commonplace scene. One of Homura's doll was juggling pyotrs, forming a large loop in the air. Next to it, two dolls was holding together a huge pin. The others jumped on the pin and used it as a springboard to jump through the middle of the loop.

"Stop! How many times have I told to not harm them." Nagisa rebuked.

The dolls, when they noticed the presence of Nagisa, were clacking their sharp teeth in debauchery.

Nagisa was emphatic. "Otherwise, I'll tell Homura-chan about who threw the bucket with pumpkin pulp in her head yesterday."

The doll who practiced juggling stopped immediately. The pyotrs, poor things, crashed on the floor. The others made a point of being in front of the fallen pyotrs, as if that were enough to hide them.

"Uuuwwwrr! How mischievous you all are. Don't know how Homura-chan..." Nagisa paused. She expected to find Homura at home, but this possibility was becoming increasingly remote. Perhaps the dolls could say anything. "Do you know where Homura-chan is?"

The dolls looked at each other and nodded affirmatively.

Nagisa's face lit up. "Really?! Please tell me!"

In unison, the dolls raised their chins. Using a finger, they passed over their exposed necks as if they were cutting it.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

**At the edge of the abyss.**

**On the sky and on earth.**

**The city shines.**

**The heart in darkness.**

Homura, still dressed in her gym uniform, watched the night of Mitakihara in her private retreat. Sitting in a chair, on the edge of a ravine, she sought the pain.

She tore the skin of her left forearm with her nails. Unfortunately, the wounds closed immediately and a mere trickle of blood was left as a witness of the act.

There was no punishment up to her sins.

"Madoka..." Her gem in form of a crown resting on the palm of the left hand. "I told you I would bear any burden."

Homura, then, extended her hand with the gem toward the chasm. "But this distance..."

The hand inclined. Just a little more was necessary to end.

As if they were moved by it, the stars in the sky began to rearrange. Lining up to form a window-shaped constellation.

In response, the gem fluctuated and rose slowly. There would be no pain, suffering would be just a memory.

The wind blew in her ears.

_".tey toN_"

Homura closed her hand holding the gem.

"Not yet."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Homura, in her devilish garments, was back at home. Her conscience was still heavy, but she would not stop, must not stop, could not stop.

Entering in the hall, found her children around a large black bag. Homura knew what awaited her. Then a pyotr passed between her legs.

Homura slapped her forehead. "No! I forgot her!"

"Homura-chan!" Nagisa, with a painted face, entered the hall by the door leading to her bedroom. "I was so... Aaawwwrrrrh!"

Homura, in the blink of an eye, reached out and lifted Nagisa by the dress. "How you get here?"

"F-Flying. I know the way. Aaaawwwrrrhh!"

Homura hurled Nagisa to the ground. "You know the way? Then you took the opportunity to show to someone, right? Bastard!"

Nagisa crawled, retreating in the face of a furious Homura. "No! I came alone. You weren't at the top of the school waiting for me."

Homura did not advance.

Nagisa continued. "I was afraid that something had happened to you or with Madoka."

Homura stepped toward Nagisa. "What do you know? Tell me!"

"I..." Nagisa was lowering the tone of voice. "I know that... you discussed with her."

"Who told you this?" Homura continued the interrogation.

"I know I couldn't do that, but..." Nagisa hugged, shrugging. "I went to your classroom and found the girl of nightmares."

"Girl of nightmares?" Homura was confused for a moment. She placed the fingertips of one hand on her temple, looking away. "Ah... Shizuki..."

"What happened Homura-chan? Is Madoka okay?" Nagisa asked.

Homura closed her eyes. "Silence."

"I remember that time in the hallway. You two were calling each other by last name..." Nagisa continued.

Homura opened the eyes and raised her voice. "I said silence, witch!"

But Nagisa was insistent. "Why are you two so distant?"

"SHUUT UUPPP!" It sounded like thunder. Homura's hands were wrapped in a violet aura and ready to strike.

Nagisa did not give in, screamed even if this could be her last act. "DON'T YOU LIKE HER ANYMORE?"

"I love her." Homura gritted the teeth, her body shuddered. "How dare you. I love her. Love more than anything! That's why she remembers."

"She... remembers?"

Facing the question of Nagisa, Homura weakened. "You know what the problem of memories? Is that when you retrieve one, other memories flood in one after other."

The aura in her hands disappeared.

"The more I'm closer to her, the more she remembers about me." Homura chuckled as she stared at her hands. "Fufu. It would be no different, because I'm the last person she saw before..."

Homura fell to her knees. Her wings shriveled, the black feathers decoupled from the frame.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa got up.

Homura was expressionless, a blank stare. "I'm a monster..." Then she received the first tomato in the head.

Nagisa saw that the dolls had a bag full of them. They threw more and more tomatoes against Homura.

"Stop it!" Nagisa gestured desperately.

But the attitude of the dolls was inexorable.

"Monster... monster... monster..." Homura remained apathetic.

Seeing no other option, Nagisa stood between Homura and dolls. She opened her arms and legs to protect Homura the best as she could against the red hail.

Some tomatoes Nagisa gobbled up, but most of them hit with force, staining her. Seeing that this would not be enough, she contracted her belly.

Releasing the serpent through the mouth, she went straight to the bag of tomatoes and devoured it. Without ammunition, the dolls fled.

After the serpent got back into her, Nagisa went to check Homura, who was in complete silence. She was shocked to see that on Homura's forehead was a black salamander with a small violet diamond-shaped gem hanging at the tip of the tail.

The salamander disappeared into the long strands of dark hair.

_Isn't that the earring that she's always wearing?_ This was a question for later, Nagisa had more urgent problems to solve. "Homura-chan! Look at me."

With printed dismay, Homura slowly focused on Nagisa. Both were smeared with tomato pulp.

Nagisa smiled. "I'm a monster too."

Homura nodded negatively, said in a low tone. "No. You're a witch. The result of a contract with the Incubator."

"That's not it." Nagisa knelt. "You know. When Mami recovered memories for the first time, she wanted to contact the other girls. She planned to stop you."

"Of course. We are enemies."

After a pause, Nagisa continued. "But I asked her to wait. I said Madoka was strong and would recover. What you did would not last."

Homura expression gained an air of surprise. "You... dissuaded her."

"Ehihi." Nagisa left out a melancholy laughter. "It might've been true, what I was saying, but I knew you would not permit it without a fight."

Homura looked away. Would she have the courage to fight Madoka when the day came? Hurting even more for her beloved's happiness?

"I convinced myself that I was doing it to protect Mami, but deep, deep inside me..." Nagisa put her hand over her chest. "I'm a selfish person who wants to have a normal life. One that my mother wish I had."

Homura gave a grim smile. "Fufu. So we are two monsters... but two, three, hundreds... this does not diminish our fault."

Nagisa held Homura's hands. "Someone once told me that when you reach a point where you don't know what else you can do, then you can do something wrong. And then, one day, you'll realize that it was the right thing to do."

The two intertwined fingers.

Nagisa continued. "I'm very happy and I'm sure that Madoka is too. I trust you Homura-chan. I'm a witness of your struggle."

Homura pursed her lips and closed her eyes tightly. "Charlotte... I..." She did not utter another word before she felt herself being hugged.

"You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you."

Nagisa felt the sob of Homura in a mixture of tears and tomatoes.

* * *

**Next chapter: T****errifying discovery**


	13. Terrifying discovery

**T****errifying discovery**

"I need to get more Pocky."

Kyouko saw that in the drawer there was a shortage in her survival kit. When she closed it, a small piece of the wooden surface of the bed table detached and fell to the ground due to the impact.

"Damn..."

The foot of the bed, the door, the desk, the dressing table... everything in the room that was made of wood and the water had reached, was bloating and rotting.

_When her mother sees this._

However, she and Sayaka were responsible for the house chores. Kyouko never saw Sayaka's mother enter in the room, in fact, she rarely was seen because of the work shift. The father, for what Kyouko knew, was working out of town.

_Despite having a family, you have a very lonely life in this house._ Kyouko thought as she watched Sayaka at the desk. "So? Did you have any ideas?"

On the desk there were several notes. Maps, addresses and schedules. All that Sayaka managed to keep in her head. Several times she was forced to destroy the material in the hope that Homura did not find out the extent of her knowledge. "I'm still thinking. I don't know how I can make Madoka remember. I need a good amount of time with her, but..."

Kyouko said, crossing her arms. "You had the opportunity on that day that Homura was missing."

"But you saw how she arrived the next day all cheerful. She must have been lying in wait. I'm telling you, it has to be something well planned. Opportunities are illusions in this world, there're only traps." Sayaka said while organizing some sheets.

Kyouko arrived beside her. "Why don't you give up about Madoka?"

Sayaka turned to Kyouko. "Again with that?"

"No." Kyouko gestured. "What I mean is about trying something else besides recovering the memories of that pinkette."

Sayaka became suspicious. She wondered what Kyouko was thinking. "If you think we have a chance against Homura, I say no. Before we make a single step, she'll have erased our minds."

"After what you said, I'm up to give a harsh lesson to her." So Kyouko nodded negatively. "But that's not what I was talking about either."

"Have a plan in mind?" Sayaka was more curious.

Kyouko scratched her neck. "Well... no. I just wanna help you to gather some ideas. The ones who were good with planning was Mami and Homura. I was there to clean up the mess when it didn't work. Heh."

Sayaka sighed and turned her attention back to the notes. "So..."

"Hey Sayaka."

"Um..." Sayaka kept her attention on the notes.

"Why don't we try to contact Mami?"

Sayaka stood for a moment, then looked at Kyouko.

"Like I said. She's good with plans. In addition, she studies in another classroom. Homura can be fast, but I think she can't be in two places at once." Kyouko smiled. "Wouldn't it be nice to have her with us?"

"Of course it would." Sayaka said without enthusiasm. "The problem is precisely the fact that she studies in another classroom. Contacting her is very risky, even more because it's probably that we have to recover her memory."

"Yeah, that's bad..." Kyouko shared the discouragement.

"But I'm without any ideas." Sayaka held one of the papers containing a drawing of the school's map. "It might be worth trying."

"Huh? We'll really try?" Kyouko was perplexed.

"Yes." Sayaka said. "But we need to check on her first."

Kyouko frowned. "Didn't you say she was okay?"

Sayaka was more careful with the words she would say. "If Homura changed her memories again, it's possible that her routine is different too. I just want a confirmation, that's all."

Kyouko closed her eyes and passed a hand in her ponytail. "Oh. Okay. And how you want to do this?"

Sayaka smiled, both for Kyouko accepting her argument as the answer she would give. "By retracing some steps."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The bell rang, announcing the end of another school day.

Sayaka and Kyouko were the first to leave the room, a routine followed to the letter. The two passed in a hallway where they could see the school gate through the long panels of glass. Many students passed by in a hurry to leave.

Something caught the attention of Kyouko. "Sayaka, I'll buy something in the candy machine."

"Go on. I'll wait." Sayaka was close to the panels to not block the passage of other students in the hallway.

Kyouko threw open a smile. "Hey Sayaka..."

"Huh?"

"Lend me a few bucks?"

Sayaka angered up. "You already spent all the money that my mother gave to you?"

Kyouko still smiling. "Too bad it happens sometimes, no? Heheh."

Sayaka shook her head disapprovingly. Then she opened her bag and took something from there, fist tightly closed. "Here."

Sayaka deposited a note of money well kneaded on the hands of Kyouko.

"You have to take better care of your money, you buy food with it." Kyouko snapped.

Sayaka opened the bag again. "You can return then."

Kyouko held the note hard, kneading it further. "Thank you." She went to the vending machine.

"Tsk... tsk..." Sayaka sighed and stared at the people outside.

Kyouko slipped the note where the markings indicated, but the machine rejected, spitting out the currency. "Shit..." She rubbed the note in her hands and tried again. The machine refused again, because one end of the note was still folded.

The corridor was getting emptier.

"GO klunker!" Kyouko punched the side of the machine.

"What now, Kyouko?" Sayaka questioned.

"This stupid machine isn't accepting the money."

"Hmmm... Keep trying." Sayaka remained watching the people passing by the school gate. _Where are you?_

Rubbing again the note, Kyouko saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. In the glass reflection of one of the classrooms, long dark locks fluttered. "I've decided what I want. It will be peanuts covered in chocolate. And you?"

Sayaka's eyes widened. _This is the signal that Homura is around._ "I want gumdrop."

"Right. I gonna use my secret technique." Kyouko blew her palms sometimes before scrub the money note. As if by magic, the note was stretched, with none of its ends folded. "Now it will work."

_Come on. Come on. Show up!_ Every second that passed Sayaka's distress increased.

Then, in the crowd out there, she recognized those blonde curls with a flower-shaped hairpin. _It's her! It seems she's going away with two colleagues. Wait, but..._

"Sayaka!" Kyouko offered the bag with gumdrops. "Let's go! We're already late."

Sayaka took the candy. "Yes, by a lot. Let's get going."

The two walked through the empty halls. The only sound came from their steps.

But that was not true for Kyouko. Not for someone who walked alone in the dark alleys of Kazamino. In the long nights, she met people who did not deserve to be saved from the clutches of demons. In such environment, even a magical girl had to be very careful.

_Something is wrong with Sayaka's footsteps. _ Kyouko realized that the sound was something else. It was the steps of another person.

Whoever was following the two had taken due care to synchronize their pace.

Sayaka, completely ignorant, was eating the candies.

Kyouko concluded that warning her could worsen the situation, the best thing to do was to pray. _Don't look back. Don't look back. Don't look..._

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"So she was following us?"

Sayaka and Kyouko had entered in a convenience store.

"Until we got out of school. I'm sure." Kyouko was grabbing the Pocky boxes on the shelf and putting in her uniform pocket.

Sayaka suspected. "Hey! You'll go to the cashier, won't you?"

"Of course. I brought money with me." Kyouko winked. "And how's Mami?"

"Well... I saw her accompanied by two other students. She shouldn't remember anything."

Kyouko pulled a smirk. "We can solve that. Right?"

"Yeah, but..." Sayaka became more serious.

"What is it, huh?" Kyouko frowned.

"I didn't see her with Nagisa. I know that the two were together and..."

"Nagisa? Who?" Kyouko interrupted Sayaka.

"Oh, right! You don't know." Sayaka smiled. "You know her as Bebe."

"Bebe..." Kyouko's eyes widened and opened her mouth wide in joy. "That talking doll is here?!"

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but she's actually a magical girl too. Her name is Nagisa Momoe. Remember?"

"Yeah..." Kyouko was rubbing her chin. "She had a very long, fair hair, right? She seemed to be a brat... Ah! It's difficult! A lot was going on at that time, it looked like a crazy dream."

"Hey!" Sayaka pushed Kyouko's shoulder by hand. "That was real."

"Hopefully it is." Kyouko held Sayaka's hand. "So she's with Mami."

"Now I don't know." Sayaka returned to be serious and pondered. "That day I saw Mami with Homura, it may be that she was after Nagisa."

Kyouko spoke in a tone of concern. "Do you think Homura..."

Sayaka looked deep into Kyouko's eyes. "You won't understand, but I say that Homura met Nagisa in other circumstances. I fear she may have committed something terrible."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A sip.

Homura was in her great hall, still dressed in her school uniform, sitting on the edge of a long table. Her children were also in their seats. She put the cup on the saucer.

"How was it?" Nagisa was sitting in a chair next to Homura. She wore a black dress with red polka dots. Her orange eyes showed anxiety.

"Black tea is excellent." Homura smiled, her mind wandered into distant memories. "It's similar of Tomoe-san's."

"Really?" The joy radiated in Nagisa's face. "I saw how Mami prepared, but I could only start practicing after I went back to being a girl."

"I see." Homura was quick to drink more of that tea.

"Ah! Polina. Here." Nagisa saw her familiar carrying a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

Homura watched how the familiar was struggling to find a space on the table full of sweets. There was such abundance that her children was using them to throw at each other.

Homura clapped her hands, the gem in her earring flashed. "Mind your table manners, children."

Nagisa helped Polina with the tray, but not before eating two cookies. Her smile was full of bran.

That scene made Homura think. _I can make someone happy._ "You know, witch..."

"Huh?"

"I checked on Madoka today. She doesn't remember anything about me."

Nagisa was more serious. "It's to be like this, isn't it?"

"It is... to be so..." Homura agreed without enthusiasm. "Unfortunately, Madoka still very isolated. I made a mistake."

"And what was it?" Nagisa was curious.

Homura took another sip before continuing. "About the capacity that Madoka has in making friends, I overestimated it. Her only friends were Sayaka Miki and Hitomi Shizuki, especially Miki-san. Making her a transfer student only worsened the situation. I should have explored another solution."

"And you always protecting her..." Nagisa said.

"Exactly. Soon she'll understand this as an act of friendship, of an approach, and then..." Homura sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I need to end this vicious circle."

"You want me to be her friend?" Nagisa smiled.

"No!" Homura said incredulously.

Nagisa bowed her head. "Then why did you tell me all this?"

Homura looked away. "Well... I..."

"Oh... I understood." Nagisa said in a calm tone. "You just wanted someone to talk to."

Homura promptly replied, shaking her head. "No... it's just..." There was no time for her to find more words due to a pie hitting her face.

Nagisa heard the deafening sound that dolls were causing, hitting the cutlery on the table. Certainly it was one of them, but which one? She would never know. "Polina! Bring napkins."

Homura gestured. "No need. You know that." Her face was covered with a white cream with green dots. She ran her fingers to remove what was at eye level and placed it in her mouth. "Mmmhhmmm... lemon pie with zest. Delicious." She focused on Nagisa. "So witch, I look like you now?"

Nagisa covered her mouth with her hand. "Ehihi. I think I'm more beautiful when I have this kind of face."

**"**Fufufu.**"**

Despite the good time, Nagisa did not want to leave the more serious matter aside. "So Homura-chan... you want to make someone a friend of hers?"

Understanding the intonation on the question of Nagisa, Homura said. "It won't be necessary. Actually I want everything to follow the natural course." She ran her tongue in a circle, removing the cream around the mouth. "I just want to facilitate."

Nagisa was pleased with the response. "I also think better not to force anything, it may end up hurting someone's feelings."

"Still sharp, witch." Homura licked her fingers.

"Don't say that Homura-chan... I'll get embarrassed." at this Nagisa looked in the cup. "Ah! Sorry, I didn't even see it was empty. There was a little more in the kitchen. I didn't prepare much because I didn't know if it'd be fine. Do you want some?"

Homura continued sliding her fingers on her face, removing what was left of the pie. "I'd love another cup before leaving and you can make a greater amount next time."

"Thank you!" Nagisa took the saucer with the cup and ran into the kitchen.

When the door that gave access to the kitchen closed, there was a brief moment of silence in the hall.

**"** _.ikiM akayaS_ **"**

Homura was checking how much her uniform was dirty. "Yes. I'll try that first, if all goes well, I'll be solving two problems at once."

Her children at the table were whispering to each other.

Homura took a cookie on the tray and was examining it. "I can just imagine the expression that she'll do when she finds out."

The cookie broke in two parts.

**"**Fufufu...**"**

* * *

**Next chapter: Blind hearts**


	14. Blind hearts

**Blind hearts**

Sayaka and Kyouko were discussing in the bedroom about how they would contact Mami. There was still a remnant of the sunset through the window.

Kyouko was still dressed in her school uniform, but had removed the red ribbon and left the collar loose. "She changed the telephone numbers?"

"See. All of them." Sayaka showed the contacts registered in her cellphone. "When I called Madoka's number that I still remembered, guess who answered?"

"Scary." Kyouko removed the black bow that bound her hair, taking care to not drop an exotic shaped golden pin that help to keep it firm. She went to the dressing table mirror to check on the long red strands which came to the knee. _I'll have to trim_. "And emails?"

Sayaka nodded. "No. I don't even go on the Internet anymore, because she seems to know when I use it."

Kyouko caressed the golden pin, before putting the bow back. "Now she's a nerd too? I know she had a way with mechanics and also electronics, but computers?"

Sayaka sat on her bed, sighing. "It won't be easy."

Kyouko looked at Sayaka. "I think we hafta stay with the secret mail then."

Thoughtful, Sayaka had her head down. "Yeah, but it would be a long shot. 'If' it gets in the hands of Mami-san and 'if' she decides to read it. Even then, that alone couldn't work. The letter would have to be very well written and convincing, in addition to the instructions to maintain contact that has to be very clear."

Kyouko put both hands behind her head. "Um... Why don't we take pictures, huh? They say an image is worth a thousand words. Heh."

"Image..." Sayaka's eyes went from side to side and then widened. She got out of bed in one leap, clapped her hands and pointed to Kyouko. "This!"

Kyouko was glad. "Wow! Nice to see you pumped up. So you have an idea?"

"Yes!" Sayaka walked from one side to the other in the room. "We need to make enough impact. I just need to remember... ah!" She ran to the closet, opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a large rectangular capped pot.

Kyouko became curious. "What's that?"

Sayaka came close to Kyouko with the pot, and opened it.

Strips of cloth of various textures and colors, buttons, pins, needles, thread rolls, scissors... A complete set of cutting and sewing.

That surprised Kyouko. "I didn't know about this side of yours."

Sayaka's gaze was lost in memories. "It was ages ago. I used to make clothes for my dolls and fix my dresses, you know. My family in the past hadn't so many resources. They gave very hard to get here."

"I know how it is." Kyouko pursed her lips. "But... back to what we were doing. What you want to do with it?"

Sayaka came back to her senses, she smiled. "You'll see. And Kyouko..." She called.

"Hi?"

"Are you ready to became famous?"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Class with Saotome-sensei, the last before lunch, the last before putting the plan into action.

Sayaka and Kyouko waited on the edge of their chairs for the bell to ring.

"Ready?" Sayaka whispered.

Kyouko answered with a nod.

When it rang, the two went running.

"No runn..."

Before Saotome could complete the sentence, the two were already far away.

"Do you think it'll work, Sayaka?" Kyouko asked Sayaka while trying to follow, avoiding colliding with the students who were coming out of the classrooms.

"I can't guarantee, but it's far less risky than delivering directly to her." Sayaka said.

The two went up a flight of stairs before stopping.

"We'll wait here a bit. I'm sure that devil will follow Madoka to the cafeteria." Sayaka opened her bag and took an object from inside.

"But we aren't wait too long, right? Or the person we want to see will go away too." Kyouko watched the students who passed by.

"Not much, but I know her, she's a little slow."

"Think this talk will convince her?"

Sayaka closed her hand, hiding the object under the fingers. "Sure. Leave it to me."

After two minutes, the two went down the stairs and returned to the classroom.

As predicted, Sayaka saw Hitomi Shizuki in the hallway, removing her cellphone from the locker.

"Hi Hitomi." Sayaka greeted.

Hitomi was surprised. "Huh? Oh... Hello Sayaka-san, Sakura-san. Forgot something in the classroom?"

"No... no..." Sayaka nodded. "It's I and Kyouko found this on the floor." She extended her hand that was closed and then opened.

Hitomi analyzed the object in Sayaka's hand. "A pendrive?"

Sayaka smiled. "Yup. I think someone has lost it."

Hitomi took the pendrive and carefully read the label that was glued on it. "Ma... Mami Tomoe..."

"This must be the owner." Said Sayaka.

"Yes." Hitomi smiled too. "If you leave it in the lost and found's section, sure she will find."

"No!" Sayaka gestured desperately.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust the staff of the lost and found? They could access what is inside." Sayaka pointed to the pendrive.

"Imagine if there's something indecent? I bet they'll put on the Internet." Kyouko added, resulting in an elbow of Sayaka. "Hey!"

"I-Indecent?!" Hitomi was turning red.

"Ah! My cousin is just kidding. Hehehe..." Sayaka was scratching her head. "But it can actually contain personal and sensitive information. I trust you Hitomi, our respectable class representative, who will deliver it to its owner without any incident."

"I see. Glad to hear this, but..." Hitomi looked down. "You see me just now as a class representative?"

"Huh?" Sayaka was astonished.

Hitomi gave a simple smile. "I should have expected it. Since I started my relationship with Kyousuke, you and I seemed to drift apart."

"Ah..." Sayaka opened and closed her mouth a few times, looking for what to say. "E-Everything is fine. Haha. I'm glad that you two are together and I have Kyouko for company."

"Yeah..." Kyouko felt the pain in the tone employed by Sayaka. That left her worried.

Hitomi sighed. "Still... I miss you, Sayaka-san. Even with you in front of me now, I have this feeling. Bizarre, no? Huhu." She finished with a bland laugh.

"Hitomi..." Sayaka felt something empty and cold spreading through her body. Her skin shivered.

"It's been worse these days, he has missed the morning lessons because of the violin's practices. Lately they have been more frequent. I should take advantage of these moments to get back with our frien..." Hitomi was interrupted by the sound of a violin. She looked at her cellphone. "Ah! It must be him calling me to have lunch together."

"Sayaka..." Kyouko called in a low tone.

Sayaka was sweating and shaking badly.

Hitomi answered. "Hi, my dear! I was longing for your voice, you know?"

Sayaka turned and ran.

"Tch..." Kyouko thought to follow her. However, she did not know how Hitomi would've reacted. Since Hitomi had possession of the pendrive, it was very relevant.

"Oh? Will you stay in practice all day? Uh-huh... I see. I'll organize the notes of the classes for you. Ok? Bye my love. Kisses." Hitomi hung up the phone, sad.

"The boy won't come, right?" Kyouko said.

"He's busy..." Hitomi answered.

Kyouko expressed distrust. "Keep an eye on him, huh? Maybe he's with someone else."

Hitomi gasped. "N-No! He's a honest guy, he would never do such a thing."

"If you believe that..." Spoke Kyouko.

Hitomi sought to change the subject. "What happened to Sayaka-san? She seemed to be sick."

"Ah! That? You know..." Kyouko rubbed her belly. "Cramps."

Hitomi covered her mouth with her hand then got closer to Kyouko. "I also have a terrible crisis from time to time."

"Yeah..." Kyouko just nodded.

Whispering, Hitomi continued. "She has no pain killers?"

"It's... well..." Kyouko was playing with her ponytail. "Is just that it's very irregular... and she forgets... and so on..."

"Oh right." Hitomi smiled. "I must have some in my bag, I could leave with you to give to her?"

"If you won't need it..." Kyouko gave a wink, smiling.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Run.

Sayaka would like to do this forever. Stay as far as possible from the sorrow, regret. However, her uniform was getting soaked and she knew it was not sweat.

She went into the first bathroom she saw. She kept her head down to avoid whoever was inside and locked in one of the stalls. She opened the toilet seat, could not hold anymore...

Vomited, but it was not breakfast but liters and liters of clear water. The toilet bowl almost overflowed.

Pale and still trembling, Sayaka questioned her own statements. Hitomi was not too good for Kyousuke? He was not ancient history? Why are her emotions betraying her?

"It's not fair! **I**T's n**OT** FA**iR**!" Sayaka gave punch against the wall. Fragments fell on the floor.

Sayaka was startled with that. She looked up and saw that her iron gauntlet had cracked the wall.

"n**O**... **n**O..." The desperation of Sayaka was growing every second she looked at her hands.

Then something happened. There was a pull, but not of her body. The armor that had settled evaporated in a black smoke. At the same time, her cloudy and heavy conscience was restoring.

Smoke came out of the stall through the door. Sayaka knew what was happening, it was a sense of relief and disgust.

The sound of the latch opening.

Sayaka, hugging the toilet, looked at the door. This was not part of the routine.

When the door opened, the figure of Homura Akemi was revealed. "You ruined my lunch."

"The damned..." Sayaka said in a low tone, was still very dizzy and weak.

Homura, seeing the crack in the wall, entered. "Oh my! Wanting to redecorate the school? Oktavia."

"Don't call me that!" With the help of fury, Sayaka rose, but had no time to react. Homura pushed her, causing her to fall sitting on the toilet.

"Then you should not have chosen this path." Homura answered seriously.

After the tantrum, her muscles did not respond. Sayaka was not sure if it was still weakness or some trick of Homura. "Go... erase my mind already."

Homura held out her left hand with the palm open.

Sayaka noticed a familiar violet glow in her nemesis's eyes. There was nothing else to do.

Closing her hand, Homura said. "Done. Like new."

Sayaka turned and saw that the crack in the wall was gone.

Homura sighed. "What's the use? Tomorrow you'd be looking at me again crossed. Moreover, this does not solve your condition."

Sayaka looked back at Homura, her anger was evident.

Homura continued. "If I were not here to purify you, you would be out of control. You would be killing innocents and bystanders. What Madoka would think about that? Huh?"

"Cynical!" Sayaka snapped. "This is all your fault!"

"No!" Homura pointed to Sayaka. "You made this decision without thinking. Embraced your curse. You did it just to annoy me, like a naughty child."

Sayaka shuddered.

"You chose to suffer..." Homura put her hand on her chest. "But I can still help you."

"I want nothing from you." Sayaka said firmly.

"Yeah?" Homura nudged her chin. "Even if it's about Kamijou Kyousuke?"

Sayaka's eyes widened.

Homura was emphatic. "He's the pivot of your curse. The friendship you have with Shizuki-san had been maintained, but you got away from her because of it."

"What... will you do?" Sayaka was afraid.

"I'll finish their relationship."

It just confirmed what Sayaka already knew. "You monster! Playing with the lives of others... you're pure evil."

"I know." Homura closed her eyes. "But this is not the case."

"How?" Sayaka asked irritably.

"Are you currently aware how their relationship is? Kamijou don't give much attention to Shizuki-san."

Sayaka averted her gaze. "His greatest passion is music, but Hitomi knew that and..."

"You're wrong." Homura interrupted. "There's something he loves more than the music, the violin, the score."

Homura returned to open her eyes and gave a small smile.

Sayaka was confused and curious.

Homura continued. "Have you ever heard the saying where the person only recognizes the value of something after they lose it?"

Sayaka was still speechless.

"Oh yes! I forgot I have to be more direct with you." Homura cocked her head to one side, the violet gem in her earring swung.

"He loves you, Miki-san."

That was like a hand coming into her chest and crushing the heart. Sayaka gritted her teeth. "LIE! LIELIELIELIELIE..."

Homura nodded disapprovingly. "That's what happens when two idiots don't have the courage to express their feelings..."

"LIAR!" Sayaka spoke with veins popping out of her temple. "He just sees me as a friend."

"No." Homura laughed. "Fufu. Did you know he has a curious case of sleepwalking?"

"Huh?"

Homura approached the face of Sayaka and spoke quietly. "He keeps calling 'Sayaka... Sayaka... Sayaka...'. He also reach for an empty spot next to bed. He probably is dreaming about those afternoons in the hospital with you at his side."

"Ah... ah..." Tears started falling from the eyes of Sayaka.

Homura then moved away. "I can erase his memories, but the feeling is something more... elusive. His unconscious mind is disturbed, confused. This is affecting his musical performance and he has tried vainly to compensate with further training. It's love. I guarantee, I'm an expert on this subject. Fufu."

"Please." Sayaka said crying. "Leave them alone."

Homura anger flared up. "Did you hear what I said? Their relationship is doomed. DOOMED! If not for my intervention, it would be over. Did you believe they still called only by their last name? That must have been so from the time you were taken by the Law of Cycles."

Sayaka hid her face. "I don't want... Kyousuke."

"If you think I'll give him to you, you're mistaken." Homura threw her hair back. "I'll just make everyone forget that the two were together. It'll be as if nothing had happened between them, which is nonetheless true. You want to approach him or not, that's your problem. Consider it a new chance to make the right decision."

"And Hitomi?" Sayaka asked. "She loves him."

"Yes. She nourishes feelings for him." Homura joined hands, locking the fingers. "However, if she confesses, he'd reject due to the touched upon feelings he has for you. She'll feel pain, but it'll be much smaller than she would've felt." She smiled. "Don't worry. Shizuki-san is popular with boys; she'll have other opportunities. Besides..." And it was getting wider. "She'll have more time to form friendships, maybe she could become a friend of our transfer student. Huh?"

Sayaka revealed her face, her eyes looked like they were going out of their respective orifices. "GO TO HELL!"

"I'm already there." Homura said, with a gaping smile that left her teeth bared. "Even with your misbehavior, you have Sakura-san and now you may have the violinist. Am I not being generous? Imagine then if you accept all that I did, you could again be her friend too. I'll give you some time, think well about it."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Run.

Kyouko would not want to do this forever, but she would if it was enough to find Sayaka.

_Damn! Where are you?_

She had not found her friend in the nearest bathroom. Her bet is that Sayaka would be at least in one on the same floor.

_I don't know if I've visited all of them on this floor..._

Her train of thought ended with the sight of Homura coming out of a bathroom. Unfortunately, she was already too close to avoid the raven-haired girl.

"Oh! Sakura-san. Looking for your friend?" Homura questioned.

Kyouko said, a little breathless. "She's my cousin."

"Well remembered." Homura smiled. "She's inside."

"Thanks." Despite the word, the voice of Kyouko did not express gratitude.

Homura did mention that would turn, but stopped halfway. The gem in the earring dangling. "Ah! Did you have importuned Kaname-san?"

"No." Kyouko said bluntly.

"Great. Keep it up." Homura said, noting Kyouko through the corner of the eye, before leaving.

_When I catch you, I want to see if you'll have the guts to talk to me like that._ Thought Kyouko while Homura disappeared from her sight. _I hope Sayaka is fine._

Before she reached the door, Sayaka left with a lousy mood.

"Sayaka? Everything ok?" Kyouko put her hand on the shoulder of her friend.

Sayaka did not answer, did not even look at Kyouko.

Although Homura have gone, Kyouko whispered. It was better not to risk it. "Hey... Hang on, this won't last much longer. The class representative said she'll personally deliver it to Mami."

"Forget it..."

"What?"

Sayaka looked Kyouko with rancor. "Forget Mami-san."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

It was time to sleep in the house of the Kanames.

"Takkun! Stand still, or I can't put your pajamas." Madoka was in the room of her little brother. While her mother was away, she and her father take turns in this routine.

What she did not know is that there was an admirer.

Sitting on a branch of a tree, next to that room's window, Homura Akemi watched her _magnum opus_. The tail of her black dress shimmered with the evening breeze. If not by her magic, Madoka would have noticed her under the moonlight.

"Did she watch me like that?" She thought aloud.

"Yes."

Hearing that statement, Homura found Nagisa sitting inside a floating bubble. She was wearing her magical girl costume and her human face had a slight smile.

"Who gave you permission to leave?" Homura squinted.

Nagisa was expecting that question. "I saw that you would hunt demons here in town. Then I asked to your children and they showed me where you are."

Homura frowned. "I didn't expect that you could communicate so well with them..."

Nagisa touched the surface of the bubble with her hands, popping it.

"Wait!" Homura reached out, feared that the branch was not able to support the weight of the two.

Nagisa, with grace, put her feet on the branch without swaying it.

"You're lighter than I thought." Homura said.

Nagisa ran her hand along her inflatable skirt. "This here helps. Ehihi."

Homura again used a more serious tone. "Even knowing where I was, it doesn't mean that you can leave."

"Ah... but I wanted to spend more time with you, Homura-chan. You're always in a hurry and busy, it's so rare to see you like this." Nagisa looked the home of Kanames. "And I wouldn't come near here if you weren't here. This should be the most guarded place worldwide."

"You're very good at stating the obvious, witch." Homura closed her eyes. "A pity that Miki-san doesn't share this same ability."

"She came here?" Asked Nagisa.

Homura began to count on. "About five times, I guess."

"Ummm..." Something that Nagisa has always recognized in Sayaka was her stubbornness. Even if it was the duty of Madoka, the blue haired girl always protested against the rescue of Homura. When Homura got her hands on Madoka and separated her from the Law of Cycles, for a moment Nagisa gave reason to Sayaka. However, seeing Madoka putting her little brother to sleep, she was now certain that her mission companion was wrong. "Yes... Takkun is growing."

That got the attention of Homura.

And Nagisa noticed it. "Madoka showed me many things."

"Hmmm... You two were very close"

"Yeah..." Nagisa walked down the branch until Homura, sat down and leaned on the girl.

Homura flinched. "What are you doing?"

Nagisa smiled. "The dew of night... Don't you feel cold in that dress?"

"The devil doesn't feel cold." Homura relaxed and turned her attention back to the room. Madoka was giving an attack of tickling in the belly of Tatsuya.

"Ehihi."

Out of the corner of her eye, Homura saw the smiling expression of Nagisa. She was absorbed by that scene, not even blinking.

"Charlotte."

"Yes, Homura-chan." Nagisa turned her attention.

"I have to confess something." Homura looked away, motivated by a sense of guilt. "I took you to be with me because I believed you would use this opportunity to betray me. So I would not have remorse to kill you, since you hadn't committed anything before."

There was a moment when only was heard the sound of crickets. Nagisa spoke. "It's all right. You had warned me. It's natural that you fear losing what lies before us. It's for this reason that I say again, I won't betray your trust."

She did not know if was the words or just a matter of time. Homura could not feel cold, but she was feeling warmer.

_Can I trust the answer she will give?_ The time had come when Homura could solve one of her biggest concerns. A truth that was beyond the reach of her powers. "I... want to ask one more thing."

Nagisa was happy to be of help. "Of course Homura-chan."

"I want you to look at me and say." Homura looked at those beautiful eyes like the end of a summer afternoon at beach. "How is the Law of Cycles? How is to be taken away?"

"I'll tell you, but... umm..." Nagisa pouted. "It may scare you a bit."

"My time of scares has passed." Homura said with a forced coldness.

"Okay." Nagisa continued. "I remember that I had hidden in a dark and empty room in the hospital. I was crying. Then came a flash!"

Nagisa gestured, opening her hands. "It was a very strong pink light and know who was there?"

Homura smiled. "Madoka."

"Uh-huh." Nagisa began to express her excitement. "She was wearing her magical girl uniform and her hand held my soul gem. I had left it behind and was completely dark."

Homura listened intently. Up to that part she already had an idea of what it was, what was important was what would come now.

"Then she told she would take care of me, that I need not to be afraid. Then... then..." Nagisa blinked her eyes, trying to remember. "She made my gem to shine again before it... disappear. I know that I felt lighter before everything getting white."

"White?"

"Yeah. Everything had turned white. A white light." Nagisa continued. "When I realized, she was holding me by the arm. We were floating, going somewhere."

"It seems to be a good experience." Homura commented.

"Maybe, but it wasn't for me." Nagisa pursed her lips. "I thanked her for relieving my pain, but I wanted to come back, wanted to see my mother. She said I couldn't."

Nagisa started talking faster.

"Then I struggled, but she held firm and... and... then I bit and ripped her arm off."

Wide eyes expressed the surprise of Homura. "W-What did you just say?"

"Haha... It's true..." Nagisa was awkwardly. "I said it could scare you a little..."

"Umm... proceed."

"At that moment I didn't know, but I should've already been a witch. I don't know what happened to her arm, I think I swallowed and didn't even feel the taste..."

"Refrain of those details." Homura interrupted.

"Ah! Of course." Nagisa swung her legs with nervousness. "I was bigger, probably in my most horrible form. Then appeared several magical girls. They protected Madoka and surrounded me."

"They fought you?"

Nagisa closed her eyes tightly. "I don't remember much of that part, I think they knocked me out. I know that when I woke up, I was sitting at a table and had a lot of candy around me."

"Your barrier?"

"Uh-huh... Madoka was sitting at the table as well. Her eyes were golden and she had a beautiful dress, all white. Ah! And her arm was there too. Hehe."

"Good..." Homura said with little enthusiasm.

Nagisa spoke with a sadder tone. "She said she was sorry for my mother and that she couldn't replace her, but would come visit to eat dessert with me. She also explained to me what I had become."

"And the other girls? Were they also witches?"

Nagisa looked away. "I'm pretty sure they are."

"Fufu."

That laugh made Nagisa give attention back to Homura.

"Are you telling me that the Law of Cycles is a heaven of witches?"

Nagisa replied. "Heaven? If you see it like that..."

Homura looked at the sky and slid her fingers on her lips. "It's something that intrigues me. You said you would rather die than go back there... "

"You know." Nagisa held the fabric of her skirt tightly. "When we went to rescue you, one thing I really liked was to see how you all worked together."

Homura clenched the hand that was close to her mouth. "That was an illusion. The relationship with them really comes down in a web of lies, misfortunes and disputes."

"Even so. Even if you were rivals!" Nagisa said with a tint of desperation. "Still you know each other. There was still something in common to share: you were magical girls." She lowered her head, making the pom-poms attached to her cap sway... "I have not had that opportunity. I left this world alone."

"If I had banished you..." Homura understood.

"You say it's a paradise, but my only company there would be my sorrows. Without Madoka to visit me... I don't know what I would become."

Running her hands in hair of Nagisa, Homura guaranteed. "Don't worry. This will never happen."

"Thank you." Nagisa, in response, also rubbed the hair of Homura. "Oh Homura-chan... that hair is fantastic." She said happily.

Closing her eyes, Homura said. "There is nothing special about it, yours is as long as mine."

All of Nagisa's attention was now focused on those long black strands. "Mine is long, but it's curly and arched. Yours is like silk. Look how it slides..."

While her hair was being pulled, Homura was lost in thought. _So this is the fruit of your wish? You did a good job Madoka, I never imagined I would be next to this witch. I never imagined that I... I..._

Homura opened her eyes, confused. The mind plays tricks when we let ourselves be carried away by thoughts, but what about the heart? It can be deceived, but can it lie?

Under the weight of these ideas, Homura realized that Tatsuya's room already had the lights off.

"Charlotte, they were sleepin..." Homura froze when she witnessed Nagisa braiding her hair.

Given Homura's reaction, Nagisa released it and her work was undone.

Homura stood on the branch. "L-Let's go home."

* * *

**Next chapter: Castle of cards**


	15. Castle of cards

**Castle of cards**

"Ahhh... I'm so stuffed..."

A girl using a rebellious and short hair cut of violet color, which completely shaved one of its side, keep rubbing her full belly. She was a student of Mitakihara school and walked along with her closest colleagues, returning from lunch to the classroom.

"I'm not surprised Seki-chan!" Replied one of her colleagues. A girl with long blue hair, same color for her eyes. "You ate half of the dessert alone!"

"Oh Nana-chan, but that pudding was too good." The purple eyes of Seki sought another colleague who had not yet talked. "You always get the recipe perfect, right Mami-chan?"

"Not always, Seki-chan." Mami Tomoe answers. "Sometimes it fails."

Seki shook negatively. "Don't be modest."

Nana intrudes. "She's just saying that to be able to go to lunch every day at your home."

Seki was irritated. "Not true! Doesn't need to be every day... just most of them."

"See?" Nana looked at Mami.

"Huhu." Mami joined hands. "No problem, I like the company of you."

Nana looked away. "But..."

Mami intervened. "Look, if you think you're abusing of my hospitality, we can do the following: you two bring the ingredients and we prepare something together. How about it?"

"Yes." Nana was thoughtful. "Seems like a good idea."

This time, the one who came with the caveats was Seki. "But I'm not good in the kitchen. Hehe."

Mami smiled. "Even better. We can teach you."

Seki was not convinced. "I'll end up ruining everything."

"If you ruin it, you'll have to eat everything." Nana said ominously.

"Don't scare her, Nana-chan." Mami raises her head and looks at the ceiling of the hall. "Um... Let's start slow, with something fast and simple to prepare. It doesn't need to be at lunchtime."

"Go to your house after school? _Yes_!" Seki punched the air.

"Sekiiii!" Nana drew attention.

Mami gestured. "Be calm Nana-chan. I didn't mean it would be today."

"You heard that, Nana-chan?" Seki gave a wink. "Not today, may be tomorrow."

Nana narrowed her eyes. "That's what worries me. That way, we'll spend more of the day at her house than at ours."

Seki came close to Nana and whispered. "It even seems you don't like to be there. You didn't want to invite Chiaki-san to go along with us, did you?"

Nana smiled, she knew she had been caught. "It's really a shame that Chiaki-chan's parents would not allow it."

"So it's good we meet at Mami-chan's home." Seki crossed her arms and lifted her chin, convinced. "There isn't any parent to bother with."

Nana stopped walking and turned to Seki with wide eyes.

Seki put a hand on her forehead, but she would need something bigger to hide her face of shame. "I said something I shouldn't..."

"It's okay."

Nana and Seki turned their attention to Mami, who was smiling.

"Seki is right. If my mother was there, she would prepare everything for us. So we wouldn't have a chance to teach her."

"Sorry, Mami-chan..." Seki said, still feeling very bad.

"Come on." Mami made a gesture with her hand to reinforce the statement. "It happened. Even if I was on that flight, nothing could be done. What I can do is to follow through with my life and have friends like you. That would make them happy."

Nana agreed. "Of course they are happy to have a daughter like you, Mami-chan."

"Thank you, Nana-chan..."

The three girls returned their walk to the classroom.

"Well..." Looking at Nana, Mami began. "What is the recipe that we will ask for Seki to follow to the letter?"

Mami and Nana stared Seki, with half-closed eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Seki was apprehensive. "You will help me, will you not?"

Nana was whispering something in the ear of Mami, who covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Don't torture me, pleeeease!" Seki put both hands on her head.

"Hahaha!" Nana did not hold back. "Of course not, silly. We're just joking."

"You... almost got me this time." Seki said, scowling.

"Hahaha!" Nana was still laughing.

But Mami had been curious about something else. "Who is this girl?"

"Huh?" Nana and Seki saw, near the entrance to their classroom, there was a girl waiting.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Nana said. "That green hair is well maintained."

"And also tall." Seki added. "She's taller than the three of us."

Mami asked. "Is she a new student?"

"Entering at this time of year?" Seki shook her head. "Very difficult. She could be a girlfriend of one of our boys."

Nana made a face of suspicion to Seki. "Why do you say that? Are you jealous?"

"Of course not!" Seki responded promptly.

"Nana is right." Mami said. "She can be a relative or a friend of someone in the classroom as well. The only way to find out is to ask her."

Mami took the lead of her colleagues, toward the girl, but before she could greet her, the girl had taken the initiative.

"Hi. Are you Mami Tomoe?"

"Yes." Mami said with a little surprise.

The girl tried to avoid any misunderstanding. "Your classmates gave me your description..."

"I understand." Mami smiled. "What I can do for you?"

The girl bowed. "Tomoe-senpai, my name is Hitomi Shizuki and I am the class representative of one of the classrooms of the eighth grade." She then stood up. "I have in my possession something that belongs to you."

Hitomi extended her hand to Mami, it contained a pendrive. "It was found by one of my classmates, but I can guarantee that we did not access any of what is contained in it."

Mami did not know what to say.

"You lost it?" Nana had reached the two.

Seki too. "Look! There's even a label with your name. You're always careful."

Hitomi was waiting for a response of the owner, with outstretched hand.

Mami reinforced her smile. "Of course! I had not even realized that I lost it yet. Thank you very much, Shizuki-san." Then she took the pendrive.

Hitomi bowed again. "Tomoe-senpai, that was nothing. Thank my colleagues, who found and had the integrity to return it. Now I must take my leave, because the class is about to begin."

Mami nodded. "Of course Shizuki-san and thanks again."

Hitomi left.

"Hmmmm... Polite, too." Seki said as she watched Hitomi moving away. "And I thought that Mami-chan was too much already..."

"Everyone is too polite for you Seki-chan. I wonder why…" Nana pulled a smirk.

"Ahhh... You can stop it!" Seki said irritably.

"Hahaha!"

Ignoring the interaction between Nana and Seki, Mami held the pendrive tightly. She was pretty sure that not belonged to her. Still, she let herself go with the moment and curiosity. Why her name was written on that label?

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Interval time.

Homura had her attention on a sitting Madoka, making notes in notebook, completely isolated from the conversations of those present.

_Madoka, it will not stay that way for too long._

However, her keen vision had caught Sayaka leaving the classroom alone.

_Miki-san... always spoiling those moments._

She got up and followed her, but not before looking at Kyouko, who was distracted sorting on the desk a series of small chocolate bars.

Following the corridors, Homura felt something odd. This was a well-established routine, any difference should be considered relevant.

_Miki-san is in the bathroom, but I don't feel a significant grief coming from her._

Opening the door, she found Sayaka next to the sink counter, staring at her intently.

Homura responded in kind.

The other girls who were in the bathroom noted the increasing tension.

"Will they fight?" "I won't want to be here." "It must be because of men, my mom always says..."

The whispers were becoming scarce as the girls came out of the bathroom. Finally, Homura locked the door as usual. "You has something to say, Miki-san?"

"You know very well what it is." The serious expression of Sayaka left no doubt.

"You thought well as I instructed?" Homura smiled.

Sayaka sought to contain. "I'll give an answer when it's time to leave the school."

This statement prompted the curiosity of Homura. "So why take the trouble to talk to me now?"

Sayaka clenched her fists. "I don't want to involve Kyouko with this."

"I see." Homura closed eyes, serene.

With the next class about to start, the two returned together to the classroom.

During the last class of the day, Sayaka received a telepathic message from Homura.

[_Have you warned Kyouko?_]

Sayaka replied. [_I will alert her when the class finishes._]

[_Okay. Try to be convincing, I want to avoid any unnecessary inconvenience._]

[_No need to tell me that._]

When it came to the end of the lesson, Kyouko was the first to stand up and noticed that her friend was not with the same enthusiasm. "Wazzup Sayaka?"

"Today you will have to go alone, Kyouko." Sayaka said as she stood up.

"Huh?"

At this time, Homura approached the two.

Kyouko was not happy about it. "What do you want?"

"Kyouko, stay calm." Sayaka smiled to help with the tension. "I and the d... Akemi-san are going to the library to study together."

Kyouko put a hand on the forehead of Sayaka. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, she is. She just needs to improve her grades." Homura said.

"I didn't talk with you!" The irritation on Kyouko became more and more evident.

Sayaka held the hand of Kyouko. "She's right." A pause. "My mother questioned me about my performance in school. She didn't with you, but anyway..."

Homura smiled. "Not that it prevents her to join us."

"No!" Sayaka exclaimed, looked like she was about to kill Homura by just looking. However, she became calmer again. "I didn't warn my mother that I would stay late in school. You'll tell her for me, Kyouko?"

"Sayaka..." Kyouko looked at Sayaka, then Homura, then Sayaka, then Homura... "Tch." Grabbed her bag and left the room, almost empty, in a hurry.

"A pity." Homura began. "It's well known that she needs some tutoring too."

"You can stop with this act." Sayaka was succinct.

"Fufufu..."

Sayaka cut Homura's laugh short. "Where are we going now? You didn't tell me in the bathroom."

"Yes. I had thought about it during these last classes." Homura looked right into the eyes of Sayaka. "How about the school's rooftop?"

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"See you tomorrow, smelly cheese!"

Takuma spread the blond hair of Aki before leaving with Sanjuro and Ogai, who were already at the corner of the hall, laughing.

"You can return to gossip with your friends, sissy. Hahaha!"

Aki was with Nagisa and Ayako, close to the classroom's door.

"Uuuuhhhhh... That Kuroki." Ayako was angry. "He'll, one day, have what he deserves, you can bet on that, isn't that right Nagisa-chan?"

"Yeah... Sure Ayako-chan. Hehe." Nagisa ended with a grin.

"I don't care about them." Aki sought to straighten his hair back in place. "I've gotten used to their jokes."

"It's not good." Ayako said disapprovingly. "The trend is that they increasingly do something worse to you. You should talk to the teachers."

"Yes." Nagisa added. "If teachers don't believe it, we can testify on your behalf."

"Umm... I'll think about it. Thank you." Aki looked at Nagisa.

A little flushed, Nagisa replied. "No problem..."

Ayako shrugged. "That's easy."

Aki scratched his neck. "Well ... I... gotta go ..."

"Uh-huh." Nagisa was running her finger on the strap of her backpack.

"Bye Momoe-san, bye Kitomono-san." Aki nodded before leaving.

"Bye bye Hidaka-kun!" Ayako said excitedly.

"See you tomorrow Hidaka-kun." Nagisa said, more restrained.

When Aki was distant enough, Ayako whispered in the ear of Nagisa in a mellow way. "See~ you~ tomorrow~ Hidaka-kun~."

"Ah! I didn't talk like that!" Nagisa exclaimed indignantly.

"Although you wanted to. Hmmm..." Ayako smiled.

The light skin of Nagisa's face earned crimson tones. "W-We are just colleagues, at most, friends. Also, he and I are... different."

"Of course you're different!" Ayako put hands on her hips. "He's a man and you're a woman..."

"A-Ayako!" Nagisa was amazed. "If you talk like that now, I'm afraid to imagine how you will be in a few years."

"Hahaha!" Ayako gave a slight nudge at Nagisa. "Don't be so dramatic. I'll always be your friend you know. By the way, I also think about how you'll be in the future."

"Yeah?"

"Yup!" Ayako continued. "I see you in a beautiful wedding dress."

Nagisa looked at her own body. "Wedding dress!?"

"Yes..." Ayako began to stroke the hair of Nagisa. "The good thing is that you don't need a veil."

"Really?" Nagisa pulled her white strands of hair to see better then shook her head in realization. "Ah! But it's too early to think about these things."

"Ah! So you'll think with him about these things in the future." Ayako said.

"Of course!" Nagisa replied promptly, as if it were obvious then her eyes widened. "I mean... ah... you confused me! AyaaaakkooooooOOOO!"

"My Nagi~! You're really cute when you're angry." Ayako started pulling the cheeks of Nagisa.

"Aie! Don't do that..." Nagisa was running a hand in her marked cheeks.

Ayako pulled her own. "My aunts always do that to me. Now I know why. Hihi." Then she heard the sound of the ringing of her cellphone. "Ah! My mother must be at the gate."

Nagisa smiled. "Well… then..."

"You'll meet with your neighbor, won't you?" Ayako interrupted.

"Hi?"

"Isn't her who takes you home?"

Nagisa was perplexed. _Could Homura have talked to that girl of nightmares? She should have changed the people's memories again…_

"I said something wrong?" Ayako was apprehensive.

Nagisa came to her senses. "Oh no! Ehihi. It's just that with all this conversation, I forgot that she must be waiting."

"Wow! It's true." Ayako tried to fix the ladybug-shaped jaw clip in her hair. "Hey Nagisa-chan, we should get together someday to meet at someone's house. My mom doesn't let me walk around town without an adult watching yet."

"My neither." Nagisa replied. "It's just... I think you can't visit my home too."

"No problem. Even better!" Ayako made a small jump. "My mother wants to meet you. She'll love it!"

"Really? Good." However, the joy was short-lived on Nagisa. "But I don't know if mine will let me visit your home as well."

"Wow! Your mother has an iron hand..." Ayako felt discouraged.

Seeing her disappointed friend, Nagisa tried to be more hopeful. "I'll talk to her, tactfully, perhaps she'll let me."

"I hope so." Ayako held Nagisa's hands, excited. Her cellphone rang again. "Oh! I have to go!"

Ayako ran away, but before going out of sight she turned and waved, screaming. "ALMOST FORGOT! UNTIL TOMORROW NAGISA-CHAN!"

"UNTIL TOMORROW AYAKO-CHAN!" Nagisa waved frantically.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Mami said goodbye to her colleagues.

But Nana insisted. "You really don't want to go shopping with me? Seki-chan couldn't because she misbehaved a lot and her mom called."

"I'm sorry, but I had a hard time with this last lesson of math." Mami said.

Seki frowned. "But that didn't seem difficult and I'm bad with numbers."

"Maybe Mami-chan still didn't understand yet." Nana intervened. "She's right to spend time studying more."

Seki grimaced in dismay. "Studying out of class? I can't do it at all."

"So that's why your grades go bad, Seki-chan." Nana smiled. "So we'll talk later Mami-chan, we have yet to see which recipe we will use."

Seki grimaced even worse. "Ah! Don't remind me of that."

"Huhu! Of course." Mami nodded. "Nana-chan, Seki-chan. Good bye."

"Bye Mami-chan!" Nana and Seki said in unison.

As she left her friends, Mami felt bad. Partly because she had lied to them and in another because of her anxiety caused by that pendrive. During classes, she thought of a thousand possibilities about it. It could be a prank, perhaps a secret admirer or even the existence of another person with the same name as her at school.

Her only clue was that class representative who stated that her classmates had found it. However, there was no guarantee of that information being true.

There was no other way, she would have to see what was inside.

Arriving at the school yard, Mami searched for a bench to sit, preferably away from the few students who were still there. If it was a prank, it was better not to have witnesses.

She removed the notebook pc from her bag and turned it on. When connecting the USB stick, she hesitated. Staring at the label, maybe she read the name wrong. No. It was clear that it was her name. It was just her mind looking for excuses.

Connecting the USB stick, Mami was grateful that the computer did not crash. She thought about the possibility of it containing a virus. After the proper installation of the drivers for the new device, she opened the folder to see what was contained. Her heart raced as she waited the loading.

Inside was just one file.

**WATCH_MAMI. QB4**

_A video file?_

And the worst. Her name was in the file. Her heartbeat was getting stronger.

Mami took and connected the earphone on the notebook. Lowering the volume, to reduce the possibility of taking a scare in case of a prank. She looked around again, making sure that no one was observing her. Finding no one, she sighed one last time before opening the video.

It was a recording, due to the quality and shake of the camera, Mami could speculate it was from a cell phone. The scene involved a girl in a bedroom with long red hair who wore the same school uniform as herself.

_Would this be one of the classmates who Shizuki-san mentioned?_

Then she heard the voice of a girl in the video, probably the one holding the phone and did not appear in the recording. "You can start Kyouko!"

The girl with red hair smiled and looked right at the camera. "Hey Mami. How long has it been, huh?"

Mami was surprised. _I know her?_

"It's quite possible that you don't remember me. Heh." The girl put her left hand on her chest. "My name is Kyouko Sakura and I'm a magical girl, just like you."

_Magical Girl?_ The idea of being a joke returned to haunt the mind of Mami.

"The proof is here." Kyouko approached her left hand with the camera. "On the middle finger there is a ring and a mark on the nail."

Even finding it all nonsense, Mami still looked at her left hand, there was nothing there.

"But you should not see or feel it, because your mind is blocked." Kyouko looked away, clearly toward the person holding the phone. "Hey Sayaka. Seriously?"

The other girl, who now Mami knew she was called Sayaka, replied. "Yes. In my attempts to recover your memories, you told me there's nothing on your hand and mine."

That story had no sense at all, but Mami could not feel a jest in their tones.

"Mami." Kyouko spoke again to the camera. "You don't remember because our unhappy ex-hunting partner, Homura Akemi, decided to be a rebel. You also shouldn't know anything about her."

_They would not do a story so elaborated to give a hoax on a complete stranger, would they?_ But even struggling, Mami couldn't remember anything.

"I'll make a demonstration now." Kyouko grinned and held out her left hand. Leaving from the ring, in a flash of red light, a crimson egg-shaped gem materialized.

Mami's eyes widened.

Kyouko preformed a backward somersault. In the air, she was surrounded by a red aura. Upon falling on foot on the bed that was in the background, her clothes had changed completely. She wore a red dress that opened at belly height, revealing a black dress underneath, along with a pink mini skirt. Next to the collar, an oval red gem. Another thing in red were the boots she wore, accompanied by a black pantyhose.

But what caught the attention of Mami was the long spear that the magical girl now carried. It was about two meters long and the middle of the metal tip was also painted in red.

"Who said you could jump in my bed!" The voice of Sayaka echoed in the video.

"You didn't want an impact? So I hafta have a stage." Kyouko snapped. "Now come here, take a close-up."

Mami held her chin with both hands, trying to prevent it from falling. _This is a special effect, right? It can only be..._

Kyouko looked at her spear. "Wow..."

"What's up, Kyouko?" Sayaka asked.

"Now I realized how long I haven't held it, and those clothes." Kyouko looked at her dress, then went back to camera. "I hunted demons as well, along with you, every night."

"D-Demons?" Mami was unable to unglue herself from the screen.

"You taught me how to locate them, to fight, use the full potential of my magic." Kyouko was staring off. "We went through some bad times, but you'll always be ... b-be ..." She put her arm in front of eyes. "Dammit!"

"Kyouko?" Sayaka called.

"Felt a speck in my eye, wait."

"Yeah... got emotional, right?" The camera moved closer to Kyouko.

"Cut it out!" Kyouko said, pushing the camera away.

"Hahaha!" The camera of the cell phone was turned to show the person who was carrying. A girl with short blue hair with a yellow hairclip near the left ear. "Mami-san, I'm Sayaka Miki. Let's take a break, since Kyouko is in need of composure."

"Not true!" Kyouko scolded.

Sayaka ignored. "I don't have a history as long as Kyouko has with you, but our time was enough for you to show me how magic can be used for good. You're my inspiration."

"Sayaka Miki..." Those statements sounded deep. Mami felt remorse because she was not able to say the same for them.

"And there's another person who wants to see you. Our special guest!" Sayaka then revealed her other hand, it was a curious puppet made of cloth. The head resembled a candy's packaging, blue and red buttons represented the eyes, stitched over the white fabric that represented the face. A sewing with purple thread played the role of a mouth. The body arms were made of dark brown cloth. "Speak Bebe!"

"Bebe..." A great distress emerged within Mami when she heard that name.

Not having the competence to be a ventriloquist, from the mouth of Sayaka came a childish sound. "I love Mami! I love cheese too! I would turn into any cheese for Mami!"

The image of that puppet, the name. It bothered her a lot. Mami felt there was something... wrong.

"Mascarpone! Camembert! Pecorino! Gouda! Roquefort! Parmigiano Reggiano..."

Mami closed her eyes. In her memory she could not find images, but those voices sounded familiar. The agonizing discomfort told her that. Need to focus. Where had she felt this?

"Bebe... Sayaka... Kyouko..."

In the video, Sayaka continued. "It seems that our Kyouko managed to take the speck out! Yay!"

"...Kyouko..."

_…_ _Mami-senpai! You rock! I dream to one day be like you..._

_...we don't need to save everyone, Mami Tomoe..._

_...if you follow me, one of us will die..._

_...so you found two dumbasses for your little club, huh?..._

_...that idiot needs a hand. If you have a space in your home to spare, I can..._

Fragments. Fragments of the redhead voice echoed in her mind, but it was difficult to discern if it was a memory or a mere invention. A stab of headache made Mami to contract her fists.

Then she felt something on her finger.

With a faster breathing, Mami slowly opened her eyes. The middle finger of the left hand was a metal ring and, on the nail, a yellow mark in a shape of a flower.

Her neck was stiff, trembling. The sound of the leaves in the trees swaying with the wind, a lone student who was passing by, the heat generated by the notebook on her thighs... she did not feel it anymore, and did not realize that she was straddling her mouth.

Like a dam rupturing, those fragments gained volume and shape. Invaded and consumed the lies that were installed in her mind. Kyouko, Sayaka, Bebe, it was not only familiar sounds now, but images and emotions. In the middle of this amalgam, then came a figure carved in darkness.

_...I'll tell her you sent a farewell. Fufufwahaha..._

**"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **What silenced her was no longer present.

"...plans. Mami, if you have remembered something, try to contac..." The notebook fell to the ground with the sudden rise of Mami.

That reaction caught the attention of the few who were present. "Hi?! Are you alright?"

With a hand on head, Mami ran towards the school building, leaving her belongings behind.

The only thing that mattered was what was in her hand. Her soul gem was reacting to a great magical power nearby, shining brightly.

Mami gritted her teeth. "Akemi-san..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka suspected something. "Something happened here?"

Homura stared at Sayaka. "Why this question?"

"I don't think you would close the top of school for nothing." Sayaka checked her surroundings, seemed to be nothing different there.

"The school took this action on behalf of the safety of the students."

"Liar."

Homura sighed. "So Miki-san, what will it be?"

It was possible to conclude that Homura was in a hurry. Sayaka swallowed her anger, need to be as rational as possible. "About what we talked..." She smiled. Suddenly, musical notes of a clear blue fluorescent tone emerged and enveloped her. When the light cleared, Sayaka was wearing a short strapless dress which was navy blue at the bust and the rest was white. A blue skirt with an attached belt, light blue boots with a long white socks that went to the knee. A long white cape with gold trim flickered on her back. A small opening at waist of her dress showed a crescent shaped blue gem on her belly button.

Sayaka pointed with her cutlass that she was carrying, with blue details at the base of the blade and a golden hilt, to Homura. "That is my answer. What do you think?"

"Predictable and without any creativity..." Homura said monotonically.

"I have a proposal."

"Proposal?!" Homura said with surprise. "I'm all ears."

Sayaka felt that Homura was forced in that tone of voice. "I accept what you did for Madoka and for us."

Homura tilted her head to the side. "If..."

"A duel."

"Duel..." Homura repeated.

"Yes! No tricks or manipulation of the mind or reality." Sayaka stared determinedly. "Prove the courage you have for Madoka and I'll cooperate. You have my word."

Homura answered quickly and succinctly. "I refuse."

"How?"

Closing her eyes, Homura put a hand on her forehead. "You haven't learned anything? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

Sayaka lowered the cutlass. "It's you who lost your mind. I'm giving you a chance..."

"I would accept your proposal..." Homura interrupted. "...and made you believe that the fight was 'fair'."

"You know you could not fool me for long."

"And then you'll come with a rematch?" Homura did a 'no' slowly with her head. "You want to impose rules on me. That goes against my nature. It's impossible. You understand? Impossible!"

Sayaka looked away.

"I should be laughing at you now, Miki-san." Homura continued. "But the pity that I have for you ended up spoiling my mood. You confused a foolish stubbornness as a courageous determination. That's why I brought you here."

"I knew you would not bring me here by chance." Sayaka again was pointing the sword.

"I said your response was predictable, didn't I?" Homura turned her face toward the door that gave access to the rooftop. "I would like you to see someone."

Sayaka followed the look of Homura and found a girl with long white hair, watching from the door's corner.

"Nagisa?!"

Homura gestured. "Come on."

Nagisa approached them hesitantly and shrunken. She had no courage to stand eye to eye with Sayaka. "Umm... Hi Sayaka."

"You remember." Sayaka smiled. "And I was considering something worse had happened with you."

A strong gust of wind broke off the conversation of the two.

"I thought about a more appropriate place to continue." Homura said.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The brightness in the gem was winding down.

"No." Mami run up the stairs, coming to the door leading to the rooftop. Turning the knob, found it locked.

Mami invoked her magical girl garments and cast a musket. Not bothering to aim at the lock, she blowed up the door into dozens of pieces.

The school's rooftop was deserted.

"She was here just now." Mami knelt down and punched the ground. "Why did you do that? AKEMI-SAAAAAANNNN!" Seeing tears hit the ground, Mami raised her head and pulled the gem that was seated in the center of her hair pin.

The yellow gem acquired more muddy tones.

"These tears are useless." Mami looked at the sky, which gradually gained the orange color of the end of another afternoon. "Bebe. I'm sorry, it's all my fault, but don't worry, because my promise still stands. In fact, I might add."

A smile.

"I will fight for us to be happy and **together**."

* * *

**Next chapter: Dissonance of the fallen**


	16. Dissonance of the fallen

**Dissonance of the fallen**

The moon, even if only half of it, dominated the sky. It looked like larger, closer to its observers. Its light bathed a vast plain taken by a tall grass enough to cover the shin of those present.

At least that is what Sayaka noted. "Where are we?!"

"In a place where we don't need to pretend." Homura answered.

Taken by a moment of epiphany, Sayaka directed the word to Nagisa. "Come on! Transform!"

"Hi?" Nagisa said, still confused by it all.

"NOW!" Sayaka cried desperately.

"O-Okay..." Nagisa left her backpack on the ground and with magic, acquired her magical girl garments.

Homura showed surprise. "What are you thinking, Miki-san?"

Sayaka wielded her blade firmly. "You brought us here to end both of us once and for all."

"Fufu. Admit it, Miki-san." Homura rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to stop you two, it would be better to deal with each one separately. Don't you think?"

"I don't want to hear anything more from you." The words came out of Sayaka with displeasure.

"Hmm... very well." Homura turned back and went toward a lone chair that was placed in the middle of the plain. "Don't need to hear it from me."

"Hey you! What do you mean by this? Come back here!" Sayaka returned her attention to the white haired girl. "Nagisa, I don't know what she's up to, but no matter. We have to fight with everything, Madoka depends on it."

Nagisa looked away and pursed her lips. "Fighting Homura-chan..."

"You understand, don't you? Charlotte." Homura said as she sat on the chair. "The happiness of Madoka depends on it."

Sayaka snapped against Homura. "Do not call her like that and... and..." She blinked a few times, confused and then asked to Nagisa. "'Homura-chan'?!"

Nagisa looked away as much as she could.

Homura crossed her legs and arms. "Tell her, witch, that was one of the reasons I scheduled this meeting."

When she heard the term 'witch', Sayaka gritted her teeth toward Homura, but her attention was still on Nagisa. "What does that mean?"

Nagisa was fiddling with her fingers. "I... am... with..."

"SPEAK UP!"

"I'm with Homura-chan! I'm living with her..."

"You're living with..." Sayaka had not even finished repeating the words, she was already taking satisfaction with Homura. "Bitch! How you has the courage to do this? Bring her mind back!"

Homura gestured. "No. No. Her mental faculty is alright. Fufu."

"It's true." Nagisa said, putting herself again under the gaze of Sayaka. "I remember everything, including what she did with Madoka."

"If you remember it." Sayaka exasperated. "Then how can you take sides with this TRAITOR?"

"Because what she did is good!" Nagisa stared Sayaka, saying without hesitation. "So good that Madoka can give a goodnight kiss on her brother and receive it from her parents. So good that we have the opportunity to have a normal life." Then looked at Homura, who was still sitting and with an impassive expression. "So good that she's afraid of losing it all, very afraid."

The impassivity of Homura was broken with a slight deviation of her eyes, looking down.

"How naïve you are. She fooled you easily." Sayaka made a sign of disapproval. "She's evil incarnate, Nagisa. You know what she said to me once? That after she had finished with all the demons, she would destroy the universe."

"But how?!" Nagisa was perplexed. "I see her leaving out every day to hunt demons worldwide and there always more. It's endless!"

"Huh? It's..." Sayaka was wordless.

"Fufu... fufu... fufufwahahaha!"

The laughter of Homura only further instigates the hatred of Sayaka.

"I must admit." Homura continued. "Sarcasm isn't my strong point, especially when directed at you. However, think Miki-san, would it not be counterproductive to destroy a universe where Madoka resides? Huh?"

That was it, Sayaka would not tolerate more. Her blade was ready to silence that devilish mistress.

"Sayaka!"

However, the voice of Nagisa diverted her focus.

"You have a family, right? Aren't they happy to have you at home? Are you not happy to see your classmates fro..."

"Even if it's true." Sayaka interrupted. "I shall never accept happiness originated from a crime."

"So you'd rather live in the Law of Cycles, in your private amphitheater, listening, for all eternity, to an orchestra that recalls your unrequited love?" Argued Homura.

Sayaka was amazed. "What? How you... Nagisa?"

"I told her."

"You shouldn't have!"

"What is the reason to hide?" Nagisa speaks with a dismal tone. "That I live there, in the middle of a lot of sweets, often alone, in a meaningless existence? The familiars are only an extension of our soul, our magic, they have no personality at all. Not to mention Madoka, I have no one else there."

"That's your choice." Sayaka retorted. "Nothing prevents you from visiting the other girls."

"Easy to talk when it's you." Nagisa replied. "The closest of Madoka. I remember well, when planning, you questioning everything she said. Always suggesting, always imposing, giving orders."

Sayaka shuddered.

"You feel important, is it? Certainly all the girls refer you to know more about Madoka, as she was always very busy." Nagisa said in a disgusting tone. "That's why you want to return. It's not because of Madoka, it's because you don't value the life you had and can have again here."

Grimacing hatefully, Sayaka pointed her cutlass to Nagisa. "You have NO moral to utter it." A circular blue aura formed under her feet. "You two not only betrayed Madoka. You've betrayed the Law... betrayed ALL the magical girls who sowed, sow and will sow hope in the world."

Nagisa stepped back. "Sayaka, you..."

"Charlotte!" Homura caught her attention. "Your words were brave, but the time comes where one must defend them with force."

"Hahahaha!" The Sayaka cape flew with the growing magic of her aura. "Bravery? The pettiness of you will never understand the meaning of this word and no force will be able to challenge the order of things as they should be. NEVER!"

Homura shouted with authority. "DEFEND YOURSELF, WITCH!"

In an act of reflex before that order, Nagisa leaned her body to the left. In this, a can of soda, with a black label with red polka dots, appeared beneath the shawl and fell into her hand. She shook it well.

"IIIIAAAAAHHHHH!" Sayaka charged.

Nagisa pointed the can lid in the direction of Sayaka and opened. With great pressure, a stream of bubbles came out of the can, making Nagisa fly backwards as if holding a rocket.

The bubbles enveloped Sayaka as well and threw her back.

Therefore, it was created a distance of about one hundred meters between the two.

The only chance of Nagisa was to keep that distance. In hand-to-hand combat, Sayaka would be unbeatable. Seizing the moment of confusion, she began to knead and unfold the can in a mixture of skill and magic. The final product of this maneuver was a black trumpet with red polka dots, with a red and a blue plume fixed near the bell.

"You won't escape from me!" Generating a new fluorescent bluish aura, bigger than the last, Sayaka prepared for a new attack, which she was flying low in relation to the ground at the speed of a torpedo.

Nagisa blew the trumpet, casting a stream of bubbles, some larger than herself.

Sayaka managed to escape the first bubbles by chance, as they scattered aimlessly. However, when she came closer to Nagisa, she was forced to pop them. The burst generated a powerful shock wave, impacting Sayaka hard and doing other bubbles to burst, causing a chain reaction.

The cry of pain was drowned out by the sound of explosions. Sayaka was thrown back again, this time tumbling over and over on the grass.

When she tried to get up, a terrible pang of pain in her chest warned that she had broken some ribs. She coughed, staining her white glove with a gush of blood.

"Please Sayaka! Stop it!" Nagisa said, very worried.

"Hahaha!" Sayaka stood, with almost non-existent internal injuries thanks to her accelerated healing factor. "It's no use to beg." Then she took a great leap in the air and stopped on a bright blue circular platform generated by her magic. It was large enough to discern that it was consisted of staves accompanied by notes.

She crossed her arms, with an air of superiority. So, close to Sayaka, emerged in the air small blue circles. As if they were portals, these circles brought out copies of the cutlass that the blue magical girl carried.

To the amazement of Nagisa, the sky was filled with dozens of such blades. She puffed out her chest as much as possible.

"I'm the herald of the Law!" Sayaka opened her arms. "And if necessary, it shall be imposed under cold steel." As if they had heard those words, the blades flew toward Nagisa.

Nagisa blow hard her trumpet, shooting bubbles continuously.

As expected, the blades easily pierced the bubbles but the violent bursts fragmented the blades. More blades and bubbles were generated. At that moment, it was like two generals were witnessing the clash of their armies.

Sayaka was confident. "You'll only hold while you have air, it'll end... eh?"

A cloud of fragments of the blades, driven by the continued shock waves from the bubbles, reached Sayaka with violence.

The shrapnels pierced and tore her flesh. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Homura, still sitting on the chair, was checking her nails. "You improved a lot Miki-san, but still making stupid moves."

Thanking that the rain of blades ended, Nagisa recovered her breath.

Sayaka, who was still on her platform, was completely bloody. Dark circles appeared on her wounds, closing them, however, where the metal was stuck in her flesh, she was forced to remove with her own hands.

After the excruciating task, Sayaka looked back at Nagisa, in silence.

"Sayaka... please..." Nagisa did not want to continue with this.

But the new blades that emerged around Sayaka, left no doubt.

"No..." Nagisa prepared the trumpet.

Suddenly the platform fell apart and Sayaka returned to the ground. She unleashed into a run with two swords, one in each hand.

Nagisa, by a reflex, pointed the trumpet towards the swordswoman and blew. Soon she realized: the blades that were in the air, which had previously been generated, shot toward her.

Nagisa stopped using the trumpet and made small jumps backwards to escape the flying swords.

That was enough to Sayaka. She skirted the cloud of bubbles and found herself with a clear path to Nagisa.

Nagisa, without delay, put the trumpet again in the mouth.

Sayaka was not close enough, but this was not needed: launched one of the swords and gestured.

The sword she threw exploded in the air, the impact stunned momentarily Nagisa. To her despair, Sayaka had come with speed through the column of smoke.

Using the handle on the other sword as a brass knuckles, Sayaka hit the face of Nagisa.

The blow was strong enough to made Nagisa fly, losing her trumpet in the way, and fall face down on the ground. She felt a metallic taste long forgotten in her mouth. Her blood. She tried to get up, but an impact on her back prevented it. "Aaarrrgh."

"Don't get up!" Sayaka had put one foot on Nagisa and pointed her sword. "If you still think you can be forgiven by Madoka, don't get up!"

Nagisa was still.

"How weak." Drops of blood drip of the garment of Sayaka. "I never understood why Madoka chose you. There were others more, way more competent than you."

Sayaka bowed a bit to get closer to Nagisa and said with intensity. "In fact, she only needed me, **oNl**Y** mE**!"

_What a pity_. Homura rose from her chair. "Enough!"

Sayaka got up, but didn't look at Homura.

Homura opened her arms. "I'm here. Still wants to fight me, right? Fufu."

"I have not finished here." Sayaka said spiteful. "But when the time comes, I'll love to cut off your filthy tongue."

There was no time to react, only to regret for not having stepped on Nagisa harder. The girl with white hair rolled and, with the help of the arm, displaced the leg Sayaka was holding over her.

Off balance, Sayaka could only witness with horror that white face and multicolored eyes seeking her other leg. Witness with pain that big sharp jaw clamping it.

"GAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAARRRRGGHHH!"

Yummy! Yummy! A thin layer of white chocolate. Hmmm~! A very wet red pastry of raspberry flavor. Ahhh...! And finally, as a filling, a crunchy meringue.

Homura was stunned when witnessed Nagisa rising with Sayaka shin's in her mouth.

Sayaka fell and screamed in despair while her head was being dragged on the ground.

Nagisa, shaking her head, looked like she would tear the leg off.

When Sayaka began to try to strike Nagisa with the sword, she was thrown away.

With a gasp of ecstasy, Nagisa licked her lips and removed chunks of meat between her teeth. Then she realized all the blood on her shawl and her hands. Given the stress and fear, she had faltered.

Sayaka accounted the damage: her shin shattered to the bone, her foot was only united by a strip of skin. Soon a large black magic circle projected on the injury, the tissues started to regenerate, bone fragments were returning to their place of origin and reconnected. She tried to get up using the sword as a crutch, it would still take time for healing to complete. "Ah... ah... If you wanted to kill, ah...you should not have released me."

But Nagisa did not want to kill, just wanted that fight, that madness, to end. She pulled in air, inflating her belly. Then, in a belch, began to fill a big bubble.

Fearing the intentions of her opponent, Sayaka pulled her sword. "Do you think I'll just stare idly?" And she prepared to throw it. What she did not expect is that when threw her arm back, she would be lassoed.

Pyotr, many of them coming under the grass, used their tails to hold Sayaka and jumped on her to disarm.

"Get off! Get off me!"

With Sayaka distracted, Nagisa managed to end her bubble. She blew hard, pushing it toward the girl with cape and sword.

The pyotrs retreated, hiding in the grass again, and Sayaka faced the bubble on a collision course. She tried to get up, but her leg was not completely restored yet. "No!"

On contact, Sayaka crossed the surface of the bubble and was trapped inside, floating just above the ground. Furious and without delay, she pulled the cape and drew a new cutlass.

"SAAAAYYYAAAAKKKAAAAWWWRRR!"

The roar stopped the intention of Sayaka.

Nagisa continued. "You should feel the concentration of magic in this bubble. DO NOT BURST IT!"

She felt the power emanating from that surface. Considering the previous bubbles, Sayaka was able to imagine the destructive extension of her prison if she tried to escape.

"Homurawr-chawr!" Nagisa did not contain her voice. "Stop this." She made a point of showing Homura her bloody shawl. "Put an end on this cruelty! Please..."

"Alright." Homura smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud..." Nagisa dwindled.

Homura noticed the reaction of Nagisa. "You couldn't understand, but this fight has a purpose."

"Yeah!" Sayaka was sarcastic. "Your amusement."

Homura swayed negatively. "You said she was weak, Miki-san. So why you lose?" She did not give time for Sayaka to answer. Looking at Nagisa, she continued. "Because she fought for what she believes, word for word. She didn't want to hurt you, Miki-san, but she would not give in. She knows what she wants."

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa was surprised with how Homura was talking about her.

Sayaka mocked. "And you think I don't believe in what I fight for? You're completely out of mind!"

"No." Homura again turned her attention to Sayaka. "I even disagree with Charlotte. I even believe you want Madoka... too."

Sayaka tensed her neck up.

"But I noticed this fight how much your dilemma weighs in every movement. I believed at first that I was wrong, that it could be some consideration for your... partner, but after what you said about her, this hypothesis was discarded."

"Dilemma? What are you talking about?" Asked Sayaka.

"Kyouko Sakura."

Sayaka's eyes widened.

Homura shrugged. "Your mother also to a lesser extent. Your father... well... you're already used to stay distant from him."

Sayaka pulled herself together and laughed. "Haha! Do you still think that? Madoka..."

Homura interrupted. "Madoka told me she would never leave her family, friends..."

Sayaka did the same. "And she never left! She was always close to you all."

"Fufufufu..." Homura hid her snickering with a hand. "Being there and people being aware of this fact are distinct things."

"That's a lie!" Sayaka snapped. "You must have manipulated her."

"This is the deepest desire of her!" Homura clenched her fists. "And she was forced to abandon it..." Then lowered her gaze. "...because of me."

"So Miki-san." Homura pointed at Sayaka. "Stop drowning in your HYPOCRISY!"

Sayaka breaths were getting shorter, feeling more trapped than she already was.

Homura calmed her voice. "Don't be afraid to accept what you want. Stop suffering. I want to avoid unnecessary fights, including those within ourselves."

Sayaka looked away and twisted her face.

"All I want, frankly, is a happy ending for all of us." Motivated by nostalgia, Homura sighed. "Ah... Remember our conversation, the last before discovering what I had become?" Then put a hand on her chest. "Can the heart that desires it, be wrong?"

Closing eyes, tears run down the face of Sayaka.

Nagisa intruded. "It's true what she says, Sayaka! S-She distrusts us, afraid of what we can do, but she wants our wellness."

"Thank you." Homura, after thanking Nagisa, she spoke with Sayaka. "We don't need to be friends. I only ask you to relax, don't stick to mere details, let your life be simpler."

"y**oU**'rE **r**Ig**Ht**."

Besides the eyes, now the water also came out from the ears of Sayaka.

"TH**aT** w**As** M**y** MiST**Ak**E, I l**Et** M**Yse**lF **B**e C**A**rRiE**d** a**Wa**y b**Y** d**E**ta**Il**s. E**VeR**yTH**in**G I**S **SiMP**Ler**!"

"Sayaka?" Nagisa was surprised with that distorted voice.

"I don't think it's Miki-san..." Homura said.

When the water started to flow out of the nostrils, Sayaka revealed her eyes entirely taken by a navy blue. "y**O**U'**Re** tR**Ai**ToR**s**."

As in an intense sweat, hair and clothes were getting soaked.

"**I dO**N't cO**Nd**oN**e** wI**Th** Tr**aIt**oRs."

The bubble began to fill with water. With the newly added weight, it started to go down.

"t**r**AIt**OR**s On**lY** H**aV**e oN**e** **V**eRDI**cT**!"

Sayaka's gloves were taken by a black veil and in its place appeared iron gauntlets.

"t**HE** ExE**CU**tiO**n**!"

"This can't be! Sayakawr!" Nagisa was completely stunned. "How are you turning into a witch? You had managed to separate from her!"

"Charlotte!" Homura caught the attention of Nagisa. "Remember my theory? It seems that Sayaka or her witch discovered it too. To resist my powers, she surrendered herself to the curse again."

"This is terrible..."

"Like in the past, her fate would be dark if I kept the way the things were going. Today I forced her to take a decision. You were my trump, yet she still chose to fall." Homura said, while rising her hands to prepare for a clap.

The bubble touched the ground, the water line was in Sayaka's neck height. "**BA**sTAr**dS**! yOU r**ui**Ne**D** i**T**!"

Raising her head, only the face above the water line, she uttered the last words. "I **Wa**NT T**O** bE A H**er**O, tHA**T**'S M**y** L**As**T D**r**E**A**M." Before a lunge with her cutlass on the bubble.

"NOOOOO!" Nagisa took a great leap backward, putting her arms to protect the face.

The bubble surface emanated an intense orange glow and blew up, releasing a powerful destructive wave.

Unprepared for the occasion, Homura was caught by it, being thrown into the air. The chair and the grass disintegrated, a huge cloud of dust spread in the environment.

A buzz in the ears, which was slowly decreasing, followed Homura as she stood back on her feet. She realized that her uniform was in shambles, but had no apparent injury.

Amid all that dust, she could not see very well. "Charlotte!"

With the dust dissipating, she could sight in the distance the silhouette of a girl.

Nagisa heard the call. When she saw Homura, her mouth expressed better her apprehension than her bizarre eyes. "Homura-chan?!"

Homura understood the reason for that reaction. "It's only my clothes. I'm fine and you?"

Nagisa just nodded, confirming she was.

When the dust settled, a crater of eight meters in diameter was in the place where Sayaka was last seen.

Homura tensed. "She killed herself..."

The ground began to shake.

"No." Nagisa was preparing for what would come. "This is worse than death."

The tremor became more intense. Next to the crater, a blade emerged from the underground, raising to the height of six meters. Like a shark fin, it tore the ground with speed, seeking for Nagisa.

"Watch out!" Homura warned.

When the blade was near, Nagisa jumped to the side with an intention to dodge, but the world was taken by the darkness before she touched down the earth again.

From the ground left a huge gauntlet of iron, who closed on Nagisa.

"Charlotte!" Homura turned into her form with wings and black dress.

The titanic figure of fifteen meters of Oktavia von Seckendorff rose high from the earth, with her prey in one hand and her huge sword in the other.

Homura's eyes flickered, clapped hard, but nothing happened. _She resisted completely._

"_...dnim ehT_"

"I know. I can't have possession of a mind if it's lost. Also she's defying our reality." Homura said as she conjured her black bow.

Oktavia opened her hand slowly to peek. There she found a kneaded doll. She raised her blade.

Suddenly, Charlotte, in her form of a large serpent, came from the mouth of the doll and set off towards the helm of Oktavia.

Oktavia was already prepared for this, she put her blade to block the way.

Charlotte bit the blade and did not release, like a dog with its bone. The serpent struggled to pull it out from Oktavia's hand.

Watching the clash of the two witches, Homura could do nothing. Shooting her arrows would endanger the life of Charlotte.

Oktavia lifted her arms and hurled Charlotte, with blade and all.

Homura saw the serpent fly a few dozens meters before rolling over the ground. Soon she found that was a mistake to follow that scene with eyes.

When Homura turned her attention to Oktavia, the witch had already charged toward her. With a new sword in hand, the witch slid her fish tail on the ground with ease and was about to impale the devil.

Homura opened her wings, but did not have any more time to escape. Becoming invisible or ethereal would not work against something that was resisting her powers. Her only chance was to prepare the bow and shoot before it was too late.

However, her vision of Oktavia was taken by a black wall with red circles. Once the blade pierced that wall, it was followed by a roar of pain.

Near the place where the blade had pierced, the face of Charlotte expressed agony. She opened her mouth and a copy of the serpent started to leave from it.

The mermaid witch was quick: With the gauntlet that was free, she punched the face of the copy and forced down the throat, back to the original.

Charlotte instinctively closed her mouth, eating the hand of Oktavia, who expressed her pain with a screeching sound of metal dragging. Her wound was pouring liquid similar to a blue ink.

There would be no forgiveness. Oktavia started to drag the blade along the body of the serpent, which was struggling in pain.

"NO!" Homura left her bow aside and flew to reach the sword. With her hands taken by a violet glow, held the blade and made an opposite force to prevent Oktavia cutting Charlotte completely.

From the hands of Homura, cracks with a violet luminescence began to form along the metal. From the blade, passed to the handle and then to the armor Oktavia, which retreated.

A myriad of acute and tune sounds announced the despair of the mermaid. Oktavia witnessed her own body disassemble and fall off. In the end only left a mountain of metal parts on a blue puddle of silence.

The body of Charlotte began to deflate. From the rip that had caused by Oktavia, Nagisa appeared falling. At first she was on magical girl clothes, but soon came to be her pink dress. Her face had also returned to normal.

Touching the ground, however, the pink of her dress had acquired a red spot, which spread quickly.

Homura came over and got to her knees. Nagisa was lying face up, pale, her orange eyes wide and frightened.

As fast as she could, Homura raised the bloody dress and was astonished with the wound: a diagonal deep cut, which was from the bottom left of the abdomen to the first ribs on the right chest. Blood was leaving the injury by each pulse.

Homura gritted her teeth angrily. "Imbecile! I didn't need to be saved! I don't want to be saved!"

Nagisa was not able to give any answer, just look scared.

With the left hand, Homura revealed her crown-shaped gem. Making it shine brightly and float over the wound, Homura started to heal the cut.

Healing was not the specialty of Homura's magic, but with the power she had in hand, it would be enough.

Blood gushed from the nostrils and the mouth of Nagisa. The volume grew and she began to spasm, making a choking sound.

"Charlotte!" Homura soon noticed that, despite having closed the wound, the pool of blood below Nagisa continued to grow, dying the white hair with crimson tones.

Homura turned Nagisa, leaving her lying on her side, and saw that the back was a cut in a similar format to the previous one. As the blade went through the serpent's body, as well reflected in the body of the girl.

Using again the gem, she healed the wound. For relief of Homura, Nagisa had stopped convulsing. "It's done..."

By turning the little girl back, Homura saw that Nagisa's expression changed. Her eyes, wide before now were half open, unfocused. Her mouth was also ajar and from it still left a little blood.

"Hey. HEY!" Homura held Nagisa's head by the chin and shook. There was no reaction. Then she pressed the neck with two fingers. "No way..."

Joining hands, Homura focused her magic. With them sending violet sparks, she put both on Nagisa's chest. Directed by her will, her hands unloaded, making the body of Nagisa to arch.

Blood spurted from the mouth and nose of the fallen girl, but nothing more than that. She remained motionless.

Homura then placed the head of Nagisa aside and, with the help of a finger, removed the excess blood inside the mouth. Then she began a working mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, but realized that there was not a significant movement in Nagisa's chest. _Something is blocking her passages, should be all this blood._

With her magic, Homura prepared a new discharge. Nagisa's body arched again. And one more discharge, and another. The aim was to try to clear the obstruction.

"Come on. Come on!" Homura returned to do mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. There was movement in the chest, but was it higher than before? She was not sure.

Homura prepared over a new discharge, the maximum she could. With a greater amount of magic, she could blow up the girl. "AAAAAHHHH!"

Nagisa arched and relaxed.

Homura, breathless, was just watching now. Nagisa, ironically, seemed like a lifeless doll. It was also then that she realized that her black dress, her face, even her wings, had blood splatters.

Then Homura placed Nagisa's dress back to its place, bringing some dignity was the best she could do now. She held the child's neck, removing the white hair that was glued because of the dried blood. She brought Nagisa closer to her, putting the little girl on her thighs, and embraced.

Finally, with the help of her fingers, Homura closed the eyelids of Nagisa.

"I saw in your eyes that this time you did not want to die."

And kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, witch."

* * *

**...**


	17. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

They say that when a person dies it seems like they are asleep.

Homura knew this was not true. While standing next to the body of Nagisa, she watched the pale, gray face of the fallen girl. There was no chest movement from breathing, as well as any eye movement under the eyelids.

At this time Homura remembered how Nagisa snored! She was a person who really announced when she was sleeping.

Despite the clean night sky, snowflakes began to fall over the plain, making company to a veiled cry.

Even if Nagisa was not sleeping, even with all that dry, dark blood, she had a semblance of peace.

"Wherever you're going, I hope you find your mother."

"o**Nl**Y **I**f sH**E** i**S** **In HEL**l!"

Homura squinted toward a column of blue liquid, which stood in the middle of a pile of metal debris. "**Y**Ou S**H**Ou**Ld** k**No**W Th**Is**, bE**C**aUS**E** **y**O**u **S**aiD** Yo**U** w**ER**e tH**E**rE."

Homura approached, leaving the body of Nagisa behind.

The column was gaining volume and size, a pair of large dark blue eyes that seemed to be painted with gouache paint, emerged. "**A** tRA**IT**oR G**RI**EviN**g** f**Or** An**OTh**er **Tr**Ai**TOr**..."

Homura looked away. "She was... a witch..."

"**AN**d s**H**e W**As**N't O**N**lY tH**At** Fo**r **Y**Ou**. I **SM**eLl a**Nd** T**A**sT**E** yO**U**rS tEa**Rs** F**rom** H**eR**E, **De**Vi**l**. tHE**Y**'r**E** De**LiCI**Ous."

Homura pursed her lips.

"y**Ou** NE**vER** sToPP**Ed** **T**o tH**In**k tH**At** tH**E** PE**oPL**E cLO**sE** t**O** Y**oU** aLw**AYs** dI**E**?"

The column reached the height of fifteen meters, the metal pieces began to move through the liquid to their proper places.

"**Fo**R tHi**s** **IS** t**He** MiSE**Ry** tH**AT** YO**ur** L**iFE** dE**S**er**Ve**S, **HO**m**U**ra **a**kEmI."

"Misery loves company."

Homura spoke again to that monstrosity that was rebuilding. "I don't know if you're Miki-san or if there is at least some remnant of her, but I'll tell you something." She smiled. "I know Kyouko Sakura recovered her memories."

Blue eyes crinkled as well as all the column of blue liquid.

"I believed she could convince you to improve your behavior, but I see it's not true." Homura began to crack the joints of her fingers. "She has no use anymore in staying with you, I think I'll send her to Kazamino. No... Maybe with Tomoe-san? They lived together... umm... ah! I know!"

The column was gaining arms and its ends began to emerge swords. The set of metal parts already represented an armor.

"What about her living with me?" Homura frowned. "Then would you kill her too?"

The pieces that make up the helmet had already capped those monstrous eyes, but they were not required to express the anger. "**eV**en i**F** I **DI**e, y**Ou**'Re C**On**De**M**NEd!"

"Fufu. But you will live, oh yes... you will..." So Homura was came with a very serious expression. "I already gave you many chances. Do you think your life was bad? I'll guarantee that."

Oktavia still had not fully recovered, missing the tail and iron gauntlets, but did not wait more, she lifted her two large blades.

"_.kaew llits si ehS_"

Homura did not hesitate, her eyes sparkled. She extended her open left hand to Oktavia and screamed. "BEGONEEEE!"

Instantly, the witch was gone. Nothing remained, not even her equipment or that blue ink. Neither her voice nor her ire.

The plain was getting white tones with the falling snow.

Now Homura was alone, really alone.

_...You no longer need to hold it, Homura-chan. I'm with you..._

"You... are not anymore..."

Homura hid the face with her hands and the snow became a downpour, washing some of the impregnated blood on her dress.

"_.gnisselb a si htaeD_"

Homura protested tearfully. "Not for who is responsible for it."

It was a calculated risk. It was true that Sayaka would be hostile, just as likely that she would attack Nagisa. It was uncertain whether Sayaka accept her offer or not, and there was a small chance of turning into a witch. However, the possibility of Nagisa losing her life was considered minimal, should be minimal...

"_.ti esol ew retfa gnihtemos fo eulav eht ezingocer ylno eW_"

"I... don't want to hear you." Homura said while revealing the face, making her tears mixing with the rain. The snow laying on the ground had been replaced by mud.

However, it was something else that caught her eye.

Her dress was evaporating, no, it was not the dress. The water? No, the steam was black...

_The blood._

Homura turned and looked at the body of Nagisa, both it and the bloodstained dress was black and crumbling. The generated black smoke began to focus on a point in the air above the body.

In this point formed an object. Homura went and caught before it hit the ground.

The object fit in her hand, it was a metal globe with a long pin leaving out of the base. On top protruded an ornament in the form of a candy. Inside the globe could see small black spheres and between them there was a larger one, which has a form that resembled of a sweet too.

The rain stopped.

_A grief seed!_ Homura thought exultantly. If there was a possibility of bringing back Nagisa, it was exactly what she had. She would have to collect grief, but nothing that a hunt of demons could not...

The object began to vibrate and small cracks appeared on the metal, for the astonishment of Homura. She knew very well that this was not normal, if the seed breaks...

"My desire will prevail!"

She held tightly the seed with both hands. The moon, in response to that, became purple and violet lines crossed the sky from it, connecting the stars, which were also becoming purple. The sky now had an appearance of a large spider web.

Under that new sky, the gem in the form of a crown left its resting place. Floating elegantly, the gem stood above her hands and began to glow so intensely that it enveloped Homura completely.

The earth trembled, as if in fear of the power of the demiurge. Perhaps, telling the truth, it never witnessed something similar.

When that light dome is gone, when the sky and the earth settled down, Homura was still concentrated, clutching that seed, anxious to know the result of her will.

Relaxing her hands, the seed jumped up and stood in the air, well above Homura. Spun at high speed like a top and pulsing a white light. Suddenly the light became continuous and began to take shape.

Soon the glow faded and a rag doll fell slowly. Homura received it in her arms. It was really Charlotte, but the doll was with dark eyes and expressionless.

Homura called. "Charlotte? Do you hear me?"

The doll puffed and out her mouth came the great serpent, which ascended into the sky. She bent in mid-air and went toward the ground. When she was close, she opened her big mouth and from it came a girl. She landed firmly on the muddy ground.

The doll and the snake withered and fell apart. The girl had her back to Homura, but the raven haired one was sure, by the magical girl's clothes and the long white hair under that pointy-eared brown cap, she was Nagisa.

Nagisa was looking at herself and groping. Then she turned. Her orange eyes showed amazement.

Homura began to approach, come to reach out, but hesitant. She had no words and did not know whether expressed joy for the miracle or regret due to guilt.

The one who broke that moment was Nagisa. "H-Homura-chan?"

Homura touched upon Nagisa's face with her fingertips. Feeling that it was real, she held that head and brought it close to her body.

Nagisa continued, full of doubts. "I thought I was going to die, I felt very afraid. You healed me? Why are you all wet?"

Homura pushed Nagisa away and bent to stand face to face. "Was not healing. You... well... when a witch is defeated, she leaves behind a grief seed. There was a time that we used it to purify our gems, but as the name suggests, the witch could reborn back from it."

"Seed..." Nagisa looked down. "You mean it?" She raised her left hand. As if passing through the skin and the fabric of her glove, her grief seed appeared and was balanced on the palm of her left hand. "Madoka said that our soul gem become this after we're led by the Law of Cycles. This means that I'm immortal?"

"I don't think so." Homura answered, a bit surprised by witnessing the seed. "If you believe that your seed is like a soul gem, you should be careful with it. You must protect it."

Nagisa reabsorbed the seed and smiled. "I'll do it." But asked again. "But why are you all wet?"

Homura released Nagisa. "I'm sorry." She turned her face and closed her eyes tightly, wanting to hold the new tears. "I was stupid, should have intervened earlier, I should never have put your live at risk."

"It's all right, Homura-chan." Nagisa ran a hand over Homura's face, to collect a tear that had managed to escape. "I was an imbecile. You said it yourself. I wanted to help, but you don't need me. What can I do? I have no relevance at all."

"No!" Homura opened her eyes, the tears fell. She held Nagisa's shoulders tightly. "Never say that! You're important as is. No need to prove anything to me."

"Homura-chan..." Nagisa expressed surprise.

Homura did not say anything for a moment, then stood up. "We must separate."

"WHAT! NO!" Nagisa nodded negatively.

"The path I have chosen only has one destiny and I must walk alone." Homura ignored the protest. "I can get a family to adopt you, they'll love you very much. Provided that you behave, you can live in peace."

Nagisa said weeping. "No! I like you."

"You should not!" Homura exclamated. "Don't make it harder."

Nagisa was crestfallen.

"It doesn't mean that you'll be free of me. I'll check on you periodically, witch. If you're happy, I'll be happy. Understood?"

"Okay." Nagisa said, still head down, but forming a slight smile. However, the term 'witch' brought her something in mind. She lifted her head and looked around. "Where is Sayaka?"

That question made Homura to dismay. "She is... isolated."

Nagisa was more apprehensive. "You'll do something bad to her?"

"If she wants to go back to the Law of Cycles as much as you said, I would even banish her. But Madoka, even if she doesn't remember, will feel there is something missing, something wrong." Homura pondered. "I can bring the mind of Miki-san back, change her memories, but when she recovers..." She narrowed her eyes and ran fingers over the chin. "...no, maybe there is no other solution... maybe..."

"What will you do?" Nagisa was intrigued.

Homura looked like she would answer that question, but suddenly turned her face to the left, frightened.

"What?" Nagisa looked in the same direction, but there was nothing but the plain and the night sky.

Then a gust of wind hit Nagisa. She closed her eyes and, when she opened, saw the buildings of Mitakihara, between the guardrails of the school's rooftop. The city also was already under the moonlight. "Homura-chan?"

Homura staggered.

"Huh?! Are you all right?"

"Go back to home." Composing herself, with a hand on her head, Homura opened her black wings.

Nagisa was now completely confused. "We're not going together? What..."

"I'll say it just one more time." Homura interrupted, tense. "Go home and wait for me there." Then went flying.

Nagisa soon lost sight of Homura. "I will..."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Tomohisa Kaname was a literal family man. Although Junko loved them as much as him, it was on his shoulders that was the responsibility for looking after the children.

Today was being a difficult night.

Tomohisa holding a restless Tatsuya in his lap, looked at the clock on the kitchen wall, worried. _It's_ _already too late, this can't be a mere delay._

He picked up the phone and dialed the number of his daughter.

While waiting anxiously, Tomohisa dodged the attempts of Tatsuya to remove his glasses.

Finally, a voice come from the other end.

"Madoka? Where are you?" Tomohisa got down to business.

"Madoka! Madoka!" Tatsuya tried to reach the phone, but Tomohisa was fast enough to avoid.

"Huh? With a school friend?" Tomohisa was pleased. "I'm glad, but you should have told me before."

The next victim of Tatsuya was his father's lips, He kept holding and pulling.

Tomohisa struggled to maintain a cohesive voice. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. I see. It wasn't planned..." Feeling a strangeness, perhaps motivated by instinct or merely by this unusual fact involving his daughter, he decided to ask. "Everything all right?"

Seeing that his son struggled, Tomohisa put him on the ground, but continued to hold him by the arm to not escape.

"If all is well, then do the following: come before your mother. Wait... wait..." Tomohisa had realized the mistake he had made. He looked back at the clock. "You better get back before ten o'clock."

Tatsuya was playing tug of war with his father's arm.

"And anything comes up, call me. Okay? Bye, I love you."

Turning off the phone, Tomohisa was relieved, but soon realized something. He closed his eyes and pressed the phone against his forehead. "Ah! She told me she was with a friend, but didn't tell me where."

"Madoka?" Tatsuya asked before that reaction.

Tomohisa looked at his son, smiling. "Yes... It seems that our Madoka is turning into a young woman. Will she be like your mother?"

Tatsuya was surprised. "Madoka will be my mom too?"

"Haha! Not exactly." Said Tomohisa, as he put the phone back.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

By turning off the cellphone, her shaking hands let it fall.

"Oh no." Said Madoka when saw her phone falling in the midst of weeds and debris. That place was very dark, if the light of the display went out...

She began to lower herself.

"You won't need it anymore. It has been pretty convincing."

Madoka felt the cold metal tip of a spear on her chin. It made her feel a shiver all over her body and she was quick to get up. She once again turned her attention to her kidnapper.

Kyouko Sakura, clad in her magical girl attire, gave a small smile aside, revealing her canine tooth.

"Good girl."

* * *

**Next chapter: Sacrifice**


	18. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?"

Homura was flying over Mitakihara, angry and frustrated: for some reason, she was not able to go any faster. Air gusts reached her face strongly and fluttered her long black hair.

"_.em raeh ot tnaw ton did uoy dias uoY_"

"Don't make a fool of me! Why didn't you tell me beforehand?"

"_.evoL_"

"What do you mean by that? I didn't understand."

"_.lliw uoY_"

Homura gritted her teeth, face trembling with anger. "You useless thing! Should I still trust you?" And it did not get worse because, even at that speed, would not lack much for her to get to the destination.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Madoka was sitting, watching her surroundings. The large platform made of wood where she was located offered a privileged view of a great hall. Unlike the rest of the room, the platform was well lit thanks to the moonlight that cut through the huge stained glass windows. It seemed to be an old building, where the debris on the floor below and broken stained glass gave clear evidence of abandonment.

"Want one?" Kyouko, standing, reached out with a small chocolate bar. "I brought enough to both of us for the entire night."

Madoka lowered her head and spoke in a low tone. "I just want to go home..."

"You won't be returning. That, you can be sure of." Kyouko said seriously.

"But I don't remember anything." Madoka shook her head. "I've tried really hard."

"So you have to try harder!" Kyouko said angrily. "I showed that I'm a magical girl and spoke about the Law of Cycles. You need to go back there. I told you everything you need to know!" Then she sighed. "I see that she messed with your head nicely. Huh?"

"Are you talking about Akemi-san?" Asked Madoka, closing her eyes.

"Yeah. As I said before, she betrayed you and screwed with us." Kyouko was stroking the baton of her spear.

Madoka hid her face. She spoke in a tearful tone. "This is too crazy. It can't be true. Can't be me. It must be someone else, you're wrong. Please...!"

"Get up!" Kyouko raised Madoka by the collar of the uniform and stared her with menacing eyes.

"Ah! I believe! I believe! I believe! Don't hurt me." Madoka turned the face.

"Look here!" Kyouko shook Madoka to bring her attention back. "Do you know who is Sayaka Miki? Huh?"

"She sits next to you in the classroom. She's your friend... I think... isn't..." Madoka trembled with fear lest the answer that was given.

"You're right." Confirmed Kyouko, but that was not enough to calm her. "But that's not all. She's your friend and is part of the Law of Cycles too."

"She's my friend..." That sounded to Madoka as a great irony, considering her difficulty adapting at school.

"She's now facing Homura Akemi, buying time for us." Kyouko then widened her eyes to emphasize. "Got it? She's risking her life and you'll have to remember."

"You chose an appropriate place to deal with me."

"Shit!" The voice that echoed through the hall warned the senses of Kyouko. She released Madoka and firmly held her spear, looking at all sides. "MADOKA! YOU MUST REMEMBER NOOWWWW!"

Panic-stricken, Madoka jumped and gestured. "Kyaah! How? I can't! I don't have anything!"

The sounds of footsteps, on the wooden steps that led up to one of the sides of the platform, made Kyouko to react. She pulled Madoka and the two got as far away from the source of that sound.

Afterwards, on the other side of the platform bathed in moonlight, came the figure of Homura, in her school uniform.

Kyouko pointed the spear. "See Madoka? Now do you believe it?"

Madoka took the lead of Kyouko, her hands to the chest. For her, Homura did not seem as threatening as the girl who carried a spear. "It-it's true what she said, Akemi-san?"

Homura's eyes flashed, not that the other two could notice from that distance. "What did she say?"

"She said that... that... ummm..." Madoka was staring off.

"Madoka?" Asked Kyouko.

"It was something about magical... girls... yes... magical..."

Homura was surprised. _How is she still remembering?_

"How so?" Kyouko put her hand on the shoulder of Madoka. "Are you kidding me? Right?"

"Ah! What is this?" Madoka's eyes widened when she saw the spear of Kyouko. "You're in my class. What are you going to do?"

"Damn! She messed with your head again." Kyouko glanced at Homura and then returned to Madoka. "Try to remember, fight it."

However, afraid, Madoka began taking steps back.

"Kaname-san!"

Madoka answered the call of Homura.

"Don't listen her!" Kyouko ordered.

Homura continued "This is all just a bad dream. A mere nightmare. Remember what you were doing before? The geography homework."

"Geography homework..." Madoka was blinking.

Looking Madoka at that state, Kyouko pondered. _Screw this._

"Uh-huh! A very tiring homework. You were at your desk doing it when... wheggn..." Homura's vision blurred, her legs buckled.

Madoka made a face, wondering. "No. I had not begun yet."

Homura composed herself. _What's happening to me?_

So Madoka smiled slightly. "Yes, it's a very tiring homework, but I need to finish it. I need to wake up from this dreaAHH!" It was when she felt an arm wrap her chest and pull it.

"Let's bet if you'll really wake up." Kyouko placed the blade of her spear close to the neck of Madoka.

Homura held her breath. "What does that mean?"

Kyouko giggled. "Heh. What do you think?"

"Ah! Help! Mom! Dad! Wake me up! Uuuuhhhh!" Madoka was in tears.

"You... wouldn't dare." Homura said confidently.

Kyouko released Madoka.

At first, Madoka took a few steps forward. However, she stopped. Where would she go? That strange, dark place with two girls from her classroom that she knew so little about. She never got to exchange words with either of them. At least Homura was not armed...

A swipe at her nape was the last thing she felt before the image of Homura Akemi, in despair, disappeared under a black veil.

"MADOKAAA!" Homura started to advance.

The author of the strike, Kyouko, held Madoka by the hair before she collapsed on the floor and once more put the spear against her victim's neck. "Take it easy! She was just taking a nap. You turned her into a big crybaby, you see?"

Homura obeyed, stopping.

"With whom do you think you're talking to? With Mami? Sayaka? Huh?" Kyouko was intimidating. "I'll make it simple for you to understand. Stop trying to play doll house with us or the pink here will die."

"Kyouko Sakura... This has gone too far." Spiteful, Homura made a snap with the fingers of her left hand. In addition to the sound, nothing else happened. Stunned, she tried several times.

Kyouko smiled. "Cool. I also know how to do that."

Homura could not believe what was happening. She then looked at the top of her left hand, where her diamond-shaped gem was located.

"No magic!" Kyouko was keen to leave the blade closer to the neck of Madoka.

The violet gem was opaque, off, almost black. Homura's eyes grew. _My power reached a limit? But where and how..._

"_.evoL_"

The heart sank, it was like in the hospital. Only now it was not an unfair disease. It was clear to Homura that the pain was more than deserved. "Could I have achieved the greatest sin? What have I done..." She stammered.

_".em evah llits uoY_"

Homura, with a short breath, continued speaking in a low tone. "It was everything you wanted, isn't it?"

"_.akodaM tcetorp ot tnaw I .enola sruoy era sekatsim ehT_"

"No... I won't let myself give in."

"Hey! What are you whispering over there?" Kyouko was impatient. "Where's Sayaka?"

_I need time, maybe my powers will come back._ Homura smiled again. "She's alive, that's all you need to know. Speaking of which, what do you suppose she'll think when she learns what you've been doing with Madoka."

"You've been opening some old wounds of her, so she came up with this plan to distract you while I tried to make this girl here remember." Kyouko glanced at Madoka, completely unconscious, resembling a puppet. "I found that plan a little weak and came up with this plan B. Heh. If anything, I'll say it was your fault, she gonna believe it."

Homura clenched her fists. Even if it was Kyouko, this attitude was extreme, but it was necessary to consider the circumstances of the occasion. "I don't know what Miki-san told you, but think about it. What if I had been taken away?"

"That's a tough question. Lemme think." Kyouko grimaced, trying to express effort, but it was not very convincing. "You're go on to have a nice trip with your Madoka. Something like 'And they lived happily ever after...'. That... That's it."

"And Kyuubey?" Homura asked.

"What about the white thing?"

"He didn't witness the Law of Cycles acting, but he knows about Madoka. Do you think he would give up?" Homura pointed at Kyouko. "You and Mami would be the next, because you also have memories of her now. And if he failed again, he would try with every magical girl you two had contact with. Worse, he could even use her family."

Homura point to herself. "So I did what was necessary."

Kyouko did not hide her indignation. "You're quite shameless, huh? Claiming to be the heroine when in fact you're behind everything."

"How?" Homura was intrigued.

"Sayaka told me everything, backstabber." Kyouko expressed with a menacing smile. "It was you who told it all to Kyuubey. Talked about Madoka, about these witches... everything. I don't give a care for that animal, Mami even thought he was cute. Now you... ah... you knew very well with who you were dealing with."

Homura slightly glanced down.

Kyouko snapped. "BITCH! YOU GAVE US ALL ON A SILVER PLATTER BECAUSE OF THAT GIRL!"

Homura came with a questioning look to Kyouko. "Do you still remember your little sister?"

That question further stirred Kyouko. "WHAT!? How do you know about my sister, I never told you."

"Not this time." Homura stood firm with her question. "Do you remember her? Do you remember your family?"

"Of course I remember!"

"Do you? Are you sure?" Homura pressured.

"Damn you! Where are you going with this?"

"Because I didn't." Homura had a sad countenance. "I didn't remember Madoka."

Kyouko was surprised. "Huh? But you kept talking about her."

Homura continued wistfully. "I heard her, but was not sure if it was her voice. I saw her, but was not sure if that was her image. I felt her, but was not sure if it was her presence." A single tear ran down her face. "You know what the problem of memories? It's difficult to discern fact from fiction."

"Heh. This is the same dilemma that many people have when they came here." Kyouko looked at the area around the hall of the church. "My father said it was a matter of faith."

"And if one day your faith failed, Kyouko Sakura? You would look for your family records. Texts, photos, news... anything. Would you not?"

Kyouko fell silent on the question of Homura.

"Fufu." Homura gave a bland laugh. "That's what I did. Kyuubey was the one who could help me."

"Yeah..." Kyouko raised her eyebrows. "He 'really' helped you."

Homura glanced at her gem. _Remains the same_. After taking into account the ironic tone in the statement of Kyouko, she began to tell. "He and I discussed the contract Madoka made and the possibilities to prove her existence through it. Kyuubey concluded that the most logical way would be to compare the differences between my memories and the universe."

Kyouko suspected. "You're just bullshiting now, right?"

"No. It's not even complex, because the differences, that I and Kyuubey nicknamed distortions, aren't too many." Homura then took a deep breath. "The first distortion is the existence of Madoka. There was no trace of her passage in the world history, apparently."

"Well, that's nothing new." Kyouko had the spear in its position, even if Homura did not present hostile intentions until now. She knew that if she left any openings, she could lose control of the situation.

"See? Very simple." Homura continued. "The second distortion refers to the demons."

"Kyuubey said that they represent the 'curses of humanity'. You told me that these guys replaced the witches."

"Yes, but both I and Kyuubey believed we're wrong."

It took a few seconds to Kyouko process that statement. "What?"

"It's true that the demons go to where humans are more concentrated. However, Kyuubey revealed to me that there were large conglomerations of demons emerging in remote places, far from any civilization." So Homura smiled. "Soon I concluded that there should be another source generating them. I believed that understanding this process could bring evidence to prove the existence of Madoka. Kyuubey said no magical girl even tried that and it would be very risky. Fighting demons in a city is different than in a desert, jungle or mountain. But I had nothing to lose."

"So that's why you left the city. Heh." Kyouko bit her lip with the canine tooth. "It was during one of those fights he got you. You fell into his trap. "

"Yes... I fell." Homura opened a smirk. "But there is a third and final distortion, one that I not shared with him."

Kyouko grimaced. "Huh? What distortion?"

"I."

Homura made a pause then continued. "More specifically my existence as a magical girl." She looked at the unconscious Madoka. "You know my contract is directly related to her."

"Needless to say. You only talked about it. I even asked Kyuubey and he said he didn't remember doing contract with you."

"Yes. Imagine waking up one day in the hospital and finding that you're now a magical girl and your only memory about it is the wish you did."

"Yeah." Kyouko agree. "That would make anyone crazy, but you remembered, right?"

Homura nodded, confirming. "When Miki-san was taken, when I witnessed for the first time the Law of Cycles acting, things became clearer. However, it raised a new question too..."

Kyouko became very curious.

"How my wish is possible in a universe in which Madoka never existed as a person?" Homura continued, more serious. "This is an aberration of cause and effect laws. It's true that the wish that Madoka made itself defies causality, but it only applies when you become a witch and not when you become a magical girl..."

"AHHH!" Kyouko was grimacing again. "This is getting complicated. Speak in my language!"

"That was something I was thinking about since I regained my memories and came a hypothesis: what if my wish was not an anomaly? For this to be true, the first distortion I told you would have to be false too." In a gesture with her hand, Homura pointed to Madoka. "This is the result of that idea."

"So these two distortions were false." Kyouko thought for a moment, then her eyes widened. "Wait... wait a minute... You were already believing in the existence of Madoka before..."

Homura gave a simple smile.

"You used Kyuubey!"

Homura said. "You're right in saying that I knew very well with who I was dealing with, but no. Not the way your accusing eyes are expressing. I just took advantage of the opportunities presented." Then she raised her eyebrows. "You know very well on this aspect, isn't Sakura-san?"

Kyouko smiled. "Heh. Yes, but I usually don't meddle with the life of the entire world. And what about demons?"

"What about them?"

"It's also one of those false distortions?"

"Hunting demons in these remote places proved to be a fruitless task." Homura said in disappointment tone. "This world I created with the idea of them staying out, but such generating source, if it exists, somehow managed to enter. But no matter, I can deal with."

"And you're doing this alone?"

"Yes, and if this keeps Madoka happy and protected, I'll continue to do forever and ever." Homura took advantage of Kyouko's relaxation to fold her arms so she could easily see the gem on her hand, still dark. "You should feel grateful too."

Although less tense, Kyouko held steady her spear at Madoka. "I feel a bit better. I can take longer naps now."

"Not only that. Huh? Hunting them always brought to you very bad memories."

"Tch." Kyouko did not like to hear that.

"You hunted them to keep your gem clean and just that. Have to feel this pain every day to survive. That life of yours was soooo bad, no?" Homura tilted her head to the side.

Kyouko looked down for a moment. "You bet."

"Now you no longer need to follow this routine, I wished and gave to you a much better future. So I ask you Kyouko Sakura." Homura extended her right arm. "Do you treasure this world? Do you consider stability and order more important than desire?"

Kyouko thought for a moment that seems like an eternity. The moonlight witnessed when she formed a smile. "Yeah. Fuck the world."

Homura shared the smile triumphantly.

However, that same light witnessed when Kyouko shuddered her face in fury. "And fuck YOU!"

The blade cut Madoka's neck.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Homura twisted her whole body in a scream.

"STAY THERE! I DIDN'T CUT THE ARTERY YET." Kyouko pulled the hair of Madoka to stretch her neck. The blood escaped through the cut, staining the school uniform in red and dripped to be absorbed by the wooden platform.

"PLEASE!" Homura gestured and started advancing.

"FREEZE!" Seeing that Homura obeyed, Kyouko lowered her voice. "You see the shit that you have done? You see?"

Homura tried to hold the tears. If only she had a weapon, her shield, anything, but now she was so helpless as had been once.

"_.em evah uoY_"

"No. NO!" Homura denied once more.

"Sayaka told me that you're evil." Kyouko had to hold the spear firmly, nearly still, as a mere centimeter more and the wound would be fatal. "You know what I think? That you're dumb, useless."

Homura put her hands on the head, her legs were wobbly. "Dumb... useless..."

"This is how you want to protect those you love?" Kyouko said dismissively. "Madoka is mortal. You turned an eternal divinity **mortal**. Got it?" She burst out laughing. "Bwahaha. You're really a joke. With a 'guardian' like that, I'd rather sleep in the same bed with my enemies."

Homura still bewildered. "No... it was not for that... I carried all these sins."

"_?derised uoy eno ehT ?seiromem ruoy fo akodaM eht ton si tahT ?oN_"

Homura's eyes widened.

"_?hsiw ruoy edam uoy taht deid ehs esuaceb ton saw tI_"

"_.laremehpe si tahw hsirehc eW_"

"_.su ot esolc ton si ti nehw ssim eW_"

"_.hcaer ruo nihtiw niaga evah ot epoh eW_"

"_.gnisselb a si htaed eroferehT_"

"_.evol ruoy fo sisab eht si ti seuaceB_"

"I fully agree." Homura breathed deeply and composed herself.

"Yeah? You really agree?" Questioned Kyouko.

"Uh-huh. Fufufu..." Extending her left hand, Homura conjured her crown-shaped soul gem. It didn't emit any light.

Kyouko again threatened. "Hey! Are you wanting her to die?"

Homura then threw her gem. _I have not changed..._

The gem was bouncing on the ground.

_...I only bring trouble to others, no exceptions,..._

And bouncing.

_...and it will always repeat..._

Until it arrived at the feet of Kyouko. "What?"

"Destroy it and you all will be free." Instructed Homura.

Kyouko looked at the gem and then at Homura. "But it looks like a soul gem. If I break it..."

Homura smiled.

Kyouko snapped. "Damn it Homura!"

"_!?gniod uoy era tahW_"

"_.regnad ni eb lliw akodaM ,uoy tuohtiW_"

"And with me, much more." Homura replied.

"What are you saying?" Kyouko did not understand the meaning of that last statement. "Shit! There's gotta other way! Any other way!"

"There's none." Homura narrowed her gaze. "Or you don't have the courage?" And she began to walk slowly.

"I-I said to stand still! I swear I'll kill her!" Kyouko moved the fingers she was using to hold the spear.

Homura kept coming. "You don't need her anymore, I'm at your mercy."

Kyouko looked back at gem on the floor.

"_.hsiw ruoy yarteb ton nac uoY !pu evig ton nac uoY_"

"_...effo ym redisnoceR_"

"Shut up, witch! I'm not betraying my wish, I don't want to betray anymore!" Homura stopped and yanked the earring from her ear, holding it tightly.

"Who are you talking to?!" Kyouko was scared.

"Kyouko, please! DO IT!" Homura walked again and begged. "Protect Madoka... from me..."

Kyouko nodded, pressing her lips. Carefully removed the bloody spear at the neck of Madoka and pointed against the gem. At this time, she began to shake and lose strength. "Shit. Shit! I did not want it to end this way. This was not my plan, Homura."

"DO IT!" Homura was just a few steps from Kyouko. She forced a malice in her voice, that was being betrayed by her tears. "I said Miki-san was alive, but didn't say how. Fufu. I broke every part of her body. Imagine what I'll do with you."

Even if it were true, it was not enough to ignite the fury that Kyouko needed to overcome the remorse that was already forming. She breathed through her mouth again and again and thought about Sayaka, Mami and even Bebe, wherever she was now. And also Homura, that girl so isolated, so closed in herself. Now that she was in front of her, with her chest open, showing her heart torn by discredited truths and accepted lies, finally, although too late, the mystery about her vanished. At least, Madoka would not witness her act. "Sorry."

"No need, Kyouko-chan."

Kyouko stopped, not only because she heard the voice of Madoka, but because everything was disappearing. Madoka, Homura, the church, all this gave their places to stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae.

Kyouko was alone in the middle of outer space. "JEEZ!" Floating, with no sense of direction, she clung to her spear like a shipwrecked clings to the wreckage.

"Aaargh!" Suddenly, a strong tug on her ponytail caused so much pain that it made her close her eyes tightly.

Kyouko felt that gravity had returned before opening her eyes. Such was her surprise to see that was being held by the hair, by a Homura with wings and a revealing black dress, on the edge of a cliff. Under her feet only darkness, seemed an endless drop.

She tried to use her spear against Homura, but Kyouko found herself without it. Her clothes were again that sweltering school uniform.

Lying unconscious on the grass field, Madoka was behind Homura. Apparently she had stopped bleeding, it was hard to tell if this was a good or bad sign. However, Kyouko had a certainty: she had failed.

Malice was stamped on Homura's face.

Kyouko found that to be hung by the hair was not a pleasant experience, even then she smiled. "Heyyy! Nice dress."

Homura gave no answer, just let go and saw Kyouko disappear under the black sea.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Homura-chan was so distressed."

Nagisa was flying over Mitakihara in her bubble, thinking aloud.

"It must be something with Madoka. For sure."

Peace, was all Nagisa wanted at that time. Peace to everyone, including Homura, especially Homura.

"She worked so hard already... it never ends?"

Before the fight against Sayaka, everything was going so well. Homura seemed to be much more happy, eager to move on, to live.

This contrasted with that moment when Homura had become a witch. Nagisa knew well of that pain. Sayaka too, but she considered it a past.

But the pain comes back, her mother was a proof of that. Her curse. If it was something she learned and taught with Homura, was that the pain should be shared together, so that no one keeps a burden alone that would crush them.

_Homura-chan, I'll save you._

Nagisa smiled, but not for long. She soon felt the intense use of magic. That left her alert. It was not far... was... in Homura's home?

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

The great hall, painted in white with red lines, had become a battlefield. Craters and mountains of rubble were part of the new 'decoration'. On one side of this clash were its residents and the other a magical girl.

"AAAAKKKEEEMMMIIII-SSSAAANNN!"

Mami Tomoe, in her costume of magical girl, found herself again obliged to dodge large black pins. The dolls launched them as if they were missiles and did not seem to be that different, since they exploded at the slightest contact.

Looking all over the city for Homura, her soul gem brought her to this place. Recognizing the fact that it was the residence of the girl with long black hair, Mami believed to be closer to her goal. Great was the surprise when the gem reacted and summoned a strange magical portal and, unfortunately, that's when she faced a 'welcome committee'.

When the first pins touched ground and exploded, Mami was long gone. However, five more pins were on their way, they changed the trajectory in the air and were too close.

Mami slid the tip of her boot, forming an imaginary line in front of her and stepped back. From the imaginary line, a thick network made of yellow ribbons rose, blocking the pins, but they really were too close...

"AAAAHHHH!"

The explosions hurled Mami back, making her roll over on the hard floor. Without delay, she gave an impulse when she planted her feet on the ground to dodge another hail of pins.

Homura did not appear, there was only these accursed dolls. Mami remembered to have fought against them in the battle for the liberation of Homura. They were formidable opponents, which imposed difficulties against a team of magical girls, and now she had to fight alone.

The only way to compensate the fact of being so outnumbered would being mobile as possible, but keeping the physical capabilities of her body beyond the limits was costly for her magic reserves. Mami had to think of something fast.

When she looked up, came an idea, but first she would need to distract her opponents. She took her beret and threw it up. From inside the beret, started coming out several muskets.

The dolls, forthwith, whirled and launched new pins.

Mami jumped to escape the explosions and with a ribbon that went out of her hand, she captured every musket in the air. When the beret landed precisely on her head, she was in possession of one bundle of muskets tied with a bow.

As if they were a single weapon, the musket fired against the dolls. The recoil was strong enough to drive Mami up the wall behind her.

The shot was not accurate, but against the speed of those dolls that would have been very difficult to perform a good one. Some dolls had to jump to escape the bullets that hit the ground, but the majority of them just continued to launch more pins. However, from the bullet marks, thin ribbons began to leave and grab the dolls. Alone or with the help of colleagues, the dolls were trying to break free of ribbons by biting.

While firming her feet on the wall, Mami was pleased with the result. Using her magic to concentrate all the strength in her legs, she took a big jump, escaping the last pins that were launched that ended up making a big hole in the wall. The destination of that jump was only one: a huge nonworking clockwork at the hall ceiling.

What she did not expect was a flock of dark birds that came out from the mechanism with full intentions to intercept her.

Mami then conjured a musket of large caliber and fired. The bullet exploded in mid-air, scaring the birds. However, to make that move, plus the recoil of the weapon, made her lose speed and start to fall. Quickly, she released a ribbon to the mechanism.

Some dolls had already managed to break free and returned to throw pins.

With the ribbon wrapped around an axis of the mechanism, it pulled Mami. The pins just miss their target and hit the ceiling, knocking off part of it.

Now over a large rusty gear, Mami watched the dolls below.

_I better put together a barrier soon, I will need time to..._

She noticed something odd: the dolls were standing with pins in hand, but they did not throw.

_Why did they stop..._

Before she could cogitate anything, Mami heard the sound of the vibrating metal, because someone had just set foot on the same gear. In reflection, she turned and felt the tip of a pin grazing her left arm. Conjured two muskets, one in each hand and pointed directly against the face of the doll that attacked her.

In the meantime, she could see up close with whom she was fighting. It was a doll with short black dress, red hair with a white flower with black laces as adornment. Its green and red eyes and sharp teeth expressed a menacing semblant.

Pulling the trigger, the shots exploded that semblant, at least that was what Mami thought. However, despite apparently being made of wax, the head was hard enough to resist, it just disconnected from the body.

Still in its silent laughter, the doll's head rolled across the gear and fell. Even without it, the body still attacked Mami, but awkwardly.

Mami simply blocked the blow with her muskets and pushed the body. It fell and shattered on the floor of the hall, detaching all the members from the torso with the impact.

While this doll fell, two more jumped to get to the clockwork, but were prevented by a large barrier ribbons intertwined that Mami had just cast around it.

The magical girl wasted no time, strengthening the ribbon that was wrapped around the axis and tying the other end of it around her waist. She ran and took a long leap across the ribbon's barrier, that allowed the passage of her and the ribbon tied to her naturally.

When the ribbon reached its limit, Mami began to fall. Replacing what was not moving, she became the pendulum of that mechanism. With great speed, she passed close to the ground and shoved the soles of her boots on the surprised faces of two dolls.

The dolls had mechanical notion, including ballistics. Even with the targets at that speed, the dolls launched their pins in full awareness of its trajectories.

But the mechanics can only predict.

With the magic following her will, Mami spun across the ribbon tied around her waist like a yo-yo back to the hand of its owner. The pins failed again.

Once arriving at the balance limit, she was about to start falling again. Mami projected muskets from her bust, which started shooting shortly thereafter against the dolls. It was necessary to press them in those moments when she was an easy target.

Passing through the hall again with speed, this time Mami was still closer to the ground, lying. With the barrel of a musket, she gave a sweep so strong in one of the dolls, that it whirled in the air again and again before bumping on the ground.

Mami then stepped on the floor to change the trajectory of the swing, the variety was the spice of life. Now rising, passing close to the wall, used the momentum from so she could run across it. Pulling the tip of her skirt, made it fall muskets that were fixed on the wall and fired.

The dolls rushed to protect themselves from the rain of bullets, hiding behind the rubble.

Mami screamed. "AKEMI-SAN! SHOW YOURSELF!" However, instead of Homura, what appeared was a mouth in the wall.

Mami almost stepped inside the mouth. She jumped from the wall and then saw that the mouth belonged to a flying tooth that began to chase her. She drew a musket and finished the creature effortlessly.

However, to the astonishment of Mami, numerous teeth started coming out of the wall. They flew into the ribbon and began to chew it. There were too many to be eliminated with simple shots while explosive bullets would end up destroying the ribbon too.

Without awaiting for the inevitable, Mami loosened the ribbon and took a dive toward the ground. She opened her arms to cast some muskets around her, who shot at the place where she would land.

When the bullets hit the ground, they raised a great curtain of dust where Mami entered. Lastly, she left the curtain, rolling across the floor.

When she started to stand. A large pin, wielded by a doll, crossed her thigh, others crossed over her body and one even pierced one of her eyes.

Eight dolls had just impaled Mami. They were grinning even more, knowing that they master would be pleased to have her home protected.

Except a doll, which hung her head to the side, curious about the magical girl's expression.

Despite the situation, Mami smiled and winked. Then her body exploded in a tangle of ribbons, which wrapped the dolls like tentacles.

A strong yellow light dispersed away what remains of dust, revealing Mami next to a mortar with a mouth so large that she could fit in easily.

Of course it was not for her.

The ribbons hurled the dolls, one by one, into the mortar.

The flying teeth, finishing to remove all wrapped ribbons in the clockwork, advanced towards Mami.

Mami pointed the mortar to the swarm of teeth.

"_Tiro FINALE!_"

With a bang, a bullet, composed of the dolls stuck together by ribbons, rose to some extent and exploded. Arms, legs, body, head of the dolls flew in all directions, destroying the teeth along the way.

Unfortunately, Mami did not have time to celebrate because a burst of pins came to her. There was still dolls to fight, but at least the numerical disadvantage was not so great.

By avoiding the explosion, Mami was intercepted by a doll. Conjuring a musket, she parried the attack and shot at close range.

While on the other hand came another musket, Mami noted two dolls coming in different directions. She dismissed the used musket with a kick. The musket whirled in the air, reaching the legs of one of the dolls, making it to fall face down. The other was easily dispatched with a shot before she could touch the girl.

Meanwhile a doll was advancing with a pin, ready to backstab Mami, but was surprised when the girl jumped.

Mami landed on the pin rod and gave a kick, plucking the head of that doll. Before she could breathe, another doll attacked.

Mami held the doll's pin with her hands and the two rolled on the floor. While disputing for this pin, the magical girl's eyes widened.

Red hair with a white flower, short black dress, no doubt it was the same doll she had previously destroyed!

Suddenly Mami felt a sudden magical power go through the pin. Not wanting to risk, she used all her strength to push the doll away, with pin and all.

The doll was thrown to the air and soon its pin exploded.

Panting, Mami stood up and witnessed with horror: A colleague was helping to put back the head of the doll she had torn with a kick. Arms, legs, body, head of the dolls she had packed with the mortar, lightly rolled on the ground to join again. The dolls helped each other to finish the repairs.

New teeth came out of the wall and took the area around the clockwork.

The fight would not end.

"AKEMI-SAN! YOU COWARD! NOT EVEN TO LET ME SEE YOU ONE LAST TIME!"

Mami would not shout anymore, was exhausted, it was time to end it.

The dolls come close, holding their pins.

Conjured up a musket and closed her eyes.

_Father, Mother, Bebe... I'll join you. I made terrible mistakes, please forgive me._

"STOP IT!"

That voice made Mami to turn in a jump.

"Mami..." Nagisa had just entered the hall.

Mami ran and fell in her knees, hugging Nagisa. Followed by kisses on the face of her protégée. "Bebe! Bebe..."

Nagisa was static. "You remembered..."

"I thought I had lost you forever. I was so stupid. "Mami was in tears. "I should never have talked to Akemi-san. She's just a lost soul now. She did something with you? Tortured you?"

"I'm fine Mami." Nagisa assured smiling, but was concerned about the claims of Mami. "But Homu..."

Mami's eyes widened and gritted her teeth. Still on her knees, she turned the torso and pointed her musket to the dolls.

"No Mami! Leave it to me." Nagisa grabbed the barrel of the musket.

Mami was surprised by that, especially when Nagisa acquired her witch's face and gave a series of unintelligible grunts to the dolls.

The dolls were frightened and ran away, entering into the first door they found. The teeth also returned rapidly inside the walls.

Mami did not believe. "What... what did you do?"

Nagisa returned to her appearance of a girl. "I said that they were responsible for all this mess and that their master would return soon. Ehihi."

"Akemi-san isn't here?" Mami asked.

Nagisa only nodded to confirm.

"Then let's go!" Mami stood up and pulled Nagisa's arm.

But Nagisa did not move.

"We have to go! Before she appears." Mami returned to pull Nagisa.

Nagisa continued to resist. "No. Homura-chan asked me to wait here."

"'Homura...- chan'?" Mami spoke very slowly, then shook her head vigorously. It must be a mistake. "Look. If we run now, we can get out of Mitakihara. Yes. When she arrives, we'll be far away. We can... we can hide and..."

"I can't abandon her." Nagisa interrupted.

"And then you'll ABANDON ME?!" Mami snapped, dropping Nagisa's arm violently.

Nagisa retracted the arm and rubbed her aching wrist.

Seeing this, Mami lowered her head and put the free hand on her temple. "No... no... you wouldn't abandon me."

"L-Listen!" Nagisa pleaded. "You were right Mami! Homura-chan is not evil! She just has trouble trusting others."

"Homura-chan... Homura-chan..." The musket on hand of Mami began to shake. "Now I know. Yes. She changed your memories. That damned girl is using you against me!"

"No Mami! I remember everything! I know about Madoka, about the Law of Cycles. She would not let me know these things. Understand?" Nagisa gestured frantically. Then grinned. "I tell you more: we can be together. She told she'll seek a family for me! I can convince her to stay with you and then she would leave us alone!"

"HuhuhahaHAHAHAHAHA!" Mami laughed, raising her head. "It's worse than I thought. You're not even real."

"Real? I'm real! You hugged me." Nagisa reached for Mami, aiming to hug her.

"Stay away from me, Akemi-san." Mami pointed her musket to Nagisa.

"Mami?!" Nagisa put both hands on the chest. "I-It's me! Believe me!"

"Do you think I would believe in that silly story?" It was clearly possible to see the tension that Mami was going through by the contraction of her neck. "You mess with reality. Plays with what is not yours. You must be laughing now."

"Please... don't..." Nagisa begged, avoiding any sudden movement.

"Of course you're laughing at me. This weapon would have no effect on you." Mami smiled. "But I didn't come here for that, just to thank you."

"Huh?"

"You stripped me of everything I had and, with that, I understood everything about what I am, my role."

"Mami, what are you talking about?" Nagisa was confused.

"A corpse does not make friendships, nor does have a family, nor can love. That day I made the contract, I thought I had cheated death, but the truth is that I only fooled myself." The barrel and the stock of the musket began to reduce in size, acquiring the appearance of a pistol.

Understanding the intentions of Mami, Nagisa threw herself against her. "No!"

Mami was fast: when the gun fired, she almost hit the gem. Instead of it, the victim was her beret, which went flying.

The two fell to the ground.

Mami wailed. "You demon... when I remember again... I'll finish it."

"I'm not her, Mami! I... uh!?" Nagisa's eyes widened at that sight. "Your gem! It's all dark!"

"...let me die... let me die..." Mami, with eyes closed, was given to despair.

Kneeling next to Mami, Nagisa feared. She never asked Homura if the Law of Cycles was acting. What would happen to Mami? She would be taken? Or would become a witch or even die?

Homura was not there to purify the gem and there was not time to look for demons and their grief cubes.

Nagisa found herself without a choice. In her left hand came her grief seed. "Mami."

"...die..."

"I know you can still hear me. Please." Nagisa's left hand trembled. "You'll be fine, but I don't know what can happen to me. So I ask you to run away, run as much as possible. I love you." She gave a kiss on the cheek of Mami.

Nagisa then approached her grief seed to the gem at the head of Mami. A dark essence began to move from the gem to the seed.

The tense expression and short breathing of Mami were gradually replaced by a relaxation.

While Nagisa felt as if her organs were being crushed. "HHnnnnnggg... nnnngggggAAAAHHHHH..."

When completely purified the gem, the seed was absorbed again. Nagisa rose with difficulty and began to back away, writhing.

"...AAAAAHHHHWWWWWRRRRR..."

With clearer thoughts, Mami opened her eyes. "Bebe?" She saw Nagisa with a hand on her head, her face turning.

With her colorful eyes and her big purple mouth full of sharp teeth, Nagisa pleaded. "RRRRUUUUUUUUUUWWWRRRRRR!"

"No!" Mami reached and hugged Nagisa, not letting her go back more. "Not after what I did. I thought about terrible things, pointed the gun at you. Sorry, please, sorry! I don't know what I was doing, but I can't leave you like that. I caaaaAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!"

The powerful jaw of Nagisa closed over the right shoulder of Mami. The teeth penetrated deep into the flesh and dyed the fabrics of the blonde's garment in red.

"AANNnnnngg... ah..." With the help of magic, Mami reduced her sensitivity to pain. She leaned her head on Nagisa and stroked those long white hair. "It's... just a nightmare Bebe. Just a bad dream. It already passNngngnah..."

A cracking announced that her collarbone had just been broken. Her right arm went numb.

"It's okay. The shadows of the night will give way to dawn... ah... ah..." The pressure of the bite was increasing, Mami was having trouble breathing. "...Ah... I'll be here by your side, we can watch together."

Suddenly, the pressure decreased.

"Nnnngg... ah..." Mami felt the blood flow more intensely under her clothes, but she smiled with what she had seen.

Nagisa was looking at her, her mouth washed in blood, but her face was back to normal.

"Bebe." Mami called.

Nagisa replied with a serene smile.

"Bebe... ah..." A surge of cold took Mami's body. Blood poured from the serious injury.

Nagisa, still smiling, looked at the shoulder she had bitten.

"It's alright, Bebe. Don't feel guilty about it." With her left hand, Mami removed the gem from the hairpin and turned it into the shape of an egg in front of Nagisa.

Nagisa continued with a serene expression.

"I can heal this." Mami made her soul gem shine.

Until Nagisa slapped the gem, making it roll on the floor.

"Bebe..." Mami froze, not knowing what had happened.

"You're a great source of grief, Mami-san." Nagisa said.

"How? What..." Before she could form a more complex question, Mami felt herself being gripped by large whitish hands, pulling her away from Nagisa and dumped to the ground. "AAAAHHH!" Fallen, the blood left in her body froze when she saw who grabbed her.

The indiscernible face, the white robes. Around Mami, standing like towers, demons looked at her. The blonde did not hesitate to reach out to her protégée. "Nagisa! Look out!"

Great was the terror, in her blurred vision, to observe the shadow of Nagisa extending across the floor and becoming covered in more miasma and demons.

Nagisa placed both hands on her chest and spoke kindly. "Don't worry Mami-san. Homura-chan trust me now. She'll take good care of you. Just as I'll take care of her."

For Mami, this could only be a nightmare. She would wake up and see the morning light pushing away the shadows.

However, what followed were the darkness taking care of everything as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next chapter: Solve the riddle**


	19. Solve the riddle

**Solve the riddle**

The portal materialized, where Homura came in with her wings and black dress. She was amazed with all the destruction of the great hall.

"Homura-chan? HERE! PLEASE!"

Homura followed the call, going through a mountain of rubble. Soon found Nagisa next to Mami, who was lying on the floor. "Tomoe-san?!"

Nagisa looked at Homura, was in tears. "PLEASE! HELP HER!"

Homura saw that Mami had a grievous wound on the right shoulder, was pale and unconscious. The soul gem was on her belly and had a faint glow. She hurried over and measured the fallen girl's pulse. She gave a breath of relief. "She's alive, but must have lost a lot of blood. What happened?"

Nagisa tearfully replied. "I got here and she was fighting against your children. They hurt her. I managed to drive them away, but it was too late. Uuuuuu..." She began to sob.

"She'll be fine." Homura invoked her crown-shaped soul gem, shining as ever. While using the gem to heal the wound of Mami, she noticed that Nagisa watched intently. "This injury... appears to be a bite."

Nagisa looked away. "Yes. One of the children attacked her from behind. Mami struggled, but could not get it out, it was horrible."

"Strange." Homura examined if Mami had no other wounds.

"What?" Nagisa asked.

"My children chew, they don't hold things with a bite." Homura analyzed. Near where Mami was down, there was another pool of blood. Between the pool and Mami, there were drops of blood along the way, indicating that she has moved or been moved. Nagisa had no trace of blood in her magical girl outfit or in her mouth. "But I'll try to figure out which one did it."

Homura then purified the gem of Mami with her. Finally, Mami was surrounded by a violet light and disappeared.

Nagisa was still worried. "What happened to her?"

The gem of Homura returned to its place of origin. "Like I said, she lost a lot of blood. Fortunately, her gem was keeping her alive. She'll wake up tomorrow in her apartment, a little unwell, but she'll recover."

"Ah, that's great. Thank you. Thank you Homura-chan." Nagisa said relieved and smiling.

In response, Homura came with a questioning look.

Nagisa realized. "Ah! No. I swear I didn't bring her here. I don't know how Mami recovered her memories or discovered this place. I swear!"

Homura looked around, then to the ceiling. "I believe you."

Despite Homura's response, Nagisa did not relax. "Where were you? Had to solve a problem?"

Homura still looking around. "Yes and it was solved."

"It was Madoka, wasn't it? She recovered her memories?"

Homura looked back at Nagisa and smiled. "It was Madoka, yes, but I stopped her."

Nagisa replied with a smile that soon faded. Then pursed her lips and looked at the rubble. "A lot has happened this night."

"Yes."

"But I think everything will be fine now." Nagisa joined hands in the form of a prayer, with a more cheerful expression. "We overcame this because you're right Homura-chan."

Homura stared at a point in space. "We..."

"Yes! I know Madoka, she really wanted to come back and you are attending her request." Nagisa was thrilled. "I support you, I've said it. If you need me for anything."

"Well... I still have to solve a problem." Homura said, still not looking at Nagisa.

"A problem?" Nagisa even started to open her mouth to ask about what problem, but soon realized. "Oh yeah... Sayaka."

"No." Homura said as she conjured her bow. "Another problem."

When Nagisa saw Homura turn to her and point the bow, she took a long leap backwards.

The arrow that Homura shot flew toward the ground, exploding on contact.

"NNGGHH!" The explosion's shock wave launched Nagisa against the wall and raised a cloud of dust.

"You have not changed anything, Charlotte." Homura created a new arrow.

Behind the cloud of dust came the voice of Nagisa. "Ah... What are you doing?! Homura-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WAY!" Homura shot. The arrow pierced the cloud and then she heard the sound of the explosion and saw a part of the wall collapsing.

However, Homura found that Nagisa had escaped when she saw the girl came out of the dust rolling across the floor.

Homura pulled the bow in a different way, creating five smaller arrows. "You deceived me, like you did with Mami Tomoe."

"How?! I..." Before she could argue, Nagisa saw Homura shoot. She threw herself, tumbling and making cartwheels to dodge the arrows.

Without waiting, Homura shot a new and bigger arrow, which was divided into a swarm of small homing darts that pursued Nagisa. Before her target disappeared behind the rubble, some darts managed to hit it.

"Ah..." Even with the adrenaline of the moment, Nagisa felt the sting of the wounds: the back of her thigh and calf of her left leg were perforated, as well as various parts of her shawl. A great horizontal cut by grazing was on her back, another dart grazed her cheek. In her current situation, escape was no longer a possibility.

Homura prepared a new arrow and began to walk leisurely around the room, after her prey. "It wasn't for me to have trusted you at any time." Then reached the place where Nagisa was last seen and found traces of blood. She smiled.

Through a crack in one the mountains of rubble, Nagisa held her breath as she watched her predator going toward the center of the hall.

Homura began to speak up. "But that was your plan all along, wasn't it? Every word, every act was calculated. For example, that story of yours in the hospital was nothing but a lie, just so I could empathize."

"NO! THIS STORY IS REAL!" Nagisa limped as fast as she could to stay as far away from where she was. Soon an explosion vaporized the rubble which were there. She fell to the ground, her leg did not regenerate at all. Then realized why: the wounds were partially cauterized and still burning.

Homura armed with another arrow. "Also you should know very well about your grief seed. You knew you wouldn't die. Fufu. Perhaps Miki-san was aware of your scheming."

"THERE'S NO SCHEMING! WHAT I WOULD GAIN FROM IT!" Knowing what would be the answer, Nagisa dragged her body to move away from her position. However, the explosion that followed brought down some of the rubble, burying her legs. "NNngg. No..."

"_.detrevbus era sesnes eht ,egnahc smgidarap ehT_"

"Damned witch! You planned this so that I committed a terrible thing." Homura was preparing a new arrow. "I not only betrayed Madoka as now I betrayed my feelings. Because of that I almost lost her!"

Nagisa's eyes widened and took a deep breath. "Homu..."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Several explosions occurred through the hall, Homura shot without aim successive times.

Nagisa put both hands over head and waited for the worst. But fate seemed to have smiled at her, because she had not been hit once, just dust swept over her, making her cough.

Contemplating the destruction she had committed, Homura spoke again. "You think you're good at hiding? Finding white rats is the favorite sport of my children."

"Wait..." Cold and hard hands reached Nagisa before she could speak. The dolls were really good at it. They held the girl's arms and removed the debris. They were happy, their master may accept this as a way to forgive the mess.

Nagisa was being dragged to Homura. She saw the cold expression of the girl with dark dress and on the left shoulder, to her surprise, was that black salamander with a purple gem in the tail.

Now confronted with Homura, the dolls pushed her shoulders down, preventing her from getting up. Not that she could: the wounds in her legs were too much. Nagisa begged in tears. "Sorry for what I did. But I guarantee you didn't betray the feelings you have for her."

Homura answered with one more arrow generated in her bow and aiming for Nagisa.

Nagisa's body jerked in full. Shouted with all her might. "BECAUSE I AM MADOKA!"

The salamander revealed its eyes when it widened them. They were like humans, its iris was a gradient of purple to gray, starting from the center.

Homura's eyes flashed. "Witch, the desperation led you to create a nonsense lie. Ridiculous..."

Nagisa sighed. "Homura-chan..."

"I ALREADY SAID TO NOT TO CALL ME THAT WAY!" Homura pulled the bow back even further.

"But it's a pretty cool name." Even with falling tears from her eyes, Nagisa smiled. "And you become as cool as it."

Homura swallowed hard with that statement. However, she remained firm. "How... she... she told you everything, right?"

Nagisa shook her head, denying. "Sorry for lying all this time, but I've always been her. I just didn't reveal it before, because you would believe it even less."

"Shut up! You aren't Madoka!" The bow of Homura began to shake.

"Your feelings are saying the opposite, right?" Nagisa pursed her lips and eyes, more tears streamed. "I know I don't look like anything in your memories, but that was the only way I could find, in case you did that."

"What?! What do you mean..." Homura was confused.

"I saw you every day suffering more, wishing my being, my presence in your life. I suffered with you." Nagisa said, anguished. "I saw every possibility that you despaired and I could finally reach you, but one by one they became impossible. You are very strong, Homura-chan."

The salamander kept its fixed gaze on Nagisa.

"But a new feeling began to grow in you, stronger than despair." A bitter tone came out of Nagisa's lips. "And then it started to become clearer possibilities where you denied my hand."

Homura looked away. "So... you know..."

"When the time was coming, I gave my memories to Sayaka-chan and Nagisa-chan, but not **equally**." Nagisa continued. "Sayaka-chan got my memories as I was the Law of Cycles, while Nagisa-chan got the memories where I'm just Madoka Kaname."

Homura looked back at Nagisa. "Having her memories does not make you Madoka."

"So should I dye my hair pink? Put contact lenses? That's why you love me so much?"

Homura gritted her teeth.

Lowering her head, Nagisa said. "No one knows it, but me and Nagisa-chan are as one person now. She volunteered for this because both she and I would never accept what you would do. You would create an even greater distance between us, that would never be possible to revert!"

"I just want you to be happy." Homura affirmed.

"How can I be happy? HOW? If I lose my best friend?" Nagisa clenched her fists. She was still being held firmly by the dolls. "Before rescuing you, I had seen the future after all you did. A future where I'm already free. You're not there, you're not with me."

"It's because I'm your enemy." Homura was firm in her assertion.

"No! NO HOMURA-CHAN!" Nagisa snapped. "I would be free because you killed yourself! You've become your own enemy! So I did that. To save you!"

The salamander closed its eyes and walked through Homura to hide in the hair.

Homura's eyes stopped shining, the arrow in her bow disappeared. Her expression was of shock, with bated breath.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa said worriedly.

Homura breathed again panting, blinking several times. Then she ordered. "Let her go, my children."

The dolls obeyed, Nagisa firmed on the ground with her hands.

Homura lowered the bow, but kept on hand. "What's... your intentions?"

Nagisa then spoke. "The Law of Cycles need Madoka. Countless girls need the presence of her to not fall into despair again. If she doesn't come back, my wish will be in vain. Without her, being taken away will be a fate worse than death. However..." She smiled. "The Law does not need Nagisa-chan."

Homura was intrigued.

"You have the power, Homura-chan. To create a smaller world, without demons, Kyuubeys or any other threat, a paradise with just me and you."

Homura narrowed her gaze. "Forever?"

Nagisa's smile got wider. "Yes, forever... we will be happy."

"Children, please leave." Homura ordered, while her bow disappeared.

The dolls withdrew from the hall.

Extending her left hand, Homura invoked her crown-shaped gem. The glare radiated on Nagisa, soon the wounds were closing. Even the clothing was being fixed.

So Homura helped Nagisa to rise. "I'm sorry Ma... Ma..."

"I can't even imagine how hard it's for you." Nagisa held the hand of Homura and guided it to her face. "But I won't leave you, never again."

Homura' in a reflex, pulled the hand that Nagisa held.

Nagisa looked down. "Yes... it's hard."

Homura put a hand to her mouth, while she looked at her other hand holding the gem. "What I did... to lead you to that point."

"Don't feel guilty. You just love me, that's all." Nagisa smiled again. "Homura-chan, I can now reciprocate this feeling. Let's live together! We can do it now!"

"No." Homura swung her wings. "I have to do something before." And then went flying, until she reached the clockwork mechanism in the ceiling.

"Homura-chan?" Nagisa called out.

Landing on the larger gear, Homura spoke again. "As you may know, at the time I struggled to change your fate, my powers to control the time were from my shield."

"Yes, I know." Nagisa confirmed.

"This is something that I never shared with anyone, but any alternative where it was possible to obtain an advantage, I explored. Mirroring Tomoe-san, I searched to better understand my magic." Homura ran her finger in gear, feeling the rust. "I found that my powers work with any clock."

"I'm aware of your efforts." Nagisa replied.

"Yes, but the effect was minimal and consumed an unsustainable amount of magic. Was more effective with larger clocks, but it was not enough." Homura put her crown-shaped gem at one end of the gear. "Then I began to thoroughly study my shield design. It was very difficult, since I could not risk to disassemble it."

"_.pu evag reveN_"

The salamander went down the back of Homura and to the other side of the gear, which kept waiting with its gem on the tail.

"I never gave up, but unfortunately I could only understand a part of the complexity. However, it was profitable. This is the fruit of that work." Homura opened her arms and stared at the gears of the mechanism. "Fufufwahaha. Of course it wasn't very practical and to what I intend to do now, I couldn't even achieve with my fully purified old gem. But now I have the power I need."

Nagisa was stunned. "What will you do?"

"Fufufu..." Homura's eyes flashed again. Starting from the crown-shaped gem, the rust started to fade.

Homura descended to Nagisa.

Without the rust, the gears, as well as the pendulum, back to work again.

Nagisa was mesmerized, watching the mechanism to work faster and faster.

The pendulum going from one side to the other wildly. The gear where the crown and the salamander were spun so fast that formed a blur, where it was no longer possible to discern the gem inside the violet aura.

"It's better to hold on." Homura hugged Nagisa.

Nagisa's eyes did not lie: from the floor and wall that remained in the hall, she realized that white was being replaced by a light blue and the red lines were now black.

It was at this time that the room began to spin, faster and faster. Wherever she looked, that blue paint and black lines spiraled to a point at infinity.

Which approached quickly.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Nagisa's eyes opened.

Or rather, she was not sure whether they were closed before. She could only conclude that her vision had come back and what she saw left her mouth dropped open.

It was daylight and she was on the way to school. Her pink dress and the red backpack. Petals of cherry blossoms accompanied the students who passed by.

"Good morning!"

Nagisa turned and found Homura in her school uniform, wearing her earring and also a red bow tied on the hair.

Just behind the dark-haired girl, there was a curious creature: its head was like a cotton swab with a big black mustache, its body was shaped like a cone and ended with legs that seemed colorful butterfly wings.

"Oh." Homura rubbed the creature's head. "At that time there were still many remnants of the Law of Cycles, but this time I won't have to deal with it."

Soon one of Homura dolls appeared and grabbed the creature by the body. Then she went to the others dolls that were playing 'pillow fight' using the head of these creatures.

"Homura-chan, today is the first day..." Nagisa said.

"I saw you suffer and die so many times. It was fair to you to live happily in the same amount." Homura said wistfully. "It's something I was planning, but now I know it won't be that way... Madoka."

Nagisa gave a simple smile, but then asked. "Then why did we return?"

Homura sighed. "To fix a few things and say goodbye. Isn't that good?"

Nagisa frowned. "Umm... Y-Yes."

"Great." Homura said.

Then, a blonde passed nearby.

"Tomoe-san."

Mami turned, heeding the call of Homura. "Hi? I know you?"

"Don't you remember? Fufu. Not even Bebe?" Homura gestured towards Nagisa.

"Hi Mami-s... umm..." Nagisa held back.

Mami looked at Nagisa, widened her eyes and blinked a few times. Came back with a questioning look to Homura and finally widened once more. "A-Akemi-san?" She began to look around. "What... What happened?! What did you do?"

"It's okay. I just want to say farewell in a more appropriate way. One last sweet memory." Homura smiled.

"A farewell?" Mami asked curiously.

"It's true what she says, Mami." Nagisa assured.

"You'll understand along the way." Homura added. "We have to find the others."

Homura walked away, leaving behind a confused Mami, who was exchanging glances with Nagisa.

Nagisa forced a smile.

The two followed Homura until she stopped and looked for one of the trees.

Sitting on the branch with a paper bag full of apples, Kyouko ate and offered the remains to the numerous black birds perched on the tree.

"Hey you!" Called Homura.

Kyouko glanced to the caller, having no idea who she was. "What do you want?"

Homura reached out. "I would like an apple."

Kyouko was a little suspicious, but threw an apple. "Take it."

Soon after holding the apple, Homura threw it and nailed one of the birds, scaring the others.

The flock of birds unbalanced Kyouko. "WHAT! Who... WHOA!" And she fell.

"Akemi-san!" Mami said reproachfully.

"It's okay. It's okay..." Homura replied.

In a jump, Kyouko rose. "Oh... What the fuck, Homura?!" She charged towards Homura, jumping over the stream that separated the boardwalk from the cherry trees.

Kyouko stared Homura face to face, with the veins popping out. Then she realized the presence of Mami and Nagisa. After she saw what herself was wearing. "What the FUCK, Homura?!"

"I would ask the same."

All directed their attention to Sayaka, who came running.

"S-Sayaka?" Kyouko was stunned. "Are you still here?"

"Bebe is also with us, Kyouko." Mami said.

"Yeah..." Nagisa spoke shyly.

"Do you realize what you did?" Sayaka said with clear sings of irritation.

Homura joined hands and rested her head on them, like she was going to sleep. "That I ripped a piece of the Law of Cycles ... blah blah blah ... it's just a small part of it ... blah blah blah ... that are the memories of Madoka before she ceases to exist ... blah blah blah ..."

"Wow! This thing of turning into a witch stirs badly with our head." Commented Kyouko.

Mami's confusion only increased. "Miki-san, you have any idea what happened?"

But Sayaka ignored the question, her focus was only Homura. "With what right did you think you had to do that?"

"Don't worry, it'll over soon." Homura answered. "You should be happy, you won't put up with me when you return there."

"What are you saying?" Now even Sayaka was confused.

"As I have talked to Tomoe-san, this is a farewell to **all** of you." Suddenly, Homura looked up. Her earring swung. "Ah! Madoka is coming, let's welcome her. Yes?"

Today was the first day of school after her long stay in the West and Madoka was quite anxious. Did much change? At least not the uniform and even it matched with the yellow ribbons she was using. She was hoping to make great friendships.

However, she stopped when she came across five girls in front of the school gate, four should be about the same age as her, while one was much younger. All had their attention on her. Until the girl with short blue hair came running.

"Madoka!" Sayaka put her hands on Madoka. "Are you all right?"

Madoka said frightened. "H-Hi?! How do you know my name? Are you in my classroom?"

Upon hearing those questions, Sayaka gritted her teeth and turned to Homura. "What you did? Bring her back!"

Homura approached, rolling her eyes. "I said to welcome her, not to grab. Leave it to me."

Sayaka let Madoka go, but with an expression of suspicion.

Homura held Madoka by the wrists.

"That's... bullying?" Madoka was even more scared.

"No." Homura smiled. That voice. Those hands. Those eyes. "Madoka. My name is Homura Akemi, but you can call me Homura."

"Homura..." repeated Madoka.

"I love you."

Sayaka was the first to react with Homura's statement. "W-W-WHAT?!"

Kyouko's eyes widened. "This thing of turning into a witch..."

Flushing, Mami hid her face with the hands.

Nagisa also blushed, but instead of hiding, smiled a lot.

Madoka was catatonic. "Homura... Homu..." until her eyes began to glow in a golden hue. A powerful magical aura emanated from her and everything around began to be taken by the starry environment of the cosmos.

Only the girls remained.

"Gosh! The madness never ends!" Kyouko ducked, fearing being hit by a comet that was passing by.

Mami was disoriented while marveling. "Amazing..."

Nagisa was quiet.

Sayaka said gladly. "The Law will be restored."

The hair of Madoka fluttered, her yellow ribbons loosened and fell. She looked into the outer space. "I remember... Homura-chan."

Madoka pulled a little with her arms and held the hands of Homura. She looked at her and said. "While holding me, we will not separate."

"I understand." Homura nodded, confirming.

Sayaka stared at the two. "Umm... Hey transfer student, when you spoke about love..."

"I love Madoka. For this feeling grew inside me, I committed sins. However, I don't regret anything or I would be betraying my wish." Homura then saddened. "But I know Madoka needs to return. I accept that I won't see her. This is the price of my act."

"How so?" Asked Sayaka. "Madoka came for you."

"I can't Sayaka-chan." Madoka said in a sad tone. "Homura-chan isn't a witch and is also no longer a magical girl."

Mami asked. "Kaname-san? So what will happen to her?"

"By obtaining a fragment of the Law, she acquired a portion of its power. I can't get it back. Homura-chan has the world at her mercy." Concluded Madoka.

"You're kidding, right? She became a goddess?!" Kyouko exclaimed.

"Fufu. Goddess? No..." Homura looked at Sayaka with malice. "It's more appropriate to say that I'm the devil."

Sayaka got more tense in posture. "Do you think I'll let this happen?"

"I know you will try, but there's no need." Continued Homura. "I'll abdicate of that position. The world will return to what it was and I'll exile myself."

"So that's why you want to give a farewell." Mami comprising, spoke to herself.

"It's a very wise decision, Homura-chan." Although agreeing, Madoka contorted her face. Tears began to form.

"Don't cry. I don't like to see you crying, Madoka." Homura wanted to wipe away those tears, but could not release her hands. "I'm glad to know that you really exist and that my wish was granted. Know that wherever I am, I'll have a part of you."

Madoka held the crying and smiled as best as she could.

"And you won't return empty-handed." Homura tilted her head to the left. Her earring in the shape of a black salamander came to life and walked by Homura's arm to reach Madoka.

Madoka read the runes which were written on the torso of that salamander.

**Homulilly**

"Tomoe-san, Sakura-san, come here." Called Homura.

"Huh?! And how? Walking?" Kyouko looked down where there was only the space.

"Hurry!" Said Sayaka.

The first to walk was Nagisa, followed by Mami.

Kyouko then did the same, it seemed that the foot could firm on that nothing.

When they arrived, Homura began. "If you got involved in all this, it's because of my fault. You two were great battle companions and didn't deserve this treatment."

"Akemi-san, I'm flattered, but also sad to know that you'll go that way." Mami replied.

"Heh." Kyouko gave a smirk. "I can see that you did some shit, but who doesn't? And this whole power you have could be helpful in dealing with demons."

"No Sakura-san. This world has no future with me." Homura said. "Miki-san."

Sayaka answered. "Speak, devil."

"Fufu." Laughed Homura. "Protect Madoka."

"Will you state the obvious?" Sayaka crossed her arms.

"No. I have another favor to ask. Untie the bow on my head and deliver to her."

"No!" Madoka squeezed the hands of Homura. "No. It looks good on you."

Homura was smiling even more, a single tear rolled down her face.

Then Nagisa embraced Homura.

"Bebe?" Mami said, surprised.

Nagisa told to Madoka. "I want to go with her."

"What?!" Sayaka's eyes widened. "Of course you won't, Nagisa."

"She'll be alone." Nagisa replied. "I was also alone for a long time. It's very cruel! I can't let that happen."

Madoka's golden eyes and the orange ones, with a touch of yellow, of Nagisa were, for a few seconds, one under the other. Until the girl with pink hair pronounced. "You can go."

"Madoka!" Sayaka was amazed.

"It's her decision and if it leaves her happy..." Madoka continued. "Do you agree, Homura-chan?"

"Certainly. She can come with me." Homura looked at Nagisa. "Well... it's time to go."

"Homura-chan." Madoka called her attention.

Homura turned her attention to the person she loved. On the right shoulder of Madoka, the salamander, her witch, watched intently.

Her heart began to beat faster and her hands seemed to be glued. Homura began to take a deep breath, as if about to take a step. A step where the girl of her sweet memories would be gone.

Madoka reacted in the same way.

After breathing many times, Homura saw that it was not helping. So she decided to do the opposite: hold the breath, ready to plunge into the abyss.

Released.

But Madoka reached for her and held even tighter.

Homura's eyes widened.

Madoka began moving her lips very subtle. Even for the shrewd vision of Homura and her experience with lip reading.

"*e***l***e**o**t****a**i****m***y"

Homura then saw that, starting from her hands, she began to disintegrate in a violet aura. A similar phenomenon was affecting Nagisa.

Homura could swear, in these last moments, that the salamander who was with Madoka smiled. It was a malicious smirk and the gem on its tail shone and swayed.

Until reality fragmented.

* * *

**Next chapter: The contract**


	20. The contract

**The contract**

His gaze watched the new event. The universe had just been rewritten and now he was again in an abstract environment. Plunged amid a kaleidoscope of colors, his white and bushy tail swung to chance.

[_Homura Akemi? Are you there?_]

His telepathic call got no answer.

[_Apparently a new reconstruction is taking place._]

"It's not a reconstruction, but a deconstruction, Incubator."

That voice caused Kyuubey to lift the tip of his ears. The one who approached was no more than Madoka, with her golden eyes and wearing a divine dress in pure white.

[_Madoka Kaname, or rather I should call, the Law of Cycles._]

Madoka smiled. "I prefer Madoka. It was how you always called me."

The red eyes of Kyuubey examined every detail of the visual of Madoka. It was peculiar and matched the soul of that girl, unless an exception. He saw that in the right ear of Madoka was a black earring and in its tip was a violet gem with a very familiar format...

[_Where is Homura Akemi?_]

"She's no longer with us." Madoka answered.

Kyuubey closed his eyes, pondering. [_Hmmm... I must consider, by the way you said, you did not take her away. But I doubt very much that you destroyed her._]

"No." Madoka evaluated carefully the next words she would say. "But I guarantee that she'll no longer be a threat to the order of things."

[_Order..._] Kyuubey opened his eyes. [_I concluded that human emotions lead to irrational and dangerous conclusions, are a natural enemy of such concept. Madoka would you, as a deity, able to have transcended this fact? Understand why we have done this?_]

"I know all about entropy, as well as I know that the universe is in danger. In the futures I saw, there's nothing." Said Madoka.

[_Yes. The energy obtained with the demons is insufficient, the disorder is accelerating._] Kyuubey lifted one of his legs, pointing to Madoka. [_If you know it, I can not understand why you fought against our solution._]

"Incubator..." Madoka paused before continuing, the dress tail fluttered, revealing different viewpoints of the universe in the inner parts.

[_Yes._]

"You're not fighting entropy."

Kyuubey blinked a few times and then tilted his head to the side. [_This is not true. As stated, the energy obtained is not enough and..._]

"You're not getting any energy." Madoka interrupted.

This time, who made a pause before continuing was Kyuubey. [_It is interesting to talk to something that is considered only as a concept. However, I must point out that there are techniques and tools to check the energy obtained._]

Madoka looked away from that focused look of Kyuubey. "You were deceived."

[_Are you telling me that the information we get is being manipulated?_] Kyuubey looked at his own tail. [_And I should assume that there is someone or something behind it._]

"Yes. Believe it." Madoka confirmed.

[_I do believe as it makes sense. The acceleration of disorder is a strong indication that there was a possibility of something way more serious. Can you tell me what is the cause?_]

Madoka looked back at Kyuubey, her expression had become more serious. "About that I've taken a proper action. Actually I'm here to inform you of the situation in order that you can repair the damage."

[_Hmmm..._] Kyuubey embraced his own tail. [_I do not think is possible._]

"Why not?" Madoka said worriedly.

[_That is not how things work._] Kyuubey began to spin across the environment, grabbed at his tail. [_Imagine that the universe is like a big cold glass with ice cubes inside. If we isolate this glass of any outside interference, the ice will not melt. That is what serves the energy we collect._]

[_Sometimes the energy could become scarce for a moment, the system loses its isolation. In such cases, the system acquires a certain amount of disorder. A small part of the ice begins to melt._] Kyuubey begins to orbit around Madoka. [_However, when the insulation returns, that little amount of disorder will be distributed evenly throughout the ice. Water freezes again. Due to this feature, the universe can last for a long time. It is through our efforts that your race have the luxury to naively believe that your planet will no longer support life way before the universe itself._]

Kyuubey let loose his tail and moved away from Madoka. [_However, since no energy has been obtained for a long time, the system now has too much disorder. Perhaps already have more water than ice in the glass. Even if isolate this system, the disorder will be distributed and all the remaining ice will melt. It will be the end of the universe as we know it._]

"Is it not possible to revert? Use energy to freeze this... water." Madoka asked.

[_A constant amount of energy is used in a long span of time to isolate._] Kyuubey continued. [_Reverting is theoretically possible, but it would need a large karmic energy in a small window of time. We are talking about a similar pattern of a supernova._]

The gem in Madoka earring flashed vaguely. "What if I told you that I can get this energy?"

Kyuubey shook his ears. [_I would be very interested to hear._]

Madoka smiled broadly. "Incubator, so make a contract with me."

Kyuubey was completely static. [_Contract?_]

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On a green and bloomy hill, Kyouko and Mami, in their uniforms of magical girl, watched Mitakihara waking up to a new day.

"Yeah... That crazy girl gave us a big scare, but I have to thank her for the ride." Kyouko started. "After we freed her from Kyuubey, I wanted to see how we were going to take all those people through that desert."

"We would help." Just behind the girls was Sayaka also in her uniform of magical girl. "Or do you think we would leave you to burn when the sun comes, after all that happened."

Next to Sayaka was Madoka in her divine white costume. Behind her was a large flower-shaped aura, where her infinitely long locks of hair disappeared. Something made her worried. "Mami-san, I feel you're afflicted."

Mami glanced at the rising sun, its brightness gaining momentum. "It's about Bebe. It's true what she said? She was alone..."

"I visited her, but it's true, most of the time she was." Said Madoka.

Mami closed her eyes. "So it's better that she stayed with Akemi-san."

"I never imagined she would do that." Sayaka commented. "But to tell you the truth, I knew very little about her. I can only say that there are other girls there, no one is forced to be alone."

"Heh. I bet you must be taking a beating from them." Kyouko completed.

"Oh yes? One day, when you come, I'll show how much I have improved." Sayaka countered.

Kyouko turned to Sayaka, with an incredulous expression. "When I show up there? Girl... don't hold your breath! I only go when I'm old and senile. Moreover, I have to take care of that blonde here."

"Is it not just the opposite?" Mami was quick in her answer.

"We're talking about fighting, battle. Got it?" Kyouko crossed her arms.

"Huhu." Laughed Mami. "I took that into consideration."

"Tch..." Kyouko was sulking.

"Wehihi." Madoka was enjoying the good time, but she was aware of the inexorable passage of time. "Well... we must go."

"Kyouko..." Sayaka reached out.

"Don't try to make me cry." Kyouko smiled and held the hand of Sayaka.

The aura began to shine brightly.

"Continue to believe in the stories of love and courage. They are allies of hope." Sayaka said with a smile.

That was the last image that Kyouko managed to get before she became completely blind. Soon she felt her hand was empty.

When the light faltered, Madoka and Sayaka were gone.

Kyouko felt tears on her face. "That dummy... I told her to not do it!"

Mami also had bloodshot eyes. "Even I believing in the Law of Cycles all this time, only now I can say I'm really relieved for her. In peace."

"Yeah, but her family will still suffer a lot." Kyouko said, wistfully.

Mami agreed. "I should have advised better, but we should respect her wish."

"I hope that boy is happy." Kyouko spoke with an irritated tone. Then she calmed down. "And now? What are we going to do?"

[_Play your role as magical girls._] Kyuubey appeared on top of the hill.

Kyouko conjured up her spear and extended it towards Kyuubey. Her expression does not hide her anger. "You have to be very dumb to come and talk to us after what happened."

[_Better not waste your magic, Kyouko._] Kyuubey swung his tail. [_Because, in the evening, you will have to deal with demons. Do not forget that you need me to discard the used grief cubes._]

"Lower the spear." Ordered Mami.

"Mami!" Said Kyouko, in surprise. "You won't be on his side, right?"

"Kyuubey!" Mami ignored Kyouko.

[_Yes, Mami._]

"I want you to come to my apartment every morning, on the time that usually I'm preparing to go to school. We'll deliver all the cubes collected." Mami continued in a more threatening tone. "And don't appear any other time, and don't talk to me or to Kyouko. Otherwise I'll feel inclined to waste my magic."

The solid red gaze of Kyuubey seemed to be analyzing Mami end to end. Finally, he turned and vanished from sight. [_Very well. So be it._]

Kyouko shortened her spear. "I'd rather never see this white shit."

"We have a city to defend and we need him for that." Mami started to go down the hill.

"Tch." Kyouko followed. "Hey Mami. Has a lot of time passed?"

"Hmmm... I didn't think about it." Mami was poking her chin. "We'll know when we get home. I remember I had remains of a cake in the refrigerator."

"Damn! Think it's spoiled?" Kyouko gritted her teeth. "Grrr. One more reason to strangle the ears of that white thing."

And the two walked together, toward to their old routines. But now sure that love, courage and hope are able to overcome anything.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Under the amalgamation of colors that the universe has to offer, Sayaka followed Madoka closely. Although the Law was safe, she knew that the mission was not a success. They failed to bring Homura and worse, Nagisa was left behind.

However, it was something else that bothered Sayaka, something seemed to be coming into her mind at that moment.

Bright colors were blending, resulting in the purest white. The two were now in a room with no beginning, middle or end. Where their only companions were numerous chairs that were floating.

But the white background was soon taken by various colored emblems. Madoka's golden eyes were watchful. "Many are in need of me right now."

A discomfort, an anguish, took the body of Sayaka. She looked suspiciously at the black salamander, in a form of earring with a violet gem, which was in the right ear of Madoka. "Madoka..."

Madoka turned and said calmly. "Sayaka-chan."

"S-Something happened, right?" Sayaka began to feel a shiver.

A saddened semblance was instaured on Madoka. "I... I hid many things from you." Then, like a tentacle, one of the long pink locks of hair curled into Sayaka.

"Ma... Mado... gnngn..." Sayaka fell to her knees and began to sweat. Images in her mind began to appear, memories of a forgotten future.

"I'm sorry for the way the things turned out." Madoka continued. "More than ever, you deserve the whole truth, even if it's going hurt."

Tears came out of Sayaka's eyes at every memory. The betrayal of Homura, her vain attempts to bring Madoka back, her coexistence with Kyouko, surrendering to the curse, the revelation of the relationship between Kyousuke and Hitomi and the fateful struggle she had with Nagisa.

She looked down at her hands, which were now gauntlets of iron. "n**O**! WH**Y d**Id **It** hApP**EN** T**H**iS W**Ay**?! a**a**AA**aA**Aa**Aa**Hhh**hHHh**h**Gg**ggG**G!**"

"Sorry, Sayaka-chan." Madoka said as she watched her friend turning into a witch.

Oktavia raised her large cutlass against Madoka, but soon more strands of hair held her body and arms. She struggled with all her strength to break free. "**A**aa**AAaa**aAAHH**hNHh**h**H**HhGg**gg**G**Gg**!"

"I guarantee that I'll bring you back. I have much to say beyond what you saw. It's even unfair, but for what will come, I'll need you again, my dear friend..." Madoka turned her back to Oktavia, she would work hard to recover her friend, but she was only one. Right now, many witches were in need of her presence, it was necessary to make up for her recent absence.

Meanwhile, the gem in her earring sparkled...

* * *

**Next chapter: Words of the jailer**


	21. Words of the jailer

**Words of the jailer**

"No need, Kyouko-chan."

Homura stopped, not only because she heard the voice of Madoka, but because everything was disappearing. Kyouko, the church, all this gave their places to stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae.

Madoka opened her eyes, her irises taken by a bright gold. Her hair fluttered with the magic power that emanated, but the red ribbons stood firm. The cut on her neck closed immediately. She started to stand and looking at the infinity.

"Madoka! NO!" Homura started to run toward her.

But Madoka stopped to look at a distant place. Her attention returned to an object close to her foot, a crown-shaped gem. With a mere gesture, the gem flew to her hand.

Homura stopped again.

The two were very close.

Madoka looked at Homura. "Homura-chan..."

On hearing her name, the terror spread through Homura's body. She weakened so much that the salamander, her earring, her witch, escaped from her hand and crawled underneath the sleeve of her school uniform.

"Homura-chan!" Madoka smiled and began to approach.

Homura's face twitched. "No... stay away..."

But Madoka did not obey.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Homura turned and ran as fast as she could.

At first she managed to open a distance, but soon Homura realized that Madoka was approaching, even if the girl of pink hair was still just walking. It was like she was unable to leave her position.

Her desperate stride, far from that precise and elegant gait, cost her dearly. Homura just tripped over herself and 'fell' in that heavenly setting.

Homura already knew this moment would come, but never imagined it would be this way. So weak, so pathetic. Without any dignity to herself, she did not get up. She embraced herself and closed her eyes. The only hope was that her heart stopped, that her own death was her only useful act to this world.

Her heart did not stop. Hands came to help.

Those hands.

Madoka was crouched beside her. There was still a smile on her face, but her soft voice expressed concern. "Hey..."

Those golden eyes, those damn eyes. She knew it was over, but the heart of Homura continued to throb. The frustration only grew, her feelings condemned herself. She had betrayed everyone for the love of Madoka, something that also she betrayed in the end. She did not deserve forgiveness or compassion whatsoever.

Homura's body shuddered. Soon the tears came.

There was nothing to be said, no word deserved to come from her mouth.

"...uuuuuaaAAAAAHHHHHH!" Homura cried. An uncontained cry, her mouth wide open. Even for her, who has cried many times, it was unusual.

Madoka, seeing her friend in a deplorable state, also said no more. She brought Homura to her lap so that the tears could be deposited there.

In addition to Madoka, stars, comets, galaxies and nebulae were witnesses of that cry. A cry of someone who has lost all the meaning to live.

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Darkness. Emptiness.

That was the end?

Was she dead or taken away?

If this oblivion is the Law of Cycles, then that witch lied. Yes. This was all a plan of that manipulator. All so that she fell into disgrace even more, more than she could believe.

Or is it a punishment?

She certainly deserved, but expected something more... excruciating. Not that eternal loneliness was something good, but she was used to being in this situation. It's something she accepted.

Then she felt the warmth in her body. Still had a body?

Her senses returned. Then she heard a hiss, followed by a smell of something frying.

Homura opened her eyes and faced a ceiling of light color. That made her hold the breath for a moment, but soon realized that it was not the roof of a hospital.

When she rose, saw that she was on a couch beside a triangle-shaped low table made of glass. It was a luminous apartment, richly decorated and well maintained. The large glass windows were showing the night sky.

"This is the apartment of... Tomoe-san." Homura stammered. The hissing continued, coming from the kitchen.

Homura felt something on her face. She got off the couch and went to one of the windows. By the reflection, she discovered what it was.

It was the reflection of her past.

She was still in her school uniform, but she was also wearing red framed glasses. Her hair was arranged in two long braids with violet ties at the tip.

Her puzzled expression in the window became even more evident when she realized what was outside. It was not the night sky, but the universe. The apartment was floating in the middle of space.

She removed her glasses. Soon she found that her vision was still good. The lens was probably false.

"Ah! You woke up."

Homura followed that voice. The head of Madoka appeared at the kitchen's door corner. Her eyes were pink again.

"Just wait a moment." Madoka returned to the kitchen. It was possible to hear the sound of plates and cutlery.

She soon returned with a tray. It contained a teapot, cups on saucers, a platter with fried dumplings in spherical shape, and small pots, one containing refined sugar and other powdered cinnamon, and napkins.

Madoka also was in her school uniform, but stained in red. Her neck still contained a dark layer of dried blood.

"I prepared a chamomile tea and Brazilian doughnuts. Mami-san taught me this recipe once, she said she found on the Internet." Madoka put the tray on the glass table. "It's easy to do, but I don't know if is as good as hers..."

Homura crushed the glasses with her hand, breaking the frame.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka asked.

"I was taken away, wasn't I?" Homura said in a serious tone.

"Ah! No. You fainted, I think you were too tired." Madoka pulled from the uniform's pocket the crown-shaped gem, which was still without a glare. "I'm using this as an anchor to keep me here. Hey! Don't do that! Wehihi! It tickles!"

Homura was surprised to see the black salamander appear from behind the nape of Madoka.

"I'll leave you here. If you want a doughnut, feel free." Madoka extended her hand to the glass table. The salamander ran down her arm to get there. Meanwhile, Madoka put the gem back into her uniform.

"Why are you doing this? Stop being kind!" Homura snapped. "I won't stop! You have to destroy me!"

In response, the eyes of Madoka again become golden, her expression also became more serious. "I know why you pursue death so much."

That reaction froze Homura. She realized she was not talking to Madoka she knew so much but with a divine being.

"I will think about your request." The eyes were pink again and Madoka gave a big smile. "But only after tea! I want you experience these doughnuts so much." Then she sat on the couch.

Silence dominated the environment.

Homura for a moment watched Madoka, who now had the back to her. She sighed before she went to the couch and left her broken glasses on the table, near where the salamander was.

When Homura sat beside her, Madoka took the teapot and began to fill the cups. "Homura-chan, still remember the day that you made your wish?"

"Of course and you should know too." Homura answered.

The chamomile's aroma was in the air.

"Yes." Madoka brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. "You also remember what happened before your wish?"

Homura ignored her cup. "What are you getting at?"

Madoka was frustrated before that attitude, and also because Homura was not looking at her. "When you make a wish, the context must be taken into consideration. You wanted to protect me, instead of being protected." She put her cup on the saucer. "How I protected the city, how I protected you, Homura-chan?"

"You sacrificed your..." Homura's eyes widened. She remembered all the times she repeated that damned quest. Always cautious, everything was planned, each feature carefully counted. Once she started acting alone, she fought Walpurgisnatch expecting for failure. She never used all her magic, always kept enough to be able to safely try again. She never tried to risk everything because her death would condemn Madoka.

"I was such a coward." Homura smiled, disappointed with herself. "If you gave your life for me, of course I should do the same. It's logical."

"No!" Madoka held Homura, forcing to look at her. "Homura-chan! I don't want you to die. I didn't protect you for that. We are not slaves of our desires, let alone a single wish!"

Homura shook her head, denying. "But my only reason to exist is you. I don't have any importance."

"You have no awareness of how important you're for all of us." Madoka let Homura go and looked away. "And it will hurt a lot when you know."

"Madoka..." Homura did not expect that.

Madoka looked back at her, lips tightened whilst her breath quickened. "I have something to show you. Something no one else saw. You'll be the first, Homura-chan. I know how you'll react, but I won't prevent it."

Those statements only left Homura tense.

Madoka raised her closed left hand, palm up. As she opened it, there lay a black globe with a metal pin. On top of the globe there was a pink bow.

"A grief seed. Of your witch." After looking at the object, Homura turned her attention to Madoka. "Why have you kept..."

Madoka's face contorted with clear expression of sorrow for what was to come.

Homura was static, unblinking. This lasted for a few seconds until she swallowed hard.

Madoka's hand holding the seed began to shake.

"No." Homura shook slowly. Her mouth opened once again unable to close anymore. "Nooooooo..."

Madoka gritted her teeth, her eyes gleamed in golden tones.

Homura, in one quick motion, grabbed the seed on Madoka's hand. She got up and threw it with all her wrath. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The seed flew against the wall of the apartment, where it made a hole with its metal pin. The impact was strong enough to cause cracks.

Madoka retracted her hand and waited for Homura.

"No! NO!" Homura spoke with Madoka, still furious. "Impossible! I saw with my own eyes, you destroyed her!"

"My curse was not destroyed, just gained a new form." Madoka said, wailing. "That was the response of the universe when I challenged its laws."

"Your wish has rewritten the universe." Homura said promptly.

"Yes, and that's why she could rise again." Spoke Madoka. "She fooled me, the Incubator, everyone. While I became hope, she became the universe herself."

"How?" Homura was still incredulous.

"That answer you already have." Madoka looked at Homura out of the corner of the eye, still feeling sad for the revelation. "When you got a piece of my power."

Homura gaped.

"As we are living in your world now." Madoka continued. "We are still living in her world. Her familiars hunt humans every night."

"Demons?" Homura asked.

Madoka gestured with her head in confirmation. "This is the most artful. The energy that the Incubator gets through the grief cubes only serve to feed her."

Homura squinted. "There is a real universe still?"

"Yes, but not for long. Entropy soon will erase it and the curse will have achieved her goal. The end of suffering." The sparkling, golden eyes of Madoka sought an empty point. "One thing I would wish for."

Homura hid her face. "This is all my fault. I made all this possible. I didn't stop when I could."

"Homura-chan!"

Homura heeded the call.

Madoka smiled. "Don't say that. You are my hope."

"What are you talking about?" Homura said in a tone of dismay.

"A lot of girls I recovered would return to despair in case they discovered my true nature." Said Madoka. "I just revealed this to you because you have created an opportunity to save everyone."

"I created an opportunity?!" Homura said, surprised. "Are you telling me..."

"I know what you would do, Homura-chan. I needed to forget, but I left everything prepared." Madoka glanced at the salamander. "When I went to rescue you, I brought with me Sayaka-chan and Nagisa-chan. I trusted them part of my memories, so that the Incubator could not get such knowledge, but for that I would have only needed Sayaka-chan."

Homura remained silent, listening.

"Me and my curse are separated, so happened to Sayaka-chan and with you." Madoka stopped looking at the salamander and again turned her attention to Homura. "And you know very well that they will try to become one with us if there is an opportunity. She wants to overcome my wish to be able to have me, for this she will use you."

"Me?" Homura pointed to herself.

"Just like me, you have accumulated a great karma with your time travels. She wants that power and, as I expected, she chose Nagisa-chan."

Homura spoke bitterly. "That witch. I should have left her dead."

"If that happened, so what I did was in vain." Madoka continued. "You didn't know almost anything about Nagisa-chan and she has my memories. My curse will see this as a chance to succeed when you two stay close. However, to possess Nagisa-chan and then you, she will have to focus all her existence in one place. Then we will have a chance to stop her."

Homura fell on the couch in consternation. "You... know about my relationship with her."

"I deposited a large burden on that little girl. Right now she is about to succumb to my curse." The golden eyes of Madoka flashed. "But I know her. If there is a spark of hope amid the darkness, she will never lose herself. She has a great tenacity."

Homura gave a grim smile. "So... I'm a bait. You used me."

"Ah..." Madoka looked away. "I guess, since I'm a witch now, I became a little evil."

"Fufufufu..."

"But if all goes well, I can return."

Homura stopped with laughter. "Return? What do you mean by that?"

"We are not slaves of our desires. You deserve it for what you did and for what you have to do." Madoka affirmed.

"You..." Homura grabbed the hands of Madoka. "Will you come back?"

"I have a plan." Madoka was not looking at Homura. "But we... we will have to separate again."

"No." Homura squeezed those hands. "I can't."

"It'll be only for a while and it will be the last time. I promise." Madoka then directed her gaze to the braided dark-haired girl. "But in return I'll have to ask you one more promise. I want you to promise me you'll trust me, Homura-chan. That you will trust in me!"

Homura gritted her teeth.

Madoka pressed the hands of Homura. "Please! If you don't, I'll be unable to continue."

"I can't." Homura denied. "I'm not worthy of your trust."

"Why?"

Homura stared at the ceiling. "I betrayed you, more than that, I betrayed my feelings for you. Even if that witch has a part of you, I should never have nourished feelings for her."

So in response, Madoka pulled Homura by her arms and hugged her. "I'm proud of you."

Homura was surprised by that. "M-Madoka?"

"It shows that your heart is big. You have so much love to give to others. I always knew you were capable of it."

Homura, hearing those statements, returned the hug.

"Come on, hug me tightly." Madoka said, closing her eyes, making tears fall.

Homura obeyed. "I promise. No matter what it is. I trust you Madoka."

The two were embraced what appeared to be an eternity.

To Madoka, this was possible, but there were many pending issues to be resolved. She broke away from Homura and wiped her face with the sleeve of the uniform. "I'll tell you my plan, but only after you try my doughnuts. They probably are cold already, as well as the tea."

Homura was also in tears.

"These doughnuts are to be sweet." Madoka grabbed a napkin on the tray and wiped the face of Homura. "That would end up ruining the taste."

Homura smiled. "Yes. It's true."

"I was silly to make them, knowing what I would have to tell you..." Madoka said, a little discouraged.

Homura took one of the dumplings, dipped it in sugar, then in the cinnamon to finally eat it.

"Homura?!" Madoka expressed a mixture of surprise and anxiety.

Homura gave her verdict. "It's delicious, Madoka."

"I'm glad! Ah... ummm..." Madoka blushed.

"What it was?"

"I... Can I call you Homura? You call me Madoka so long. Don't feel obliged. It's..." Madoka's golden eyes focused down.

"Of course you can call me that." With her fingers, Homura gently lifted the chin of Madoka to bring her attention. "And I won't let it be lost. Never."

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sand and rocks.

It what was in that vast desert with incidental cliffs, all bathed in a glowing violet sky.

However, amid this inhospitable environment, had a tower made of ebony. It had dimensions of a great mountain and its form was an hourglass.

The top of the hourglass was transparent and it's possible to see its contents. It was completely filled with white feathers.

The bottom part, however, was not possible to see what was inside because there was a wall made of dark bricks. In each brick had runes inscribed with a violet ink. The contained message was always the same:

**DO NOT DISTURB**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

A paradise.

Green hills and clear streams. Blue sky with some clouds was accompanied by a slight breeze that soothed the heat. The showy trees were refuges for flocks of black birds.

Atop one of the hills there was a circular table with a dark umbrella.

Sitting at the table, Homura wore a lilac dress with a length up to the knee, her shoulders exposed. Her bare feet were on the soft fresh grass. Her dark hair was loose and swayed in the breeze.

Her gaze was lost somewhere else, in another time.

"Homura-chan?"

The attention of Homura turned to the other person that was sitting.

Nagisa dressed the same as Homura, but light pink. In fact, despite the orange eyes and long wavy white hair, she was another person. The red ribbons tied in her hair, in place of the scrunchies, made this clearer. "You seem to be thinking of something."

"No, Madoka." Homura answered. "I'm just enjoying what I built."

"It's really pretty." Nagisa agreed. "Even more now we are together."

"Certainly."

In this, two dolls came, bringing something with them.

Homura announced. "Ah! My children brought what I asked."

"What?" Nagisa was curious.

Two bowls with chocolate ice cream balls, accompanied by small yellow cubes were placed on the table.

Nagisa's eyes grew "Hmmm... Ice cream, but what are these cubes?"

"Why not try?" Homura smiled.

With a spoon, Nagisa took a bit of ice cream with a few cubes to her mouth. She closed her eyes to enjoy the taste.

Homura watched closely.

Soon, Nagisa's face was white with a yellow circle on each cheek, her lips were purple. "Wow... I never imagined it could be cheese, never ate it with ice cream, but it is very good..."

Homura continued to look. "Depending on the cheese, it blends well with sweet taste."

When Nagisa opened her eyes, her face returned to normal. "It's true... eh? Why are you looking like that? There's something on my face?"

Homura, with a fingertip, took some ice cream that had been in the corner of Nagisa's mouth. She brought it to her mouth and licked.

Nagisa blushed. "Ehihi."

"Fufu..."

Homura

That is my name

And this is my prison

But now we are connected

Even in different worlds

Our bonds will not be broken up

I will not fight alone anymore

Neither shall you

Madoka

* * *

**Next chapter: Epilogue**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

No. It did not match.

A dark and humid tunnel, dimly lit by fluorescent lamps. The gray concrete walls were accompanied by long metal tubes. The air was heavy, almost suffocating.

It did not match. Not at all. Not with the visual of that magical girl.

A white dress with blue details, where her great skirt reached the feet, Victorian fashion. Following the same color style, she wore a mitre, which rested on her long ash-blond hair. Like her silver circular soul gem in her collar, her olive green eyes sparkled, confused.

It did not match. She knew that, but there was a more pertinent question.

_How did I get here?_

Oriko Mikuni searched her recent memory, but without finding answers. To make matters worse, there was no apparent way out, not even a hint of an access to the outdoors.

_This place looks like it is subterranean._

Seeing no option, she decided to explore the place, following the metal tubes.

[_Someone there?_]

Her telepathic calls did not get a response. If she was in magical girl garments, it could be a combat situation, her family could be in danger. However, she could not feel the presence of magic or miasma.

Oriko continued through the tunnel to its end. However, she did not expect what she would find next.

She had arrived in a huge gallery. The ceiling was so high that the light from the lamps on the walls did not reach there. In terms of square meters, Oriko had no idea, could only imagine what reason for such space.

In one of the gallery walls was written in bold letters with white paint:

**MITAKIHARA 02**

"So I'm still in the city." Oriko told herself.

Then a movement catches her eye. A small white creature ran past her.

Oriko recognized the creature immediately. "Kyuubey!"

Even being close to the girl, Kyuubey completely ignored the calling, as if she was not there.

So Oriko smiled, now she knew what was happening.

Less apprehensive, she tried to follow Kyuubey, who was entering another tunnel that was in the gallery.

It did not take long to find the other end of that tunnel. Like the previous, this also ended in a gallery, but there was something else...

Oriko gasped.

In the middle of the gallery was a large prism, floating and rotating, of transparent amber color. Inside there was a girl standing, who appeared to be asleep or unconscious.

The girl had very long hair, her locks are accommodated as best they could within the prism. It was difficult to discern the colors due to the blending with the color of the prism, but Oriko was sure that the two bows that tied the hair of the girl and the dress were white, like her own magical girl clothing. But the dress of the girl was more revealing compared with what Oriko was wearing, especially in the legs, where it was possible to see small wings on her shoes.

Seeing the five gems in the chest, Oriko had no doubt that she was a magical girl too.

There was a much smaller prism, also of amber color, which orbited the bigger one. It seemed to have something inside, but Oriko could not tell what it was at that distance.

Above the large prism sat a dark globe of similar size, which was also floating or could be hanging from the ceiling. There was several metallic branches protruding from its top.

These branches were dividing along the path, until reaching their destinations, which left Oriko terrified.

Tens of thousands, perhaps hundreds, of Kyuubeys were receiving the ramifications in their holes open in the back. A good portion of them were on the ground and that 'white carpet' stretched and climbed the wall of the gallery.

Those who were not connected to the dark globe, wandered near the prism. In fact, at that time, they were crowding together.

_They seem agitated._

Oriko knew that the Incubators are creatures that do not express emotions, but their behavior in group brought evidence that corroborated with her observation.

Then the smaller prism, which was orbiting, began to shine brightly. Its amber tone became a violet one. However, soon the glow faded and the prism turned black.

Finally, it broke.

What came out left Oriko scared. A dark deformed mass with tentacles, which soon gained size.

The Kyuubeys who were nearby scattered, but some became victims of the powerful whippings of that black creature. Their bodies became a red paste that stained the floor.

That being of tentacles, which continued to grow, did not appear interested in pursuing the Kyuubeys. Instead, it went to the prism where the girl was. Its tentacles embraced the prism.

Oriko found that the creature was applying constricting force and its intentions were to break the prism.

However, the monster began to lose part of its mass, which was evaporating in the form of a dark essence and being absorbed by the dark globe.

_Is this a creature composed of grief?_ Oriko could not help but notice the similarities of that with the purification process of a soul gem.

Despite the loss in mass, the creature returned to grow, fueled by the same dark essence, coming out of the broken smaller prism.

Thus, even though a part of it was absorbed by the dark globe, the creature had tripled its dimensions. Several of its tentacles now whipped in all directions.

"Ah!" Oriko reacted before a tentacle that came, but it crossed her without hurting.

_I forgot that I am not here._

Other tentacles began to destroy the metallic ramifications and smashing the Kyuubeys. Many of them began to flee.

The black creature spread through the gallery. Its tentacles embraced the prism even more firmly, crushing and cracking it.

_That is not good._

The prism then broke into several pieces and the creature enveloped the girl. Quickly the monster began to lose volume as it entered inside her, until it disappeared completely.

Only the girl was left, fallen to her knees and agonizing on the gallery floor. Now Oriko knew she had pink hair, her five gems near the collar were dark.

But it was not only the gems.

When the girl opened her eyes, they were completely black, it was not possible to discern the iris from sclera. In her twisted and trembled feature, she said. "W-Why? W-Why... I failed? It was... not to happen like that!"

The heart of Oriko tightened with the anguish she was witnessing.

The girl lifted her arms in the air, as if there were something to grab. "Everyone... sorry... I... I could not save... **IIIIEEEEEEEAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!**" An inhuman scream left out of her mouth as her body began to swell, deforming and earning a dark look like the creature from before.

That made Oriko aghast, it was a horrible sight, even for someone who hunted demons.

The dark mass filled the gallery completely, reaching Oriko. Then the magical girl found herself elsewhere, she was in the midst of the cosmos.

However, it was disappearing.

Oriko saw every galaxy, every nebula, every star, disappear, leaving behind only a void and lifeless background.

_No! It can not be!_

She tried to scream those words, but no sound came out because there was no air, there was no more. She tried to blink in order to see if there was a light, small as it was, but she could not felt her own eyelids, there was no more. She hugged herself, wanting to feel some warmth.

But there was no more Oriko.

Even the concept of existence was difficult to assimilate, her thoughts were only fragments. Her conscience was disappearing, just the feeling of being condemned to be part of this void remained.

_... Love ..._

Another fragment, a voice that seemed to resonate within her mind.

"Love!"

It was louder, clearer, she even seemed to be listening to it.

"**BIG BIG LOVE!**"

In a long gasp, Oriko got up from the bed. She was sweating cold and shivering. Her muscles complained of fatigue for a moment.

Beside her was a girl wearing a black nightgown, with a short purple hair and eyes that seemed like citrine gems, who was also lying on the double bed. She expressed concern. "My love! You were struggling and started screaming. Is everything okay?"

Oriko breathed deeply, she saw that she was no longer with her magical girl's attire but with a white gown. "Ah... It is okay, Kirika."

In this, the two hear footsteps of someone running down the corridor, heading toward the door of the dark bedroom where they were.

When the door opened partially, the corridor's light lit the environment. At the opening, appeared a couple of living and inquisitive blue eyes, belonging to a little girl of green hair. She was quick to speak. "I heard the cry of mama."

"Yuma, sorry to frighten you. It was just a bad dream." Oriko smiled at Yuma.

"Yes my little love." Kirika pointed to herself. "Papa here will take care of her. You can go back to sleep."

"Hmmm... Okay." Yuma smiled. "I'll wish to mama has a good dream now."

"Thank you, my sweetheart." Oriko spoke with a soft tone.

The door closed.

Kirika ran her hand on the bare arm of Oriko. "It wasn't a bad dream, was it?"

In response, Oriko raised her left hand. Then her silvery soul gem appeared, resting on the palm. The bright glow lit the room, revealing the wallpapers to be torn and damaged by mold.

Despite the brightness, Oriko could see a dark cloud floating in the gem. "It was not."

"What did you see, big love?" Kirika was curious.

"The end." Answered Oriko.

"Of what?"

"Everything."

* * *

_**tey toN**_


	23. Extra

**Thank you for reading the fanfic "Disconnection". It took some months to finalize this text and, this being my first one, was quite an experience. What you will see in this special chapter are some drafts that have not seen the light of day during the planning of the plot. It can be said that they are the 'removed scenes'. Each draft will be accompanied by my comments at the end.**

* * *

The bell rang. End of the lunch break.

The students, in a hurry and congesting the corridors, were seeking to return to their classrooms.

"Let's go, Kyouko." Sayaka was ahead, looking for a path in the midst of people.

However, Kyouko had other plans. "Keep going. I'm gonna drink some water."

Sayaka scowled. "Kyouko..."

Kyouko gestured, ignoring the reaction of Sayaka. "C'mon! I already know where the classroom is. Don't worry."

"Okay." Sayaka took a deep breath. "Just don't try to cut class. Huh?"

Kyouko winked.

Not knowing the meaning of that answer, Sayaka tensed. Still she left, not wanting to cause a scene.

Kyouko went to the water fountain, where she had to wait in a short line.

_...Just don't try to cut class..._

"Tch... 'class'. Screw these classes! I don't understand anything!" Shouted Kyouko. "Shit Homura! Where was your head when you decided to put me here."

Some of those in line glanced at her.

"What? Hurry up with this, guys!"

After drinking, Kyouko was returning to the classroom across the now empty corridors. Through the transparent glass walls, it was possible to observe other classes happening.

"Worst thing is, I can't chew anything during class. Damn." Kyouko said, snorting.

At that moment something caught her attention, more specifically a person who was approaching a school's board down the hall.

_But that's not..._

Homura had her back to Kyouko, as she placed a poster with a warning about the infirmary.

Kyouko narrowed her eyes...

_I can kill her right now._

...and she was fidgeting the fingers of her left hand.

_I j_ust _need to summon a spear from the gem in my ring. Everyone will see, but no matter. It'll all be over._

The violet gem in Homura's earring swayed as she put the last pins.

_Nah._

Kyouko closed her hand.

_I have to find out more about what this crazy's been up._

Ignoring Homura, Kyouko made her way into the classroom. The class had already started.

She entered without ceremony.

"Late again, Sakura-san." Said the teacher.

Kyouko shrugged. "The line was long at the fountain." Before going to her desk.

Her neighbor, Sayaka, did not express much happiness to see her.

"Hey... You see that I didn't run away? Heh." Kyouko said as she sat down. "Try to guess who I found..."

"Kyouko." Sayaka interrupted, offering a notebook. "I marked the page with the notes of the last class. Don't miss it."

Kyouko received the notebook with a bit of strangeness. It was not usual from Sayaka to do so. When she opened the notebook from page with the folded edge, she saw the notes of class writing with pen. However, there was also a small message written in pencil:

**Do not believe in coincidences.**

**Jafs: ** **When I started to plan this fanfic, I had in mind that I wouldn't create a plot with epic proportions, with huge battles or blatantly showing a major threat. Instead, I would explore more the drama and emotional aspect of the characters and their interactions (or the lack thereof). Post-rebellion is a fertile ground for that and I couldn't miss it.**

**This scene would be in chapter 8 and was eventually replaced by the arcade one, which covers the same elements of the plot and more. I even could have left it, but would only have the function to be a filler.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

Sayaka was waiting in the corridor, in front of the open doorway to her house. "The school doesn't wait!"

A voice echoed from the back of the home. "Let it wait! I'm not going without my kit!"

Sayaka put her hand on forehead. "That's what happens when you throw things rather than store it properly..."

"Good morning!"

Sayaka faced a skinny boy with neatly combed blond hair and bright red eyes. He was ready for school with his black backpack.

She soon recognized. "Ah! Good morning Hidaka-kun."

"It has been a while that we last seen each other. Generally, you leave earlier than me." Aki said, smiling.

"Oh yes! Hehehe. I think so." Sayaka was scratching the back of her head. "It's because I'm waiting for my darling lazy cousin."

With doubt, Aki raised his eyebrows. "Would it be that redhead who I saw at the last meeting of the condominium?"

"That's right."

"You're going together? How cool."

"Yes, it's so good when WE GO TO SCHOOL TOGETHER!" Sayaka said, raising her voice.

Aki got startled a little with the reaction of Sayaka. "It seems that she'll take a while."

"You better not wait for her too."

"Yeah. I have to get to the metro. I can't be late for class..." Aki spoke the last words with regret, but then smiled. "Bye Miki-san. Maybe I'll see you in school."

"Who knows, right?" Sayaka nodded. "Bye Bye!"

**Jafs: For those who remember, Aki lives in a residential condominium. What if that was the same complex where Sayaka lives? The whims of coincidence... I thought about putting Aki on a greater role in the plot (OC syndrome), becoming a bridge of communication between Nagisa and Sayaka. Something I wanted in this story was to have ordinary people bringing a more direct impact on the story. However, Homura would not have been so merciful with Nagisa in Chapter 9 (She would recognize the condominium). At the end, the person who got this role was Hitomi...**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

On the clockwork mechanism, the black birds watched the hubbub that was happening below.

Nagisa was running through the great hall of Homura's home, with a doll close behind.

_Why did it have to be me!_ Her mouth full of sharp teeth was open, letting out her big purple tongue which swayed with every step. Nagisa changed the direction suddenly to surprise her pursuer.

But the doll was accurate, perfectly copying the trajectory of the girl.

_If this keeps up, she just needs to wait for one mistake_ _to..._

Before she could finish her thought, Nagisa was surprised by a shower of large pins right in her path. They nailed in the ground and formed a barrier.

"What!" Nagisa paused for a moment before deciding to jump over the barrier. Despite getting over them, her hesitation brought consequences: in the air, the doll hugged her.

The two rolled on the floor. The doll was the first to get up and just walked away.

Nagisa, still fallen, looked at the other dolls that were in the distance. They were smiling.

"Rawr! You shouldn't help her." Nagisa straightened her purple dress with pink polka dots as she rose. "That's not how you play tag. I'll show you how it's done." So she took a giant leap towards the dolls.

The smile on dolls disappeared and soon they ran, spreading across the hall.

Nagisa knew that in order to catch one of the dolls, she would need more than speed. She focused and looked around for the most appropriate target. Near one of the walls, there were three dolls together.

The three dolls gestured in despair when Nagisa went toward them. Each doll ran to one side, but the middle one ended in doubt.

Nagisa was already close. "You're cowwrrnered!"

The doll then turned and ran toward the wall.

"Where are you..." Nagisa did not finish the sentence, seeing the doll had opened a camouflaged door. "Hey!"

Not wanting to miss the opportunity to catch the doll, Nagisa entered soon after.

But what Nagisa saw made her soon forget it.

Very different from the hallway leading to the room or which gave access to the kitchen, the place was surreal. Gigantic static gears floated in disjointed form in a dimly lit with a violet fluorescence environment. She herself was on one of those gears.

Nagisa soon heard the sound of the door closing tightly. She turned and the entry was no longer there. "Oh no!"

Stuck in this bizarre environment, Nagisa looked for another passage. It was then when she found the doll she was pursuing on another gear.

The doll was chattering teeth towards Nagisa and began jumping gear to gear. If the white-haired girl wanted to find a way to get out, this was her best chance.

Nagisa did try to follow the doll, but the other was more familiar with the environment. Consequently, Nagisa lost the sight of it in that sea of gears.

"This isn't good. If Homura-chan finds me here..." Nagisa wondered aloud, afraid. Homura was home, it was not night yet where she would hunt demons. Fortunately, her prayers seemed to have been heard because her colorful eyes spotted a door on one of the gears.

Without delay, Nagisa reached the door. It was a common one, of varnished dark wood, except the fact that it was alone, with no walls or other evidence that it would lead somewhere.

Only that Nagisa was fully aware that she was in a witch barrier. Logic and reason does not govern these worlds. But she did not know what that door would reveal when opened. It could be the hall or anywhere else. Seeing no other option but to take the risk, she put her hand on the knob shaped like a black diamond.

Then, suddenly, the door opened so quickly that almost pulled Nagisa by the handle.

Who was on the other side of the door it was nothing more nor less than Homura, wearing violet pajamas with white buttons. She was barefoot, but her earring was still on her ear. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled. "Ah... Finally, you decided to spy."

"Awwwr no!" Nagisa began gesturing wildly. "I wawwr plawwrying tag with youuwwrr children and... and one of them owwrrpened the doouuwwrr and I went bawwrrck and... ended up hewwwrre in this place. I-I wanted towr gowrr back to the hawwrrll and..."

Homura rolled her eyes. "Come in, witch."

Nagisa continued. "I sweawwr! I swear..."

"Now!" Homura demanded.

Nagisa fell silent and bowed her head before obeying.

"Take your shoes off and leave it on the carpet." Homura instructed while she closed the door.

While doing what was asked, Nagisa examined the dark room. The wallpaper was of a light shade, with a theme of lined diamonds shapes. On one wall was a bed with a messy pillow and blanket. In another was a sofa and in its front was a square table with some thick books on and a pot with two feathers, one white and one black.

There was a desk too, which lay in a corner of the room. The light from the lamp that was there, the only in the environment, revealed that the desk was a work table. It contained a large articulated magnifying glass and tool kits and small gears, screws and other metal objects. Under a white blanket, had an object that looked like a disk.

"So?" Homura began. "Satisfied your curiosity?"

"Sorry..." Nagisa whispered.

"'Sorry?" Homura was incredulous. "I had forbidden you to come here?"

"Eh?!" Nagisa looked up.

Homura became more serious. "But I didn't say it was allowed."

Nagisa gritted her teeth, like a child who had broke a glass.

"Fufufu..." Noting the very sharp jaws Nagisa possessed, Homura pronounced. "I ask you, witch."

"What?"

"Why don't you try to kill me now?"

"Huh?!"

Homura opened her arms. "Come on! I'm not even a meter away. I know that... thing inside you is pretty quick."

Nagisa shook her head. "I don't want to kill you."

"You don't want to kill me... huh?" Homura lifted her chin and raised her eyebrows. "Or because you think you can't?"

Nagisa showed a determined look, with an air of irritation. "I already told you. I want to stay in this world! It may seem wrong what you did, but isn't, because it was for something good."

"Hah!" Homura crossed her arms. "You believe that there is a shred of goodness in my act? In me?"

"You did it for love! And love is a good thing!" Nagisa replied.

"Fufu...fufu...fufufwahahahahaha!"

Nagisa winced a little with that evil laugh and even more when Homura approached her tense face, showing her teeth and bulging eyes.

"Yeeees! I love Madoka! She's precious to me. Without her my wish will never be accomplished." Homura salivated at every word, breathing hard. "Each of you, magical girls, had their wishes fulfilled, no matter how silly or ambitious they were. Why didn't I? Why should I always bow my head and accept? While I live, at least this wish will be granted, no matter how or what cost."

The door opened violently, revealing the dolls waiting.

"If you believe what you said, then you're as naive as her." Homura walked away. "My children will guide you back. Don't forget your shoes..."

Nagisa put her shoes back on and walked to the exit. She stopped and, still with her back to Homura, said. "If you believe what you spoke, then you're naive about what you feel."

"Oh... Want to discuss about naivety? I guess I'll say this for you to ponder on." Homura closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm not invulnerable. If you change your mind, I'll be looking forward to your attempt."

Nagisa went out and the door closed.

Homura sighed. "Why did you bring her here? What was it that you intended?"

Silence answered her.

She rubbed her mouth to clear the saliva running down. "You won't say anything? You know what that means?" She looked at the desk. "That you risked a lot to fail again and prove nothing, your useless thing."

**Jafs: This scene, even though a draft, is quite elaborated. It could not be different, since much of this fanfic explored the relationship between Homura and Nagisa. The problem in this scene is that I could not convince myself that Homura would not kill Nagisa immediately by invading her privative space. This scene brings another element that also was not included in the plot: the shield.**

**The idea of Homura's plan to create a temporal loop, to keep Madoka in a 'perfect happy' school life under her surveillance** ** for as long as possible, was already well defined. Early versions of the plot stated that Homura would be able to reconstruct her shield. The problem is that Homura should not have the knowledge about how it works, since she would not risk to disassemble it (this idea was eventually harnessed to the new version). In addition, the shield has an intrinsic connection with her contract, so it was questionable whether the shield would not just send her back to the fateful day she leaves the hospital. So I took the liberty of giving more versatility to Homura's powers, with a background and limitations, and using the clock mechanism in the ceiling of the hall, one of the peculiar elements of Homura's home in the original series, as her tool for the job.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

"Bye Nagisa-chan! Hidaka-kun!"

"Bye Ayako-chan. See you tomorrow!" Nagisa waved.

As did Aki. "Bye Kitomono-san."

Ayako walked away from her two colleagues at the school gate and went to her mother.

"Um... Momoe-san." Aki was hesitant to speak.

"Hi?"

"You... seem more cheerful today."

"Me?" Nagisa looked at herself. "I don't know. Really?"

"It's... It's that I saw you a few times with a gloom gaze, you seemed worried about something and today wasn't so." Aki smiled.

Nagisa blushed. "Did you saw me... like this."

Aki's eyes widened and blushed as well. "Oh no! I wasn't looking at you all this time... hahaha..." He scratched his forehead. "I mean I just noticed... it's because... because..."

"Hidaka-kun?" Nagisa looked back at Aki.

"It's just that I feel that I have debt." Aki looked at the palms of his hands. "And I feel I should return it."

"Debt?" Nagisa was curious.

"You know, from that day you called me roquefort." Aki paused. "Maybe it's crazy, but that moment seemed to be already in my mind before, seemed magical."

Nagisa frowned. "How could that be possible? Hehe..."

"I don't know." Aki nodded. "But, since that day, you and Kitomono-san were closer to me. Even though Kuroki could pick on you two."

"Ah! Ayako-chan doesn't like Kuroki. For her, if that irritates him, it's even better." Nagisa smiled broadly. "And I'm not afraid of him either."

"Yes... I don't care about them nor do I care they call me a sissy, because what matters is how you see yourself." Aki puffed and tapped his chest. "And as a man I am, I must honor all my debts!"

"Ehihi..." Nagisa put both hands over her mouth and nose to keep from laughing.

"Huh?"

Nagisa removed her hands. "You're too dramatic, Hidaka-kun."

Aki emptied his chest. "Yeah... maybe."

"I understand what you want, but there's no need." Nagisa gestured.

"Really?"

"No." Nagisa affirmed. "Seeing you like this, more joyful, is good enough for me."

Aki was speechless.

Seeing this, Nagisa exclaimed quickly. "And for Ayako-chan too!" Before looking away, twirling a lock of hair on her finger.

"Oh... yeah... yeah." Aki uttered these words almost in a whisper.

"And don't you have to take the metro?" Nagisa asked, still not looking.

"Ah! Yes, I almost forgot. Haha." Aki awkwardly waved to Nagisa. "Thank for reminding me Momoe-san. So... bye bye!"

Nagisa looked back at Aki and waved with a big smile. "Bye Hidaka-kun."

Aki replied with a smile, but not before his face getting red as his eyes. Then he left in a hurry, almost running.

Nagisa put both hands on the cheeks, they were warmer than usual. Ayako was right, was cute to see Aki embarrassed. Did he want to stay longer? Did he want to say something else?

His interest was evident, like the new tones that the sky earned with the sunset.

But can it go on like this? No, and this was also evident. How would happen? A confession? An opportune time? A chance? Anyway, what mattered most was how she would respond to this.

In her left cheek, Nagisa felt the hard surface of a ring.

Ayako thought everything was normal, but there was nothing normal. The smell of roquefort in the air left no doubt. Course she could not blame her friend, since she did not know about her nature, nor the fact of living with a girl who claimed to be the devil herself.

Nagisa joined hands. _Fortunately, my relationship with Homura-chan has improved. I think that is why I am feeling better and Aki noticed it. He has a great sensibility._

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa saw Sayaka coming her way.

The blue haired girl put the hands on her hips and gave a wink. "So? Enjoying the school life?"

Nagisa grimaced. _Sayaka? Why did she come to see me? If Homura-chan sees me with her... better be careful. _"H-Hi? Do I know you?"

"Ummm... So don't you remember? Maybe this will help." Sayaka put her left hand on her chest and blue aura emanated covering her body completely. When the aura dissipated, she was already in her magical girl clothes with a cutlass in the right hand.

"W-WHAT?!" Nagisa was completely taken aback. Sayaka transforming in public without hesitation. She looked around, looking for any surprised witnesses yet the people continued with their routines normally.

Then black feathers began to fall from the sky within moments.

"She was quick this time." Sayaka turned, already waiting for who she would meet.

Homura approached calmly. "Miki-san, as far as I remember, I asked you to think about. Not to being stupid."

"Hahaha." Sayaka took one of the feathers. "I wouldn't say this is stupidity. Not after our little talk and watching you all day leaving school with Nagisa, like she was your trophy."

"Trophy? Huh..." Homura pulled her hair back and smiled. "And what will you do about it?"

Crushing the feather, Sayaka replied. "What do you think?"

"Guys..." Nagisa felt the tension.

"Fufufu. Why would I let you?"

"Come on, devil." Sayaka pointed the cutlass to Homura. "I'm so angry that I can't think about your proposal, I need to vent. Or are you so weak that you'll always need tricks to deal with me?"

Homura narrowed her eyes. "Want to fight, yes?" She looked at Nagisa. "I think I can give you what you ask for..."

A strong wind sent away all the feathers, as well as the three girls who were at the gate.

**Jafs: The idea of Nagisa getting out of school with Homura from the rooftop came a bit late in the plot development. If Nagisa kept waiting at the school gate, Homura have to deal with various problems, like how to keep the little witch from meeting with Mami, besides the fact of the witnesses when she leaves flying with Nagisa (Leave by walking? Fufufufu...). The scene above illustrates what would likely happen in the chapter 'Castle of cards' if I did not have this idea.**

**／人** **◕‿‿◕** **人＼**

First came the smell of burning rubber. After the pain and then a blinding light.

Nagisa raised her left hand to shield her eyes until they get used. Her head was spinning. The light seemed to come from a hole in the ceiling.

No. It was not a ceiling, as it was not a hole.

It was a window with broken glass from the door of a toppled-over vehicle.

_Where?_

Then another question came to her mind when she paid attention to her hand.

_Where is my ring?_

Breathing hard and with a throbbing pain in the legs, Nagisa tried to lift the body. "Hgnnah!" She put her hand on the right shoulder, where she was lying on.

_I must have dislocated it, I cannot move my other arm._

Then she felt the floor getting wet under her legs. Nagisa turned her sore neck as best she could to see.

Her eyes widened. The left leg was twisted, her foot turned in an impossible position. The right leg she could not see clearly because the left was in front, but, from the pain, it should not be better. A pool of blood was forming slowly.

Nagisa held in her cries, seeing that appeared to have brought more pain. A feeling that before could be forgotten with magic, now seemed to have returned to stay, with interest included.

"He... Help..." It was meant to be a scream, but it came out more like a whisper. She was weak, feeling the temptation to close the eyes and sleep to see if the pain would go away...

_...I'm afraid to sleep and not wake up..._

Her memories of mother on the hospital bed soon made she give up on this idea. She had to fight, looking for a way out of that situation.

Seeking to pay attention to anything to keep awake, she observed the front of the vehicle. It was in a much worse state, the ceiling was lowered, the seats were ripped from their respective places. In the midst of that heaps of metal and blood, she could catch a glimpse of two people who did not move.

Then she heard the sound of something walking on the bodywork. A shadow came from the window. Nagisa saw that was a person standing, more specifically a girl with pink hair and eyes. She was dressed in an outfit that looked more like of a ballerina, with a frilly skirt. The dress colors were mostly pink and white, but the front had a yellow tone. She was wearing a red choker, the same color of her high-heeled shoes. Attached to the choker was a pendant with a drop-shaped pink gem. Her hands wore white gloves and one of them was holding a bow that resembled the branch of a plant. To complete, she was using two showy pink bows on her hair, one for each pigtail.

Nagisa reached out with the arm she could move. "Ma... doka."

"Nagisa-chan?!" Madoka expressed with surprise and apprehension. "Oh no!"

Nagisa, unable to maintain her strength, let her arm fall.

"Hold on!" Madoka clenched her fist with a determined look. "I'll save you from this misfortune."

A dark viscous liquid began to drip out of the window. At first it was a few drops, but soon it became a waterfall. Seeing that falling on her and quickly flooding the vehicle, Nagisa raised her head as much as she could. "Ah...ah..."

"That shouldn't have happened." Madoka slowly nodded. "It didn't even need to exist."

That oil, that tar, continued to rise. Even with her head raised, Nagisa was forced to hold her breath.

Madoka crouched to look closer and smiled joyfully. "Don't worry, Nagisa-chan. You did a lot for me and suffered too much already, you can rest now."

That was the last thing Nagisa testified before her vision and consciousness disappear.

**Jafs: Can you guess where this scene would happen?**

**Nagisa suffered a lot in this fanfic, I must admit. Is it because subconsciously I felt that she did not suffer enough in Rebellion? Speculations aside, that is not why I cut this scene * insert your diabolical laugh here *.**

**I had an idea about sharing grief having a more literal sense. The reason that I did not put this scene in this fanfic is that would give many spoilers about what was going on and I wanted a riddle.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this fanfic. As you saw in the epilogue, the "Disconnection" is over, but the story is not. The sequel, "Visionary", is already on this site! You can find it in my profile.**


End file.
